Mi cómplice
by crazy-shy-izel
Summary: Carlisle y Charlie desaparecen misteriosamente tras encontrar el cadáver de Marco Vulturi.Edward y Bella deciden investigar por su cuenta el paradero de sus padres,lo que no saben es que el asesino los vigila, deberán cuidarse o los encontrara
1. Prólogo

**¡Estimados lectores! Bienvenidos a la segunda historia que escribo :)**

**Éste es apenas un vistazo de la trama de la historia y la motivación para los personajes principales, Bella y Edward, así que no se desesperen ellos aparecen en el capítulo que sigue. **

**Yo tengo entendido que Charlie es un apodo para Charles así que usaré ambos nombres refiriéndome a la misma persona. La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a ****Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_Sábado 2 de julio de 2011_

Era una noche fría y tormentosa en Seattle, la fuerte lluvia no cesaba y la ciudad estaba desierta.

Charles Swan estaba en su oficina, resignándose a ordenar el fastidioso papeleo. El edificio de la policía ya estaba solo a esas horas, pero el silencio y las penumbras no parecían incomodar a Charlie, es más la única luz que le permitía ver era una vieja lamparita que iluminaba parcialmente los papeles sobre su escritorio.

Súbitamente el teléfono sonó, pero Charles siempre tan sensato no se perturbó, con toda la calma y monotonía del mundo levantó el viejo teléfono de esos que tienen un cable enroscado, y respondió con voz inexpresiva.

—Departamento de policía.

—Sí, sí. —Al otro lado de la línea una voz perturbada al punto del llanto, balbuceaba sin llegar a decir nada concreto. —Quiero hacer una denuncia anónima.

—Dígame. —Charlie se porto cordialmente aunque hasta ese momento no había tomado demasiado enserio aquella llamada misteriosa.

—Se trata de un cadáver en la mansión de Marco Vulturi. —Charles supuso que la persona temblaba descontroladamente por el sonido de su voz, sonaba profundamente aterrorizada. Una respiración pesada le siguió a esas palabras y de golpe se cortó la comunicación.

Sin perder tiempo Charles salió de su oficina y se dirigió al estacionamiento, abordó la patrulla pero decidió no prender la sirena.

Mientras manejaba por las encharcadas calles, diversas conjeturas asaltaron su mente.

¿Quién pudo hacer la llamada?, ¿Marco Vulturi?, su esposa tal vez, quizás el mayordomo, alguna mucama o un guardia de seguridad, hasta el jardinero, era ilógico pensar que el jardinero estaría podando los rosales de la descomunal mansión con ese diluvio, pero si algo había aprendido Charles en todos sus años como policía era que nunca se dan las cosas por sentado.

Ese mismo razonamiento fue el que impulso a Charlie a visitar la mansión de Marco, aun teniendo en cuenta de que podía ser una mala broma no quería ser la clase de policía que no toma un testimonio en serio, y cuando las consecuencias son desastrosas intenta echarles la culpa a los demás.

La lluvia azotaba con fuerza el cristal y los parabrisas luchaban por empujar las gruesas gotas de agua, Charles no pudo evitar pensar en su hija, Isabella, ella estaba en la Universidad estudiando Derecho, si era verdad lo de la llamada, él estaba seguro de que su hija se sentiría intrigada por el caso.

El experto policía ya se encontraba a cuatro calles de la lujosa mansión y al ir barajeando las posibilidades, decidió llamar a su buen amigo, el doctor Carlisle Cullen.

.

Carlisle recorría el largo corredor del hospital, las lámparas azules en el techo proveían de una iluminación muy molesta para los ojos. Al final del pasillo estaba el modesto escritorio de la experimentada enfermera, Teresa Pérez, y dando vueltas por el área de maternidad se encontraba el joven pasante Samuel Hernández.

El joven médico era el fiel admirador del afamado doctor Cullen, lo seguía a todas partes y alababa cada cosa que hacía, aunque a Carlisle le daba la impresión de que Samuel descuidaba su trabajo por estar idolatrándolo, en verdad tenía vocación y deseaba ayudar a las personas en medida de lo posible.

Carlisle le tendió unos papeles a la enfermera para que los archivara.

—Buenas noches, Teresa.

—¿Cómo está usted, doctor Cullen? —Respondió dulcemente.

Aunque Teresa era una enfermera muy estricta siempre era cortes con Carlisle, el dedicado doctor se llevaba bien con todo el mundo.

Samuel dio vuelta en la esquina del pasillo perpendicular y saludó con entusiasmo a sus dos acompañantes, algo increíble para alguien que no ha dormido en dieciocho horas y no ha probado bocado desde el desayuno.

—Todo está bien con las señoras de arriba. —Les informó.

Teresa y Carlisle se limitaron a asentir.

Al releer los papeles que Carlisle sujetaba en sus manos, no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos fluyeran en dirección a su hijo, Edward, que estaba estudiando Medicina y por lo demandante de la carrera no lo veía a menudo.

Desentonando con lo taciturno del hospital, el teléfono de Carlisle sonó, tomándolo completamente desprevenido.

—Habla el doctor Cullen. —Contestó.

—¿Qué tal Carlisle?, habla Charlie, espero no interrumpir nada importante.

—Nada de eso, ¿Qué sucede?

—Estoy por llegar a la mansión de Marco Vulturi. Recibí una llamada a la estación. Un cadáver en la mansión.

Carlisle se sorprendió por lo críptico de la explicación de su amigo.

—Pensé que podía necesitar al mejor medico del país, ¿podrías venir? —Prosiguió Charles.

—Seguro, voy para allá.

Carlisle guardó el celular con el seño fruncido.

—Tengo que irme. —Anunció a sus compañeros. —Nos vemos mañana.

Samuel y Teresa murmuraron unas despedidas y Carlisle se encaminó al estacionamiento subterráneo.

Al bajar las escaleras su mente divago sobre las palabras del reconocido policía.

Marco Vulturi y sus socios, Aro y Cayo eran los hombres más adinerados de Estados Unidos. Las descomunales fábricas ubicadas por todo el país los hacían ganar una descarada fortuna.

Marco ya estaba muy viejo como para dirigir el negocio y había dejado a sus dos hijos a cargo. Aro era un viejo extravagante y ermitaño, pero que tenía una joven esposa en verdad hermosa, no tan joven, pero Aro si le ganaba por varias décadas. Por lo visto a Aro ya no se preocupaba por ocuparse del negocio y como no tenía hijos había dejado a sus trabajadores de más confianza a disposición de sus acciones. Y por último, estaba Cayo, era un hombre avaro y cruel, lo bastante desconfiado como para vigilar atentamente cada insignificante detalle de su negocio sin considerar pedir ayuda de nadie a pesar de su avanzada edad. Esos tres hombres exageradamente ricos eran los dueños de las tres mansiones gigantescas en Seattle.

La lluvia era constante, pero ya no parecía un diluvio.

Carlisle al fin llegó a la elegante mansión y se estacionó junto a la patrulla vacía. Decidió dejar su bata en el coche, pero se llevo su maletín.

Recorrió el meticulosamente cuidado camino de piedra y al llegar al umbral de la puerta tocó el timbre.

No hubo repuesta.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas y no se oía ni un ruidito, ni siquiera un grillo solitario. Carlisle advirtió que la puerta estaba entornada, llevándole la contraria a su sentido común habitual y esperar ahí o llamar a Charles, decidió empujar la puerta.

Esa acción produjo un chirrido horripilante, Carlisle con notoria vacilación recorrió el vestíbulo, varios corredores con caras pinturas hasta llegar al gran salón y ahí con la iluminación de un trío de candelabros colocados al azar descubrió a Charlie Swan parado frente al cadáver.

El cuerpo inerte de Marco Vulturi.

Carlisle se aproximó con lentitud, analizó la expresión de su viejo amigo. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre y se veía… perturbado.

Esa era una pésima señal, el policía Swan nunca se asustaba y lo que lo perturbaba sería lo que a cualquier otro ser humano corriente pondría al borde de la crisis nerviosa.

—Al _parecer_la casa está vacía. —Dijo con voz grave.

—Encontré la puerta emparejada. —Comentó Carlisle poniéndose en cuclillas para ver mejor el cuerpo.

—Así _se supone_que debería estar. Así la encontré yo y así la deje. Es extraño. —Prosiguió Charles en voz baja. —No hay ama de llaves, mucamas, mayordomo, ni siquiera esta su esposa, ¿Cómo se las arreglarían para acorralarlo sólo? Es más, ¿Quién llamo?

Carlisle le dedicó una mirada de desgastante y profunda curiosidad que instó a Charlie a continuar.

—Alguien pasó demasiado tiempo planeando esto, no fue un crimen pasional, es obvio que quien quiera que sea el responsable planeo todo con anticipación y sumo cuidado. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Homicidio? —La palabra se quedó atorada en la garganta de Carlisle. —Deberías alertar a tus compañeros.

Charlie, tomó el celular y marcó el número del jefe de policía, y le hizo saber que Charles Swan y Carlisle Cullen habían encontrado el cuerpo de Marcus Vulturi en su mansión.

Charlie Swan era un policía único, eficaz, inteligente, honesto, entonces ¿por qué deformó los hechos? Charles había encontrado el cuerpo, pero Carlisle había llegado al menos veinte minutos después, un lapso de tiempo importante en el que el policía pudo estar haciendo cualquier cosa. El médico y el policía habían visto cosas distintas y advertían las cosas de modo diferente.

—Sabes, desde que me adentré por ese camino en la patrulla, cada paso que he dado desde que entré a la casa he tenido la molesta sensación de que me han estado observando. Esta casa es tan grande y tiene tantos cachivaches que cualquier sitio es bueno para esconderse.-Afirmó en tono sombrío.

Carlisle lo meditó unos segundos y se puso de pie. Miró a su alrededor, cohibido y tenso, en cada fibra de su ser también lo sintió.

Alguien los estaba observando.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios/reviews.** **¡Son una gran inspiración para escribir!**

**crazy-shy-itzi**


	2. Piensas en ella

**Creo que hubo una confusión, este fic es independiente de "Caminando bajo las estrellas", aunque tengo presente el escribir la secuela quería explorar este nuevo proyecto. Donde todos los personajes son humanos, los Vulturis son los ricos de Seattle, explicaré más detalladamente su historia con el tiempo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Piensas en ella<strong>

_Viernes 8 julio de 2011_

Isabella Swan caminaba con una maleta al hombro y una bolsa en el otro, bajo el nublado cielo de Seattle. Tenía el cabello enmarañado y los ojos cansados, avanzaba sin despegar la vista de la banqueta.

En teoría era un plan simple.

Se hospedaría en un hotel, no quería ni pensar en quedarse en casa de su madre y su padrastro y por nada del mundo se quedaría en casa de Charlie sin él ahí, después dispondría de toda su capacidad tanto física como mental para encontrar a su padre, quien había desaparecido en circunstancias misteriosas.

Las plantas de los pies comenzaban a dolerle cuando por fin llegó al hotel _The orange tree_, Bella estaba cansada y fastidiada, entró a la impersonal habitación y se acostó en la cama, fulminó con la mirada el blanco techo como si fuera el culpable de la desaparición de su padre, dejo salir un hondo suspiro. Al cabo de unos minutos se levantó, se dio una rápida ducha y se puso un pantalón morado y una blusa negra.

Decidió ir a pie a la estación de policía, sus pensamientos vagaron en torno a "lo que puede hacer uno y lo que no puede hacer uno", como por ejemplo, ella estaba familiarizada con varias maniobras de defensa personal pero no era diestra en lo que al combate cuerpo a cuerpo se refiere. Un punto a su favor era que sabía cargar una pistola, ponerle el seguro y por fortuna tenía muy buena puntería. Ahora, Isabella era necia como nadie, sonsacar información no sería problema, confiaba en que la mayoría de los involucrados hablarían con tal de callarla a ella. El problema radicaba en lo que Bella no podía hacer y eso era que por el obvio hecho de que era torpe ni en sus mejores sueños podría huir, es decir, correr sin tropezarse o superar la velocidad de una tortuga.

Aunque todo estuviera en su contra, Bella tenía que hacerlo, sentía esa energía fluir por su cuerpo, no se rendiría hasta encontrar a Charlie Swan.

.

Edward Cullen se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el desgastado sillón de su antiguo departamento. Dejó salir un suspiro y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Ladeo la cabeza en dirección del amplio ventanal, había comenzado a lloviznar. El ambiente era frío y poco acogedor. Se sentía agobiado pero sin importar nada debía lograrlo. No le importaba lo difícil que fuera, daría con el paradero de su padre que había desaparecido sospechosamente.

Lo primero, ir a visitar a su madre, Esme, y hacerla salir de la ciudad, esconderla. Edward tenía el oscuro presentimiento que el curioso caso de Marco Vulturi era mucho más peligroso de lo que parecía. Tenía la ropa arrugada y estaba despeinado pero eso era lo de menos, tenía que sacar a Esme de la ciudad cuanto antes.

Salió del departamento, dejando sus maletas regadas en el centro de la sala y bajó las escaleras intentando ignorar el hecho de lo cansado que estaba por haber manejado durante horas.

Abordó su plateado volvo, al recorrer las lluviosas calles intentó darse ánimos a sí mismo recordando las aptitudes que poseía y que debía aprovechar mientras hacía de detective privado.

Caerle bien a las personas, era una asombrosa y escurridiza cualidad que él poseía y que realmente ayuda a abrir puertas, ser simpático, agradable y dar buena impresión, aun más ser persuasivo era realmente útil. Edward tenía muy buena condición física, eso debería jugar a su favor, ¿no?

Rápidamente, llego a la casa de sus padres. Era tal como la recordaba, tenía un imponente jardín con rosales de todos los colores, la gran casa blanca con las altas y delgadas ventanas luciendo las pulcras cortinas blancas de encaje. Sin necesidad de prestar mucha atención se podía ver el invernadero que su madre tenía en la azotea, Esme poseía gran cantidad y variedad de exóticas orquídeas. Edward sonrió ampliamente, habían pasado cuatro meses desde la última vez que vio a su madre.

Estacionó el volvo y caminó con calma, al entrar a la casa no pasó por alto que todo estaba pulcramente en su lugar. El joven estudiante de medicina no había avanzado más de cinco pasos en el vestíbulo cuando Esme ya se había lanzado a sus brazos entre sollozos, Edward no pudo definir si esas lágrimas eran de felicidad o tristeza.

—Hijo, ¡me alegra tanto tenerte aquí! —Exclamó Esme. —Nos has hecho tanta falta.

—Mamá, sonabas muy angustiada por teléfono, ¿Qué sucedió?

Esme hizo varias respiraciones profundas intentando serenarse, Edward amablemente y con delicadeza la guió a la sala. Cuando se sentaron, Edward notó que estaba ojerosa y mucho más pálida de lo habitual.

—¿Puedes decirme qué paso? —Repitió el joven con voz apaciguada. Había sacado una carpeta con hojas blancas, tenía toda la intención de escribir todo lo que le dijeran para revisarlo luego.

Esme asintió y con la voz al borde del llanto comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido.

—El sábado 2 de julio se suponía que Carlisle saldría a las once de la noche del hospital pero no llegó, a la una de la madrugada me llamó al celular y me dijo que Charlie le había pedido ayuda en un caso, que no sabía cuánto tardarían pero que en cuanto hubiera novedades me avisaría.

El lunes en la noche como no recibía noticias le llamé a Emmett para preguntarle en que estaba trabajando Charlie. Me contó que Charlie había encontrado el cuerpo del señor Marco Vulturi y que Carlisle había pedido unos cuantos favores para realizar la autopsia el domingo por la mañana.

Decidí que esperar sería lo mejor… pero ayer alrededor de las ocho de la noche vino Frank, el compañero de Charlie, me hizo saber que Carlisle y Charles estaban oficialmente desaparecidos.

Esme se veía abatida, después de terminar de anotar aquello con su admirable caligrafía, Edward la miró con seriedad un largo momento antes de decidirse a hablar.

—Esme. —Sólo llamaba por su nombre a su madre adoptiva cuando quería que lo tomara como a un adulto y no un niño pequeño. —Pienso que sería mejor pasaras unos días con la familia de Tanya.

Su madre no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, confiaba en la capacidad de sus hijos de quienes se sentía extremadamente orgullosa.

—Pasaré por la estación de policía, traeré a Emmett. —Prosiguió Edward. —No te preocupes mamá, nosotros nos haremos cargo.

.

Isabella entró a la agitada habitación donde estaba Jonathan Miller, el policía que estaba a cargo del homicidio de Marco Vulturi y ahora de la desaparición de Charles Swan y Carlisle Cullen, la oficina era un desastre, todos corrían de un lado para otro, los teléfonos sonaban, el bullicio era intenso y nadie parecía conservar la calma, toda la ciudad estaba pendiente del caso y los falsos testimonios y los agobiantes periodistas no eran de mucha ayuda.

Bella recorría el desordenado lugar cuando una discusión a voz de grito llamó su atención.

—¡El pueblo tiene derecho a saber! —Discutía una joven de piel morena, largo y liso cabello oscuro y grandes ojos marrones.

—¿En qué le afecta a los ciudadanos la muerte de un millonario?

—¡La información no es para unos cuantos!

—Ya se lo repetí varias veces. —El joven policía se veía cansado, se paso una mano por el cabello como si estuviera pensando en arrancárselo. —A veces retenemos información por el bien del caso, para resolverlo de la manera más eficaz.

Bella decidió interrumpir decidida a no malgastar ni un segundo.

—¿Es usted Frank Freeman?

El muchacho de cabello rojizo, piel nívea y múltiples pecas, parpadeó sorprendido.

—S-Sí. —Tartamudeó.

—¡Frank!

Al oír una seductora voz femenina a sus espaldas, Isabella y la joven morena se dieron la vuelta, Frank había abierto los ojos como platos y se intimidó aún más. Una rubia, alta y de ojos azules caminaba decididamente hacia ellos, la despampánate mujer parecía salida directamente de una pasarela en un desfile de modas, era como ver una _Barbie _de carne y hueso.

—Ros-Rosalie. —Frank intentó saludarla pero tartamudeaba sin poderlo evitar.

—Leah, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Rosalie miró despectivamente a la joven morena y ella le devolvió la mirada.

—Mi trabajo, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Sólo una va a escribir un artículo sobre este caso y ésa seré yo.

Bella las contemplaba levantando una ceja y Frank temblaba ligeramente, muy asustadizo para ser policía.

—Tú no eres periodista, ¿o sí? —Rosalie le preguntó a Bella de golpe.

—No.

Las miradas furibundas de Leah y Rose se apaciguaron levemente.

—¿Saben dónde puedo encontrar a Jonathan Miller o a Emmett Cullen?

Las tres mujeres se quedaron heladas al oír esa aterciopelada voz. Cuando voltearon para ver a quien pertenecía se encontraron con un joven de veintiún años, tenía el cabello cobrizo y unos deslumbrantes ojos verdes, era alto y musculoso, aunque no demasiado.

—Creo que todos deberían irse. —Daba la impresión de que a Frank se le estaba acabando el aire a su alrededor.

Los cuatro habían abierto la boca para protestar pero antes de que pudieran decir palabra, un hombre de unos cuarenta años salió de una pequeña y abarrotada oficina.

—Señorita Clearwater, señorita Hale, si no se retiran tendré que pedir que las escolten a la salida.

Edward intuyó que esos tres ya habían tenido la misma discusión repetidas veces.

—No hay entrevistas. —Añadió en dirección de Edward y Bella.

—Soy hija de Charles Swan. —Replicó Bella.

—Soy el hijo menor de Carlisle Cullen. —Afirmó Edward.

El robusto y canoso policía se sorprendió pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente y los invitó a pasar a su oficina. El reducido espacio tenía un viejo escritorio de madera, tres sillas a su alrededor y montañas y más montañas de papeles. El corpulento Jonathan Miller se dejó caer en su silla, y con un gesto de mano les indicó que se sentaran.

—Señorita Swan, señor Cullen, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

—Me gustaría que me pusiera al tanto de la investigación, mi padre es divorciado y soy su familiar más cercano. —Pidió Bella.

—Esme está indispuesta y me preguntaba si podía darme las notificaciones a mí. —Prosiguió Edward.

Miller asintió con la cabeza. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió sin importarle estar en un lugar cerrado.

—Veamos. —Abrió una gruesa carpeta que tenía sobre el escritorio, hojeo unos papeles evidentemente arrugados por haberlos leído varias veces. —El pasado 3 de junio, recibí una llamada del policía en servicio, Charles Swan, a las 12:38 am. Me hizo saber que había recibido una llamada anónima reportando un cadáver en la propiedad de Marco Vulturi, Charles en compañía del médico Carlisle Cullen se dirigieron a lo que ahora es la escena del crimen, alguien apuñaló al viejo Vulturi. Lo sospechoso es que estaba solo en la mansión, ni esposa ni sirvientes a la vista.

—¿A qué hora llegó la policía? —Preguntó Edward respetuosamente.

—Los registros señalan que llegamos a las 12:52 am. Revisamos la escena del crimen, no hemos podido dar con el arma homicida. Carlisle Cullen ayudo a realizar el examen post-mortem. Marco Vulturi fue envenenado con arsénico y murió tres horas antes de ser apuñalado, la verdad alguien parece ser admirador de _Jack el destripador._

Bella puso cara de asco, ella se mareaba con ver y oler una minúscula gota de sangre.

—Honestamente no sé en que se abran metido Swan y Cullen, pero lo de Marco Vulturi seguro fue personal, una venganza muy bien planificada y si Charlie y Carlisle se involucraron a fondo en el caso, es probable que el asesino decidiera tomar medidas. —Continuó Miller.

Un silencio sepulcral le siguió a sus palabras. El corazón de Bella latió desbocado y sintió un hormigueo en las piernas y en las manos por la avalancha de nerviosismo que le cayó encima. Edward apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—Les haré saber cualquier novedad que haya. —Finalizó el policía sin lugar a replicas.

En silencio, Edward y Bella salieron de su oficina. Estaban atónitos, no es que no supieran que sus padres corrían peligro por relacionarse con el caso Vulturi, pero esperaban que los hubieran secuestrado, y no que se hubieran llevado la identidad del asesino a la tumba.

—Creo que… —Isabella estaba blanca como un fantasma y su voz era menos que un susurro. —Creo que necesito ir a caminar.

—¿Te molesta si voy contigo?

Bella alzó la vista para encontrar los verdes ojos de Edward, asintió sin despegar los labios y ambos salieron del ajetreado lugar.

Caminaban sin decir palabra uno al lado del otro, no prestaron especial atención cuando llegaron a un parque con altos y frondosos árboles, sin ser plenamente consciente de ello Bella se había rodeado el torso con los brazos y no despegaba la vista de la tierra y las hojas secas bajo sus pies. Junto a ella, Edward tenía las manos en los bolsillos, y venía desinteresadamente las altas copas de los arboles.

Las hojas verdes de los tupidos árboles estaban salpicadas por gotitas de la llovizna que acababa de tener lugar. Dieron un par de vueltas por el confortable parque cuando la brisa helada comenzó a soplar.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —Edward señaló con un movimiento de cabeza una banca de piedra que estaba a unos pasos de ellos.

—Sí. —Bella intentó sonreír.

Cuando se sentaron Bella colocó las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo y Edward se ladeó en su lugar para verla mejor.

—Han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos. —Empezó. —Charlie siempre habla mucho de ti.

Secretamente estuvo agradecida de que dijera "habla" en lugar de "hablaba".

—Sí, desde que nos fuimos a la Universidad. —Coincidió ella.

—Olvidé que tenía que hablar con Emmett. —Recordó Edward de repente y sacó el celular para enviarle un mensaje. —Y ¿cómo has estado? —Volvió su atención a Bella.

—Bien, estudiar Derecho es fascinante en verdad. ¿Y qué tal tú?

—Hasta ahora he sobrevivido. —Edward esbozó su característica sonrisa torcida.

Isabella tuvo que concentrarse para evitar que sus mejillas se pintaran de carmín. Carlisle y Charlie sostenían una amistad que había comenzado varios años antes de tener a sus hijos, por lo que los tres infantes Emmett, Edward y Bella prácticamente habían crecido juntos. Y durante buena parte de su adolescencia Bella había tenido lo que esperaba que fuera un secreto y pasajero enamoramiento de Edward, al irse a diferentes universidades, por fin pudo darse el lujo de pensar en otros que no fueran él. Aunque los traviesos hermanos Cullen y la pequeña y tierna Swan habían sido buenos amigos, ella decidió cortar la comunicación con el menor de los hijos adoptivos del matrimonio Cullen.

—¿Tu madre te pidió que vinieras? —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a Bella para distraer a su acompañante.

—No, pero quiero ayudar en lo que sea posible.

—¿Investigar por tu cuenta? —Aventuró Bella. —¡Qué poca fe le tienes al sistema de justicia! —Exclamó medio en broma, Edward se unió a sus risas.

—¿Y tú?, Dudo que René te pidiera que vinieras.

—Les hablo a mis padres cada semana, cuando Charlie no respondió le pregunté a René por él, fue obvio que me ocultaba algo, no fue difícil sonsacarle la información. —Bella se encogió de hombros. —Mi madre creyó que me deprimiría o algo por el estilo, pero vine por más o menos la misma razón que tú. —Admitió, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

—Hablando de eso…

Edward sacó su carpeta y se dispuso a anotar su conversación con Miller, Bella se le quedo viendo asombrada unos momentos para intentar disimular luego y ocasionalmente le aportaba su compañero un par de detalles.

—¡Aquí están!

Edward y Bella que se habían acercado cada vez más uno al otro levantaron la vista de golpe cuando escucharon una alegre voz familiar. El alto y musculoso hermano mayor de Edward se dirigía hacia ellos, las hojas secas crujían bajo sus fuertes pisadas. Emmett Cullen tenía rizos oscuros, una blanca sonrisa y una intimidante complexión.

Emmett jalo cuidadosamente a Bella de los brazos y cuando la puso de pie, la tomó por la cintura y le dio vueltas en el aire, cuando por fin la depositó en el suelo Bella ya se había mareado.

—¡Hermanita!, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! —Las estrepitosas carcajadas de Emmett resonaron por el bosque.

—Es bueno verte, Emmett. —Isabella le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Por fin llegas Edward! —Esta vez Emmett se dirigió a su hermano menor. Que se acababa de parar de su lugar.

Emmett les pasó un brazo a los hombros a cada uno sin perder su sonrisa ni un segundo.

—Ya está oscureciendo, será mejor que regrese al hotel. —Bella frunció el seño levantando la vista para contemplar las estrellas que adornaban el firmamento.

—Puedo llevarte. —Ofreció Edward.

En el camino desde el parque hasta _The Orange Tree_ Emmett se la pasó interrogando a sus "hermanitos" como solía llamarlos. Descubrió que Edward sacaba excelentes calificaciones, en su tiempo libre practicaba basquetbol o leía, también que su hermano no tenía novia. Sobre Bella averiguó que su tutora creía que tendría un futuro muy prometedor y con algo de suerte Bella saldría de la escuela con varias ofertas de trabajo, ella reconoció que por el momento no tenía novio y que sus ratos libres los dedicaba a leer novelas o visitar galerías de arte.

Edward le lanzó severas miradas suspicaces a su hermano cuando llegaba al tema de los novios de Bella.

—¿Y qué hay de ti Emmett? —Edward trató de desviar el interrogatorio y Bella se lo agradeció con la mirada.

—Cuando todo este drama termine planeo invitar a salir a cenar a Rose. —Respondió orgulloso.

—¿Rosalie Hale? —Inquirió Bella. —¿La periodista rubia?

Emmett asintió con vehemencia y Edward no pudo evitar fruncir el seño, jamás entendería el gusto de su hermano sobre las mujeres.

—Bella, ¿Por qué no nos reunimos para desayunar mañana?, pasaremos por ti. —Sugirió Emmett.

A esas alturas Edward ya sujetaba con fuerza el volante y se mordía los labios para no gritarle, normalmente Edward era una persona muy compuesta, sensata y madura, pero Emmett en verdad sabía sacarlo de sus casillas, ya que su querido hermano mayor era el único que sabía que el motivo por el que a Edward nunca le había interesado salir con el montón de admiradoras que siempre había tenido era que llevaba años enamorado de Bella pero no se había atrevido a decirle nada porque temía perder su amistad.

—Suena estupendo, Emm. —Bella descendió del volvo plateado, se despidió de ambos con un movimiento de mano y se encaminó al interior del hotel.

Normalmente Edward le hubiera abierto la puerta del pasajero y la hubiera acompañado hasta su habitación, pero en esos momentos lo único que le apetecía era ahorcar a su hermano.

—¿Se puede saber que fue todo eso? —Le preguntó con brusquedad.

—Admítelo hermanito, no has dejado de pensar en ella. —Replicó Emmett.

* * *

><p>Respuesta del review del capítulo anterior:<p>

alessandra cullen: ¡Me alegra que te gustara!, como es una nueva historia estaba nerviosa jeje. Claro, los protagonistas son Edward y Bella, son los que aparecerán más durante toda la historia ;) ¡Me encantaría saber tu opinión sobre este capítulo!

.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Review = Autora Feliz :D = Capítulo nuevo**

**Itzi**


	3. Hermanos

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capítulo, ¡esperando ansiosa por sus comentarios!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermanos<strong>

_Sábado 9 julio de 2011_

Después de despedirse de sus hijos, Esme Cullen se marchó de Seattle con la promesa de que ellos encontrarían a Carlisle y se lo harían saber en el instante en que pasara.

Emmett estaba en el patio de la casa de sus padres jugando con el balón de basquetbol, supuso que le ayudaría a quitarse la tensión.

—Hoy es el funeral de Marco Vulturi. —Comentó Edward caminando en dirección a su hermano, con una seña le pidió el balón y Emmett se lo arrojó.

—Sí, con todo lo que está pasando a penas van a enterrar al pobre viejo.

—Era todo, menos pobre.

Edward lanzó la pelota a la canasta y encestó limpiamente.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?, involucrarte en esto puede traerte bastantes problemas. —Preguntó Emmett al tiempo que recogía el balón.

—Si Aro o Cayo son los responsables ningún policía se acercara a la verdad, los ancianos Vulturis controlan la ciudad, además estarán más ocupados cuidándose las espaldas de los periodistas, pasara algún tiempo antes de que se les ocurra ver una amenaza en mí. —El razonamiento de Edward era lógico pero no pareció tranquilizar a ninguno de los dos.

—Allá tú, pero no digas que no te lo advertí. —Emmett botó el balón en el piso un par de veces, dio un brinco y lanzó el balón a la canasta.

—¿Crees que papá este bien? —Edward recibió el balón al tiempo que caía de la canasta.

—Estaba con Charlie Swan, es el mejor policía que he conocido, todos lo admiramos, incluso los que han estado en servicio más años, Charlie es increíblemente inteligente, siempre va dos pasos adelante de los demás. Descontando que sigue manteniéndose en forma, su verdadera arma es el intelecto, no dudes jamás que tiene un plan.

—Así que nadie sacaría de la ecuación tan fácilmente a Charles Swan. —Concluyó Edward.

—Exacto, y él nunca deja a un compañero atrás.

.

El hotel _The orange tree _en esos días solo recibía a la mitad de huéspedes para los que estaba diseñado. Eran alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, e Isabella ya estaba releyendo la información que había podido recaudar de los sitios web relacionados con las noticias de Seattle y acababa de regresar tras haber salido a comprar los diferentes periódicos de ese nublado y tormentoso sábado.

En primera plana de todos los periódicos de Seattle estaba una foto de Didyme Vulturi, la viuda de Marco, en la fotografía Didyme lucía una sonrisa idéntica a la de la _Mona Lisa_, indescifrable, con mil emociones diferentes y a la vez ninguna que se pudiera nombrar.

Didyme poseía una cabellera intensamente oscura y larga, resaltaba el contraste con su piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos tan claros daban la impresión de ser transparentes.

¿Sería posible que Didyme planeara asesinar a su esposo?, ¿Podría haberlo hecho ella misma?, ¿Cuál sería el motivo?

Bella se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente, al tiempo que daba golpecitos al periódico con el lapicero. Su celular comenzó a vibrar, Bella se sobresaltó pero lo tomó y leyó el mensaje atentamente.

Edward y Emmett estaban esperándola afuera del hotel. Bella se apresuró por recoger todos los papeles que había extendido sobre la cama y corrió al elevador para encontrarse con sus amigos.

—Hola chicos.

Bella los saludó al subir al volvo. Antes de que Emmett pudiera interrogar a nadie más, Bella le soltó una pregunta que lo distraería aunque fuera unos instantes.

—¿Cómo conociste a Rosalie Hale?

Emmett sonrió.

—Trabaja en el _Seattle news,_ la acaban de contratar hace tres meses y ya ha publicado dos historias que han impresionado a sus jefes, es muy ambiciosa, se la pasa en el departamento de la policía intentando pescar alguna noticia.

—¿Ya la has invitado a salir? —Edward miró por el espejo retrovisor a Bella y le guiñó el ojo, ella le correspondió con una sonrisa. Aliarse contra Emmett les convenía a ambos.

—Hemos salido a tomar un par de cafés.

—Una chica así debe tener muchos pretendientes, seguramente tienes mucha competencia. —Bella le dio un golpecito a Emmett en el brazo.

—Un tal Royce King II anda tras ella, una vez apareció. —Emmett se tronó los huesos de los nudillos. —No fue bonito. Es un banquero bastante serio y aburrido, eso me dijo Rose.

—¿Rose? —Edward apretó los labios para esconder su sonrisa.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir algo más, llegaron al restaurante. Los tres bajaron del auto y esperaron a que los guiaran a su mesa.

Isabella hizo una mueca al percatarse de que la gran mayoría de las mujeres volteaban a ver a sus amigos. ¡Clásico!, pensó Bella, en los viejos días cuando esos tres eran inseparables, a cualquier lugar que iban las mujeres siempre se comían con los ojos a Edward y Emmett y ocasionalmente los suspiros eran tantos que despeinaban a Bella.

Cuando por fin les dieron las cartas y los dejaron solos, Isabella fingió leer la suya intentado ignorar el sentimiento de que todas aquellas mujeres se preguntaban que hacía _ella _con esos dos.

—¿Qué saben de Didyme? —Bella les peguntó después de ordenar su comida.

Emmett levantó las cejas sorprendido y luego se echó a reír.

—Era la esposa de Marco. ¡Y vaya esposa!

Edward y Bella miraron confundidos a Emmett.

—Didyme Vulturi tiene admiradores por montones. —Prosiguió distraídamente, Emmett untaba mantequilla a un trozo de pan. —Según sus ricas y pomposas amigas, antes de conocer a Marco ella era una rompecorazones. Cualquier hombre que la veía se enamoraba inmediatamente de ella, ¡Hombre, que va!, los traía locos.

—¿Y qué pasó? —Inquirió Edward.

Emmett se metió el pedazo de pan a la boca y cuando terminó de masticar, siguió hablando.

—Todos los hombres que la conocían estaban perdidamente enamorados de ella, pero según dicen Didyme no correspondía el sentimiento, hasta que un día conoció a Marco Vulturi. Se supone que fue algo así como un cuento de hadas. —Emmett se encogió de hombros. —Marco y Didyme estaban locos de amor, un par de tortolitos. Se casaron, tú sabes, vivían en su mundo color de rosa, pero los admiradores de Didyme no se esfumaron.

—¿Eso causó problemas a su matrimonio? —Bella tomó un sorbo al vaso con jugo de naranja que tenía en frente.

—Marco la adoraba, confiaba ciegamente en ella. Claro que Didyme no tenía ojos para nadie más, sólo él. Pero Aro y Cayo le metieron ideas a Marco, que debía vigilar a su mujer, las cosas estaban tensas. ¿Sabían que Didyme es la hermana menor de Aro?

Edward y Bella abrieron los ojos como platos. Emmett se carcajeó al ver sus caras.

—Marco y Aro eran los mejores amigos. La vida de los Vulturis parece una telenovela.

—Tal vez el que mató a Marco quería quedarse con Didyme. —Conjeturó Edward.

—No lo había pensado. —Admitió Emmett.

La camarera apareció con la comida, sonriéndoles exageradamente a Emmett y Edward, como si servir comida fuera tan gratificante como salir de compras y poder derrochar el dinero. Bella bajó la mirada y se concentró en aguantar la risa. Emmett no vio a la camera dos veces, estaba mucho más interesado en la ración de chilaquiles que había en su plato. Edward estaba intentando adivinar que estaría pensando Bella para su repentino cambio de humor.

—Si se les ofrece _cualquier_cosa, avísenme.

El mensaje fue muy obvio, la camarera se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Bella se llevó una mano a la boca para amortiguar su risa.

—¿Qué pasa? —Edward vio a Bella extrañado.

Normalmente él era una persona muy suspicaz, pero había ignorado a la camarera por estar prestándole toda su atención a Bella. Aparte de que Emmett comía como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Nada. —Bella negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Isabella aprovechó para ver que más podía averiguar.

—¿Qué nos puedes decir de las esposas de Aro y Cayo?

Emmett frunció el seño tratando de recordar.

—Sulpicia es la esposa de Aro, ella y Athenodora, la esposa de Cayo, son inseparables. Aro es un viejo loco. —El tono de Emmett no era despectivo, pero se notaba que en verdad lo creía. —Aro contrato a un guardaespaldas que sigue a Sulpicia como si fuera su sombra, además Sulpicia ni siquiera puede dejar su lujosa mansión.

—¿No se hartan de vivir así? —Bella estaba atónita, no podía concebir que alguien pudiera ser feliz de ese modo.

—Bueno, Sulpicia, Athenodora y Corin, algo así como su dama de compañía, se la pasan juntas, a veces Didyme también pasa tiempo con ellas.

—¿Qué más nos puedes decir de Athenodora? —Edward le preguntó a su hermano.

—Cayo y Athenodora son de cuidado. —La vehemencia en la voz de Emmett captó el interés de sus acompañantes. —Se dice, se rumora y se comenta por todo Seattle que Cayo suele contratar a asesinos a sueldo para resolver "asperezas" en su negocio. Pero no se ha podido comprobar nada. Créanme, Cayo es vil, cruel, incluso sanguinario. Una buena representación de "El fin justifica los medios". La relación entre Aro y Cayo es puramente de negocios, el dinero y el poder es lo que los mueve. Pero si hay alguien en verdad temido por todos aquí en Seattle esa es Athenodora, es la más peligrosa de los Vulturi, y tiene todo el apoyo de ellos para proceder.

Emmett se movió incomodo en la silla, como si le hubiera dado un escalofrío.

—¿Ellos dos no habrán tenido una razón para querer eliminar a Marco? —Sugirió Edward.

—No sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que los Vulturis se comportan como una familia, muy disfuncional, eso sí, pero se ve a simple vista que tienen secretos en abundancia, ya saben, traición, mentiras, cizaña y de más. —Emmett negó con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente. .

Edward y Bella fueron a dejar a Emmett a la estación de policía. El volvo de Edward aun estaba estacionado, él y Bella anotaban la información que habían obtenido de su conversación en el restaurante.

—¿Irás al funeral? —Bella veía asombrada la fina caligrafía de Edward, casi lo envidiaba.

—Seguro, podrían aparecer una pista o dos.

—Entonces nos veremos ahí. —Bella estaba recargada contra el cristal.

—¿Quieres que pase por ti?

—No, está bien, gracias, tengo que ver a alguien y no sé donde estaré.

Edward se aguantó las ganas de preguntarle quien era. En eso, Bella vislumbró justo a la persona con la que quería hablar.

—Tengo que irme.

Salió precipitadamente del auto y se encaminó en el encuentro de un recurso que no pensaba desperdiciar. Edward puso el motor en marcha, recordando la dirección que planeaba visitar.

La llovizna era casi imperceptible pero a Bella le incomodaba que el suelo estuviera siempre repleto de charcos, temía resbalarse en el momento más inadecuado.

—¡Espera! —Dijo a voz de grito.

La alta y morena muchacha se detuvo sorprendida para averiguar quién la llamaba. Bella se apresuró para alcanzar a la joven periodista y Leah caminó hacia ella pausadamente.

—Soy Isabella Swan. —Se presentó.

—¿Swan? —A la periodista parecieron brillarle los ojos. Bella asintió.

—Mi padre es Charles Swan. Quería hablar contigo. —Anunció con seriedad.

—Bien, mi nombre es Leah Clearwater, por cierto.

Ambas caminaban una al lado de otra sin hacer contacto visual, pero curiosas por la otra.

—¿Estás investigando el caso de mi padre no es así? —Empezó Bella.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver con la muerte Marco Vulturi. —Confirmó Leah.

—Podríamos investigar juntas. —Sugirió. —Yo quiero encontrar a mi padre y tú quieres salir en primera plana. Ambas ganamos.

Leah sonrió ladinamente, Isabella no sabía nada de periodismo. Bella debió intuir que se negaría porque se apresuró a agregar:

—Compites con Rosalie Hale, ¿no? Te conviene aprovechar toda la ayuda que se te presente. Tú serás la experta, pero dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

Leah puso los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo, lo que sea por demostrarle a esa rubia que no es la mejor periodista de Seattle.

.

Leah decidió invitar a Bella a su departamento, ya que su prioridad era ser la primera en escribir la historia que volvería famoso su nombre por todo Seattle.

El departamento de Leah era amplio, colorido y desordenado. Tenía una pequeña cocina, una sala y dos habitaciones. Por lo visto la cocina no se usaba a menudo, más que para preparar cereal con leche. La mesita de la sala tenía montones de papeles, recortes de periódicos, de revistas, fotografías y un cuaderno con lapiceros y clips al lado.

—Perdón por el desorden, no recibimos muchas visitas.—Se medio disculpó Leah.

Leah se quitó el abrigo, y pasó una mano por su sedoso, largo y oscuro cabello. Invitó a Bella a sentarse en una de las sillas del desayunador de la cocina.

—¿Quieres una taza de café? —Ofreció.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

—¿Leah?

Una voz alegre y despreocupada sonó al tiempo que alguien abría la puerta.

—Aquí estamos. —Respondió ella.

Un joven de aproximadamente dieciséis años, de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos marrones apareció en la cocina.

—Es mi hermano Seth. —Le explicó a Bella. —Ella es Isabella Swan. —Le dijo a Seth.

Seth estrechó la mano de Isabella, sonriendo.

—Llámame Bella.

—¿No deberías estar en la escuela? —Leah interrogó a su hermano menor.

—Suspendieron la última clase. Supe que hoy sería el funeral de Marco Vulturi, ¿puedo ir contigo Leah?

—¿Por qué querrías ir a un funeral de alguien que no conociste?

—Vamos, hermana, por favor, todo esto es muy interesante, ¡Como una película! —En verdad Seth sonaba entusiasmado.

—Hagamos un trato, si limpias y recoges tu habitación, te llevaré.

Seth se fue tranquilamente a su cuarto.

—Está loco. —Afirmó Leah. —Yo me preocuparía de saber que hay un asesino en ese funeral.

—¿Crees que este ahí? —Inquirió Bella.

—La mitad de la ciudad estará ahí.

—¿Quién crees que sea el culpable?

—Aun es muy pronto para saberlo. No hay muchas pistas. Esperaba que tú me dieras algunas.

—Honestamente, creo que lo más lógico sería seguir los pasos de mi padre. Quiero averiguar que pasó esa noche exactamente, cada cosa que vio, escuchó o dijo Charlie. ¿Dónde estuvo? Y ¿con quién? Lo conozco, si sospechó que estaba en peligro debió haber dejado un rastro.

—Según los registros Charles recibió una llamada la noche que encontraron a Marco Vulturi.

—Así que no fue el primero en encontrar el cadáver.

—Quizá, puede que alguien, además del asesino, haya estado ahí antes que Charles, pero existe la posibilidad que el mismo asesino haya echó la llamada. Puede que se esté divirtiendo con todo esto. —Leah le dio un sorbo a su tasa humeante de café.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué mi padre y Carlisle llegaron juntos a la mansión?, ¿Qué estaría haciendo el doctor Cullen en la estación de policía? —Bella sujetaba la tasa con ambas manos procurando calentarlas.

—Más extraño es que la mansión estuviera desierta, ¿A dónde fue su esposa esa noche? —Leah tenía los codos sobre la mesa con la mirada perdida, imaginando las posibilidades.

—Ahora que lo pienso Miller no nos dijo porque declararon a Charlie y a Carlisle desaparecidos oficialmente, ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo desde la madrugada del domingo?

Bella sopló al caliente café y Seth pasó junto a ellas cargando una pila de ropa que iba a meter en la lavadora.

—Parece que tenemos muchas cosas que investigar.

.

Las nubes de tormenta se agazaparon sobre el cielo de Seattle, a través de las ventanas, se podía ver el diluvio que azotaba sobre la ciudad.

—Un clima apropiado. —Murmuró Edward viendo como el limpiaparabrisas iba a toda velocidad.

Estacionó su plateado volvo, y salió a merced de la lluvia para ir a la clínica _Stars. _Recorrió los idénticos pasillos y subiendo los empinados escalones, leía los nombres en las placas de las puertas hasta que se topó con el indicado. Jasper Hale.

Edward tocó la puerta con los nudillos.

—Adelante. —Respondió una voz tranquilizadora.

Abrió la puerta, el consultorio era una especie de sala fría e impersonal, como un cuarto de hotel barato.

—Señor Cullen, lo estaba esperando, tome asiento por favor. —El psicólogo era alto, rubio, de piel blanca y hacía alarde de su muy practicada cara de póquer. Jasper estaba sentado en un gran y cómodo sillón de cuero.

Edward se sentó en el sofá gris que tenía espacio para tres personas.

—Vengo a hablar con usted sobre Marco Vulturi. —Empezó Edward. —Mi padre mencionó una vez que Marco asistía regularmente a sus sesiones.

—No puedo revelar los secretos de mi paciente. —Negó Jasper Hale.

—Pero puede que ayude a encontrar a mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, usted lo conoce, desapareció tras encontrar el cuerpo del señor Vulturi. —Insistió Edward.

Los ojos de Jasper se movieron ligeramente por la sorpresa y a Edward no le paso desapercibido.

—El doctor Cullen no desapareció inmediatamente después de encontrar el cadáver. —Reconoció el experimentado psicólogo.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Carlisle vino el pasado 3 de julio, estaba acompañado por el policía Swan, me hicieron algunas preguntas.

—¿Cuáles fueron esas preguntas?

Jasper pareció dudar. Observó atentamente al hijo de su colega, meditando sus opciones.

Jasper Hale tendría dos años más que Edward, era muy joven, pero brillante a la vez, llevaba ejerciendo tres años.

—¿No viene Isabella Swan contigo? —Preguntó al fin.

Antes de que Edward pudiera abrir la boca, tocaron la puerta del consultorio y sin esperar respuesta Rosalie Hale entró y cerró la puerta.

Rosalie se apartó los mechones de cabello rubio claro que tapaban su cara.

—¡Esta lloviendo a cantaros! —Exclamó. —¿Listo para irnos hermanito?

—Rose… Él es Edward Cullen. —Jasper hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Un placer conocerte. —Rosalie le dio la mano a Edward.

—Al contrario, el placer es todo mío.

—Entonces, ¿Eres hermano de Emmett? —Comenzó la periodista que ya estaba sentada junto a Edward.

—Sí.

—¡Ah!, él habla muy bien de ti, está muy orgulloso. —Sonrió Rosalie.

—Claro, al contrario de mi hermana gemela que no habla nada bien de mí. —Bromeó Jasper viendo a Rose.

—Correcto, Jazz. —Ella asintió riendo. —Y el funeral comenzará en una hora, será mejor que nos demos prisa, Clearwater llegará en cualquier momento he intentara robar mi historia.

—Iba a encontrarme con mi hermano ahí, puedo llevarlos. — Ofreció Edward.

—Muchas gracias. —Rosalie se levantó y salió como una exhalación.

—Lamento que mi hermana nos haya interrumpido, se toma su trabajo muy en serio. —Se disculpó Jasper.

—Está bien. Lo que me sorprende es que usted la acompañe al funeral.

Edward y Jasper bajaban las escaleras moderadamente, aunque Rosalie ya estaba en el pasillo principal de la clínica.

—Llámame Jasper. —Pidió. — Didyme me pidió que hablara con su esposo. Ella lo convenció de asistir a terapia. Me llamó cuando se enteró de la muerte de su esposo e insistió para que yo fuera al funeral.

—¿Marco Vulturi tenía algún trastorno? —Inquirió Edward.

El psicólogo sonrió inocentemente.

—Mi hermana nos espera.

Edward hizo una mueca que se esforzó por ocultar mientras los tres se dirigían al panteón.

* * *

><p>Respuestas de reviews del capítulo anterior:<p>

alessandra cullen: En este fic no salen vampiros, ni nada sobrenatural, todos son humanos. Leyes para los mortales e ingenio humano. Me gustaría saber qué opinas de este capítulo :)

Irina: Me alegra leerte por aquí, aprecio mucho tu review. Me entusiasma saber que te gusta mi fic, ojala me puedas dar tu opinión de este capítulo.

NickiCullen: ¡Hola otra vez!, ¡Que felicidad saber que te llama la atención mi nuevo fic!, actualizo lo más rápido que puedo. Me halagas, jeje. Ojala me puedas dejar tu comentario sobre este capítulo.

.

**¡Gracias por leer! Acepto desde críticas constructivas hasta elogios, preguntas, observaciones, aportes, sugerencias, correcciones… todo es bienvenido.**

**Por favor, dejen su opinión pulsando el botoncito de "review"**

**Itzi**


	4. Morir de curiosidad

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer, su apoyo y sus comentarios (reviews) realmente me animan cuando ha sido una semana difícil. **

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a S.M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Morir de curiosidad<strong>

_Sábado 9 Julio de 2011_

El clima era deprimente, y la atmosfera era pesimista.

Como predijo Leah todo Seattle estaba interesado en los Vulturis. Cayo se había encargado de contratar guardias, así que sólo familiares, amigos y algunos afortunados periodistas podían pasar al área donde se desarrollaría el funeral.

Por lo visto a Cayo le daba igual que todo saliera en televisión y en los periódicos, lo que le incomodaba era estar entre una multitud.

Todos los asistentes vestían de negro, contando a los periodistas. Además de que todos llevaban paraguas negros. Parecía que el cielo se estaba cayendo.

A Seth no le gustaban los ambientes tan lúgubres y serios, pero estaba tan asombrado por lo que sucedía que incluso accedió a ponerse una playera negra, pero se encaprichó en usar pantalón de mezclilla y converse. A su lado Leah, sujetaba con fuerza un cuaderno y un lapicero, estaba atenta como un halcón, lista para registrar cualquier movimiento de la familia Vulturi.

Seth sujetaba la sombrilla, con su hermana junto a él y Bella del otro lado. Isabella alargaba el cuello, intentando memorizar las caras de los presentes.

Una mujer sostenía una orquídea perfecta en sus manos. Bella la vio fijamente con curiosidad. La piel de la despampanante mujer prácticamente era traslucida, jamás había visto algo igual, su cabellera negra y brillante caía llanamente por la espalada hasta los hombros y esos ojos, de un azul tan claro que parecían transparentarse. Entonces, Isabella sintió un nudo en la garganta al estar viendo en persona a Didyme Vulturi.

—Exótica. —Cuchicheó Bella y Leah fue lo suficientemente sensible para escucharla.

—No llora, no hace muecas, no grita, no se lamenta. Se suponía que amaba a su esposo. —Leah anotaba todo esto al mismo tiempo que lo iba diciendo.

—_Mona Lisa. _—Susurró Isabella.

—Parece una muerta viviente. —Comentó Seth.

Ambas lo vieron perplejas y el joven muchacho se sonrojó.

—Un zombie, sin sentimientos. —Murmuró el chico.

—Al contrario, sentir duele demasiado, perdió al hombre que amaba para siempre, si yo fuera ella no querría sentir. —Rebatió Bella y sus palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire.

Leah continuó con el escrutinio de rostros y junto a Didyme estaba Sulpicia Vulturi. Era esbelta con un cabello resplandeciente en un tono dorado intenso. Sus ojos azules resplandecían como contemplar el precioso azul del océano, Sulpicia tenía una belleza envidiable, su piel nívea podría fácilmente confundirse con la nieve. La esposa de Aro era una perfecta representación de princesa de un cuento de hadas, con razón Aro la cuidaba tan celosamente.

Sulpicia tenía su brazo entrelazado con el de Didyme pero está no parecía inmutarse.

Junto a Sulpicia estaba Aro, el adinerado hombre de negocios aparentaba unos noventa años aun cuando su cabello era negro tenía abundantes canas y sus ojos eran pardos. Seth hizo una mueca, Sulpicia se veía máximo en sus cuarentas, pero sin problemas pasaría por una treintañera igual que Didyme.

Ligeramente retirados, detrás de ellos se encontraban Cayo y Athenodora. La frágil mujer sujetaba a su esposo por el brazo, ella parecía necesitar ese apoyo, aferrarse a él.

Cayo conservaba un aspecto mucho más juvenil que sus socios. Aunque tenía el cabello completamente blanco, era esbelto y no se veía cansado ni débil parecía de cuarenta y tantos pero era obvio que tendría muchos más, en cambio Aro ya se encorvaba y su piel tenía manchas, cuando vivía Marco aunque alto y de cabello marrón oscuro tenía el mismo aspecto profundamente deteriorado de Aro.

Antes de que Leah pudiera reconocer a nadie más y mencionarle los nombres a Seth y Bella la profunda voz de Emmett se hizo escuchar.

—Bella, ven aquí.

Emmett tomó a Bella de la mano y la arrastro lejos de los Clearwater, ella no tuvo tiempo más que para hacerles una seña con la mano de que hablaría con ellos más tarde. Isabella miró con curiosidad a su altísimo amigo que sostenía el paraguas despreocupadamente.

—¿Qué pasa Emm?

—Estoy buscando a Edward, ¿no lo has visto? —Emmett recorría a la muchedumbre con la mirada.

—No desde el almuerzo. ¿Alguna novedad sobre el caso?

—Varios policías estamos disfrazados de simples civiles, tenemos órdenes de vigilar a los presentes y arrestar a quien se vea sospechoso.

—¿Por qué piensan que el asesino vendría al funeral? —Ambos susurraban, pero a Bella le costaba mantener el tono casual.

—Alguien tuvo la brillante epifanía de que también intentará matar a Cayo y Aro. —Dijo el policía sarcásticamente.

—Tengo otra duda, ¿están tras _un_ asesino?, ¿Qué tal si son más trabajando para la misma causa?

—Eres astuta, hermanita, mucho más que los atarantados con los que me asignaron a trabajar. —Afirmó frustrado.

Emmett era un buen policía y ya tenía a varios hombres bajo su mando.

—Eso mismo digo yo. —Continuó. —Toda la ciudad se muere por conocer al asesino.

Emmett calló abruptamente tras caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Creo que lo que quisiste decir es que se mueren de curiosidad. —Comentó Bella y Emmett asintió con rostro sombrío.

—Una sola persona no podría con ese estrés, de que cualquiera pueda descubrirlo y delatarlo.

—Si el móvil fuera dinero. Pero si era amor…—Bella le dirigió una significativa mirada a Didyme. —Si es amor o venganza el asesino no se inmutara.

—Si lo que quería era a Didyme, ¿para qué matar a los otros Vulturis?

Emmett dejó salir un suspiro de exasperación.

—¡Emm!, ¡Bells!

Los dos voltearon para ver quien los llamaba. Edward caminaba bajo una sombrilla negra en compañía de Rosalie y Jasper. Inmediatamente Emmett sonrió y Bella luchó contra el impulso de sonreír.

Edward se paro debajo del paraguas de su hermano, éste se lo dio y fue a pararse junto a Rosalie, Bella no alcanzó a escuchar que le dijo pero ella empezó a reír.

—¿Les molesta si me quedo con ustedes? —Jasper esbozó una sonrisa abochornada mientras caminaba hasta Edward y Bella.

—Para nada. —Replicó Edward. —Bella, él es Jasper Hale.

—Mucho gusto. —Isabella estrechó la mano del psicólogo.

—Sólo Jasper, por favor, es un placer.

Edward y Jasper vieron a sus respectivos hermanos con profunda curiosidad, incomprensión y una pizca de incomodidad. Bastante cómico, la verdad y Bella no pudo evitar reír.

—Vamos chicos, están enamorados, deberían alegrarse por ellos.

Jasper y Edward la miraron más confundidos, como dudando la capacidad de sus hermanos para enamorarse, pero asintieron y los tres volvieron su atención al entierro.

El sacerdote pronunciaba su parte con voz pausada y medida, casi nadie parecía estar prestándole atención, por lo que se podía apreciar nadie había derramado ni una lagrima, ni siquiera Didyme.

—¿Quiénes son las personas que están detrás de Cayo y Athenodora? —Inquirió Bella.

—Ese grupo que está alejado del resto es la familia Vulturi. —Comentó Jasper.

Los afortunados periodistas, los policías y los trabajadores de Marco murmuraban entre sí, pero alejados de todo el cuchicheo estaban los Vulturis, era como si existiera una línea imaginaria entre ellos y el resto de la gente.

Cuando el sacerdote termino de hablar, los hijos de Marco recitaron su monótono discurso, le siguieron las frías palabras de Cayo y el evento finalizó con las ausentes frases de Didyme.

Jasper se disculpó y fue a saludar a la doliente viuda, el inminente parloteo iba aumentando de volumen, cada quien estaba inmerso en su propia conversación.

La lluvia se negaba a aminorar, el húmedo y esponjoso pasto se hundía bajo los pies de los presentes.

—Bella…—Edward susurró su nombre pero sin verla a los ojos, pretendía darle un mensaje discreto.

Isabella, quien había heredado el agudo ingenio de su padre se limitó a asentir con los ojos enfocados en otra dirección.

—_Deberíamos _preguntarle a Jasper que es lo que sabe.

Las palabras de Edward resonaron dentro de la mente de su amiga, ambos contemplaban al singular grupo de personas que conformaban a la familia Vulturi.

Por la invaluable información que Isabella había descubierto en internet pudo reconocer a Chelsea y a Felix, los hijos de Didyme y Marco, el hombre que estaba cerca de Chelsea debía ser Afton, su esposo.

Por otro lado, el inquieto policía al que todos se referían simplemente por Cullen, forzando su buena vista vio que algo se movía detrás de un árbol alejado del entierro, un relámpago surcó el cielo iluminando lúgubremente a una figura pequeña y esbelta que Emmett no logró identificar.

El aire le erizaba a Bella los bellos de los brazos e inclusive ya podía sentir rasposa la garganta, estaría enferma para la mañana siguiente, la joven se cruzó de brazos esperando calentarse, casualmente los celulares de Bella y Edward sonaron al mismo tiempo, al ver que los dos tenían nuevos mensajes de texto en la reluciente pantalla, compartieron una mirada interrogante y se apresuraron a leer el contenido.

_Los niños vinieron a jugar_

_Pero perdidos están_

_Les advierto que no me hagan enojar_

_O por un descuido a sus padres lloraran._

Un violento escalofrío descendió por la espalda de Bella, Edward apretó la mandíbula y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Aro observándolo. Isabella alzo la vista al frente y sus ojos chocaron con la penetrante mirada inquisitiva de Athenodora Vulturi, ambas sostuvieron la mirada y por un breve lapso hubieran podido jurar que se detuvo el tiempo.

El aguacero no hacía más que empeorar y los asistentes comenzaban a retirarse precipitadamente. Emmett y Rosalie se interpusieron en el campo de visión de Bella consiguiendo que la penetrante e intimidante mirada de Athenodora inquietara a otro.

—A menos que deseen que el granizo los descalabre deberíamos irnos. —Bromeó Emmett.

Jasper acababa de regresar y le dedicó una elocuente mirada a la chica Swan.

—Quiero llegar a casa pronto para escribir el artículo y mandárselo a mi editor lo más rápido posible. —Les urgió Rosalie.

—Yo puedo llevarlos en la patrulla. —Ofreció el gran policía animadamente.

—Mi reputación se arruinara cuando todos crean que me han arrestado. —Comentó el psicólogo sarcásticamente.

Los cinco rieron, aunque Emmett pretendía conquistar a su hermana, Jasper y él se llevaban bien.

—Vámonos de una vez. —Ordenó la periodista entre risitas.

Los tres se alejaron, Rosalie casi jalando a Emmett y medio empujando a Jasper.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Inquirió Bella nerviosamente.

Pero Edward no estaba prestándole atención, permanecía absorto releyendo el retorcido mensaje de un número desconocido.

Leah y Seth aguardaban a una prudente distancia, notando que Edward estaba distraído Bella les hizo una seña con la mano indicando que les llamaría luego, Leah asintió solemne y se marchó en compañía de su hermano.

—Se está quedando muy solo, la lluvia de por sí no es benigna, no me gustaría seguir aquí cuando caiga la noche. —Anunció Bella con la voz tensa.

Edward asintió sin apartar la vista de la pantalla y la guió hasta el estacionamiento, el borrascoso cielo continuaba descargando su fuerza sobre la maltrecha ciudad, las gotas de lluvia caían estrepitosamente sin parar. A Isabella lo único que le interesaba era entrar al veloz volvo, en cambio Edward veía la amenaza poética en su cabeza desentendiéndose de la situación que lo rodeaba en el presente.

A unos tres puestos vacios antes de alcanzar el plateado coche, Bella vislumbró algo resplandeciendo en el suelo, jaló a Edward del brazo y al llegar hasta el curioso objeto ambos se inclinaron para estudiarlo mejor.

—Es un relicario. —Concluyó el joven.

El inusual y extravagante relicario tenía forma de ovalo, estaba hecho de plata y sobre la cara principal tenía fragmentos de cristales de colores, a Bella le recordó a un caleidoscopio pero como se formaba la imagen amorfa de una rosa pensó en un vitral. Isabella sintió tal curiosidad como si el arcoíris que reflejaban los cristales la hipnotizaran y ansió con vehemencia poder abrir la extraña joya y admirar su contenido.

El estacionamiento ya estaba desierto, sólo un auto azul eléctrico estacionado hasta el fondo a varios metros seguía ahí, sin embargo no había señales del dueño.

Bella recogió la joya y parsimoniosamente se puso de pie.

—Lo guardaré. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

Edward no la contradijo y los dos finalmente abandonaron aquel triste lugar.

.

Una vez que avanzaban dando trompicones por el resbaladizo camino, Edward se movió en el asiento deseando relajar su posición, ya que tenía los hombros tensos y hasta estaba un poco encorvado, resultado de romperse la cabeza teniendo un dialogo silencioso consigo mismo sobre el mensaje de texto.

Bella sostenía con dos dedos la cadena de la que pendía el relicario, el valioso objeto se balanceaba de un lado a otro y Bella lo miraba extasiada, de la misma manera que un gato hambriento contempla a un ratón.

—¿Ya lo abriste? —Le preguntó su amigo.

Bella se sobresaltó y dejó caer el relicario al piso del auto.

—Lo siento. —Susurró Edward.

—No te preocupes. —Murmuró Bella a la vez que se inclinaba para recogerlo.

—¿Deberíamos llevarlo a la policía? —Se cuestionó el joven de ojos verdes.

—No. —Respondió Bella. —No lo he abierto, ¿debería?

—Puede que tenga una pista, que nos ayude a resolver este misterio… o puede que no tenga nada que ver.

—No creo en las coincidencias, estos sucesos no son al azar, me siento como un ratón en un laberinto buscando desesperadamente por la salida y que alguien desde arriba puede ver todo el panorama, intuye los caminos que voy a tomar, puede que sienta que es más inteligente, que lo encuentre entretenido o disfrute de mi agonía.

—Entonces ábrelo. —Afirmó con voz grave.

Bella analizó expectante el relicario al tiempo que sus dedos se deslizaban sintiendo la aspereza del material para con inútil resistencia revelar el contenido. Un papel doblado meticulosamente cayó al regazo de la joven, con manos temblorosas lo sostuvo y lo fue extendiendo, la joven de ojos marrones vio perpleja aquel amarillento pedazo de papel, una diminuta letra cursiva se extendía de lado a lado por toda la hoja.

—Una nota. —Anunció vacilante.

El papel estaba arrugado, evidentemente había sido releído demasiadas veces pero la letra a pesar de ser tan elegante, era rebuscada, curva y excesivamente pequeña, Bella no podía distinguir ni una palabra. Dejo salir un bufido de exasperación.

—Podremos verlo cuidadosamente cuando lleguemos a un cuarto con mejor iluminación. —Ofreció Edward intentando consolarla.

Los minutos pasaron silenciosos, a Bella le estaba costando respirar, sentía una presión en su pecho como si alguien la estuviera oprimiendo, como si quisieran romperle las costillas en el proceso. Desde el momento en que puso un pie en Seattle había estando tensa, con la electricidad corriendo por cada uno de sus cabellos, le era casi imposible dormir y no comía bien.

—¿Qué hay del mensaje? —Se esforzó por evitar que voz se quebrara.

—El asesino ya sabe que estamos buscándolo.

—¿Y qué? —Espetó la joven estudiante.

—¿Disculpa? —La incredulidad haciéndose patente.

—¿Y qué más da?, estamos tan cerca de saber quién es como de encontrar a nuestros padres, afrontémoslo, somos un fracaso.

—¿Acaso esperabas llegar aquí y al primer hombre con mala cara que vieras tachar de asesino, que todos te creyeran y que Charlie apareciera sano y salvo frente a tus ojos? —Edward trataba de no gritar, pero esa batalla ya estaba casi perdida.

—No, pero esperaba que después de todos estos días, algún rastro o información de alguna clase aparcería, un camino que seguir, yo que sé, una meta, tener sospechosos, no estar así, ¡flotando en el aire!

—¡Por si no lo recuerdas llegamos ayer! —Cualquier compostura que pudo haber mantenido estaba ahora pérdida.

—¡Marco murió hace una semana!

Edward abrió la boca para decir algo más pero pareció pensárselo dos veces y la cerró. Los minutos pasaron mientras que los dos intentaban serenarse, el silencio estaba volviéndose bochornoso cuando Edward recordó prestar atención al camino y cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía a dónde ir.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu hotel? —Le preguntó con voz moderada.

—Sí, gracias. —Contestó ella en voz baja, viendo el piso.

El resto del trascurso continuó igual de incomodo, la falta de palabras y miradas entre los dos era más que inusual, a decir verdad Bella no podía recordar la última vez que habían peleado. Para alivio de los dos llegaron al hotel antes de que las cosas pudieran ponerse más vergonzosas.

Isabella barajeó la posibilidad de salir del auto, decir "buenas noches" y obviar todo ese asunto, pero una vocecita en su interior le advirtió que esa no era la mejor manera de enfrentar sus problemas, respiro hondamente para armarse de valor, después de todo una de las cosas que odiaba hacer era pedir disculpas. Se giró para verlo a los ojos y por un instante se sintió deslumbrada.

—Edward, lo lamento, nunca debí decir esas cosas, estoy exhausta y asustada, no debí desquitarme contigo.

—No fue nada, te entiendo, yo mismo estoy teniendo tiempos difíciles. —Edward le ofreció una sonrisa conciliadora y ella le correspondió con una deslumbrante.

Isabella deseó que la abrazara, o al menos que se quedara con ella un rato más, pero ella jamás se atrevería a pedirlo así que algo renuente bajo del coche y se encaminó al hotel anaranjado.

Edward la observó atentamente hasta comprobar que estaba segura dentro del edificio, desechó el instintivo anhelo de acompañarla hasta su habitación con el único fin de aplazar su despedida pero no quería forzar las cosas, esa pelea pudo haber ido mucho peor.

El ronroneo del volvo al prender el motor nuevamente fue su mera distracción en su recorrido por las desanimadas calles de la ciudad.

.

Ahora bien, descifrar aquel mensaje, que convenientemente llegó a su celular en el lugar donde todos los involucrados y el posible asesino estaban reunidos, volvería loco a Edward.

El solitario muchacho daba vueltas por su departamento, todas las luces prendidas, la sala con cada objeto meticulosamente en su sitio, la cocina oliendo a sobrecitos de té y granos de café, la recamara con la ropa de ayer tirada en el suelo. Edward meditó la opción de prender la televisión o el estéreo, pero cualquier ruido lo sobresaltaría y lo tensaría aun más aunque el silencio provocaba que quisiera arrancarse el cabello de un tirón.

Al fondo de su mente una voz le decía que tal estado de intranquilidad se debía a que estaba solo en aquel sitio, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, ir a la casa de sus padres sonaba menos tentador, era un espacio mucho más grande y él ya estaba poniéndose algo paranoico. Ir con Emmett tampoco podía ser el mejor plan, como un destello vino a su mente la imagen de la mujer que constantemente protagonizaba sus sueños, Bella Swan.

Honestamente él no estaba tan decepcionado con el ritmo que llevaban los sucesos, en primer lugar ahora que todo el asunto del funeral había concluido él podía pasar a visitar a Didyme Vulturi, incluso llegar a conocer a sus hijos, Chelsea y Felix. En segundo lugar aquel mensaje de texto daba a entender que el asesino seguía rondando cerca y no se había escabullido a otro continente o algo por el estilo y tercero ese relicario se veía antiguo y valioso, con algo de suerte, buena o mala, podría pertenecer a un miembro de los Vulturi.

Bien, por ahora le mandaría el número desconocido a Emmett a ver si coincidía con alguno de los múltiples sospechosos, testigos o quien sea que tenga que ver con el caso.

Edward se preguntó si debería pedirle a Bella que lo acompañara, después de todo andaban tras el mismo fin, sin tomar en cuenta que ella tenía el relicario y Edward se moría de curiosidad por saber que decía la nota.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se dispuso a prepararse unos huevos revueltos para la cena, con su mente vagando en torno a Bella.

* * *

><p>Respuesta del review del capítulo anterior:<p>

alessandra cullen: Gracias, me esfuerzo por que sea interesante y hago lo que puedo con el romance. Esperaré ansiosa tu review.


	5. Desconfianza

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, (también ya saben que aunque no tengan cuenta en fanfiction pueden dejar sus comentarios)**

**Los dejo con un nuevo capítulo. La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, sus comentarios son mi sueldo, ¡y estoy ansiosa por leer sus opiniones!**

* * *

><p><strong>Desconfianza<strong>

_Domingo 10 de Julio de 2011_

La mañana positivamente aunque nublada estaba libre de nubes de lluvia, milagrosamente parecía ser un día seco y libre de granizo.

Edward rodó en su cama para poner la cara contra la almohada, eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana lo que significaba que había dormido menos de seis horas, por la noche se había dedicado a pensar en las posibles personas que tendrían su número y le mandarían un mensaje con tan retorcida rima, pero no pudo pensar en ningún nombre, sólo consiguió memorizar aquellas palabras.

Lo único bueno que había salido de tanto pensar fue que llamó a Bella e hizo planes para visitar a Didyme, después pasarían por el consultorio de Jasper y si sobraba tiempo intentarían hablar con el mismísimo Aro Vulturi.

Edward se levantó somnoliento y se metió a la ducha.

.

Los destellos de luz que se colaban por la cortina de la habitación no eran suficientes para calentar aquel espacio, Bella seguía acurrucada en la cama, le dolía la garganta y estornudaba repetidamente. Dio un gran bostezo y se resigno a salir de la cama, con paso lento se metió a bañar.

El baño rápidamente se calentó al sonar de las calientes gotas salpicando sobre el piso, Bella observó como el espejo se empañó y el vapor de humo se adhería a la diminuta ventanita a un extremo. _Mejor ahora que nunca_ pensó ella y se paró debajo del chorro de agua, estornudó otra vez y se llevo de inmediato las manos a la boca, ¿ni siquiera podría tener un baño decente?

Cuando salió a su recamara ya vestida, Bella busco su abrigo más eficiente y sintió el deseo de encontrar su bufanda y sus guantes también, después de unos minutos de debate interno se armó de valor y salió del edificio en busca de una farmacia.

De vuelta en su habitación, Bella se tomó la pastilla más eficaz que había podido encontrar esperando que los efectos fueran inmediatos y severos.

_¿Por qué tendría tan mala suerte?,_ se preguntó. Justo el día que tenía una cita con Edward Cullen tenía que enfermarse terriblemente de gripa y tos. Bueno, no era una cita romántica, pero se suponía que pasarían todo el día juntos e Isabella no creía tener la mejor pinta del mundo, con esas ojeras, la nariz colorada y los labios resecos.

Bella decidió cepillarse el cabello y ponerse crema para labios esperando mejorar aunque fuera un poco. Sobre el tocador yacía el relicario brillando como un arcoíris y a Bella se le dificultaba apartar la vista, desde que lo había encontrado no se había separado de él, pero aun no podía descifrar lo que decía el viejo pedazo de papel y esperaba que Edward pudiera leerlo, con un último vistazo al espejo decidió que ya estaba lista.

Unos minutos después Bella escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su habitación, al abrirla sonrió ampliamente al ver a Edward, llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa amarilla, Bella no pudo evitar suspirar pero esperaba que su amigo no la hubiera escuchado.

—Buenos días. —La saludó correspondiéndole con otra gran sonrisa. —¿Lista para irnos?

—Sí, vamos.

El plateado volvo zigzagueaba audazmente por las calles de la ciudad esmeralda, para gran alivio de Isabella el viento se llevaba a la mayoría de las nubes grisáceas permitiendo que el sol iluminara aquella ciudad.

La mansión de Didyme Vulturi era como la de un cuento de hadas. Las altas y ornamentadas columnas imponían la elegancia, los delgados ventanales transparentes estaban parcialmente cubiertos por enredaderas de hojas verdes. La blanca mansión sería perfecta para una princesa de un libro infantil y Bella supo que Didyme era una romántica y que probablemente su esposo también lo había sido.

Edward estacionó el volvo al frente de la invaluable mansión, salió del coche y le abrió la puerta a Bella, la joven admiraba el extenso jardín principal, las tupidas magnolias, esos árboles con las diminutas florecitas rosadas, y los extraordinarios arbustos de fucsias.

—Buen día, señor Cullen, señorita Swan. —Una señora de aspecto maternal con hermosos ojos azules y cabellera dorada los recibió. —Mi nombre es Brigitte, la señora Didyme estará complacida de saber que han llegado, síganme por favor.

Sin más Brigitte encabezó el camino hasta la sala, un espacio amplio e igual de impresionante, las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros de todos tamaños, pinturas de animales en su medio ambiente, en el centro estaban los mullidos sillones y de pie estaba Didyme Vulturi sonriendo tiernamente.

—¡Bienvenidos!, es un gusto tenerlos en mi hogar.

Edward y Bella estrecharon la mano de Didyme y ella les indicó que tomaran asiento.

—Le agradezco que nos recibiera con tan poca anticipación.

—Tonterías Edward, es un verdadero placer tenerlos aquí.

Bella y Edward estaban anonadados, no podían decir si era por la magnificencia de aquel lugar o por la extraña familiaridad con la que Didyme les hablaba, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—Díganme, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? —Didyme seguía sin perder la sonrisa.

Llevaba su largo cabello negro suelto y le llegaba hasta la rodilla, usaba un vaporoso vestido negro hasta los tobillos sin mangas, sus ojos traslucidos eran amables, los pendientes de oro blanco era discretos y el brazalete a juego adornaba bien su frágil muñeca.

—Señora Vulturi… —Comenzó Edward.

—Cariño llámame Didyme.

Edward asintió perplejo y se preguntó si esa mujer era la gemela perdida de Esme.

—Didyme, esperábamos que pudiera decirnos lo que sabe del caso que investigaba el policía Charles Swan.

—Miller me dijo que ustedes andaban haciendo preguntas. —Didyme sonrió sin despegar los labios. —Tengo fe en que ustedes dos harán un mejor trabajo del que él ha hecho.

Edward y Bella no encontraron que decir.

—Bueno no se mucho así que sólo les repetiré lo que les dije a sus padres.

—Perfecto. —Edward se dispuso a anotar lo que estaban por escuchar.

—Aproximadamente unos seis meses la buena salud de mi esposo comenzó a decaer, nosotros creíamos que se debía a su avanzada edad pero últimamente estaba empeorando, también se volvió nervioso, serio y desconfiado. Una semana antes de su muerte nos pidió que saliéramos de viaje, accedí porque creí que sería bueno para él tener un tiempo a solas, tranquilidad… no lo sé.

Didyme enfocó la vista en la Cymbidium que estaba sobre la mesa en medio de ellos.

—Últimamente. —Ella prosiguió en voz baja, toda la alegría había desaparecido. —El rumor que ha estado circulando es que mi Marco sabía que iba a morir.

Un silencio fúnebre se posó sobre ellos, el corazón de Didyme se aceleró por el miedo y contuvo la respiración inconscientemente.

Brigitte entró a la estancia sutilmente ignorando la tensión de la atmosfera.

—Señora sus hijos están aquí.

—¡Maravilloso! déjalos pasar.—Repentinamente el júbilo regresó a la voz de la señora Vulturi pero no llegó a sus ojos.

Una grácil y esbelta mujer de cabello marrón claro entró primero, Chelsea Vulturi, seguida de su esposo, Afton, un hombre alto de cabello rojizo y con anteojos rectangulares, por ultimo entró Felix, tenía el cabello negro muy corto y era extremadamente musculoso, bastante alto, ancho de espaldas haciendo que Afton se viera enclenque a su lado.

—Bella, Edward, estos son mis niños, mi hija Chelsea, su esposo Afton y mi hijo Felix.

Chelsea era hermosa aparentemente había heredado el atractivo de su madre.

Felix, Afton y Chelsea saludaron cortésmente a sus invitados, esa familia era extremadamente amable, Felix y Chelsea se veían decaídos aunque trataban de mantener la compostura, su madre tenía más éxito que ellos.

—Lamentamos lo sucedido al policía Swan y al médico Cullen, esperemos que los encuentren pronto. —Dijo Chelsea que se encontraba sentada junto a su inmutable esposo.

—Nosotros también. —Susurró Bella.

—¿Y en que podemos ayudarlos? —Inquirió Felix.

—Cualquier información que nos puedan dar sobre el señor Marco Vulturi ayudará. —Aseguró Edward.

Los miembros restantes de la familia de Marco Vulturi permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, intentando recordar y decidiendo que decir.

—Lo peor de todo ha sido que la única testigo desapareció. —Se quejó Felix.

—No ayudaría de todas maneras, estaba… perdió la razón. —Un matiz de lástima provenía de la melodiosa voz de Chelsea.

—Yo les sugeriría que fueran a hablar con Samuel Hernández, ese chico seguía al doctor Cullen a todas partes. —Aportó Afton.

—¿Piensa que él pueda saber donde están nuestros padres?

—Naturalmente, pudo escuchar las conversaciones que tenían Swan y Cullen.

—Es una verdadera tragedia que ambos hayan desaparecido. —Se afligió Brigitte.

—Sin ellos es muy probable que el asesino quede impune. —Chelsea asintió con la cabeza.

—Bella, tu padre era un hombre muy desconfiado, ¿segura que quieres involucrarte? Él quería hacer lo correcto pero puso su vida en peligro para lograrlo. —Didyme veía a Isabella tristemente.

—Estoy orgullosa de ser su hija y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, voy a encontrarlo. —Afirmó con vehemencia.

—Entonces le sugiero que sea inteligente como su padre y se busque un compañero que merezca su confianza, después de todo, nada nos puede herir más que la traición de un amigo. —La aconsejó Afton.

Sólo entonces Bella se dio cuenta de que era un hombre sabio y meditabundo.

—Creo que ya les hemos quitado suficiente su tiempo, será mejor que nos marchemos. —Con estas palabras Edward se puso de pie, seguido por Bella.

—Vuelvan cuando quieran. —Sonrió Didyme.

—Tengan cuidado. —Chelsea mostró una sonrisa igual de maternal que la de su madre.

—Suerte, la van a necesitar. —Los despidió Afton.

Felix sacó una tarjeta con su número y se la entrego a Edward.

—Por lo que se requiera. —Dijo.

Brigitte los escoltó a la salida.

Isabella y Edward recorrían el camino de piedra en dirección al volvo plateado.

—Es extraño, ¿no te parece? —Le preguntó Bella.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Todos son cautelosos, no confían en los demás.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Felix veía recelosamente a Afton.

—Y Afton sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su esposa, estaba muy tenso. —Siguió Edward.

—Brigitte también está asustada, no deja de mirar en las esquinas.

—Y Chelsea le daba miraditas especulativas cada pocos minutos.

—No cabe duda, están paranoicos.

—Puede que sospechen que uno de ellos asesino a Marco.

Edward le abrió la puerta a Bella y ella abordo el volvo, en cuestión de segundos se escuchó el ronroneo del motor.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —Bella sujetaba con fuerza el relicario que colgaba de su cuello, aunque tuvo el buen instinto de ocultarlo de la vista de la familia Vulturi.

—Necesitamos charlar con Jasper Hale.

—¿Crees que el sepa algo?

—Definitivamente.

—¿Por qué lo crees así?

—Bella, ¿Quién es la persona en la que más confía Charlie?

—En mí. —Isabella se sonrojó sin saber muy bien por qué.

Edward asintió.

—¿Y después de ti?

Luego de unos minutos de vacilación, respondió en voz baja.

—En Carlisle.

—Exacto, por eso era su apoyo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Es como dijo Afton, Charlie buscó a alguien para que le cuidara las espaldas y ¿Quién mejor que Carlisle?

—Si se trataba de eso, ¿Por qué no sólo me pidió que viniera? —Preguntó ella alzando las cejas.

—Seguramente Charlie sabía que si le pasaba algo la persona que podría encontrarlo serías tú y puede que también el que nos mando el mensaje lo sepa, por eso nos ha estado vigilando desde que llegamos.

—En primer lugar ¿por qué mi padre supondría que sería _yo _quien lo encontrara?, y en segundo ¿cómo sabes que nos vigilan desde que llegamos?

—Charlie no paraba de hablar de lo brillante que era su hija.

—¿De verdad? —Bella no pudo evitar la gran sonrisa y sus mejillas estaban encendidas furiosamente.

—De verdad, y el mensaje decía _los niños, _¿cómo sabría el culpable que nos conocemos desde la infancia?, creo que el responsable de todo esto conoce bien a nuestros padres. Y también decía _perdidos están _o sea que él o ella sabía que no habíamos hecho avances prometedores.

—Hasta hoy.

—Aunque debo decir que la parte de _a sus padres lloran, _representa un gran alivio.

—¡Estás demente!, ¿cómo puede eso ser un gran alivio?

—Porque significa que siguen vivos. —Edward apretó los labios hasta que se le pusieron blancos.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio.

El edificio mejor conocido como clínica _Stars, _tenía por lo menos siete pisos de altura, estaba pintado completamente de blanco, las ventanas eran azules y era un espacio relativamente silencioso, donde reinaban los murmullos y las pisadas sosegadas.

Cuando descendieron del volvo Bella aferró una mano al brazo de Edward.

—¿Algo va mal? —Le preguntó ansioso.

—¿Cómo podemos confiar en que lo que nos dice es verdad?, ¿Cómo podemos confiar en lo que nos diga quien sea? —Se cuestionó con voz suave.

—No podemos. —Respondió en un susurró.

Edward debió leer la indecisión en los ojos achocolatados que siempre había encontrado magníficos porque tomó con firmeza la mano de Bella en la suya y guiándola al interior de la clínica, proporcionándole confianza.

Cuando llegaron Edward se dirigió a la joven secretaria afuera del consultorio.

—Disculpe, hemos venido a hablar con el psicólogo Jasper Hale.

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres? —Preguntó afablemente.

—Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan.

Un destello de reconocimiento brilló en los ojos pardos de la secretaria.

—Sí, muy bien, ¿serían tan amables de esperar unos minutos?, el señor Hale está atendiendo a una paciente pero los recibirá en cuanto termine.

—Claro, gracias.

Edward y Bella se sentaron en las incómodos sillas de plástico, la televisión estaba sintonizada en un programa insípido al cual ninguno de ellos estaba verdaderamente prestándole atención. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas y Edward dibujaba círculos con su pulgar sobre la pálida piel de Bella, ella suspiró pensando en la paz que le traía sentirlo cerca, cerró sus ojos y recargó la cabeza en su hombro.

Transcurrieron varios minutos cuando la puerta del consultorio por fin se abrió, al lado de Jasper se encontraba una joven tan pálida como un fantasma, con el cabello profundamente negro y los grandes ojos del mismo color, se veía de unos dieciséis años, extremadamente frágil y enfermiza, como si la brisa pudiera romperla, aunque la madurez en sus ojos revelaba que era varios años mayor de lo que aparentaba, sin embrago era pequeñita y las terribles ojeras que mostraba la hacían ver lastimosamente demacrada.

—Señorita Renata, recuerde lo que le dije y la veré mañana. —Se despidió Jasper.

Renata no hizo más que asentir y se marchó como alma en pena.

—Bella, Edward, pueden pasar. —Jasper sostuvo la puerta para que entraran. —Siéntense por favor. —Con un ademan Jasper les indicó el sofá gris frente a su cómodo sillón de cuero.

Como de costumbre el semblante de Jasper estaba compuesto y era imposible adivinar que sentía o que pensaba.

—Es bueno verlos de nuevo. —Anunció tranquilamente.

—Disculpa Jasper, ¿pero quién era la mujer que acaba de irse?, me parece extrañamente familiar. —Lo cuestionó Bella, frunciendo el seño.

—¿No saben quién es ella? —Inquirió sorprendido, aunque consiguió serenarse velozmente. —Es Renata Vulturi, sobrina de Didyme.

Bella asintió pensativamente, Didyme _olvido _mencionarla.

—Jasper, habías mencionado que mi padre y Charlie vinieron el día siguiente a la muerte de Marco Vulturi. —Edward le dio un ligero apretón a la mano de Bella que seguía firmemente en la suya y a Jasper no le paso desapercibido este gesto pero tuvo el cuidado de no demostrarlo o hacer comentarios al respecto.

—Es verdad. —Una pausa se abrió camino en el consultorio y la expresión de Jasper se tornó más formal y seria aún. —Es lamentable que la única esperanza de hallar al doctor Cullen y al jefe Swan sean ustedes, yo los respeto profundamente por eso es claro que deseo que sean encontrados, Jonathan Miller es un buen policía, honesto, trabajador y justo pero tiene graves dificultades para ser discreto, el mayor problema es que no es precisamente lo que se dice perspicaz. Y me temo que en este caso todos van a mentir pues cada uno tiene algo que esconder, sean culpables o no del asesinato de Marco Vulturi, finalmente son culpables de otras cosas, no delitos pero sus vidas no serían las mismas si la toda verdad saliera a la luz.

—Usted les da terapia a todos los Vulturis, ¿o me equivoco? —Isabella afirmó más que preguntó.

Jasper esbozo una sonrisa de lado antes de responder.

—Heredaste el agudo instinto de tu padre, ¿no es así?, pero no, sólo vienen a las sesiones los miembros de la familia de Marco, excepto Felix, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Aro, Cayo o sus allegados.

Sin hacer ruido Edward escribía la conversación, más sus apreciaciones personales, Jasper le dedicó una breve mirada.

—Siempre he creído que tener las cosas por escrito es de gran utilidad, pero el jefe Swan es demasiado desordenado para eso, él confía más en su memoria, más me temo que eso no es siempre suficiente.

—Jasper, ¿podrías decirnos que te comentaron nuestros padres cuando estuvieron aquí? —Preguntó Bella con destellos de melancolía.

—El jefe Swan quería saber sobre la información personal que Marco me había confiado sobre su vida.

—¿Qué quería averiguar? —Preguntó Edward.

—Si estaba siendo chantajeado o amenazado.

—¿Y era así?

—No por la persona que el jefe Swan pensaba. —La evasiva respuesta de Jasper le dio un mal presentimiento a Edward.

—¿Y quién era? —Insistió Bella.

—No estoy seguro de que eso tenga que ver con la muerte de Marco. —Comentó Jasper haciendo una mueca.

—Podría ser información fundamental. —Intentó otra vez.

—Cayo Vulturi.

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sintió que las rodillas le temblaban.

—¿Por qué? —Quiso saber Edward.

—Dinero. —Jasper aseguró firmemente. —Es lo único que Cayo aprecia, eso y a Athenodora.

—¿Nuestros padres le dijeron algo más mientras estuvieron aquí? —Cuestionó Edward.

—Sí, me hablaron de ustedes y me pidieron que los ayudará en lo que pudiera, lo cual haré orgullosamente, también el jefe Swan me dijo que te escribiría algo Bella y que lo dejaría en un lugar seguro, según entendí en el viejo escondite secreto.

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron a la luz del recuerdo de la vieja casa en el árbol en el patio de la casa de René.

—Por supuesto, muchas gracias. —Le dijo a Jasper con una amplia sonrisa, a continuación se volteo para ver a Edward. —¡Ya sé a donde tenemos que ir!

Sin esperar respuesta Bella se puso de pie, Edward la imitó sin entender que pasaba, cuando atravesaban en marco de la puerta él se volvió recordando algo importante.

—Jasper, ¿Qué opinión tienes de Samuel Hernández? —Preguntó con voz grave.

Jasper frunció en seño, visiblemente molesto.

—No creo que sea una persona digna de fiar, sin embargo, Carlisle no comparte mi opinión.

Con esas palabras, Jasper estrechó sus manos y regresó al interior de su consultorio.

.

—Bella, ¿A dónde vamos?

Isabella casi corría hacia el estacionamiento y Edward no podía imaginar el por qué.

—¡Mi padre me dejo una carta!, ¡por fin!, una clave, una pista o un pedazo de información, ¡yo sabía que mi papá no me abandonaría! —Bella no perdía la sonrisa.

—¿Estás segura?

—Es irónico, ¿no? Estoy esperando que él venga a ayudarme a encontrarlo. —La sonrisa se volvió sarcástica. —¡Que no daría yo por escuchar su voz dándome algún consejo! Me siento tan desorientada, se supone que tendría que ser al revés, mi papá debería venir a rescatarme… yo no… no se qué hacer.

Los lindos ojos de Bella se inundaron de lágrimas, Edward la envolvió firmemente con sus brazos, susurrando palabras de consuelo sobre su cabeza, ella había escondió su cabeza contra su pecho y lo abrazaba por la cintura.

.

.

.

_Domingo 3 de Julio _

La lluvia no cesaba y el frío helaba hasta los huesos. Antes de que llegara la policía Charles recorrió la habitación observando atentamente cada sillón, mesa, florero, escultura, pintura y candelabro que se encontraban ahí. La mansión permanecía bajo un velo silencioso, ni el pausado caminar de Charlie perturbaba el sigilo. Carlisle no se había movido ni un centímetro, pero con la mirada esperaba encontrar a quien los estudiaba desde las tinieblas.

Repentinamente se oyó como se rompía una maceta en el invernadero, Carlisle se sobresaltó y cuando intentó ubicar con la vista a su viejo amigo apenas alcanzó a vislumbrar como salía corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡Quédate con el cuerpo! – Gritó.

Un poco antes de llegar Charles escuchó como intentaban salir por la puerta trasera, se podía oír claramente como la empujaban pero al parecer estaba trabada, Charlie entró rápidamente al invernadero se detuvo en el umbral e inmediatamente fijo la vista en la elegante puerta de cristal pero nadie estaba parado ahí, sin embargo podía sentir que no estaba solo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, la única persona que seguía en la casa estaba encerrada con él.

Charles recorrió el invernadero estudiando los naranjos, las azucenas, los tulipanes, las rosas… el policía percibía que el sospechoso se movía observándolo a él. Cuando Charlie se concentró en los claveles alcanzó a vislumbrar una figura agachada entre las sofisticadas macetas, ella intentó correr pero Charles fue más rápido y la tomó por el brazo el cual llevó a su espalda y la sujetó por el hombro inmovilizándola.

La chica llevaba un pantalón rosa ajustado y una sudadera negra, llevaba puesto el gorro, la pequeña agachaba la cabeza esperando prolongar el momento de que le vieran la cara.

El policía la llevó de vuelta al salón, la sentó en un sofá y la esposó a los barrotes de una de las colosales ventanas. Carlisle se había quedado como petrificado con las vista fija en Marco Vulturi, casi sin parpadear, hasta que regresó Charles.

-¿Quién es ella? –Inquirió el médico.

-Mary Brandon.

* * *

><p>Respuestas de reviews del capítulo anterior:<p>

Mary Hellen: ¡Me hace feliz leer tu review!, claro, siempre me anima saber tu opinión sobre los capítulos de mis fics, gracias, me esfuerzo por plasmar mis ideas aquí. Esperare ansiosa tu opinión.

alessandra cullen: Me entusiasma mucho que los míos sean tus favoritos, me fascina leer los reviews que me dejas, estaré esperando saber que te pareció este capítulo :)

NickiCullen: ¡Muchas gracias!, pongo todo mi empeño para escribir lo mejor posible y ¡siempre me alegra leer tus reviews!, esperaré ansiosa tu opinión de este capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Review = Autora Feliz :D = Capítulo nuevo**

**Itzi**


	6. Cursilería poética

**Les agradezco infinitamente a quienes me dejan Reviews, me dan ánimo para continuar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cursilería poética<strong>

_Domingo 10 de Julio de 2011_

El ajetreo cotidiano y el ruido indefinible característico del centro comercial revoloteaban en el campo auditivo y de visión de Edward.

Bella veía ausentemente su comida, con el tenedor movía de un lado a otro de su plato un pedazo de brócoli, por más que Isabella fuera testaruda Edward también era persuasivo y había logrado convencerla de pasar a comer antes de llegar a la casa de René.

—Estás distraída. —Comentó Edward apreciativamente.

Bella sonrió ligeramente y el corazón de Edward comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

—No puedo evitar pensar que he olvidado algo importante.

—¿Tienes el relicario? —Inquirió él arrugando la frente.

—Sí, pero no es eso a lo que me refería.

—Veámoslo, ¿sí? —Edward extendió la palma de la mano.

Cuidadosamente Bella se quitó el relicario que pendía de su cuello y lo depositó suavemente sobre la pálida piel de Edward. Él inspiró hondamente y lo abrió para descubrir la hoja amarillenta con letra ilegible.

—Es letra cursiva. —Meditó en voz alta. —Muy rebuscada y pequeña.

—¿Puedes leerla? —Le preguntó Bella.

—Creo que sí, la mayoría por lo menos, sin embargo hay palabras que están muy borrosas.

—¿Por qué no se la das a Emmett?, quizá alguien de la policía pueda revisar la hoja, ¿crees que sea muy antigua?

Edward asintió y guardó la hoja meticulosamente en su billetera.

—Hablando de Emmett, le mostré el mensaje que nos mandaron durante el entierro y ese número no está registrado en Seattle.

—¿Y el mensaje forma parte de la evidencia?

Edward negó con la cabeza y la expresión se le ensombreció.

—Emmett piensa…—Edward vaciló y se inclino sobre la mesa, Bella hizo lo mismo entonces él con voz baja continuó. —Que alguien dentro del cuerpo de policía está involucrado.

Bella parpadeó sorprendida e inspiró profundamente.

—¿Por qué piensa eso?

—¿Recuerdas que Felix mencionó que el único testigo desapareció?

Bella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Muy conveniente, ¿no te parece? Emmett sospecha que alguien de la policía la secuestró.

—¿Y quién era ella?

Edward miró a los lados, los niños corrían de una tienda a otra, los adolescentes charlaban escandalosamente y los adultos discutían fatigados, él se reclino en su asiento pensando en lo mucho que se había acercado a Bella sin siquiera proponérselo.

Isabella se terminó su refresco y colocó las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

—No lo sé. —Respondió al fin. —Emmett se negó a decirme. ¿Vamos?

.

Bella tamborileaba cerca del cristal del volvo, las casas idénticas aunque de diversos colores se abrían paso en el camino, fruncía marcadamente el seño y se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —Preguntó Edward.

Su cristal estaba abajo y podía sentir la fresca brisa despeinando su cabello.

—Odio visitar a René. —Se quejó ella.

—¿Me dirás cual es la razón?

—Detesto que Phil me dé órdenes como si fuera mi padre. No lo es. —Concluyó mordazmente.

—¿Es que es tan malo? —El tono de incredulidad de Edward provocó que las mejillas de Bella se colorearan de Rosa.

—Es que… yo estoy feliz de que René tenga quien la cuide, le haga compañía y la haga reír, cuando se casaron yo ya tenía diecisiete.

—Lo recuerdo. —Edward le dedicó una sonrisa de aliento a Bella, mientras a en su mente se atropellaban recuerdos de ese día.

—Nunca me molesto ser más responsable que René, pero después de que se casaron parecía que mi mamá quería que fuéramos una familia "feliz". —Bella hizo unas comillas en el aire. —Como las que se ven en los comerciales de cereal o algo parecido, me fastidia que me den órdenes y que me castiguen, ¡El primer castigo que me dio René fue cuando tenía diecisiete! Y sólo porque llegue quince minutos tarde. ¿A quién se le ocurrieron esas tonterías de la disciplina? —Dijo sarcásticamente y Edward se esforzaba por no sonreír. —Ya no era una niña y no quería otro padre. Contaba los días para largarme. —Espetó furiosa. —René cree que Phil es un mejor modelo a seguir que Charlie. —Finalizó con voz baja y triste.

—Puede que temiera que te fueras a meter en graves problemas por ser tan temeraria como Charlie. —Sugirió Edward analizando cómo podría animarla.

—Y Phil es tan risueño y perico. —Se sonrió. —René se molestaba conmigo por ser tan seria y racional igual que mi papá.

—René quiere lo mejor para ti.

—Lo sé, pero Charlie siempre fue mi héroe de pequeña siempre dije que quería ser igual que él… policía no. —Se rió con notable mejor humor. —Pero quiero ser abogada para hacer lo que es correcto como mi papá.

—No creo que René intentará remplazar a Charlie con Phil, Bella. —Murmuró cuidadosamente.

Bella dejo salir un larguísimo suspiro.

—También lo pienso, de niña siempre tuve la fantasía de que mis padres volverían a enamorarse uno del otro. —Bella dejó escapar un sonido reprobatorio. —Y seríamos una familia otra vez.

En ese justo momento Edward estacionó el volvo frente a la casa de René y apagó el motor. Se giró en su asiento para ver a Bella a la cara.

—Lo sé. —Su aterciopelada voz reconforto a Bella, y sus deslumbrantes ojos color esmeralda la observaban con atención. —Me contaste ese secreto hace años.

—¿En serio?, no lo recuerdo. —La voz de Bella se había vuelto temblorosa y un brillo húmedo en sus ojos delataban que se esforzaba por no llorar.

Edward asintió y acarició suavemente su mejilla.

—Imagino que tendríamos como nueve años, se notaba por el modo en que los veías cuando estaban juntos, tus padres no han dejado de llevarse bien.

Bella asintió más serena y los dos bajaron del auto. Antes de encaminarse a la puerta principal Edward abrazó a Bella sabiendo que ella nunca lo pediría y menos aún lo iniciaría, esa dificultad para hablar de sentimientos la había heredado de Charlie.

René sonrió, había estado observando lo sucedido por una rendija en la cortina desde que el plateado volvo dio vuelta en su calle, caminó hasta la puerta y después de que oyó que tocaban contó mentalmente hasta tres antes de abrir.

—¡Bella!, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en venir a verme?, Edward me alegra verte de nuevo, ¡ha pasado tanto tiempo!, ¡mírate!, ¡Cómo has crecido!

Una vez que René le diera un abrazo asfixiante a cada uno los invitó a pasar.

—¿Dónde está Phil? —Bella le preguntó a su madre en la voz más inexpresiva que pudo conseguir.

—Salió a practicar con los muchachos.

—Y díganme, ¿Qué novedades me traen? —René los veía con los ojos brillando por la exaltación.

—Queríamos hablar sobre mi padre.

El entusiasmo de René decayó visiblemente.

—Lo lamento tanto hija, pero debemos tener fe en que lo entontarán y todo estará bien, tu padre es un hombre muy inteligente.

—Sí.

—¿Quieren algo de tomar? Les traeré agua de guayaba.

Sin esperar respuesta la madre de Bella salió en dirección a la cocina.

—Ya me harté de que todos hablen sobre lo inteligente que es mi padre en vez de que ellos hagan algo inteligente para encontrarlo. —Murmuró Bella lo suficientemente bajo para que únicamente Edward la escuchara.

Inmediatamente la sala se llenó con las risas de ambos.

—¿Qué me perdí? —René levantó una ceja inquisitivamente pero Bella y Edward negaron con la cabeza.

Isabella le dio un enorme trago al agua antes de hablar.

—Mamá, en serio, queríamos averiguar algo importante.

—Díganme.

—¿De casualidad mi padre vino aquí antes de desaparecer?

René se revolvió incomoda en la silla y veía fijamente la pared para evitar encontrarse con los ojos de su hija.

—Creo que existe una persona en el mundo que es peor mintiendo que yo. —Comentó exasperada. —¡Mamá!

—Tranquilízate Bella. —Rogó René viéndose increíblemente culpable. —Tu padre… Charlie… vino el martes pasado.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió mencionármelo?

—Hija, esto es muy peligroso, deberías dejar que la policía haga su trabajo.

—¡Como a ti no te afectaría que Charlie muriera! —Espetó, poniéndose de pie y saliendo al patio.

René hizo ademan de seguirla pero Edward sabía que ella necesitaba unos momentos a solas.

—Deberíamos esperar a que se calme. —Le aconsejó Edward.

—Está bien.

—¿Para qué vino Charlie?

—Se le veía muy alterado, no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro y veía por las ventanas sin descanso, si Charlie Swan se pone temeroso es porque viene un cataclismo.

—¿Mencionó que lo tenía así?

—Dijo que lo estaban siguiendo y que él debía ser más rápido, que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. —El miedo emanaba de la acompasada voz de René.

—¿Quién lo perseguía?

—No quiso decirme, murmuró algo sobre una tal Heidi.

—¿Algo más?

—Se veía cansado y hambriento. Fui a la cocina para prepararle algo, lo encontré en el patio, me dijo que evitara mencionar que soy su ex esposa y se marchó.

Bella entró nuevamente, con la mirada clara y se sentó con calma. El celular de Edward empezó a sonar y él se salió para contestar.

—Lo siento. —Susurró Bella.

—Descuida. —Respondió René maternalmente.

—Te ayudo a lavar los vasos.

Rápidamente Bella recogió los tres vasos y los llevo de vuelta a la cocina. Mientras Bella los enjabonaba René la veía meticulosamente.

—¿Qué tramas? —Le cuestionó su hija.

—Me había hecho ilusiones de que venían a decirme que eran pareja.

—¡¿Qué?

El vaso se resbaló de la mano de Bella y agua jabonosa salpicó, diminutas gotitas cayeron sobre su blusa.

—Te gusta desde hace años. —René se carcajeó animadamente y las mejillas de Bella alcanzaron tonos rojizos desconocidos hasta ese momento.

—No sé de que hablas.

—Ajá. —Su voz impregnada se sarcasmo.

—¡Mamá!

—Tú también le gustas, cariño.

—Sí claro. —Un bufido nervioso de parte de Bella, ensanchó la imperturbable sonrisa de René.

—Esme y yo anhelamos desde hace años verlos juntos.

—Tienes que estar bromeando, mamá.

—Y Carlisle, Emmett por supuesto y Charlie… bueno, dudo que él quiera compartirte con alguien, pero invariablemente ha dicho que Edward es un buen muchacho.

—Mamá, ¿te afectaría ser seria por una vez?

—Estoy hablando completamente en serio.

—¿Volviste a leer a Jane Austen?

—Sí y tú igual, pero ese no es el caso.

Edward entró a la cocina y Bella fulminó juguetonamente a su madre con la mirada.

—Bella, Emmett nos acompañara a ver a Aro.

—Genial.

Bella abrazó a su madre y precipitadamente salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

—Fue un placer verte René. —Se despidió Edward amablemente.

—Me dio mucho gusto verte otra vez Edward, espero verlos a los dos pronto.

Bella casi arrastró a Edward devuelta al volvo pero para su gran alivio pronto estuvieron recorriendo las concurridas calles de Seattle al dirigirse a la estación de policía.

—¿Estás bien?, te ves un poco azorada. —Declaró Edward.

—Sí estoy bien. —Bella dejo salir el aire que había estado conteniendo y a medida que se iban alejando de la casa de René se relajaba. —Fui a la casa en el árbol que Charlie construyó para mí.

—Lo supuse, regresaste del patio con la misma mirada que ponías cuando hacíamos alguna travesura. —Edward le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que la dejo totalmente deslumbrada.

—Total, aquí está la carta.

Bella sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón un sobre blanco doblado a la mitad, lo abrió y saco una hoja escrita por los dos lados con la irregular caligrafía de su padre, la leyó en voz alta analizando detenidamente cada frase.

_Bells, ya estamos a 5 de Julio y presiento que se nos está acabando el tiempo._

_No quería involucrar a tu madre en esto pero necesitaba encontrar un lugar seguro. Estamos intentando averiguar quiénes son los responsables antes de que sea tarde, pero es obvio que no dudaran en matar a quien intente detenerlos._

_Desde ayer un Chevrolet Equinox me ha seguido todo el día, si no sabes cual es pregúntale a Edward y ve a un lugar seguro si te encuentras un auto así, es enserio Isabella._

_Para el momento en que encuentres esto, espero que todo esté resuelto o en su defecto que la testigo de la muerte de Marco siga desaparecida, su nombre es Mary Brandon. No sabría decirte si puedes confiar en ella o no, me temo que tendrás que averiguar eso tú misma. Todavía no sé todo lo que ella tenga que decir, pero debes encontrarla y sabré si mis sospechas son ciertas._

_Te he dicho esto toda tu vida pero ahora debes recordarlo más que nunca, la confianza peligrosa, no andes por ahí divulgando información valiosa, si tienes que hablar con la policía ve con Emmett, quizá Miller, pero no confíes en cualquiera, lo mismo para los compañeros de Carlisle, Jasper Hale parece buena persona, pero ten cuidado._

_Me decepciona decir que Carlisle y yo no hemos podido averiguar gran cosa, mañana intentaré hablar con Heidi, trabaja para Cayo. _

_Supongo que debo agregar que nos han amenazado, Carlisle y yo hemos recibido llamadas advirtiéndonos que nos harán daño, pero debemos seguir con esto, tememos que puedan lastimar a Esme con el fin de intimidarnos. Cuídate y procura no quedarte sola._

_-Te quiero, Charlie._

—Por lo menos ahora tenemos un nombre, Heidi. —Afirmó Bella.

—Y Mary Brandon.

—Sigue desaparecida.

—Da la impresión de que Charlie creía que intentarían matarla también.

—Según mi papá Jasper es de fiar.

Doblaron la esquina y sobre la banqueta Emmett estaba parado con gesto ausente y las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

—Hermano, Bells. —Los saludó notándose decaído.

—¿Pasó algo malo? —Le preguntó Bella preocupada.

—Miller se sugestiona fácilmente. ¡Es un imbécil!

—¿Qué sucedió? —Edward puso el volvo en marcha, viendo por el espejo a su hermano mayor.

—Llegó un nota anónima al escritorio de Miller, nadie sabe como paso, algunos creen que es una broma y otros que es el asesino.

—¿Qué decía la nota?

—Era una cursilería poética.

—Coopera con nosotros Emmett. —Se quejó Bella.

Emmett sacó un trozo de papel y lo leyó en voz alta y bastante exagerada.

_El ingenuo Miller héroe quiere ser_

_Únicamente reclamo lo que me pertenece_

_Y si continúa como Charlie va a perecer_

_Le sugiero que sus intentos cese_

—El idiota de Miller quiere cancelar la investigación. —Comentó el policía al final.

—Emm, podrías llevar esto a que lo analicen. —Edward le tendió a Emmett la arrugada hoja que habían encontrado en el relicario, Emmett alzó las cejas cómicamente pero lo guardo en su bolsillo.

—Oscurecerá pronto, debemos concentrarnos en Aro. —Susurró Bella, con un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

><p>Respuesta del review del capítulo anterior:<p>

Valeri Maza Ramal: ¡Me hace muy feliz leer tu review por aquí!, iré dando más pistas sobre "esa chica", pero te diré que es un personaje muy conocido. Me hace feliz saber que te gusto el capítulo y me da curiosidad saber quien es tu sospechoso. ¡Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! Esperaré ansiosa por saber que opinas. Te quiero Valeri :)

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ojala dejen Reviews quisiera saber que opinan.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


	7. Umbra nigra

**¡Hola! Por fin, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, perdón por tardar, la escuela ocupa la mayoría de mi tiempo.**

**Los reviews son uno de los mejores instintivos para seguir escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Umbra nigra<strong>

[La sombra negra]

_Domingo 10 de Julio de 2011_

La mansión de Aro y Sulpicia Vulturi era totalmente distinta a la de Didyme.

La colosal construcción tenía complejos detalles, las columnas y los arcos estaban diseñados de manera fantasiosa, prevalecían las curvas y los espirales, las paredes cóncavas, siempre onduladas. Alrededor de la mansión la hierba crecía libremente dándole al amplio espacio un aire salvaje, misterioso, fantástico y riesgoso, sin embargo la libertad de las enredaderas para avanzar a su gusto daba la apariencia de ser deseada.

Un zigzagueante camino meticulosamente planificado llevaba a la vivienda de Aro y Sulpicia, la reja de hierro negra igualmente intrincada que además tenía por adorno rosas metálicas.

La seguridad en la mansión era intimidante y perfectamente visible como una advertencia a los insensatos que osaran atravesar la fortaleza de aire espectral. El ambiente era lúgubre y Edward adivinó que Sulpicia estaría complacida.

Había una serie de guardias a las que Emmett tuvo que mostrar su identificación para que los dejaran pasar.

Unos pasos delante de la alta puerta de madera se encontraba una mujer tan delgadita que Emmett juraría que el viento la quebraría a la mitad, su cabello le llegaba al hombro, sus chinos nevados y rebeldes aseguraban ser indomables, sus ojos pardos y cansados eran amables. Al bajar de volvo y acercarse la mujer se presentó, poseía una voz cariñosa y cantarina.

—¡Señor policía!, es verdaderamente una dicha tenerlo por aquí. — Aseveró la jubilosa mujer.

—¿Qué tal, Linette? —La saludó Emmett.

—Oh, policía Cullen —Se lamentó la mujer. —¡Temo por mis señores y por mí!, por las noches no puedo dormir, la familia Vulturi está convencida de que el asesino atacara de nuevo por ese motivo han triplicado la seguridad aquí en la mansión, pero no creo que sirva de nada, el que mató al buen señor Marco es un monstruo enviado por Satanás, ¡Que el cielo nos ampare!

—No temas Linette, nada te pasará mientras yo esté aquí.

Linette asintió fervientemente con la cabeza ante la declaración de Emmett.

—Bella, Edward. —Continuó el policía. —Linette es el ama de llaves.

El par de jóvenes estrecharon la mano de la asustadiza mujer que les sonrió sin despegar los labios.

—El amor joven es tan dulce. —Murmuró Linette viendo a la pareja. —¡Magnifico!, ahora permítanme llevarlos a donde mis amos, ¡están deseosos de conocer a la señorita Swan y al señor Cullen!, la señora Didyme le habló a mi señora sobre ustedes.

Esa pieza de información le dio mala espina a Edward pero inteligente como era no demostró reacción alguna en su rostro. El trío de amigos siguieron a Linette por los enredados pasillos, los muros adornados con espejos de distintos tamaños y formas daban la sensación de que los pasillos eran infinitos, además las paredes tapizadas o pintadas con formas irregulares y colores cambiantes. Sobra ya mencionar que Sulpicia y Aro compartían un insufrible gusto por lo dramático.

Las ventanas eran constantes pero la vista exterior era tan desconcertante como el interior, los arbustos cortados en forma de animales. Dentro de la mansión se escuchaba el rumor de aves cantarinas. Con cada paso que daban Bella se inquietaba más y se iba acercando a Edward hasta que optó por aferrar su brazo con fuerza, él le dedicó una sonrisa de aliento pero era más que claro que Edward estaba tan asombrado como ella.

—Linette es profundamente supersticiosa y para colmo crédula. No dejen que los asuste. —Les susurró Emmett al notar la tensión que despedía Bella.

El gran salón era amplio y finamente amueblado. Un elegante reloj de péndulo captó la atención de Bella hasta que escuchó que alguien tosía.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¡Por fin los conozco! —La grave voz de Sulpicia tenía un reconocible matiz de petulancia.

Su cabello dorado parecía hecho de oro líquido y sus grandes ojos azules eran como piedras preciosas, su piel era nívea y se notaba que la esbelta mujer sabía como sacar ventaja de esas características.

Estaba sentada en un sillón magenta con líneas doradas, llevaba un vestido con estampado floral pero de colores otoñales, a su lado Aro vestido con ropas cómodas permanecía inmutable ajeno a cualquier otra cosa que no fueran sus pensamientos.

—Señora Sulpicia, señor Aro. —Saludó Emmett con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Policía Cullen. —Sulpicia sonrió con aire amedrentador.

—Él es mi hermano, Edward y ella es mi amiga, Bella. —Los presentó Emmett.

—Siéntense. —Dijo con una penetrante mirada hacía el sofá frente a ella y su marido. —Quiero pensar que viene a presentarnos alguna novedad sobre el caso. —Exigió Sulpicia.

—Queremos hacerles unas preguntas. —Aseveró Emmett.

—¿Más? —Sulpicia arqueó las cejas y los miró interrogante.

—Señora, preguntaremos todas las que sean necesarias, un asesino anda suelto así que le pido que coopere. —Emmett podía ser realmente atemorizador cuando quería serlo.

Sulpicia dejó de quejarse y bajo la mirada pero ella no era una mujer que se deja intimidar, hizo un ademan con la mano a sus invitados para que prosiguieran y Emmett volteo a ver a su hermano.

—Señora Vulturi, ¿Didyme le habló sobre nosotros? —Inquirió Edward con voz firme.

—Naturalmente. Los Vulturi somos una familia y nos cuidamos unos a los otros.

—¿Qué le dijo? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Ya corrió la voz de que ustedes dos. —Sulpicia miró inquisitivamente a Bella y Edward. —Están investigando. Si yo fuera ustedes tendría más cuidado.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —Era la primera vez que Bella decía algo, pero su voz ya había recobrado la valentía de los Swan.

—Porque, querida niña, el asesino quiere a más de uno de nosotros muerto.

—¿Y cómo lo sabe?

—Un Vulturi no se asusta con facilidad, Marco pidió a todas las personas que regularmente estaban en su casa que se marcharan, él tenía que saber que venían por él.

—¿Tiene algún sospechoso en mente? —Preguntó Edward.

—La mujer que estaba escondida en la casa de Marco, si afirma que sufre demencia técnicamente no sería su culpa. —La voz de Sulpicia cargada de reprobación y desprecio. —Y por si fuera poco se escapó, si no tuviera nada que ocultar se hubiera quedado en una celda, donde pertenece.

—¿Usted y sus familiares tienen alguna razón para creer que la señorita Brandon vendrá por ustedes? —Inquirió Emmett.

—Si esa chiquilla intenta algo nos encargaremos de que pase el resto de su vida en prisión. —Respondió Sulpicia.

—¿Y por qué querría Mary Brandon asesinar al señor Marco? —Repitió Emmett.

—No es un secreto que muchos piensan que ella era su amante.

—¿Y qué es lo que cree usted? —Le preguntó Bella.

—¿Qué mas estaría haciendo una jovencita en compañía de un adinerado empresario?, que por cierto era casado.

Contestar una pregunta con otra es tan bueno como mentir, supuso Edward.

—Señor Vulturi. —Comenzó Bella con voz suave. —¿Quién sería capaz de dañar al señor Marco?

Al principio Emmett, Edward y Bella creyeron que no les respondería pero parsimoniosamente volteo a verla penetrantemente a los ojos.

—Umbra nigra.

—¿Disculpe?

—Un fantasma del pasado. —Su voz fue un ligero susurro que decaía melancólicamente.

—¿Podría…?, no entiendo…

—Cayo y yo sabemos que Marco llevaba años ocultándonos algo.

—¿Y nunca pudo averiguar que era?

—No, al principio se alejó de la familia. Marco y Didyme dejaron de disfrutar de nuestra compañía, pero con el tiempo Marco estaba tenso y renuente al encontrarse con nosotros, me daba mucha lástima.

—¿Qué supone que pudo haber ocurrido?

—Señorita Swan, yo solía ser un hombre totalmente distinto de lo que soy ahora, la vida… la codicia y el poder me tenían cegado y ahora que estoy viejo veo mi pasado y siento que no hice ninguna de las cosas por las que trabajé tan arduamente. Hágase un favor y sepa diferenciar un viaje de placer de uno de negocios, un amigo de un socio pero sobre todo no deje que el orgullo se inmiscuya entre usted y la persona que ama.

—Pero, yo…

—Marco, yo lo consideraba como a un hermano y jamás pude decírselo, él siempre fue el único que conservó su consciencia, señorita, yo dudo que él hubiera hecho algo para dañarme y sé que amaba a Didyme con cada fibra de su cuerpo y le era plenamente fiel, algo que por desgracia no puedo decir de Cayo ni de mí, aun cuando mi Sulpicia es la única mujer que he amado.

Sulpicia sujetaba la tela de su falda con los puños y se veía peligrosamente pálida, incluso de sus labios que apretaba en una tensa línea.

—Cuando se es joven se comete toda clase de errores, yo lo sé. —Intervino Sulpicia. —Yo no fui perfecta, pero Aro y yo nos hemos amado desde el primer momento en que nos vimos, y ahora estamos mejor que nunca, por lo cual no pienso permitir que nada ni nadie arruine mi felicidad.

¿Nadie?, Se preguntó Bella, ¿ya creía que alguien se interpondría en su camino?, ¿Quién se atrevería a contradecir a aquella mujer?

—Todos tenemos oscuridad dentro de nosotros, una sombra que siempre nos seguirá, por eso les suplicó que averigüen que le sucedió a mi hermano, o no podré tener paz. —Les pidió Aro.

—Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos, señor. —Le aseguró Emmett.

Aro asintió.

—Y otra cosa, en esta familia todo tiene que ver con dinero. —Agregó.

—¿Duda de la culpabilidad de Mary Brandon?

—No sé que tenga que ver en todo esto, pero deberían encontrarla quizá sepa algo.

—Un último consejo, no confíen en todo lo que les digan los demás, pude que Chelsea sea tan ingenua como su madre, pero Felix y Afton no lo son. —Les advirtió Sulpicia.

—¿No le simpatiza Afton? —Edward quiso saber.

—Como ya dije Chelsea en muy ingenua.

—Tampoco se fíen de Linette o Brigitte, las paredes escuchan y distorsionan. —Anunció Aro como de pasada. —¿Ya han hablado con Renata?

—Aun no. —Respondió Edward con cautela.

—Bueno, hablen con todos, sepan que tienen mi protección en cuanto a Vulturis se refiere. —Aro sonrió un poco.

—Yo diría que están malgastando su tiempo aquí, ¿no les han dicho que Jasper Hale fue la última persona en hablar con sus padres?

—¿Cómo? —Bella intentó preguntar con el nudo en la garganta.

—¿O no es verdad que el doctor Cullen llamó a Jasper Hale el pasado jueves? —Una sonrisa ladina apareció en los labios de Sulpicia mientras veía a Emmett.

—Según el registro la secretaria de Jasper Hale recibió una llamada de ese número pero de acuerdo a su testimonio la llamada se cortó y el señor Hale no pudo hablar con Carlisle. —Contestó Emmett a la defensiva.

—Eso suena sospechoso para mí. —Afirmó Sulpicia.

—No tememos pruebas para hacer una acusación en su contra. —La airada voz de Emmett hizo que un escalofrió descendiera por la espalda de Bella.

Sulpicia se encogió de hombros y su sonrisa se ensancho.

—¿Y cómo sabe usted eso? —La cuestionó Edward.

Sulpicia levantó la mirada bruscamente y lo miro a los ojos cuando respondió.

—Jonathan Miller.

—Gracias por su tiempo. —Edward se puso de pie y pronto Bella y Emmett los siguieron.

—Ha sido magnifico tenerlos aquí, tal como a sus padres. —Se despidió Aro.

¿Carlisle y Charlie habían estado aquí?, Emmett intentó recordar si alguien de la policía sabía eso.

—Cierto, cierto. —Sulpicia sonrió y el leve brochazo de amenaza en su voz había sido olvidado, ahora remplazado por el alivio. —¡Linette!, escolta a nustros invitados a la salida.

La frágil señora entró corriendo cómicamente al gran salón.

—¡Cómo usted ordene mi señora!

Y casi empujándolos, llevó a Emmett, Bella y Edward hasta la puerta principal de la mansión.

—Bueno, bueno, cuídense mucho, que Dios los bendiga, adiós, adiós.

La ajetreada mujer cerró la puerta y sus veloces pasos resonaban en el piso.

—¡Está parece una casa de locos! —Exclamó Emmett mientras caminaban hacia el volvo plateado.

—Creía que Aro estaba perdiendo la memoria, pero se veía bien. —Comentó Bella.

—Los cambios de humor de Sulpica fueron lo que me asustó a mí. —Bromeó Edward riendo al tiempo que abría la puerta del copiloto para Bella, ella le sonrió, Emmett rodó los ojos y descontento se sentó en la parte de atrás del volvo.

—Sí, bueno, yo me refería a Linette. —Dijo Emmett, recuperando la atención.

—Emm, ¿por qué no nos habías contado lo de Jasper? —Le preguntó su hermano.

—No creí que fuera importante o que Miller fuera tan bocón como para contarlo.

Bella bostezó y se acurrucó contra la puerta del volvo.

—Te llevaré a tu departamento Emm, está más cerca, luego llevaré a Bella a su hotel.

—Claro. —Emmett alargó las vocales y sonreía.

Tras comprobar que Bella ya se había quedado dormida, Edward se preguntó si debería decirle sobre sus sentimientos por ella o esperar hasta encontrar a sus padres.

.

.

Edward estacionó el volvo frente al hotel _The orange tree, _ya había dejado a Emmett y gracias a un poder desconocido no había hecho más bromas sobre él y Bella.

Isabella seguía dormida, Edward la contempló unos minutos sintiendo su corazón estrujarse, con un suspiró dejo caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Él creía que había una buena posibilidad de que Bella le correspondiera pero no estaba convencido de que era el mejor momento para actuar y lo que menos quería hacer era lastimarla y alejarla.

Edward se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del volvo, con cuidado abrió la puerta de Bella y movió suavemente su brazo.

—Bella, Bella despierta. —Susurró, con delicadeza apartó unos mechones de cabello marrón que cubrían su cara. —Ya llegamos al hotel, Bella.

Isabella se removió, luego se sentó un poco desorientada y se desemperezó. Se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de Edward y la molesta sensación de tener mariposas en el estomago la atrapó con fuerza.

—Eh, hola.

Él le sonrió y por un segundo creyó que la besaría, tal vez de tanto desearlo se lo imagino.

—Hola, am-Bella…

Ella lo miró confundida, por lo que fuera que estuvo a punto de decir.

—Este… gracias por traerme Edward.

Él se apartó para que Isabella pudiera salir y ambos caminaron hacía el lobby del hotel.

—¿Puedo acompañarte hasta tu habitación? —Le preguntó Edward.

—Sí.

El silencio que siguió al ir subiendo el elevador fue tan incomodo como irrompible.

Cuando salieron al pasillo, Bella se alegró de ver a unos cuantos pasos la puerta de su cuarto.

—¿Quieres ir mañana a buscar a Heidi? —Por fin le sugirió Edward.

—Sí.

Cuando Bella abrió la puerta se encontró con un pedazo de papel en el piso, lo levantó y tan pronto como lo leyó lo dejó caer y se llevó una mano a la boca, medio tropezando llegó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —Edward avanzó un paso hacía ella.

Bella negó con la cabeza y señalo el papel temblando.

Edward se inclinó y recogió la hoja, era una simple hoja de cuaderno y la leyó detenidamente.

_No puedes verme_

_Y no puedes protegerte_

_Debes temerme_

_Porque te visitará la muerte_

Edward apretó el papel en su mano hasta arrugarlo por completo y estuvo a punto de romperlo, pero decidió guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—No creo… —Empezó Edward, pero al ver lo aterrorizada que estaba Bella fue a sentarse junto a ella y tomó sus manos con firmeza. —Sólo intenta asustarte.

Bella se echó a llorar e inmediatamente Edward la envolvió en sus brazos.

—No dejaré que te lastimen. —Dijo como una amenaza, aun cuando el asesino no podía escucharlo.

—El asesino sabe que estoy aquí. —Murmuró entre sollozos. —Debería irme a otro hotel o a casa de Charlie…

—¿Crees que sea buena idea quedarte sola? —Sonaba preocupado.

—No… —Negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó con más fuerza. —Pero no pienso arriesgar a René y no tengo a nadie más con quien ir.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo… si quieres.

Bella se separó de él para verle la cara, pero sus lágrimas se lo impedían y se las limpio bruscamente.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No podré dormir sabiendo que estás en peligro, Bella. Déjame cuidarte. —Respondió en voz baja.

Isabella lo medito por unos instantes antes de aceptar.

.

Edward ya estaba listo para ir a quejarse a la recepción del hotel, sobre la seguridad de éste, pero Bella logró convencerlo de dejar las cosas así, nadie había entrado a su habitación y no quería más problemas, renuentemente Edward acordó olvidarse de ir a hablar con el gerente.

Bella estaba sentada al centro de la cama de Edward con la televisión encendida coloreando la oscura recamara, pero las voces que provenían de la tele no llegaban a decirle nada, aquel podía ser por mucho el mayor susto que había tenido en su vida, después de todo, ¿Qué tan a menudo te amenazan de muerte?

Edward subió a su departamento la ultima maleta de Bella y cerró la puerta con mayor atención de la usual, luego se dirigió a su cuarto para asegurarse de que Bella seguía bien, ahora estaba tan ansioso que tenía que estarla viendo y preguntarle cada pocos minutos como estaba, para apaciguar sus propios nervios.

—Ya traje todas tus cosas, sabes que no necesitas pedir permiso para nada y utiliza lo que necesites. Dormiré en el sofá, estaré en la sala si me necesitas.

Edward se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la sala, cuando la voz de Bella lo detuvo.

—Edward. —Susurró con voz aguda.

—¿Si?

—¿Puedes quedarte? Por favor. —Lo pidió en voz tan baja que al principio Edward no estaba seguro de si se lo había imaginado.

—Claro.

Edward caminó hasta la cama y se sentó junto a Bella, sobre las cobijas. Ella ya estaba acostada y acurrucada entre las sabanas, lo miró con sus grandes ojos achocolatados que se habían apaciguado de sus miedos con tan sólo verlo.

—¿No piensas dormir así verdad? —Ella se burló, juguetonamente. —¿Dormir sentado?

Edward sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos y con un suspiró dramático de exasperación se metió en las cobijas.

—Buenas noches Edward.

—Descansa Bella.

Al poco tiempo Bella se había vuelto a dormir, la televisión seguía alumbrando la habitación y Edward aprovechó para decidir qué era lo que quería decirle exactamente.

Bella murmuró algo que él no pudo definir, se giró y se acomodó sobre su torso. Edward no pudo evitar sonreír, estuvo a punto de reírse de felicidad pero se contuvo para no despertarla, la abrazó y cerró los ojos.

* * *

><p>Respuesta del review del capítulo anterior:<p>

Valeri Maza Ramal: Oh bueno, cuando estés lista para compartirme tus conjeturas estoy segura de que querré conocerlas. Bueno hermanita, muchas gracias por el apoyo, por fin pude escribir este capítulo, ojala te guste y esperaré por tu comentario :) TQM

alessandra cullen: No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace saber que te gusta mi fic :D Aquí hay más romance, ojala te guste, estaré esperando tu review.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer!<p>

Review = Autora Feliz :D = Capítulo nuevo

Itzi


	8. Sirena

**Sirena**

_Lunes 11 de Julio de 2011_

Aun con los ojos cerrados Edward sentía el dolor de cabeza, notaba las punzadas de dolor como si su cráneo no fuera lo suficientemente grande para acunar su cerebro, estos días la tensión emocional y las desveladas acabarían con él igual que haber estado trabajando en un hospital.

Las personas mayores dicen que estudiar la teoría no es nada comparado a enfrentarse solo a la vida real, ¿en qué clase mencionan la posibilidad de tener tu propia vida en riesgo? O de las personas que quieres.

Edward abrió los ojos molesto consigo mismo por no ser capaz de obligarse a dormir un poco más, la visión frente a él le hizo olvidarse del dolor de cabeza, Isabella seguía acurrucada sobre él y con las cobijas en los pies. Edward sonrió cuando logró concentrarse lo suficiente en los sucesos trascurridos durante la noche anterior, Bella giraba por toda la cama, se movía de un lado a otro, pateaba las cobijas y murmuraba en sueños pero al final regresaba a los brazos de Edward.

Pensando que seguía dormida, Edward depositó un rápido y ligero beso en su cabeza, Isabella sintió su corazón latir con fuerza pero intento disimular, se sentó en la cama lentamente fingiéndose adormilada y luchó por ignorar el hecho de que su cabello lucía horrible por las mañanas.

—¿Te desperté? —Le preguntó Edward.

—No.

—¿Cómo sigues?

—Mejor, gracias.

Bella medio sonrió cuando notó el revuelto cabello cobrizo de Edward.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, mucho. —Dejo que su risa fluyera libremente y salió de la cama.

—Entonces iré a la cocina, mientras puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—Creo que iré a bañarme.

Isabella vio por el rabillo del ojo las corredizas imágenes de la televisión.

—Pero antes la apagaré. —Dijo avanzando hacia ella. —Se me olvido anoche, perdón.

—No te preocupes.

.

El desayuno transcurrió sin percances, puede que por los incesantes esfuerzos de Edward por distraer a Bella. Cuando este terminó y ambos estuvieron vestidos y listos para salir recordaron la carta que Charlie había dejado.

—En vista de que encontrar a Mary Brandon en tan sencillo como encontrar una aguja en un pajal, sugiero que hablemos con Heidi. —Comentó Edward, lanzando en al aire las llaves del volvo.

—¿Y dónde planeas hallarla?

—En las oficinas que tiene Cayo en el centro de la ciudad.

—¿No tenemos que pedir una cita con su secretaria?, ¿o algo así?

—Ella es la encargada de las relaciones sociales, la imagen que da la empresa al mundo…

La mirada de Bella se iluminó y su sonrisa se extendió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Y si llevamos a una periodista?

—¿Quién?

Isabella no se molesto en responderle, sacó el celular y marcó el número.

—¿Leah?, Habla Bella Swan.

—Swan, me preguntaba que había sido de ti. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Necesitamos tu ayuda, queremos hacerle unas preguntas a Heidi y creímos que no se perdería la oportunidad de tener un artículo en un prestigioso periódico.

—¿Heidi? y ¿Ella qué tiene que ver en todo eso?

—Charlie… él me dejo una carta y me dio dos nombres Mary Brandon y Heidi Vulturi.

—¿Y por qué hablas en plural de la tercera persona? —Preguntó suspicaz.

—Ah, me refería a Edward y a mí.

—¿Tu novio?

—No… Edward Cullen.

Bella se sonrojó y deseo golpearse la cara con su propia mano en señal de irritación consigo misma.

—¿Cullen?, como en Carlisle y Emmett Cullen.

—Sí, es el hermano de Emmett.

—No Bella, eso no, Cullen saldrá corriendo a informarle a la rubia descerebrada.

—Ouch, que cruel.

—Tú no la escuchaste hablar tres horas consecutivas sobre los aretes que llevaba ese día.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—¡Ja!, eso quisiera.

—Te prometo que Edward no le dirá nada a Emmett.

—No sé…

—¡Por favor Leah!

—De acuerdo, pero más vale que Hale no robe mi historia. Nos vemos afuera del edificio de cristal en media hora.

Y con estas palabras colgó, Bella se mordió el labio y subió al volvo, Edward la imitó y encendió el motor.

—¿Se puede saber que prometiste que no diría? —Inquirió él.

—Leah y Rosalie están compitiendo por la historia sobre la muerte de Marco Vulturi, y prometí que no le dirías ni una palabra a Emmett.

Edward asintió y no volvieron a cruzar palabra hasta estar los dos recargados sobre el volvo plateado esperando a Leah Clearwater.

—¿Qué sabes de Mary Brandon? —Le cuestionó Bella a su amigo.

—Que la encontraron en casa de Marco al mismo tiempo que al cadáver, pero desapareció.

—¿Cómo pudo desvanecerse en el aire?

—Es sospechoso, tal vez no actuó sola.

—¿Crees que ella mató a Marco?

—¿Por qué mas crees que escaparía?

—¿Y si estaba en peligro? —Bella frunció el seño.

—A decir verdad, Daba la impresión de que a Charlie no le agradaba la idea de dejar a Mary sola.

—¿Cómo?

—Charlie escribió algo así como que esperaba que ella siguiera desaparecida.

—¿Y si Mary no estaba segura si mi padre no estaba?

—¿No creerás que Charlie la escondió? —Una sonrisa empezaba a formarse en la comisura de sus labios pero desapareció tan rápido como llego cuando se percató del rostro preocupado de Bella.

—¿Carlisle no lo haría? —Musitó.

—¡Bella! —Leah agitó una mano a unos cuantos pasos de donde ellos se encontraban.

—¡Leah! —Bella sonrió.

Cuando Leah estuvo frente a ellos dejo salir el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—Leah, él es Edward Cullen. Edward, ella es Leah Clearwater.

—Mucho gusto. —Edward extendió la mano y Leah se la estrechó.

—¿Vamos entonces? —Les dijo Leah con genuino entusiasmo.

Ambos asintieron y los tres se dirigieron al interior.

Apenas cruzaron la puerta un hombre muy alto, ancho de espaldas con los músculos tan desarrollados que parecía que su ropa explotaría se acerco a ellos, utilizaba un elegante traje gris hecho a la media con una brillante corbata.

—Buen día, mi nombre es Santiago Vulturi, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

—Santiago, un placer. —Leah presumió de una sonrisa encantadora que Bella no pudo más que envidiar. —Leah Clearwater, del periódico _Express _¿podríamos hablar con la señorita Renata? —Leah mostró su identificación y la seguridad en sus maneras dejo visiblemente impresionado a Santiago.

—Veré que puedo hacer señorita Clearwater.

Santiago asintió aun anonadado y se alejo con pasos sigilosos.

—Te admiro. —Bella le susurró a Leah provocando que su orgullosa sonrisa se ensanchara.

—¿Y exactamente qué información queremos sonsacar?

Las dos mujeres voltearon a ver a Edward que veía cautelosamente por sobre sus cabezas por si Santiago volvía inconvenientemente rápido.

—Si alguien sabe en que ocupa Cayo su tiempo, es Heidi Vulturi, averigüemos por qué chantajeaba a Marco.

Leah alzó las cejas evidentemente sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabes que Cayo chantajeaba a Marco?

—Tengo mis fuentes. —Edward sonrió y antes de que Leah tuviera oportunidad de interrogarlo más Santiago regreso con su aire profesional restaurado.

—La señorita Heidi los está esperando, si son tan amables de seguirme.

Los tres caminaban detrás del Vulturi con carácter fuerte e indomable valentía. Los tacones de Leah resonaban al ir recorriendo los pasillos con murmullos ininteligibles de los trabajadores tan bien adiestrados.

La oficina de Heidi Vulturi era tan lujosa que hacía alarde de las pomposas ganancias que recibían los Vulturis por sus astutas negociaciones.

—¡Hablando de plusvalía! —Dijo Bella entre dientes.

Santiago sostuvo la puerta para que pasaran y en un movimiento fluido salió cerrándola sin el menor sonido.

—Caballero, señoritas, ¿a qué debo el honor?

Las dos paredes más largas eran vitrales transparentes que daban una asombrosa vista de los altos edificios de la ciudad, el escritorio era todo transparente y la silla giratoria blanca y femenina, cada pequeño detalle ahí adentro reafirmaba la idea de que una mujer estaba a cargo.

Heidi Vulturi tenía fama de cerrar los más agresivos tratos con otros adinerados empresarios, era como si no pudieran resistirse a ella, podía llevar a la quiebra al hombre más sagaz y experimentado.

—¿Sería tan amable de contestar unas preguntas? —El tono agudo de la voz de Leah dejo en claro que no se amedrentaría.

—Será un deleite conversar con ustedes. —La seductora voz de Heidi provoco un escalofrío por parte de Edward. —Pero no se queden ahí, tomen asiento.

La escultural mujer sonreía ampliamente sin despegar los labios, que eran grandes, carnosos y estaban pintados de un brillante tono de carmín, el corto y escotado vestido escarlata resaltaba su belleza y los altos tacones hacían lucir sus piernas mucho más largas de lo que ya eran y sus ojos increíblemente parecían violetas.

Heidi se paso una mano por su largo y brilloso cabello color caoba.

—Debo admitir que estoy sorprendida de que vengan a verme a mí. —La atrayente voz de Heidi era tan melodiosa y peligrosa como la de una sirena.

—Sí, eh…—Bella miró a Edward con los ojos cuadrados, ¡él jamás tartamudeaba por estar en presencia de una mujer _así_!

—¿Podría hablarnos de la relación entre Cayo y Marco? —Intervino Leah en su tono profesional.

—Por supuesto. Tendré que hablar de los tres. Desde el comienzo de su asociación Aro fue el que llevaba las riendas de los negocios y el que determinaba la decisión final, pero hace unos años el resto de los Vulturi creemos que comenzó a ablandarse. —El tono burlón no le pasó desapercibido a Leah. —Por lo cual Cayo es, ahora, la máxima autoridad entre los Vulturi.

—¿Y dónde dejaba eso a Marco?

—Los intereses de Marco nunca fueron tan… terrenales, por decirlo así, él prefería el arte y la filosofía, Aro se decanta por la ciencia y el conocimiento y Cayo, bueno, eso es algo que tenemos en común, el deseo por el poder.

—¿Marco y Cayo tenían alguna clase de diferencias?

—No que yo sepa, mientras Marco no se interpusiera entre los fines de Cayo, no habría problemas.

—¿Hay algo en particular que desee agregar señorita Vulturi?

Heidi sonrió apretando los labios con el afán de contener una risita, sus ojos eran traviesos.

—¿Sabían que todo el dinero de Marco será para Chelsea y Felix? Ni un centavo para Didyme.

—¿Nada? —Inconscientemente Bella se adelantó en su asiento.

—No… Y estoy segura de que ya deben saber que Afton no puede tocar ni una triste moneda de los millones de Chelsea, eso cuando Marco y Didyme administraban el dinero de sus hijos, ahora Afton podría lograr que Chelsea cambie de opinión sobre el acuerdo prenupcial.

—¿Cuál era el motivo de que Marco administrara el dinero de Chelsea y Felix? —Preguntó Leah.

—El lema de Felix es "echar todo por la borda", ¡Nos llevaría a todos a la quiebra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

—¿Y Chelsea? —Inquirió Edward.

—Es el punto débil de nuestra asociación, ingenua. —El desprecio en la última palabra pronunciada evidencio la crueldad de la escultural mujer. —Sólo Didyme la apoyo en su decisión de casarse con… Afton.

—Muy interesante. —Leah sonrió. —¿Algo sobre la familia de Aro?

—No.

—¿Qué hay de la de Cayo?

Heidi se mordió el labio, y tamborileo con sus delgados dedos sobre la superficie de cristal.

—No que yo sepa.

—Hermoso. —Susurró Leah tan bajito que sólo ella misma se escuchó. —Gracias por su tiempo señorita Vulturi, espero volver a charlar con usted. —Anunció poniéndose de pie.

—Ha sido intrigante recibir su visita. —Coincidió Heidi.

La puerta se abrió y Santiago estaba tan manso que Bella suspiró de frustración, ¿Qué habían averiguado?

Una vez que los tres estuvieron en la calle, Bella decidió preguntarle a Leah a que se debía su buen humor.

—Nos vas a explicar de una buena vez por qué sonríes así. —Se quejó reclinándose contra el volvo.

—¿Notaron que inmediatamente supo a quien culpar? Nos llevo directamente al inicio, con la familia de Marco.

—Descarto a Aro rápidamente. —Comentó Edward.

—Precisamente, quizá demasiado rápido.

—Y de Cayo no estaba ocultando algo. —Bella aseguró con retintín.

—Ahora díganme todo lo que ha averiguado hasta ahora. —Exigió Leah.

.

.

.

_Domingo 3 de Julio _

—¿Quién es ella? —Inquirió el médico.

—Mary Brandon.

—Ella… ¿ella hizo esto? —La pregunta de Carlisle fue apenas audible.

—Es lo que intento averiguar. —Repuso el policía.

—Por favor… —Suplicó Mary. —Yo no asesiné al señor Vulturi.

—Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, en caso que lo reusé, todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra, tiene derecho a un abogado, en caso de no contar con uno le será proporcionado uno de oficio para su defensa. —Recitó Charles intentando esconder un bostezo.

—El señor Vulturi me pidió que nos encontráramos aquí, estaba preocupado… creo que ya sabía que moriría. —Las lágrimas corrían libres por las pálidas mejillas de Mary.

—Señorita, le recomiendo que no hable. —Esta vez Charlie no pudo evitar que se le saliera un enorme bostezo.

La quietud fue alterada por el creciente sonido de las sirenas acercándose a la mansión.

Todo fue como un torbellino después de eso.

Jonathan Miller llevaba a Mary Brandon esposada y la subía a una camioneta de la policía, Frank Freeman tenía el ceño fruncido y veía todo lo que hacían sus compañeros sin molestarse en ser de utilidad.

—Por favor, ¡no pueden hacer esto!, tengo una hermanita de diez años, ¡soy lo único que tiene! —Sollozaba Mary.

—Debió considerarlo antes de asesinar al viejo Vulturi. —La reprendía Miller. —Ahora cierre la boca.

—¡Señor!, ya revisamos toda la mansión, no hay señales del arma homicida. —Un policía le decía a Miller.

—¡Llamen a Cullen!, dígale que debe encontrarla, ¡es una orden! —Le indicó Jonathan al otro policía.

La llovizna era constante, las luces de los coches policiacos solo iluminaban el frente de la mansión y la oscuridad era penetrante en los amplios jardines.

—Debería llamar a Esme. —Anunció Carlisle con voz grave.

—Carlisle… —La vista de Charlie se perdió entre las sombras de las bugambilias.

—¿Qué sucede Charlie?

—¿Podría abuzar de tu amabilidad un poco más? —Preguntó dubitativo.

—¿Qué necesitas? —Inquirió Carlisle preocupado.

—Me gustaría que estuvieras presente en el interrogatorio de la señorita Brandon.

Carlisle abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó sin palabras. ¿Para que necesitaría Charlie que él escuchara el interrogatorio?

—Ella lo hizo… —Comenzó a decir Carlisle pero al ver lo tenso que seguía su amigo desistió. —¿no?

—Pues no está escrito en piedra. –Concluyó el policía.

La mayoría de los policías se dirigieron a la estación, Carlisle quedó de verse en con Charlie en su oficina, así que Carlisle Cullen subió a su auto y tan pronto logro componerse lo suficiente para sonar confidente llamó a su esposa para avisarle que no llegaría esa noche.

* * *

><p>Respuestas de reviews del capítulo anterior:<p>

Irina: Me alegra ver tu review por aquí, aquí hay un poco más de información sobre Mary y pronto Rosalie descubrirá más. Y claro pronto habrá un beso. Estaré esperando tu comentario :)

angie-lalala: Me hace muy feliz saber que estás leyendo mi historia, y también que te gustara una frase que yo escribí, he esperado mucho por este día, aquí está el nuevo capítulo y ¡esperaré ansiosa tu comentario!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Por favor, déjenme review y háganme saber qué es lo que les gusta.**

**Itzi**


	9. Las paredes escuchan

**¡Sus comentarios son mis musas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Las paredes escuchan<strong>

_Lunes 11 de Julio de 2011_

Bella no se guardo ningún detalle y la extensa narración que le dio a Leah de los sucesos ocurridos desde el funeral afloraron en su mente una amplia ramificación de posibilidades.

Por la carta que Bella le había mostrado a Leah, ella inmediatamente supuso que Charlie Swan sabía quien había matado a Marco o por lo menos tenía una muy buena idea.

—Yo estuve haciendo mi propia investigación estos días y sé de buena fuente que el domingo cuando Miller y Swan estaban interrogando a Brandon ella sufrió un colapso nervioso. —Anunció Leah, con voz firme.

—¿Y la dejaron encerrada en una celda? —El tono reprobatorio de Edward se intensificaba con cada palabra.

—El doctor Cullen estaba ahí, junto con Swan se la llevaron de la estación.

—¿A dónde?

—A la clínica _Stars._

—Ahí es donde trabaja Jasper. —Murmuró Bella.

—¿Quién te dio esa pista? —Edward le preguntó a Leah.

—Gabriela, una policía. También sé que Carlisle Cullen regresó a su trabajo esa noche.

—¿Qué paso con Mary después de que la llevaron a la clínica? —Bella, jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

—El psicólogo dijo que Brandon estaba estable, su mente sólo reprimiría lo que sucedió aquella noche, por lo demás ya estaba normal.

Edward asintió muy serio, en cambio Bella aun no terminaba de comprender.

—¿Y luego? —La urgió Bella.

—Cullen y Swan… digo Carlisle y Charlie regresaron a Mary Brandon a la estación, la pusieron ahí donde ponen a los que hacen grafitis, se pelean borrachos y cosas así, según Gabriela tenía la celda para ella sola. Charlie se fue a su casa, Carlisle al trabajo y a la mañana siguiente Mary ya no estaba.

—Alguien debió quedarse cuidándola. —Aseveró Edward.

—Aja, Luis y Kevin, son iguales que Frank. —Leah bufó.

—¿Iguales de qué?

—Sólo obedecen órdenes, carecen de imaginación, pero ¡Frank hace pasar a Miller cada vergüenza! —Leah se tapo la boca con la mano para ahogar su risa.

—¿Frank no es el compañero de Charlie? —Cuestionó Bella.

—Sí. —Leah asintió. —Frank es el novato policía que han asignado como compañero de Charles con la esperanza de que aprenda algo.

—Podríamos ir con Miller e intentar convencerlo de que nos diga que ha encontrado. —Sugirió Edward, mirando el pavimento y con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Está bien. —Aceptó Bella.

—Vayan ustedes, tengo algo que hacer, hablamos luego. —Leah agitó la mano a modo de despedida y se apresuró a tomar un taxi.

.

El ruido ininteligible de la ciudad y el ritmo rápido que vida que llevaban las personas en ese lugar siempre le habían parecido a Leah reconfortantes, gozaba con trabajando bajo presión y la adrenalina era casi una adicción.

Las nubes en el cielo se desplazaban rápidamente gracias a los fuertes vientos. El hospital donde trabajaba Carlisle Cullen era de prestigio, grande y un caos total como cualquier hospital con un número exorbitante de pacientes y sin los suficientes médicos para hacerles justicia.

Leah se ajustaba bien al trote de las enfermeras en los pasillos, parecido al descontrol en un periódico, al final de un amplio corredor estaba un escritorio de metal con una silla que lucía verdaderamente incomoda, el escritorio tenía pilas de papeles regados sin orden aparente, Leah se detuvo frente a él, frunciendo el ceño, puso una mano sobre la superficie metálica y recargo su peso contra su brazo al tiempo que taconeaba impacientemente sobre el piso azul grisáceo.

—¿Y usted es? —Una voz nasal y ruda provocó que Leah levantara la mirada.

—Leah Clearwater. —Consiguió tartamudear.

—No parece que necesite ser internada. —La menudita y regordeta mujer le dedicó una mirada despectiva y Leah se irguió con lentitud.

—Soy periodista y estoy aquí para averiguar que hacía Carlisle aquí el día antes de la autopsia a Marco Vulturi. —Aseveró sin rastro alguno de temor en su potente voz.

La enfermera se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la pequeña silla, se notaba exhausta y con una mano recorría sus chinos rebeldes artificialmente castaños.

—¿Qué quiere saber?

—¿Qué paso el domingo por la noche cuando Carlisle se presentó a trabajar?

—Un gran hombre. —Musitó tristemente. —Llegó alrededor de las once de la noche, muchos enfermeros y médicos le preguntaban sobre Marco, pero él no quiso comentar en absoluto, anduvo de un lado para otro revisando a sus pacientes pero se le notaba distraído, Samuel lo vigilaba minuciosamente, más de lo habitual.

—¿Samuel?

—Sí, Samuel Hernández, un joven que hace su residencia en este hospital.

—No sabe usted, señora Pérez…

—Llámame Teresa. —La enfermera dio un gigantesco suspiro y le dio un sorbo a su tasa con café ya frío.

—Teresa, ¿tiene alguna idea de por qué Carlisle estaba en la comisaría el sábado?

—¿La noche que encontraron al viejo Vulturi?

Leah asintió con solemnidad.

—Carlisle jamás fue a la comisaría, esa noche no.

—¿Qué?, pero el informe dice que Carlisle y Charlie llegaron juntos a la mansión.

—No. —Los latidos del corazón de Leah aumentaban conforme veía a Teresa negar con la cabeza. —Yo escuché cuando el doctor Cullen recibió la llamada del jefe Swan… yo… alcancé a escuchar que el jefe Swan decía que ya se dirigía a la mansión Vulturi.

—¿Así que Swan llegó a la mansión antes que Carlisle?

—Eso creo.

—¿Carlisle no le comentó alguna otra cosa?

—Señorita Clearwater, sólo le digo esto porque conozco al médico Cullen desde que empezó a trabajar en este hospital, fui a su boda, conozco a sus dos niños y prometí cuidarlos y usted puede ayudar a encontrar a mi buen amigo. —Un tono maternal se filtraba con esas recias palabras. —El doctor Cullen me dijo que… —Teresa susurraba tan suave y rápidamente que Leah tuvo que inclinarse sobre el escritorio para no perderse de nada. —El jefe Swan no confiaba en sus compañeros dentro del cuerpo de policía y que por eso le había pedido que lo acompañara, me pidió que no creyera las mentiras que se decían en la callen de la chica Brandon, pero sobre todo me hizo prometer que no confiaría bajo ninguna circunstancia en Frank Freeman.

—¡Oh! —La exclamación prácticamente se quedó estancada en la garganta de Leah y deseo fervientemente disponer de una botella con agua.

—¡Tere!, ¿Quién es ella? —Una voz varonil con forzado entusiasmo las hizo perder el fijo contacto visual.

—Samuel, deja de seducir a las pobres enfermeras y ve a hacer tu trabajo. —Lo reprendió Teresa. Samuel se rió jovialmente, Leah reparó en su mandíbula cuadrada y su barba de tres días, era un hombre bien parecido pero se veía desconfiado en lugar de petulante como Leah hubiera esperado.

—Esta hermosa dama no parece una enfermera. —Samuel le dedicó su gastada y sobradamente practicada sonrisa seductora y Leah levantó una ceja inquisitivamente.

—Señorita Clearwater, para ti. —Leah sonrió y Samuel dejo escapar unas cuantas carcajadas.

Tere rodó los ojos y se levantó a toda prisa cuando tres jóvenes enfermeras con el rostro contraído por el miedo y la preocupación aparecieron gritándole a Teresa un sinfín de problemas que Leah no se molestó en desenmarañar.

—¿Y bien?, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Leah se medio sentó en el escritorio y Samuel se recargo en la pared sin perder su sonrisa de comercial.

—Samuel Hernández.

Leah sonrió más ampliamente y Samuel apartó la mirada apretando los labios para guardar su risa, ¿Quién dijo que coquetear no sirve para conseguir información?

—Solía trabajar con el doctor Cullen, es un buen profesor.

_¿Es?, La mayoría de las personas hablan de él en tiempo pasado._ Pensó Leah entrelazando las manos.

—¿De casualidad te contó algo interesante antes de desaparecer?

—Me temo que no.

—¡Qué lástima! —Leah se colocó la correa de su bolsa en el hombro y se puso de pie en un movimiento medido con el cual Samuel ni parpadeo. —Aquí está mi número. —Leah le entregó un pedazo de papel, Samuel no había logrado descifrar en qué momento ella había escrito su número telefónico. —Por si recuerdas cualquier cosa.

—Te llamaré.

Leah asintió y se alejó por el corredor lleno de enfermos como si fuera una pasarela. Al dar vuelta a otro pasillo recargó la espalda contra la pared y disimuladamente ladeo la cabeza para ver que hacía Samuel.

Samuel se fue corriendo a un cuarto vacío, cerró de un portazo pero estaba tan asustado que olvido bajar las persianas, Leah estaba agachada viendo por una rendija, Samuel se paseaba frenéticamente de un lado a otro con el celular en la mano y pasándose la otra por el alborotado cabello.

—¡Por qué no contestas! —Siseó.

—¿Ahora qué quieres? —Una seductora voz femenina respondió engreídamente, aumentando el enfado de Samuel.

—¡Una reportera vino a hacer preguntas! —Leah sólo alcanzaba a escuchar a Samuel pero era suficiente para adivinar que ocultaba algo grande.

—¿Quién? —La voz de la mujer se heló y su tono atemorizaría hasta a un león en celo.

—Leah Clearwater.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Nada.

—¿Logró hablar con alguien más?

—Con Teresa. —La mandíbula comenzaba a temblarle y Samuel tenía el puño cerrado como buscando algo contra que desquitar su ira.

—Las estaba escuchando, no sé cómo, pero Carlisle… sabía lo de Frank.

—Yo me encargo, tú apégate al plan. Y Samuel haznos un favor y evita ser un imbécil por una vez en tu patética existencia, ¿quieres?

La llamaba terminó abruptamente y Samuel lo lanzó contra la pared, Leah se sobresaltó y se sentó sobre el piso, sintiendo como el frío recorría sus largas piernas.

Tras un par de hondas respiraciones se dio prisa para salir del hospital.

.

.

.

Emmett Cullen oía la radio desde su patrulla pero eso no quiere decir que supiera de qué hablaban sus compañeros. Sencillamente no le interesaba, él ya sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo y que Miller era un inútil pero Emmett ya se estaba hartando de repetirlo.

Los policías revisaban la casa de Afton y Chelsea con la esperanza de hallar el arma homicida. Nada, hasta ahora nada, le habían encomendado buscar el arma desde el domingo por la madrugada cuando recogieron el cuerpo de Marco Vulturi y hasta ahora ni una señal del cuchillo ensangrentado.

El bolsillo de Emmett empezó a vibrar y perezosamente respondió.

—Hermano, ¿qué hay?

—Emmett, ¿te interrumpo? —Inquirió Edward.

—Nah, estoy en casa de Chelsea Vulturi.

—Se que estás ocupado, pero ¿ya sabes que decía la carta que te di?

—Mañana iré a recogerla.

—Claro, gracias… ¿Emm?

—¿Sí?

—Quería preguntarte algo, pero contéstame sin más, ¿vale?

—¿Qué es Edward?

—¿Jasper habló con Carlisle el jueves?

Edward levantó las cejas y movió la cabeza a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba escuchando.

—Carlisle y Charlie desaparecieron el miércoles.

—No puede ser… Esme dijo… que Frank le aviso el jueves.

—Ese pendejo de Frank… —Emmett apretó los dientes y Edward casi podía oír como rechinaban.

—No, Edward, estoy seguro de que desaparecieron el jueves, Frank no hace su trabajo como debería.

—Gracias Emm, si ocurre cualquier cosa o necesitas algo llámame.

—Claro hermanito, me avisas si encuentras algo más y cuida a Bella.

—Lo haré.

Luego de colgar Emmett guardó su teléfono en la bolsa del pantalón y se pasó ambas manos por la cara.

—¿Por qué tan serio?

Emmett retiró sus manos de sus ojos e intentó sonreírle a la escultural rubia de pie frente a él.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Bromeas verdad, estás hablando con la mejor periodista de Seattle. —Rosalie lo observó atentamente antes de agregar: —¿Qué va mal?

—Me siento el policía más inepto de los Estados Unidos. —Emmett le dirigió una mirada triste a sus compañeros que sacaban muebles de la casa de Chelsea.

—Vamos Emm, creo que Frank tiene esa categoría cubierta. —Ambos se rieron al ver a Frank salir con un montón de ropa rosada que seguro eran las pijamas de Chelsea.

—¡Frank regresa eso a su lugar! —Le ordenó Emmett.

—Oye Rose…

—Dime. —Rosalie sonrió y tomó una de las grandes manos de Emmett entre las suyas.

—No sabes si Jasper habló con mi padre el… miércoles, ¿o sí?

—No me dijo nada de eso, ¿por qué preguntas?

—No es nada, una simple corazonada.

Rosalie se fijo en los ojos apesadumbrados de su novio y sintió la determinación como una corriente eléctrica avanzando por su pálida piel.

—Pero Jasper no puede tener secretos para mí, nunca en su vida ha podido, iré a sacarle la verdad aunque tenga que sacársela a golpes. —Anunció.

—Bromeas.

—No… yo sé cómo dar una paliza.

Con esas palabras Rosalie dio la vuelta y su dorado cabello se balanceaba de izquierda a derecha como si se dispusiera a grabar un comercial de tinte para cabello.

.

.

La tarde en la ciudad esmeralda se veía tan común como cualquier otra, Rosalie cantaba en voz baja la canción que transmitían por la radio y a la distancia pudo distinguir el alto y lujoso edificio en el que vivía su hermano. Estacionó su descapotable rojo y caminó con la melodía a un en la cabeza hasta la puerta del departamento de Jasper.

Rosalie tocó la puerta blanca esperando ver a su rubio hermano gemelo pero cuando la puerta se abrió tuvo que bajar la mirada para encontrarse con que una niña la observaba desde su altura.

La niña de unos diez años, según los cálculos de Rosalie, era delgadita y tenía unos grandes ojos eran de un penetrante marrón y su cabello asombrosamente negro opaco.

—¡Cynthia te dije que no abrieras la puerta! —Jasper llegó corriendo al umbral de la puerta.

Rosalie parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, recorrió con la vista a su hermano, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa verde, Rosalie intento recordar cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su hermano usando un atuendo tan informal o sin su aire de psicólogo experto, lo único que le vino a la mente fueron imágenes de ambos en la primaria.

—Cynthia, ¿por qué no vas a ver la tele? —Jasper le dijo con suavidad.

La pequeña niña asintió con una devota sonrisa hacia Jasper y se marchó.

—¿Quién es ella? —Rosalie no pudo reconocer su propia voz, fue como si alguien más hubiera pronunciado las palabras.

—Cynthia es la hermanita de una amiga.

—Tomo por eso que eres buen _amigo _de la hermana mayor, ¿cómo se llama ella?

—Alice.

—¿Y dónde está?

—Adentro.

—¿Y me invitarás a pasar? —Le reto.

Jasper se apartó del marco de la puerta para que su hermana pudiera pasar.

Rosalie estudió con la mirada la habitación, Cynthia estaba en el sofá viendo las caricaturas totalmente abstraída en su mundo. En la cocina se podían oír las cucharas y los platos siendo movidos a la mesa.

—Jasper, ¿quién era?

Una mujer menudita, sin embargo, muy bonita, con el cabello corto, negro, rebelde y apuntando a todas direcciones apareció con el secador en las manos, su sorpresa fue evidente cuando estuvo cara a cara con la alta rubia de ojos azules.

Los marrones y expresivos ojos de Alice se dirigieron inmediatamente a los de Jasper como esperando alguna clase de explicación, Rosalie se volteó para ver a su hermano con una mirada penetrante y un tanto intimidante, Jasper cambio el peso de un pie a otro, excesivamente incomodo.

—Alice, ella es mi hermana Rosalie. Rose, ella es Alice.

Rosalie se las arregló para mostrar una sonrisa en su perfecto rostro y le ofreció la mano a Alice, quien no vaciló un segundo en estrechársela.

—Vaya… no sabía que Jasper tenía visitas. —Dijo Rosalie sin dejar de ver a Alice. —Yo simplemente, quería comentarle algo. —La voz de Rosalie iba perdiendo intensidad y se irritó consigo misma por esa debilidad.

—Estaré en la cocina. —Afirmó Alice y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Jasper llevó a su hermana al balcón y cerró la puerta de cristal tras de sí.

—¡No me tomes por estúpida Jasper! —Gritó Rosalie.

—Cálmate Rose. —Repuso con la vista al frente, evitando cruzar la mirada con su hermana.

—¡No me digas que me calme!, estás viviendo con ella… tú… vives con una mujer y su hermana desde ¡Dios sabe cuando! Y ni si quiera te molestaste en mencionármelo, ¡creí que nos teníamos confianza! Eres mi mejor amigo desde que puedo recordar y preferiste no contarme esto porque, ¡por qué!

Jasper puso una mano sobre el hombro de Rosalie pero ella lo empujó y se dio la vuelta para irse.

—¡Me largo!

—Rose espera, por favor. —Jasper puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Rosalie y la giró para que lo viera a la cara.

—Yo _siempre_ te cuento _todo. _¡Te dije que Emmett era mi novio casi antes de decírselo a él! —Se quejó.

—Lo sé, a veces me parece que olvidas que no soy una chica.

Ante eso Rose no pudo más que soltarse a reír.

—¡Ya sé que no eres una chica! —Respondió entre risitas. —Pero eres parte de mi vida, nuestros padres murieron hace años, creía que siempre seríamos tú y yo hasta el final.

Para Jasper fue perfectamente obvio el sentimiento de tristeza que envolvía a su hermana y de inmediato se sintió culpable.

—Siempre voy a estar para ti, Rose.

—¡Sí, claro! —Rosalie se sentó en una silla de plástico blanca y Jasper se sentó junto a ella.

—Ella no es mi novia, pero es mi amiga y necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse.

—¡Jasper!

—Es la verdad. —Se defendió él.

—¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?

—Prometí no hablar de esto.

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos fulminando sus costosos zapatos con la mirada.

—Dijiste que querías hablarme de algo. —Le recordó Jasper.

—Sí. —Rosalie dejó salir el aire ligeramente exasperada. —¿Hablaste con Carlisle el miércoles?

—No.

Tras los que parecieron infinitos cinco minutos de un incomodo silencio Jasper decidió decirle la verdad a su hermana o por lo menos parte de ella.

—Pero el jueves recibí un mensaje del celular de Carlisle.

—¡Desaparecieron el miércoles!, ¿por qué no le avisaste a la policía?

—Porque no fue Carlisle quien me mandó el mensaje. —Jasper sacó el celular de su pantalón y veía la pantalla en busca del mensaje de texto.

—¿Era una nota de rescate?

—No, era una amenaza.

Jasper le tendió el celular a Rosalie y ella lo leyó, sintiendo como las palmas de sus manos se humedecían.

_Tus amigos ya no están_

_Y te vigilo desde las sombras_

_Ellos ya no podrán hablar_

_Si me descubres la tortura conocerás_

.

.

.

_Domingo 3 de Julio_

Afortunadamente la lluvia había cesado y Mary Brandon esperaba que pronto saliera el sol. La pequeña joven de desordenado cabello negro no había parado de llorar desde que la habían descubierto. Si decidían que era culpable, ¿Qué pasaría con su hermanita? Cynthia Brandon, era idéntica a su hermana mayor. Ambas menuditas, delgaditas y con ojos de color café oscuro.

Mary estaba sentada en un pequeño cuarto gris, en una de las paredes había una amplia ventana pero Mary no podía ver a través de ella aunque suponía que la observaban.

Los policías Miller y Swan entraron de improvisto provocando que ella se sobresaltara en su lugar. Habían hecho que Mary se sentara en una silla metálica, Miller se sentó en otra silla de metal idéntica frente a la sospechosa y entre ellos había una mesa de metal.

Afuera del muy poco acogedor cuarto estaban el médico Carlisle Cullen y el policía Frank Freeman, observaban atentamente la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos detrás del grueso cristal.

—Señorita Brandon. —Empezó Miller con toda formalidad.—Se le ha sido acusada del asesinato de Marco Vulturi, ¿Qué tiene que decir?

—¡Yo no lo mate! —Mary se aferraba al borde de la mesa con ambas manos con tanta fuerza que su piel se veía traslucida.

Miller levantó una ceja ante su afirmación, obviamente no le creía.

—¿Y qué hacía en la casa del difunto?

—El señor Vulturi… él me llamó, me pidió que fuera a verlo…

Mary lloraba desconsoladamente y costaba entender lo que decía.

—Continúe. —La apremió Miller.

—Llegué a la mansión, se me hizo extraño que no hubiera guardias en la entrada como de costumbre, pero seguí hasta la puerta principal y toqué el timbre, Brigitte no abrió la puerta, fue el mismo Marco.

—¿Solía visitar al señor Vulturi con regularidad? —Intervino Swan.

Mary agachó la mirada y apretó los labios.

—Señorita, le advierto que está en una situación precaria, todo apunta a que usted es la culpable de la muerte de Marco Vulturi así que le recomiendo que hable si espera salir libre de ésta. —Presionó Miller.

—Sí, lo visitaba una vez al mes. —Dijo con voz fría y cortante.

* * *

><p>Respuestas de reviews de capítulos anteriores:<p>

Irina: MUCHAS GRACIAS A TI, POR ALEGRARME CON TU COMENTARIO. Me anima mucho saber que te gusta cómo va la historia, porque definitivamente me está costando trabajo, mi "área" es la fantasía no el misterio, pero hago lo que puedo y quiero aprender. Vaya, y yo que creía que con lo de Heidi te daría más pistas, recuerda que todos pueden mentir ;) Y sé que tarde en actualizar pero no tenía tiempo y lo peor, sufrí de un bloqueo de escritora. ¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta! Y esperaré por tu review :)

Mazolrawr: Sí, Charlie y Charles son la misma persona (Es que yo sabía que a los Charles se les decía de cariño Charlie o Chuck). En este fic todos son humanos, yo había leído que cuando Edward era humano tenía los ojos verdes (eso me agrada jaja) y por supuesto que Edward y Bella tienen que terminar juntos. Esperaré por tus comentarios sobre los demás capítulos :)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Por favor, déjenme review y háganme saber qué opinan.**

**Itzi**


	10. Timidez

**Si tardo en escribir es debido a que los eventos en mi vida son mayor misterio para mí que esta historia de suspenso, las personas se me hacen más difíciles de descifrar y no sé en quien confiar. Tengo miedo y no sé qué sucede, estoy nerviosa y la **_**verdad**_** no se digna a llegar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Timidez<strong>

_Martes 12 de Julio de 2011_

El astro rey se elevó por el horizonte esa mañana.

Emmett Cullen terminó de ponerse su uniforme y hecho un último vistazo a la cama, donde yacía Rosalie inmersa en un sueño inmutable.

La noche anterior Gabriela le había devuelto el arrugado pedazo de papel, que Edward había encontrado y quería descifrar, Emmett tenía en un sobre la carta rescrita a máquina, así que salió de su departamento y abordó su patrulla entre bostezos.

Emmett iba recorriendo las calles sin prestar gran atención, su mente estaba ocupada recordando como su novia había pasado un tiempo interminable quejándose porque no sabía nada de _Alice_, la novia secreta de su hermano gemelo. Emmett había intentado señalar que Jasper había asegurado que esa chica no era su novia, pero con Rosalie el esfuerzo fue en vano y ella tercamente se prometió a sí misma averiguar quién era Alice.

Emmett bajó de su patrulla, dio un portazo para cerrarla, estiró los grandes brazos y dejando salir un enorme bostezo, se encaminó al edificio, subió al elevador presionó el número ocho e intentó ignorar la molesta musiquita para ambientar, se abrieron las puertas, él fuerte policía iba lanzando las llaves al aire y cachándolas con una mano mientras que la otra descansaba en su bolsillo, nada nuevo.

Pero cuando Emmett tocó la puerta, lo que escuchó lo dejo con la boca abierta.

—¿Puedes abrir? —Oyó la voz de Edward a lo lejos.

Bella abrió la puerta usando un pijama color rosa pastel.

_Esto es nuevo. _Escuchó a su propia mente decir.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó ella preocupada por la expresión de asombro de su amigo, que a esas alturas seguramente ya le dolería la quijada de tener la boca abierta de ese modo. —¿Por qué no pasas?

Bella se apartó del marco de la puerta para dejarlo pasar. En unos instantes Edward apareció en la sala con su fresca playera marrón, sus pantalones de mezclilla y pasándose la toalla por el cabello mojado.

_Ahora sé que sintió Rose cuando vio a Alice salir de la cocina de Jasper. _Pensó Emmett.

Intentó recordar cuantas veces había encontrado a una chica en el departamento de su hermano y llegó a la conclusión de que está era la primera vez.

—Iré a bañarme. —Anunció Bella y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

—¿Emm?, ¿Te encuentras bien?, Te ves algo… enfermo. —Edward rompió el silencio que Emmett no hubiera sabido manejar.

—Necesito unas cuantas explicaciones. —Dijo, aclarándose la garganta.

—Ahora, ¿de qué estás hablando? —Edward avanzó hacia la cocina y Emmett lo siguió a grandes zancadas.

—¿Bella pasó la noche aquí?

—Sí.

—¿Contigo? —Emmett alzó las cejas y estiró el cuello para ver la expresión de su hermano, que estaba sacando un envase de leche del refrigerador.

—Aquí… —Edward se giró bruscamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que debía estar pasando en la cabeza de su hermano. —¡Emmett!, ¿perdiste la cabeza? Sólo se está quedando aquí, no quiero que esté sola.

—Entonces ustedes no… ¿o sea que nada ha pasado?

—No, y apreciaría que no hicieras comentarios al respecto, lo que menos necesito ahora es que asustes a Bella.

—Ya. Y ¿por qué no quieres que esté sola?

—Recibió una nota en el hotel, una amenaza. —Edward apretó la caja de cereal que estaba sosteniendo. —Pero no quiere hacer algo al respecto, ni quejarse con el gerente del hotel, ni presentarse a la estación de policía.

—Suena a algo que ella diría. Pero me parece a mí a que estás malgastando el tiempo con Bella.

—No empieces. —Edward rodó los ojos y se sentó a comer.

—Estás viviendo con la chica de la que llevas enamorado desde… desde que puedo recordar… ¿y no piensas hacer nada?, ¡nada!

—Ella jamás me vio de ese modo, no quiero asustarla y perder su amistad, no lo soportaría Emm.

—Y prefieres conformarte. Serás su mejor amigo para siempre hermano. Ella conocerá a alguien más, se enamorará, se casará y tú serás el buen amigo a quién le cuente lo feliz que es al lado de otro hombre.

—¿Y qué sugieres que haga? Que llegue y diga: Hola, se qué tu padre ha desaparecido y es muy probable que esté muerto, pero ¿quieres salir a cenar está noche? —El sarcasmo parecía ácido en su voz.

—Si lo dices en ese tono, todo suena mal hermanito.

Ambos oyeron cuando se abrió la puerta del baño y un par de segundos después Bella entraba a la cocina y se sentaba junto a Edward.

—¿De qué hablaban? —Preguntó y se llevó una manzana roja a la boca.

—De nada. —Respondieron al unísono.

—Ajá.

—Emm, ¿qué pasó con Rosalie? —Inquirió Edward, sin despegar los ojos de su plato de cereal.

—Ya es mi novia. —Afirmó orgullosamente.

—¡Ya!, ¿Tan pronto? —Bella abrió los ojos como platos y una reluciente sonrisa se abrió camino en el rostro de Emmett.

—Sip, desde el domingo.

—Creí que esperarías hasta que el caso se cerrara. —Murmuró Edward.

—Nah, no pude esperar, quién sabe qué sucederá mañana.

—¡Vaya!, desearía ser la mitad de valiente de lo que eres tú, Emm. —Bella sonrió y sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa.

—En todo caso, vine a traerles la carta que me dieron. —Emmett sacó la hoja mecanografiada y se le dio a Edward para que la leyera en voz alta.

_Queridas hijas, lamento no tener nada que dejarles, ni una casa, ni dinero, pero espero que sepan que las amo muchísimo y que me han hecho sentir gran felicidad y orgullo._

_Moriré esta noche, puedo sentirlo y me duele en el alma dejar a mis dos pequeñas solas, este temor es lo que me impulsa a revelar la verdad._

_Ustedes mis amores, son hijas de un hombre muy influyente, adinerado, poderoso pero además temido. Su existencia, mis niñas, es un secreto incluso para él, creí que sería lo mejor, Dios sabe que harían otros si se enterasen de que ustedes son hijas suyas._

_Me niego a dejarlas vivir en la calle, así que olvidando mi orgullo les dejo este nombre: Marco Vulturi._

_El día que necesiten ayuda recurran a él y muéstrenle esta carta. Si es un hombre de honor las socorrerá._

_Tesoros, espero que algún día lo puedas comprender, todo lo que he hecho ha sido pensando que es lo mejor para ustedes._

_Con todo mi amor, Helen B._

—¡El viejo Vulturi le fue infiel a Didyme después de todo! —Gritó Emmett.

Edward y Bella compartieron una prolongada mirada, era claro que ninguno hallaba que decir.

—¿De dónde consiguieron esa hoja? —Les preguntó Emmett, curioso.

—La encontramos el día del funeral. —Murmuró Edward.

—En realidad, estaba dentro del relicario. —Con un movimiento taciturno Bella se quitó el brillante relicario que llevaba al cuello.

—¿Y cómo lo obtuvieron?

—Lo encontramos. —Siguió Bella en voz baja, mirando al suelo. —En el estacionamiento del cementerio, no había nadie cerca.

Bella colocó la preciada joya sobre la gran mano de Emmett, él soltó un largo silbido al analizar el relicario de cerca.

—Debe valer una fortuna. —Aseguró. —Quien lo perdió seguramente ha de estar buscándolo.

—¿Y quién sería? —Lo cuestionó Bella.

—Mary Brandon. —Emmett asintió una vez, como si todo tuviera sentido. —El otro día hice a Miller escupir la sopa. Cuando interrogaron a Brandon ella dijo lo mismo.

—¿Qué era hija de Marco?

—Charlie creía que estaban chantajeando a Marco, y por lo visto era verdad. Si Brandon es hija del viejo Vulturi o no, da igual, pero seguramente ella le pedía dinero a cambio de su silencio, Marco seguro aceptaba para mantener a Didyme ignorante de todo. —Razonó Edward.

—Pero Jasper dijo que era Cayo quien lo chantajeaba. —Le rebatió Bella.

—Quizá más de una persona lo chantajeaba.

—Tal vez Cayo también sabía que Mary era hija de Marco. —Continuó ella.

—Podríamos ir a hablar con Cayo, oír lo que tiene que decir. —Propuso Edward sonriendo.

—Suerte con eso, los acompañaría pero Miller ya me mandó a revisar la casa de Didyme y la de Chelsea, ahora quiere que vaya a la de Aro.

—¿Aún buscando el arma con que mataron a Marco? —Dijo Edward.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no te ponen a hacer otra cosa? —Comentó Bella poniéndose de pie.

—El lunes 4 le ayude a Charlie a buscar a la testigo, pero no he hecho nada útil desde que él desapareció. El cuerpo de policía es un caos sin Charlie. —Isabella se mordió el labio inferior y Edward extendió su mano hacia la de ella intentando confortarla.

—¿No creen que es extraño? —Susurró Bella. —Desde que mi papá no está, el caso se estanco, y tienen a Emmett dando vueltas, no lo dejan actuar en realidad.

—El asesino tendría que tener un arreglo con alguien de la policía. —Agregó Edward.

—Ahora que lo mencionan, ese día Charlie me aconsejó no confiar en nadie de la policía.

—Sí, en la carta decía lo mismo… —Ahora Bella daba vueltas por la cocina, retorciendo sus manos nerviosamente.

—¡Hay un traidor entre nosotros! —Emmett le dio un golpe a la mesa, e Isabella se sobresaltó y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. —Estaré al pendiente. Ya me tengo que ir. —Se levantó y en grandes zancadas llegó a la puerta.

Edward lo siguió y Bella se limitó a observar ausentemente por la ventana de la sala. Emmett jaló a su hermano del brazo obligándolo a acompañarlo hasta el ascensor.

—Una última cosa, díselo de una buena vez. Ella jamás admitirá lo que siente mientras no vea que tú sientes lo mismo por ella. Es terriblemente tímida no hará nada si tu no haces algo primero. —Su tono fue mortalmente serio, y Edward se le quedó mirando unos instantes antes de contestar.

—Emm, este no es el momento.

—A mí no se me ocurre uno mejor.

—¿No ves que todo esto la tiene muy asustada?

—Sí, pero no creas que no me di cuenta como se aferraba a tu mano.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Emmett entró con las manos en los bolsillos del uniforme.

—Cuídate hermano. —Lo despidió Edward.

—Ustedes también.

.

.

Este sería uno de esos momentos incómodos que la mayoría de las personas prefiere no afrontar.

Rosalie Hale contemplaba el edifico en el que residía su hermano. La intrépida periodista había convencido a Jasper de llevarla con Rentata Vulturi para que pudiera entrevistarla.

Rosalie nunca se había creído el cuento de que las chicas serias son inofensivas. Al contrario, cuando llevas un estilo de vida que te permite pasar desapercibida tienes la facilidad de escuchar _todo _y nadie sospechará que tienes malas intenciones. El problema es que nunca puedes saber que está pensando una mujer seria.

Rose estaba convencida de que Renata podía haber escuchado alguna discusión entre Marco y algún posible sospechoso, no podía precisar qué, pero la adrenalina arremolinándose alrededor de Rosalie le prometía que Renata tendría muchas cosas fascinantes de que hablar.

Finalmente Rosalie Hale se armó de valor y subió al departamento de su hermano, en lo que esperaba a que abrieran la puerta oyó la alegre música proveniente de la televisión, ¿qué los niños no hacían más que estar frente a esa pantalla colorida todo el día?

—Rose, pasa por favor. —Jasper sonreía cálidamente. Y por supuesto, Rosalie supo de inmediato que algo no estaba bien.

—¿Listo para irnos?

—Así es.

Alice estudiaba atentamente la escena, media oculta en las sombras del pasillo. Rose no pudo disimular un escalofrío que la recorría como un trozo de hielo deslizándose lentamente por su espalda.

Jasper se encaminó hacia las sombras que entretejían el refugio de Alice, Rosalie apartó la vista fingiendo estar distraída pero se concentró en escuchar lo que decían.

—¿Se lo vas a decir? —La aguda voz de Alice tenía un leve brochazo de rencor.

—No. ¿Por qué estás tan molesta? —Respondió en otro susurro.

—Charlie me prometió que estaríamos a salvo.

—Lo están. Y Rose no se lo diría a nadie.

—¿Van a ver a Renata? —Preguntó con amargura en su infantil voz.

—Sí.

—¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?

—Sólo llevaré a Rose con Renata, si descubre algo será logro de mi hermana.

—¿Por qué no le dices tus sospechas de una vez?

—Ética profesional.

—Ambos sabemos que Renata oculta algo, algo macabro.

Para Rosalie no era especialmente sencillo seguir el hilo de la conversación ya que básicamente se estaba desarrollando en susurros, pero por nada pensaba perderse eso.

—Ella es mi paciente, no revelaré lo que me ha dicho a base de conjeturas sin fundamento.

—Como quieras, sólo… apúrate en volver.

—Siempre.

—Adiós. —Anunció cortante y se dio la vuelta desapareciendo de la vista de Rosalie. —¡Cynthia! —Gritó y Jasper cerró los ojos con fuerza.

La pequeña niña apago la televisión y obedientemente siguió a su hermana mayor. No sin antes dedicarle una dulce sonrisa a Jasper. Él se dirigió a la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para que Rosalie pudiera salir.

—¿Vamos? —Inquirió.

—Para luego es tarde.

.

Jasper y Rosalie Hale estaban en la sala de Didyme Vulturi, bajo el atento cuidado de Brigitte. Rosalie admiraba el colorido retrato de unas guacamayas mientras que Jasper contemplaba preocupado como el cielo se tornaba cada vez más oscuro y amenazaba con descargar su fuerza como una ira acumulada por años.

—Lamento mucho haberlo hecho esperar. —Una voz áspera y débil hizo que los tres se voltearan a mirar a la joven muchacha de aspecto demacrado y lastimoso.

—No tiene porque disculparse señorita Renata. —Contestó Jasper en tono afable.

—Brigitte, puedes retirarte.

La sumisa mujer abandonó velozmente la habitación.

—Y díganme, ¿a qué se debe su visita?

—A decir verdad, mi hermana desearía hacerle unas pocas preguntas. —Admitió Jasper.

—¿Tu hermana?

Rosalie se acercó a la pálida chica para estrechar su mano.

—Mi nombre es Rosalie y soy periodista. —Explicó.

—No me imagino para que necesitaría hablar conmigo, pero adelante. —Concedió ella, llevaba el sedoso cabello negro sin recoger, alrededor del contorno de su cara como una cascada.

—¿Podría hablarnos del señor Marco? —Comenzó Rosalie.

Renata hizo una mueca de desagrado y suspiró, incluso sus pulmones sonaban débiles.

—Creo que… mi tía merece un hombre mejor de lo que Marco fue.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No es secreto que antes de que Didyme se casara con Marco éramos pobres. Pero ella siempre ha sido hermosa e inteligente. Pertenecer a esta familia únicamente ha corrompido a mi queridísima tía.

—Eso es horrible. —Murmuró Rosalie, fingiendo tan bien que Renata no se percató.

—Didyme era tan tierna, inocente y bondadosa, pero desde que se caso con Marco es muy desconfiada y puedo jurar que de su boca nunca había escapado una mentira, eso es obra de las arpías de Athenodora y Corin.

—¿Y culpas a Marco por eso? —Inquirió Rose con voz moderada.

—Sé que es su culpa.

—¿Y qué hay de Athenodora?

—¡Athenodora y Cayo son los más viles entre los Vulturis!

Rosalie abrió desmesuradamente los ojos animándola a proseguir.

—¿O acaso no sabías que ellos se negaban rotundamente a que Didyme y sus hijos fueron los herederos de Marco al morir él? —Renata sonrió, pero sus ojeras deterioraron la eficacia de su sonrisa.

—¿Querían ellos quedarse con el dinero?

—Obviamente, Cayo y Athenodora no tienen hijos, menos dinero para su familia.

—Pero Aro y Sulpicia tampoco tienen.

—Pero al morir ellos el dinero pasará a Jane y Alec.

—Entonces, ¿Quién se quedo con el dinero de Marco?

—Didyme, Chelsea y Felix. No importa como lo veas, Cayo y Athenodora terminan perdiendo.

—¿Podría ser ese suficiente motivo para asesinar a Marco?

—A mí parecer sí, Cayo es envidioso y embustero, confiar en él podría costarles la vida. Como sea, detesto esta familia. —La repulsión sobremanera que Renata demostró con esa última frase llenó de curiosidad a Rosalie.

—¿Y por qué permaneces aquí?

—Didyme está pagando mi carrera universitaria. Mi más grande anhelo es alejarme tanto como el dinero me lo permita.

—Ah, ¿y qué estás estudiando?

—Literatura. —Ésa fue la primera sonrisa genuina que Rosalie logró reconocer en el delicado rostro de Renata.

Con ese brillo en los ojos, era sencillo admitir que Renata Vulturi, era una joven bonita, quizá no despampanante como Didyme, pero un hombre con la suficiente visión como para enamorarse de una mujer inteligente y directa la encontraría divina, aún siendo delicada y seria.

Como si el destino hubiera estado escuchando el flujo de pensamientos de Rose, el celular de Renata comenzó a sonar al ritmo de una de las brillantes composiciones de Mozart.

—Dispénsenme por favor. —Cuando Renata vio en la diminuta pantalla quien le llamaba su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Hola. Sí estoy bien. ¿Esta noche? Creí que saldrías con… tu amigo. Entonces, ¿ya les dijo que hacer? —Renata dejó libre una risita tonta. —Claro que confío en ti, ajá sí, dile que exagera nosotras sabemos lo que hacemos. Yo también te quiero, nos vemos. —Colgó torpemente y para ese momento su rostro brillaba de color carmín.

—¿Era tu novio? —Adivinó Jasper. Esas eran sus primeras palabras desde que Rosalie había iniciado su interrogatorio.

Renata no pudo más que asentir tímidamente y Jasper le sonrió.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Preguntó Rose tiernamente, ¡vaya que era una buena actriz!

El detalle era que Rosalie no era la única actriz de la ciudad.

—Frank.

.

.

.

_Domingo 3 de Julio_

—Sí, lo visitaba una vez al mes. —Dijo con voz fría y cortante.

—¿Por qué? —Era más que evidente que Miller se estaba impacientando.

Mary volvió la vista a la superficie metálica de la mesa, negándose firmemente a contestar.

Jonathan Miller golpeó la mesa con las manos consiguiendo un grito ahogado de parte de Mary Brandon, el llanto volvió intensamente.

—Me daba dinero para mi hermana y para mí.

—¿Cuál era el motivo? —Preguntó Charles Swan en voz baja.

—Es que… el señor Vulturi me pidió que no lo contara.

Del otro lado del cristal Frank Freeman sonrió descaradamente.

—Seguro ella era su amante. —Dijo cruelmente.

Sólo Carlisle lo escuchó, no se digno a contestar pero hizo una mueca de claro desacuerdo.

—Señorita Brandon, el hombre está muerto, si no nos dice algo convincente para creer que usted estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocados irá a prisión, le recomiendo que diga todo lo que sabe. —Le aconsejo el policía Swan.

—Marco Vulturi… él no lo sabía con certeza, pero él creía que… Cynthia y yo éramos sus hijas.

Charles abrió los ojos como platos y Miller abrió tanto la boca que Alice creyó que se le caería la quijada, se esforzó por contener el impulso de decirle que debía cerrar la boca o le entrarían moscas.

—Este… yo… usted… —Por el momento Miller era incapaz de formular una frase coherente así que Charlie interfirió.

—Dejaremos esa información de lado por ahora, señorita Brandon, ahora cuéntenos que paso en la mansión.

—Marco me pidió que pasara, cuando le pregunte donde estaba Didyme me dijo que ella había salido de viaje a París con el señor Felix, el señor Afton y la señorita Chelsea.

—Prosiga. —Charlie asintió con la cabeza.

—Me guió hasta la sala, me percate de que la mansión estaba inusualmente silenciosa, aunque la familia del señor Vulturi no se encontrara en casa, Brigitte, la ama de llaves siempre salía a saludarme, y como esa vez no lo hizo presentí que algo malo sucedía, ¿podría darme algo de beber? —Pidió la joven.

Miller estaba por negarse pero Charlie se dirigió a la puerta y le ordenó a Freeman que trajera un vaso con agua.

Jonathan Miller y Mary Brandon se limitaban a intercambiar miradas. Charlie esperaba por Frank cruzado de brazos recargado contra la pared, y cerca estaba Carlisle con las ojeras pronunciadas.

—¿Crees que ella lo asesinó? —Inquirió el médico.

—No, no realmente. —Respondió el policía.

Frank regresó con un vaso de cristal lleno de agua, listo para dárselo a Mary. Y estaba por pasar al cuarto para dárselo personalmente pero Charlie lo detuvo y recibió el vaso, contempló el contenido por una fracción de segundo.

—Freeman encuentre a Emmett Cullen, dígale que necesito hablar con él y que es urgente.—Ordenó Charles. —¡Rápido!

Frank salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Carlisle vio sorprendido a su amigo, Charlie se dirigió a su oficina y dejo el vaso con agua en su escritorio, al salir vio a todos los que trabajaban alrededor con severidad.

—No quiero que nadie toque mis cosas. —Aseveró con gran autoridad.

Sobra decir que a nadie se le paso por la cabeza desobedecerlo.

Charlie Swan se dirigió a una maquina que despachaba refrescos y consiguió una Coca-Cola, entonces regresó a la sala donde se llevaba a cabo el interrogatorio.

Carlisle estaba cada vez mas desconcertado por las acciones de su amigo pero se decidió a guardarse sus preguntas para después.

—Aquí tiene. —Charles colocó la lata de refresco en la mesa.

Jonathan Miller y Mary Brandon se habían abstenido de hablar durante la ausencia del jefe Swan.

—Gracias. —Susurró Mary.

Agradecida destapó la lata de Coca-Cola y se bebió casi la mitad de una sola vez.

—¿Ya puede continuar? —Pregunto Miller.

Alice suspiró teatralmente antes de hablar.

—Le pregunté al señor Vulturi donde estaban todos, note que estaba temblando ligeramente cuando puso su mano sobre la mía, me contestó que él les había pedido a sus empleados que se marcharan por ese día, que estaba esperando visitas. Me dijo que ese era el motivo por el que me había llamado.

De pronto la mirada de Mary se perdió y callo abruptamente. Swan y Miller compartieron una mirada de perplejidad.

—¿Señorita Brandon? —Inquirió Charlie.

—¿Qué le sucede? —Gritó alarmado Miller.

—Señorita. —Charlie la sacudió ligeramente de los hombros pero Mary no parecía reaccionar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Charles abrió la puerta y le pidió a Carlisle que pasara y revisara a la joven.

Carlisle reviso sus signos vitales, los latidos eran constantes y la respiración regular, pero era notorio que ella no los escuchaba.

—Me parece que la señorita Brandon está sufriendo de un trauma psíquico. —Afirmó el médico con voz dura.

—¿Así?, ¿de pronto? —Preguntó Jonathan Miller.

—La mente humana es sumamente compleja. —Respondió Carlisle Cullen con algo de exasperación.

—¿Qué hacemos?—Gritó Miller.

—Cálmese Jonathan. —Le dijo Charlie empujándolo fuera de la habitación, preocupado porque su compañero se trastornara también. —¿Qué sugieres, amigo? —Esta vez se dirigía a Carlisle.

—Necesita tratamiento, está muy mal.

—¿Con quién la llevamos?

—Conozco a alguien, es amigo mío, es el mejor psicólogo de Seattle.

* * *

><p>Respuesta del review del capítulo anterior:<p>

alessandra cullen: Realmente me hace MUY FELIZ leer tu comentario, (cuando puedas dejármelo yo estaré muy agradecida de recibirlo) y me alegra que te siga gustando lo que escribo, ya que estoy recorriendo terreno desconocido, claro que continuaré con la historia hasta llegar a su inevitable desenlace. ¡Aprecio mucho tu apoyo! Nos leemos :)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Por favor, déjenme review y háganme saber qué opinan.**

**Itzi**


	11. Un beso que dure por siempre

**¡SUS COMENTARIOS SON LO QUE ME DA ÁNIMOS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Un beso que dure por siempre<strong>

_Martes 12 de Julio de 2011 _

Voces distorsionadas, timbrazos de teléfonos, lapiceros contra el papel, los tecleos contra las computadoras, el movimiento de los papeles, las discusiones, las conversaciones susurradas, las pisadas, afuera el ruido de los motores, los pitazos de los carros, la gente viviendo tan de prisa y teniendo tantas preocupaciones que se olvidaba de sonreír...

El caos de la gran ciudad.

Jonathan Miller estaba encerrado en su pequeña oficina, tenía la cabeza enterrada contra las manos en un patético intento por olvidarse del pánico que se expandía al otro lado de la puerta. La oscuridad resultaba seductora, dormir sobre todo, él exhausto hombre ya había perdido la cuenta de las tazas de café que había consumido aquella mañana.

Y sin embargo, el caso de la muerte de Marco Vulturi seguía estancado, el asesino impune, y ni una pista del paradero de Charlie Swan y Carlisle Cullen, como si se hubieran esfumado en el aire.

Era imposible concentrarse, sus parpados se negaban a permanecer abiertos un minuto más. Gabriela abrió de un empujón la puerta provocando que la luz y el ruido saltaran sobre Miller como un león enfurecido.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le dijo él, con un gruñido.

—Emmett Cullen y yo somos los únicos que parecemos hacer el trabajo por aquí.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, pero creímos que podías hacer algo útil y preguntarles a aquel par de tarados donde estaban la noche que Mary desapareció, la testigo ¿recuerdas?, la que se esfumó justo debajo de tus narices. —Se mofó ella.

—¡No presiones Gabriela!

—Ahora te los mando. —Se dio la vuelta con una innegable sonrisa socarrona.

_Genial, ahora recibo ordenes de una novata cuyo padre es un activo orador en la política. _Pensó Jonathan Miller.

—¿Quería vernos señor?

Miller levantó la vista de mala gana para ver a Kevin y a Luis, un par de las piezas por las que toda su reputación estaba cayéndose a añicos.

Jonathan Miller exhaló un prolongado y exasperado suspiro.

—Caballeros, me harían el grandísimo honor de explicarme, ¡¿por qué Mary Brandon desapareció de su celda?

Ambos jóvenes pegaron un respingo y abrieron los ojos como platos.

—Ay… cierren la puerta.

Miller se levantó, le dio la vuelta a su escritorio y se pasó una mano por los ojos tallándoselos fuertemente, por fin se reclinó sobre el borde posterior del escritorio con Kevin y Luis observándolo cautelosamente.

—La cosa fue así. —La tensión en la mandíbula de Jonathan no parecía disolverse al irse adentrando en su monologo. —Por la tarde del domingo Charlie y Carlisle llevaron a Mary Brandon a la clínica _Stars_ con el psicólogo Jasper Hale. ¿Estamos?

Luis y Kevin asintieron sin reparos a la delicadeza de sus cuellos.

—La regresaron a eso de las seis de la tarde, la encerramos en una cómoda celda para ella sola. Y en estas finas instalaciones había cuatro distinguidos policías, Charlie Swan, Frank Freeman, Luis Álvarez y Kevin Smith. —Prosiguió Miller. —¡¿Cómo hizo una pequeña mujer como ella para salir de una celda bien protegida bajo la custodia de cuatro hombres bien entrenados?

Luis se pasó ambas manos por el liso cabello marrón, Kevin clavó los ojos al piso y se cruzó de brazos.

—Frank no se quedó esa noche. —Admitió Luis. —Él recibió una llamada y se marchó, se veía muy alterado.

—Una llamada, ¿de quién? —Preguntó Jonathan.

Luis negó con la cabeza apartando la mirada. Kevin dio un paso al frente y alzó la vista.

—El jefe Swan nos ordenó que nos marcháramos.

—¿Y le hicieron caso?

—¡Era nuestro superior! —Se defendió Luis.

—No supimos más del asunto hasta el lunes por la mañana cuando el doctor Cullen realizaba la autopsia de Marco. El jefe Swan y Emmett Cullen buscaban el arma en la casa de Didyme y el jefe Swan nos pidió guardar el secreto. —Reveló un cansado Kevin.

—Así que el domingo por la noche Swan se llevó a Brandon, ¿Qué estaría haciendo nuestro buen doctor? —Se cuestionó Miller.

.

Gabriela y Emmett revisaban los cajones de la oficina de Charlie Swan que había estado cerrada desde el domingo hasta ese momento.

—¿Crees que Kevin y Luis digan algo útil? —Inquirió Emmett.

—Si ellos no lo hacen Frank lo hará. —Respondió con suficiencia.

El policía Cullen no hizo más que asentir en silencio.

—¡Já! El jefe Swan olvido su agua. —Sonrió Gabi notando el vaso de agua sobre el escritorio de Charlie.

—¿Agua?, Charlie sólo bebe café o cerveza.

Emmett llevaba los blancos guantes para evitar dejar sus huellas dactilares, y estudió el traslucido cristal con la mirada seria.

—Quiero que analicen esta agua. —Exigió Emmett.

Gabi frunció el seño pero tomó el vaso de la mano de Emmett para llevarlo al laboratorio.

_Miller nos dijo que Mary Brandon había pedido un vaso con agua, ¿será el mismo que Charlie tenía en su oficina? Aunque ahora no basta más que para un trago_. Razonó el policía Cullen.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta sacaron a Emmett de sus lúgubres cavilaciones, Kevin estaba de pie junto al marco de la puerta.

—Miller quiere verlo.

Emmett asintió y se dirigió a grandes zancadas a la oficina de Jonathan.

—¿Qué averiguaste?

.

Rosalie y Jasper Hale estaban dentro del coche de Jasper a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Didyme Vulturi.

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! —Se sonrió la periodista. —Renata Vulturi resultó ser más ni menos que la novia de Frank Freeman.

Jasper negó con la cabeza incrédulamente con una sonrisa pícara al presenciar el estado de ánimo de su hermana.

El celular de Rosalie comenzó a sonar y Jasper aprovechó la distracción de su hermana para ver por la ventana la ligera llovizna que empezaba a descender y sumergirse en su torbellino de suposiciones.

—Emmett, ¿Qué sucede?

—_Nos hacen falta recursos confiables aquí, ¿podrías intentar averiguar algo con Teresa Pérez? Trabaja en el mismo hospital que Carlisle._

—Claro, voy para allá.

Rosalie agitó a su hermano suavemente por el hombro para conseguir su atención.

—Acaban de encomendarme una misión. —Rió abiertamente.

—¿A dónde quieres que te lleve? —Preguntó con amabilidad.

—Al Hospital, ¿no vendrás?

—Tengo que regresar a casa. —Se limitó a contestar.

.

Gritos de desesperación y dolor, llanto desesperanzador, personas corriendo de un lado a otro, sangre, lágrimas, estornudos, personas tosiendo, niños quejándose, adultos lamentándose, enfermeras enojadas y médicos estresados, lo usual en un hospital.

Rosalie recorría los pasillos con paso moderado, observando cuidadosamente a las personas a su alrededor cuando vio a su antítesis.

—Clearwater. —La saludó con frialdad.

—Hale. —Dijo del mismo modo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—No eres la única que recibe información de policías.

Ambas voltearon cuando vieron a Teresa Pérez que corría por el mismo pasillo hablando con un par de médicos que llevaban a una mujer en una camilla hacia el elevador. Tere les dedicó una mirada severa hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

—A esperar. —Susurró Leah recargándose contra una pared.

Varios minutos transcurrieron tensamente, Rose odiaba los hospitales. Pero finalmente Teresa reapareció con una jeringa en la mano.

—Señorita Clearwater veo que está de vuelta. —Dijo a modo de saludo.

—Así es, mis fuentes me informaron de que Carlisle y usted hablaron de algo más esa noche. —Leah sonrió dándole a entender que no cedería.

Tere hizo una mueca de enfado y las empujo a un cuarto donde tres pacientes dormían profundamente.

—Todo lo que te dije fue verdad. —Anunció con rudeza. —… Pero hubo más.

Las dos periodistas esperaron pacientemente a que la enfermera continuara.

—Carlisle me pidió mentir por él.

—No entiendo. —Admitió Rosalie.

—El doctor Cullen se aseguró de estar en un lugar donde pudieran escucharnos y básicamente esa noche corrió el chisme por todo el hospital de que Renata Vulturi estaba internada.

—¿Qué? —Leah medio gritó y Tere se apresuró a callarla.

—No quiso explicarme por qué pero era importante. Ahora deben irse, tengo muchos pacientes que atender y sólo dos manos.

Leah y Rosalie prácticamente trotaban por los pasillos del hospital hasta salir de él. Para entonces la lluvia caía con fuerza y estrepito.

—Renata es la novia de Frank. —Comentó Rose en voz baja.

—Y Charlie no confiaba en él. —Suspiró Leah pensativamente.

Un taxi iba pasando y se detuvo ante la seña de Rosalie.

—Eso es todo Clearwater, nos vemos luego. —Se despidió la periodista rubia.

—Seguro. —Contestó en tono pesimista.

El aguacero a cada minuto aumentaba de intensidad, la noche reinaba nuevamente las calles de Seattle, las oscuridad y el viento provocaron que Leah recordara las películas de terror que a Seth le encantaban ver.

Leah avanzaba por las solitarias calles rumbo a su departamento, supuso que seis cuadras no la matarían, sus tacones resonaban con eco al transitar por esa abandonada zona de la ciudad, la intrépida periodista metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, su bolso se balanceaba pesadamente sobre su brazo.

La joven avanzaba tan deprisa como era capaz con aquellos tacones altos y aunque sus propios pasos sonaban fastidiosamente no tardó en percatarse de que otros dos pares de pisadas resonaban al pisar los charcos de agua, Leah intentó caminar más rápido y pudo escuchar el aumento de esas pisadas, tan disimuladamente como pudo volteo hacia atrás y vio a cuatro hombres con sudaderas negras y el rostro cubierto siguiéndola.

Ella sabía que tenía su celular en su abrigo, así que dejó caer su bolso, torpemente se quitó los zapatos con lo que cayó de rodillas, pero gracias a la adrenalina y a la sorpresa de los cuatro perseguidores logró levantarse y echarse a correr antes de que ellos tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar.

Leah corría con todas sus fuerzas, los pulmones le ardían, la lluvia fría azotaba su rostro, sus pies ya tenían cortadas y le dolían pero se reusaba a dejarse atrapar. Los sujetos que la perseguían no voltearon a ver el bolso, iban a por _ella._

_¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda! _Gritaba una voz interior dentro de su cabeza.

Leah sacó el teléfono celular y con profunda desesperación y creciente horror marcó el primer número de la lista. Seth.

Un tono… nada.

Segundo… no responde.

_¡Mierda! Voy a morir a manos de unos imbéciles que…_

Tercer tono… _—¿Hola?_

—¡Seth!

La sonrisa de la victoria no duró ni tres segundos, uno de los hombres se arrojo sobre ella y el celular salió disparado.

—_¿Leah?, ¡Leah!_

Leah se revolvió, lo pateó e intentó ponerse de pie, pero los otros tres hombres trataban de sujetarla, los golpeó, gritó e incluso mordió la mano de uno, pero por más que luchó entre los cuatro lograron inmovilizarla, velozmente una gigantesca camioneta negra apareció de entre las penumbras.

—¡No!, ¡Suéltenme!, ¡Déjenme!

—¡Cállate zorra!

—¡Quítenme las manos de encima!

La subieron no sin esfuerzo pero la camioneta pronto desapareció.

.

.

.

Seth escuchó horrorizado los gritos de su hermana y finalmente como un auto aceleraba reduciendo el forcejeo al ruido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo contra el suelo. Claro que Seth fue lo suficientemente astuto para grabar la llamada.

Él estaba solo en el departamento, lo recorrió nerviosamente de un extremo a otro un par de veces, haciendo respiraciones profundas e intentando pensar algo útil que hacer.

Los minutos pasaban y nada, el pánico se apoderaría por completo de él. Así que buscó entre los papeles que Leah tenía regados por todas partes y finalmente encontró el número de Isabella Swan.

—Contesta, contesta, vamos, por favor contesta. —Susurraba él.

—_¿Diga?_

—¡Bella!, Bella soy Seth Clearwater, ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

—_Cálmate, respira, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?_

_¡Qué me calme! ¿Cómo demonios quiere que me calme? _Pensó molesto.

—¡Se llevaron a mi hermana!, no sé qué sucedió, ella me llamó y sólo escuché como gritaba, ¡Bella! ¿Qué voy a hacer?, ¿y si la hieren?, ¡Tienes que ayudarme a encontrarla!

—_¡Oh Dios!_

—¿Y si la lastiman?

—_Llamaré a la policía, iré a tu casa, ¡no salgas!_

—No lo haré.

Y con eso terminó la llamada.

.

_Oh por Dios. Esto no puede estar pasando, tiene que ser una pesadilla, no puede estar pasando. _Pensó Bella sujetando el celular con tanta fuerza que su piel empezaba a enrojecer.

—¡Edward! —Gritó con voz sofocada.

Ambos estaban en el departamento de él, mientras Edward estaba ocupado cocinando la cena y como ella no tenía la mínima idea de cómo ayudarle con eso, Isabella se dedicaba a repasar todos los apuntes que él había hecho sobre la información que habían logrado reunir hasta ese momento.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó alarmado entrando a la sala.

—¡Leah!, Oh por Dios, ¡han secuestrado a Leah!

Se notaba que Bella comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento, Edward la abrazo con fuerza y ella escondió el rostro contra su pecho.

—Tranquila amor, llamaremos a la policía, ¿está bien? La encontraran.

Bella asintió débilmente y Edward la soltó y se apresuró a llamar a Emmett.

Todos se movían tan rápido que a Bella le costaba digerir todo lo que sucedía. Afortunadamente Edward sabía qué hacer, o por lo menos así lo parecía.

Edward manejó a toda velocidad hasta el departamento de Leah. Bella y él, encontraron a Seth un tanto histérico, lo cual era perfectamente comprensible, en poco tiempo Emmett llegó, con Gabriela, Luis y otros policías.

Gabriela se dispuso a investigar donde fue el último lugar donde vieron a Leah Clearwater, Luis revisó el departamento de arriba abajo en busca de pistas de su paradero o sus atacantes, Emmett llamó a Miller para ponerlo al tanto y Bella intentaba consolar a Seth.

Gabi hacía uso de todos sus informantes hasta que la comprensión llegó tan descaradamente como una bofetada.

—¡El hospital! —Espetó Gabriela sumamente molesta. —Yo le dije que hablara con Teresa Pérez. Todo esto es mi culpa.

—No lo es. —La contradijo Edward con voz grave.

—Ella estaba cerca de encontrar al asesino de Marco Vulturi, ¿no? —Luis le preguntó a Seth sombríamente.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —Intervino Bella.

—Porque encontré unos papeles que dicen "Ella nos dijo que desconfiáramos de la familia de Marco. ¿Por qué?, ¿querría desviar la atención?". Y también "Samuel Hernández oculta algo, pero también Carlisle Cullen ¿o será que Teresa miente?". ¿Alguna idea de que pueda significar todo esto. —Repitió Luis.

—No. —Susurró Seth.

—Emmett, nosotros no tenemos _esa _información. —Anunció Gabi visiblemente molesta.

—No… Leah es periodista e investigaba sin apoyo… ¡Rose!

Todos se le quedaron viendo al policía Cullen como si estuviera demente.

—Luis, quédate y sigue buscando datos entre los papeles de la señorita Clearwater. —Ordenó.

—Gabi organiza equipos de búsqueda, ¡que nadie descanse hasta encontrarla!

Gabriela asintió y salió corriendo de ahí.

—Edward llévate a Seth, necesito que alguien lo cuide, podría ser el próximo.

Emmett tomó su celular y llamó a Kevin.

—Necesito que vayas a hablar con Teresa Pérez, ¡ahora! —Y colgó sin esperar respuesta.

—Le diré a Jasper que salga a recoger a Rose. —Murmuró Emmett.

—Creo que Seth necesita descansar. —Susurró Bella abrazándolo.

—Cierto, vamos. —Edward les sonrió débilmente y se giró para hablar con su hermano. —Estás haciendo un trabajo estupendo Emmett, lo resolveremos.

Emmett sonrió ampliamente y salió del departamento con un sinfín de pensamientos girando en su cabeza.

Una vez en el departamento de Edward lograron hablar tranquilamente con Seth, aunque el pobre chico seguía muy asustado se veía más en control de sí. La lluvia en vez de disminuir aumentaba de intensidad provocando que se fuera la luz en la mitad de la ciudad, la sala donde estaban los tres sentados sin cruzar palabra era tenuemente iluminada por pequeñas velas.

—Los que secuestraron a sus padres son los mismos que se llevaron a mi hermana, ¿verdad? —Susurró Seth.

—Aun no podemos saber eso. —Respondió Edward en voz baja. —Pero Emmett está haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarla.

Nadie supo que decir después de eso y el silencio empezaba a ser incomodo.

—Edward… —Comenzó a decir Seth, vacilante.

—¿Sí?

—No le dije al policía todo lo que sabía.

Bella y Edward se le quedaron viendo fijamente hasta que Edward logro arreglárselas para recuperar su voz.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Leah casi sabía quién mató a Marco.

—¿Te dijo de quien sospechaba? —Preguntó Bella.

—Leah creía que Heidi ocultaba algo importante porque ella les dijo que Didyme y sus hijos tenían motivos para asesinar a Marco pero ella también. Heidi es la mejor empleada de Cayo, pero a diferencia de Aro que ha puesto a Jane y Alec como herederos, Cayo prefirió ceder esa parte a Chelsea en lugar de a Heidi.

—Ahora tenemos más razones para visitar a Cayo. —Afirmó Edward.

—¿Puedo ir? —Pidió Seth entusiasmado.

—No lo sé… —Edward hizo una mueca, ¿podría ser de mala suerte llevarlo?

—Si haces todo lo que digamos incluyendo no hablar, podrás venir con nosotros. —Concedió Bella.

—¡Gracias Bella! —Seth sonrió y ella le correspondió la sonrisa.

Las luces comenzaron a titilar y tras un par de intentos la luz volvió al edificio.

Seth prendió la tele y se puso a ver un programa sobre chicos en sus patinetas.

—Necesito salir a tomar aire. —Les avisó Bella y salió cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Por unos instantes Edward contempló la puerta cerrada.

—Seth, saldré un momento, llevo el celular, no le abras a nadie.

—Claro Ed.

.

Isabella Swan desolada caminaba por las calles tupidas de personas por la creciente sobre población, ni siquiera veía sus rostros, su mirada no se despegaba del suelo. Transitando sin rumbo la torrencial lluvia situada sobre la parte de la ciudad donde se encontraba se convirtió en llovizna.

Se sentó en un banco de los que están establecidos para las personas que esperan el transporte público, taxis y demás.

La fuerza con la que caía la lluvia volvió a ascender, la presión cayendo sin reparos sobre Bella…

Ella no se movió.

A todos ya les había entrado la evidente necesidad de llegar a sus respectivas casas, la noche y el aguacero los ahuyentaban.

Isabella tenía puesta la capucha de la sudadera y aunque no hubiera sido así seguramente no habría intentado desplazarse ni un centímetro más de donde estaba. La joven miraba la lluvia, las gotas de agua chocando contra el pavimento. Pero no estaba pensando en nada, esa imagen era la que tenía retenida dentro de su cabeza sin más, las gotas deslizándose sobre el suelo. Sin pensar en sólido ni líquido, ni frío, tampoco humedad o el posible resfriado que iba a ganar.

Bella entró en un extraño trance donde no existía nada más que la llovizna.

Los claxon, las pláticas, el rugir de los motores, los charcos siendo pisados, los saludos de cortesía, el bullicio en general lo oía pero no era plenamente consciente de ello. Se atrevería a jurar que existía un silencio absoluto.

Tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta pero un hombre caminaba en su dirección y se detuvo al estar frente a ella.

Bella se puso de pie parsimoniosamente, sentía el cuerpo cortado y los parpados le pesaban, pero lo vio, su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del de ella.

—Edward, estoy asustada. —Susurró con voz quebradiza.

La mirada de sus verdes y preocupados ojos se entrelazo con la de Bella, por un momento que pareció interminable y sin embargo no duró lo suficiente.

Edward se inclinó hacia ella con insegura lentitud, Bella se quedó petrificada al notar los labios de él a escasos centímetros de los rosados labios de ella, como una caricia gentil con su beso separó ligeramente los labios de Isabella provocando que su corazón latiera con mayor fuerza y por un momento temió que sus piernas cedieran bajo su peso.

Edward la sujetó con fuerza entre sus brazos, Isabella se apoyo contra él y cerró los ojos sintiendo como su corazón zumbaba más que latía de lo rápido que iba.

* * *

><p>Respuestas de reviews de capítulos anteriores:<p>

Irina: Como siempre me alegra leer tus comentarios, en verdad me entusiasman muchísimo. ¡Claro! como yo está es una loca y confusa historia. La conversación con Renata tiene varias pistas importantes, sobre Mary aun hay más mentiras y secretos encubriendo su verdadera naturaleza. Y por fin encontré el momento que me pareció el adecuado para el tan esperado beso de Edward y Bella, ojala te guste. ¡De corazón, tu apoyo significa el mundo para mí! Esperé impaciente por tus comentarios :)

alessandra cullen: Hola, ¡A mí me encantan tus comentarios!Me hace feliz que te intrigue la historia, espero que aunque te de "pistas falsas" ya tengas en mente un par de sospechosos. Ya está el nuevo capítulo así que ahora yo esperaré por tu comentario :)

Una aclaración sobre un par de personajes (sólo por precaución):

Jonathan Miller. Digamos que es el jefe de todos los otros policías de Seattle y aunque es un policía capaz y con experiencia, todos esperan que sea Charlie el que diga la última palabra.

Frank Freeman. Es el novato en la fuerza policiaca y lo habían asignado como compañero de Charlie con la esperanza de que aprendiera a ser útil.

* * *

><p><strong>¡GRACIAS POR LEER!<strong>

**SI TIENEN DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS U OBSERVACIONES DÉJENME EL COMENTARIO Y DE PASO PARA HACERME FELIZ**

**Itzi**


	12. Otra amenaza

¡Hola!, ¿todavía hay alguien ahí?... Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero he tenido muchas tareas y compromisos. **Les agradezco por su paciencia y sus comentarios, gracias a ustedes sigo escribiendo en fanfiction.** MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR :)

* * *

><p><strong>Otra amenaza<strong>

_Miércoles 13 de Julio de 2011 _

Bella Swan pasó toda la noche dando vueltas por la cama fallando miserablemente en conciliar el sueño. Sus pensamientos inevitablemente revoloteaban hacia el recuerdo de los labios de Edward sobre los suyos.

Por más que intentaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa Isabella seguía sintiendo las molestas mariposas en su estomago, aunque estaba segura de que se sentía más como un enjambre de abejas enfadadas.

Para Bella ese beso había sido lo más maravilloso que había sentido alguna vez, estar enamorada de su mejor amigo era asombroso, no tenía que preocuparse por descubrir a la persona que la hacía sentir una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo cada vez que la tocaba y ahora por fin ella sabía que Edward también la veía más que como amiga.

El asunto era que Bella no tenía idea de en que página estaba Edward, después del beso ninguno había comentado nada al respecto, lo cual frustraba a la joven cada vez más y en su creciente impotencia pateaba las cobijas y golpeaba la almohada, pero se contuvo de gritar contra ella porque sabía que despertaría a Seth.

Cuando regresaron al departamento Edward estuvo empeñado en ejercer de centinela durmiendo en el sofá frente a la puerta, Seth dormía en el piso del cuarto de Edward en la improvisada cama de cobijas que Bella había hecho para él.

Bella logró quedarse dormida una hora antes de que amaneciera. Así que con la cabeza bajo las cobijas y los parpados cerrados dejó salir un bufido de exasperación, escucho voces y pasos provenientes de la cocina, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía exhausta, pateo las cobijas una vez más, maldiciendo internamente y se metió a bañar. En la cocina Seth y Edward desayunaban escuchando la televisión desde la sala.

—¿Iremos a casa del señor Cayo? —Preguntó Seth con la boca llena de sandía.

—Sí, pero no digas nada que él pudiera malinterpretar.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Que lo acuses de la desaparición de tu hermana, por ejemplo. —Dijo Edward seriamente.

—No… ¿pero tú crees que él lo hizo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Matar a Marco, desaparecer a Carlisle y a Charlie, ¡secuestrar a mi hermana!

—¿Quién dice que todo lo hizo la misma persona?

—Nada tiene que ver una cosa con la otra. —Anunció Seth sarcásticamente rodando los ojos.

Bella entró a la cocina ya arreglada pero acomodo los brazos sobre el desayunador y recargo la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

—¿No te sientes bien? —Le preguntó Edward en voz baja pasando una mano por el húmedo cabello de Bella, provocando que se estremeciera pero luego sonrió satisfecha.

—Me faltaron horas de sueño, eso es todo. —Respondió.

Edward conocía a Bella demasiado bien para adivinar porque no había dormido. El celular de Seth sonó en la otra habitación y se dirigió a buscarlo. Edward se inclinó hacia Bella y con sus labios rosando su cabello le susurró al oído.

—Hablaremos de eso luego, ¿está bien?

Bella ladeo la cabeza para verlo a los ojos con mil preguntas asomándose en ellos.

—Pronto, lo prometo. —Contestó él.

Edward ayudó a Bella a ponerse de pie, colocó una mano en su cintura y la otra en su espalda acercándola a él. Bella no podía despegar la vista de sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes y la recorrió un escalofrío cuando la besó.

Magnificas sensaciones cada una distinta a la otra estallaron dentro de Bella. Este beso fue intenso, mucho más complejo, tantos sentimientos expresados en ese único gesto, el beso fue dulce, cariñoso aún así ardiente y adictivo. Ese beso parecía no tener fin, sin embargo ninguno de los dos parecía tener suficiente.

Gracias al cielo que Edward estaba sosteniéndola o Bella se hubiera desplomado. Ella no pudo resistirse a pasar sus manos por el despeinado cabello cobrizo de él, acercándolo más negándose a romper el contacto.

Finalmente Edward separó sus labios de los de Bella y recargó su frente contra la suya para ese momento ambos luchaban por aire.

—Te quiero. —Susurró él y ella esbozo una tímida sonrisa.

Ambos oyeron al mismo tiempo como Seth se aproximaba y se separaron renuentemente, Bella dejo salir un suspiro y Edward se dispuso a llevar los platos al fregadero. Pronto repararon en la taciturna actitud de Seth, algo sumamente extraño en él.

—¿Qué pasa Seth? —Inquirió Bella.

Seth deslizo el celular de su lado de la mesa hasta donde estaba Bella, Edward leyó el mensaje asomándose por detrás de su hombro.

_Si quieres a tu hermanita recuperar_

_Asegúrate de que Cullen no se acerque más_

_Y en silencio te debes quedar_

_Recuerda que yo sé dónde estás_

_._

Mientras tanto en la estación de policía una reunión de lo más destacados policías tenía lugar.

Jonathan Miller bebía sorbos de café con los ojos entrecerrados dirigiendo su atención al piso a cuadros bicolores.

—Repitámoslo otra vez. —Sugirió Gabriela. —Charlie se llevó a Mary Brandon el día siguiente del asesinato de Marco.

—Y al mismo tiempo Carlisle provocó el rumor de que Renata Vulturi había sufrido un grave accidente. —Corroboró Kevin.

—Es obvio que Charlie lo planeó todo, él y Frank llevan siendo compañeros casi seis meses, seguramente sabía que ella es su novia, desasiéndose de Frank podría sacar a Brandon de la celda. —Razonó Emmett.

—Y analizando los estudios que se le hicieron al cuerpo de Marco sabemos que padecía una intoxicación crónica. —Les recordó Susan.

—Una persona se ocupaba de poner arsénico en el agua del viejo Vulturi regularmente. —Conjeturó sombríamente Luis.

La estación de policía estaba casi desierta, la mayoría de los policías estaban registrando la ciudad de arriba abajo en busca de Leah Clearwater.

—Y no olvidemos las fastidiosas rimitas. —Comentó despectivamente Miller.

—¿Alguna novedad? —Gabi alzó las cejas sorprendida.

—Amenazaron al chico Clearwater. —Le respondió Emmett molesto.

—Pensemos, no puede ser tan difícil. —Kevin intentó animarlos. —¿A quién le gusta escribir poesía? y ¿Quién tenía acceso a las bebidas del viejo Vulturi?

—Tenía que saber de medicina, ¿cómo más se le ocurriría un envenenamiento así? El arsénico no tiene saber y además ¡que paciencia para adulterar el agua cada día! —Aseguró Luis.

—Alguien con exceso de tiempo y nada mejor que hacer. —Gabi se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién tiene los papeles de Brandon? —Les preguntó el policía Cullen.

Susan deslizó un folder beige sobre el escritorio hasta el lugar de Emmett.

—Mary Alice Brandon, 19 años de edad, padres fallecidos, hermana de Cynthia Brandon, sus parientes demuestran padecer de diversos problemas psicológicos…

_._

La tensión se sentía en el aire, Rosalie había evitado a toda costa salir de la recamara de Jasper, no porque fuera una cobarde pero la forma en que Alice la observaba era un tanto perturbante, la periodista no entendía como podía odiarla la novia de su hermano sin siquiera conocerla, aunque Jasper juraba y perjuraba que no era su novia sin embargo Rosalie estaba convencida de que había algo entre los dos.

La noche anterior Jasper en compañía de Alice y Cynthia fue a recoger a Rosalie a su departamento, Emmett se ponía cada vez más paranoico como todo el mundo en Seattle, pero siendo honesta Rose estaba aliviada de no pasar la noche sola, la desaparición de Leah Clearwater la había afectado más de lo que se atrevería a admitir a cualquiera o incluso a si misma.

Durante todo el camino desde el departamento de Rosalie hasta el de Jasper los cuatro no habían cruzado palabra, Rose estaba que se comía las uñas por preguntarle a Jasper porque no dejo a Alice y a Cynthia en el departamento, pero no había tenido ocasión, cuando llegaron Jasper estuvo un buen rato hablando por teléfono con Emmett, Cynthia jugaba con sus muñecas en la sala y Alice la vigilaba con un halcón, Rosalie se encerró en el cuarto de Jasper y él no había acudido ahí más que para ofrecerle de comer.

Sobre todo el piso del cuarto de Jasper estaban esparcidas las notas, recortes, fotografías y demás cosas que Rosalie tenía sobre el caso de Marco Vulturi.

—Esto es imposible. —Musitó, mordisqueando la tapa del lapicero.

Del otro lado de la puerta, en la sala del departamento Alice y Jasper conversaban en susurros.

—¿Cynthia sigue haciendo preguntas? —Inquirió el psicólogo.

—Sólo sobre el relicario de mamá, lo perdí en el entierro. —Respondió melancólica.

—Te advertí que sería peligroso, Emmett te vio. —Le recriminó preocupado.

—Pero no me reconoció. —Contestó desafiante, en todas las discusiones que habían tenido Alice salía ganando.

—No puedo creer todo lo que está pasando y es culpa de mi padre y su esposa. —Dijo con rencor.

—Vamos Alice, no sabes si él mandó matar a Marco.

—¿Quién más si no?

* * *

><p>Respuestas de reviews del capítulo anterior:<p>

Irina: Sé que tardé, pero justo lo que pediste, más sobre Edward y Bella :) Soy feliz de que te agrade mi fic. Estaré esperando tu review.

marianita v: Me hace MUY feliz ver tu review y saber que una persona más lee mi historia :D Lamento haberte hecho esperar, ojala te haya gustado este capítulo y esperaré ansiosa que me escribas :)

valeri maza ramal: Y por fin puedo responderte y actualizar jaja, por supuesto, aún quedan les quedan muchas cosas por hacer a Charlie y a Carlisle. En este capítulo vuelven las rimas, también te quiero mucho, tus comentarios siempre me dan muchos ánimos. Esperaré por tu review :)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Review = Autora Feliz :D = Capítulo nuevo**

**Itzi**


	13. Apariencias

**¡Saludos a mis queridísimos y fieles lectores!, ¡Ya extrañaba escribir!, Y lamento haberlos hecho esperar, no he tenido tiempo porque estoy enterrada bajo montones de tarea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Apariencias<strong>

_Miércoles 13 de Julio de 2011 _

Para esos momentos Isabella no dejaba de preguntarse como habrían hecho esos tres hombres para conseguir el dinero y construir esas descomunales mansiones, quizá la de Aro era la más grande pero la de Cayo no se quedaba atrás. A diferencia de la romántica mansión de Marco o la exuberante propiedad de Aro, la gran vivienda de Cayo era utilitarista. Era enorme, eso sí, pero carecía de los detalles un tanto innecesarios que únicamente sirven para deleitar la vista. Era increíble lo mucho que se puede saber de una persona por el aspecto de su casa.

—¿Y se supone que nos van a dejar pasar? —Seth preguntó con escepticismo al tiempo que veía los extensos jardines verdes pero sin una flor a la vista.

—Hablé con Didyme, ella le pidió a Cayo que nos recibiera. —Dijo Edward.

—Yo sigo sin confiar en ninguno de los Vulturi. —Anunció Seth.

Los guardias en la propiedad de Cayo eran mucho más disimulados que los de Aro, en lugar de hacer interminables preguntas se limitaron a observarlos con una mirada penetrante. Justo cuando Edward estacionó el auto, se abrió la reja de la entrada y una mujer muy parecida en complexión a Brigitte y a Linette caminó hacia ellos.

—Esto empieza a preocuparme. —Susurró Edward.

Un rápido destello apareció en los ojos de la menudita mujer.

—Mi nombre es Amelia. —Se presentó. —Veo que se han percatado del parecido entre mis primas y yo. —Sonrió sin inconveniente.

—Mucho gusto. —Tartamudeó Bella. —Nosotros somos…

—Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan y Seth Clearwater. —La interrumpió Amelia. —Mis señores los están esperando.

Se dio media vuelta y encabezó la marcha hacia el interior de la mansión.

—Esto me da mala espina. —Murmuró Seth, al tiempo que se veía a si mismo entrar en la boca del lobo.

La sala principal de la residencia de Cayo y Athenodora no estaba tupida de antigüedades como la de Aro y Sulpicia y definitivamente no estaba alegremente amueblada como la de Didyme, únicamente tenía objetos con fines prácticos, nada de adornos.

Sentados en un largo sillón color arena estaban los temidos Cayo y Athenodora Vulturi, pero en ese instante se veían relajados y de buen humor.

—¡Por fin llegan!, se estaban tardando demasiado. —Comentó Athenodora.

—Si hacen el favor de sentarse. —Amelia les indicó el otro sofá a los invitados.

—¿Señora Vulturi? —Inquirió Edward.

—Llámame Athenodora, ¿cómo más me diferenciarías de Didyme o Sulpicia? —Una mujer directa, muy directa.

—¿A qué se refería con que nos estábamos tardando? —Volvió a preguntarle Bella.

—Sus padres vinieron a hablar con nosotros mucho antes, empezábamos a pensar que nunca se aparecerían por aquí. —Respondió Athenodora.

—¿Nuestros padres estuvieron aquí? —Quiso saber Isabella.

—El miércoles, antes de desaparecer vinieron a hablar con nosotros. —Le dijo Cayo.

—Pero desaparecieron el jueves… —Dijo Bella.

—Estoy muy segura de que fue el miércoles. —Prometió Athenodora.

—¿Por qué? —Le preguntó Seth.

—Porque esa noche recibimos una nota. —Cayo se la extendió a Seth y éste la leyó en voz alta.

_No debieron hablar_

_Los pone en peligro su traición_

_Olvídense de ayudar _

_O personalmente los llevaré a su perdición_

—El miércoles Charlie Swan ya había resuelto este embrollo, pero desapareció. —Athenodora se encogió de hombros.

—¿O sea que ustedes saben quién es el asesino de Marco? —Seth abrió los ojos como platos y a Athenodora se le escapó una risita.

—No, ¡claro que no! —Contestó antes de reírse abiertamente.

—Pero por lo que nos dijo Charlie, ya tenía una buena idea de quién es la mente criminal detrás de esto. —Les aseguró Cayo.

—¿Qué les contó exactamente? —Bella jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos, no podía quedarse quieta.

—Habló con Aro y Sulpicia, y luego vino aquí.

—Por lo que dice la nota, supongo que ustedes le revelaron un secreto muy importante a nuestros padres. —Aseveró Edward.

—Así fue, pero si se los decimos lo más probable es que el asesino vaya por ustedes. —Athenodora sonrió, todo esto parecía divertirle.

—Ya lo tenemos detrás de nosotros. —La determinación en los ojos pardos de Bella, animó a Cayo.

—Muy bien. Lo que sucede es que Marco se ganó a casi toda la familia como enemigos, si no es que todos.

Edward, Bella y Seth lo observaron perplejos.

—Déjenme adivinar, por el dinero, ¿no es cierto? —El desdén se remarcó cuando Seth pronunció la palabra "dinero".

—Obviamente, ya somos muchos Vulturis, dividir aún más la herencia familiar no es algo inteligente. —Athenodora estaba radiante.

—¿Marco quería darle dinero a otra persona? —Bella se sentía mucho más cómoda hablando con ese par que con todos los otros Vulturis, ellos no tenían reservas.

—A Mary Brandon. —Cayo se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó en su asiento.

—Y luego… —Seth parpadeó intentando adivinar por qué eso era importante.

—Yo se lo impedí. —Cayo habló sin rastro de culpa en su voz. —Le dije a mi hermano que jamás permitiría que otra persona se acercara a nuestra fortuna y que si quería darle dinero tendría que ser del suyo propio, pero no el de la familia.

—Por eso Mary iba a ver a Marco en periodos regulares. —Recordó Edward por lo que le había contado Emmett.

—Evidentemente la existencia de Mary era un secreto para todos, excepto claro está para Didyme, Cayo y yo. —Afirmó Athenodora.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Mary Brandon con su familia? —La verdad a Seth ya no le importaba nada de eso, él sólo quería a su hermana de vuelta, por ese motivo andaba tan impaciente.

—Todos dicen que Mary era la amante de Marco, pero Marco nunca ha tenido amantes, el mujeriego de la familia es Aro. —Se burló Athenodora.

—¡Mary Brandon amante de Aro!, ¡Pero si él tiene la edad para ser su padre! —Exclamó Seth asqueado, pero a la luz de esa última palabra Bella y Edward se le quedaron viendo atónitos y Cayo junto con Athenodora sonrieron.

—¿Es verdad? —Tartamudeó Bella.

—Pero como ya mencionamos, los otros vulturis no saben eso, nadie más que Didyme. —Les recordó Cayo.

—Pero alguien más tuvo que averiguarlo ya que trataron de incriminar a Mary. —Razonó Edward.

—¡Con Marco muerto y Mary en prisión ese secreto quedaría en el olvido! —Bella sintió una corriente de adrenalina, se sentía más cerca de volver a ver a su padre.

—Pero yo aún tengo una duda. —Inició Seth. —¿Por qué decidieron dejarle su parte a Chelsea en vez de a Heidi?

Athenodora y Cayo se sorprendieron ante la audacia de ese chico, pero no se inmutaron, aparentemente ellos a nada le temían.

—Las cosas funcionan así, la fortuna de Marco y Didyme será para Chelsea y Felix. —Explicó Cayo. —Y la riqueza de Aro y Sulpicia es para Alec y Jane.

—Pero nuestras propiedades se las dejaremos a Chelsea ya que es nuestra sobrina favorita, es una joven tan dulce. —Finalizó Athenodora.

—¿Y Renata? —El delgado rostro de la enfermiza mujer apareció en la mente de Bella.

—No lo habíamos considerado. —Le dijo Cayo.

Todos guardaron silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Cayo fue el primero en hablar nuevamente.

—Temo que tengo una reunión muy importante en la oficina, Heidi me pidió que la asesorara. —El inminente hombre de negocios le dio un beso a su esposa y con una leve inclinación de cabeza se despidió del resto.

—Nosotros también deberíamos marcharnos. —Dijo Edward poniéndose de pie, Bella y Seth lo siguieron.

—Pero antes de irse, háganme el favor de darle esto a Renata. —Athenodora le dio un libro de poesía a Bella.

Isabella abrió el libro violeta de pasta gruesa y leyó el titulo del primer poema que vio.

—_Isla ignorada_ de Gloria Fuertes.

—Renata me prestó ese libro, si la ves ¿podrías devolvérselo?, también Jasper Hale la ve regularmente ya que ella va a terapia con él.

—Seguro. —Le contestó Bella extrañada.

.

Una vez en el plateado volvo de camino al centro comercial para buscar algo de comer los tres amigos se deshicieron de una pizca de la tensión acumulada.

—Yo digo que Heidi se merece una parte de la herencia. —Les dijo Seth.

—Por lo menos ahora sabemos que Cayo amenazaba a Marco para que no le dijera a nadie sobre Mary. —Señaló Bella.

—Y también Esme me había comentado que le avisaron de la desaparición de mi padre el jueves. —Recordó Edward. —Ir distorsionando la información por fragmentos hasta llegar una mentira es una excelente técnica.

—¿Quién le mintió a Esme? —Bella inquirió pensativa.

—Frank.

Los celulares de Bella y Edward sonaron al mismo tiempo, un mensaje idéntico brillaba en la pantalla:

_Mi secreto deben guardar_

_Silenciar a otro más no será problema_

_A sus padres podrán recuperar_

_Porque la venganza se convertirá en mi lema_

—Nos vienen siguiendo. —Les dijo Edward al ver por el espejo retrovisor.

* * *

><p>Respuestas de reviews del capítulo anterior:<p>

Irina: Es verdad, ya sabes que soy distraída y cuando escribo más. Intento poner más romance, pero se me pasa, procuraré tenerlo en mente. Sobre la conversación de Mary y Jasper en el capítulo anterior espero que este capítulo te aclaré las cosas. ¡Ya está el nuevo capítulo! COMO SIEMPRE ESTARÉ DESEOSA DE LEER QUE OPINAS :)

Valeri Maza Ramal: Me entusiasma saber que te gustan las rimas y en este capítulo hay dos. Es mi intención y regocijo saber que te dejo queriendo leer más. ¡Gracias por tus deseos de que me llegue inspiración! Te quiero. ¿Y qué te pareció el capítulo?

violet: Me hace feliz leer tu comentario, ¡ojala puedas escribirme más en el futuro! Muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Los comentarios siempre me ponen de buen humor! :)<strong>

**Itzi**


	14. Revelaciones

**Ya saben, la escuela es muy pesada, pero no abandonaré la historia aunque a veces me demore en subir un nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Revelaciones<strong>

_Miércoles 13 de Julio de 2011 _

—Nos vienen siguiendo. —Les dijo Edward al ver por el espejo retrovisor.

Seth se aferró con fuerza al reposabrazos y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro? —Le cuestionó Bella.

—Es una camioneta negra como las que seguían a Carlisle y a Charlie. —Sentenció Edward.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Vamos a la estación de policía, ahí no creo que se atrevan a hacernos algo. —Sugirió Seth.

Edward asintió y condujo el volvo hacia allá.

.

Era cuestión de pocas horas para que oscureciera.

Emmett Cullen estiró su musculosa espalda antes de tocar la puerta del departamento donde se encontraba Rosalie. El policía estaba extenuado, le dolía la espalda, el cuello y la cabeza, sobra decir que estos días no se alimentaba más que innumerables tasas de café cargado y ocasional un trozo de pizza recalentado.

Emmett quería pedirle a Rosalie que lo acompañara cuando fuera a revisar las propiedades de Jane y Alec Vulturi. La periodista era excepcionalmente inteligente, capaz de vislumbrar los detalles más escondidos entre los laberintos más tenebrosos y abrirse camino entre los senderos mejor entrelazados.

El cansado policía tocó la puerta y al abrirse ésta Emmett perdió el color hasta parecer un fantasma o que había visto uno.

—¿Sí? —La joven que acababa de abrirle, era menudita y delgadita, y aún así, intimidante con su pura mirada.

—Necesito dormir. —Fue lo único que pudo decir Emmett, tallándose los ojos.

—¡Emmett! —Rosalie salió para recibirlo con un estrujante abrazo de alivio. —Es mi novio. —Se volteó para explicarle a Alice.

Alice se encogió de hombros y regresó al interior del departamento de Jasper.

—Rose, ¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó el policía a pesar de que ya lo sabía, justamente había visto su foto antes de salir la estación.

—Ya te había dicho, es Alice, ella y su hermanita se están quedando con Jasper.

—Alice, ¿qué?

Rose guardó silencio, no conocía la respuesta.

—Brandon. Mary Alice Brandon. —Emmett contestó a su propia pregunta.

—¿Qué?, ¿Brandon? Eso no… no puede ser.

Emmett había estado observando atentamente a Rosalie, pero cuando levantó la mirada vio a Jasper recargado sobre la pared con semblante serio. El celular de Emmett vibró y éste contestó sin despegar la mirada del psicólogo.

—Háblame.

—Cullen, tu hermano está aquí con el chico Clearwater, quiere hablar contigo. —Le comunicó Gabriela.

—Yo también tengo mucho que decir.

Pero las explicaciones de Jasper tendrían que esperar.

Emmett supuso que Alice y Cynthia estarían a salvo con los Hale, Jasper las protegería, además de que Rosalie no les dejaría ir a ninguna parte. Ya la periodista se encargaría de indagar toda la verdad respecto a la relación de Jasper Hale y Mary Alice Brandon. Ahora el policía debía conocer los descubrimientos de su hermano.

Miller les había asegurado a Edward y a Bella que registrarían a todos los propietarios de camionetas de ese modelo que vivieran en Seattle. Patrullas salieron al instante, aunque Frank se veía renuente y desganado.

Gabi era amiga de Leah y se sentía responsable por Seth, en cuanto comprobó que también estaba en peligro decidió que ella lo cuidaría.

.

.

El sol comenzaba a meterse por el horizonte, el cielo estaba pintado como un bicolor, por una parte era azul marino demostrando como la noche llegaba para apoderarse del firmamento y por la otra parte tenía una serie de tonalidades anaranjadas y rojizas, haciendo notar la partida del astro rey.

Edward y Bella caminaban sobre la banqueta, sin prisas, uno al lado del otro. Isabella estaba embelesada observando la bóveda celeste, Edward la contemplaba a ella. De una manera natural, él entrelazó su mano con la de ella, Bella sintió una media sonrisa extenderse por su rostro pero evitó voltear a ver a Edward.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó él en voz baja.

—Cansada. —Respondió simplemente.

—Los encontraremos. —Le aseguró Edward.

—Al menos creo que estamos cerca de encontrar al culpable.

Ambos guardaron silencio y se dedicaron a vagar sin rumbo fijo por varios minutos, hasta que de repente Edward se detuvo y se giro para ver a Bella a la cara.

—¿Quieres despejar tu mente? —Le preguntó sonriéndole.

—Claro. —Dijo parpadeando sorprendida.

Edward le dio un suave apretón a la mano de Bella y la llevó a una vieja librería que se encontraba en un callejón algo escondido, en una colonia tranquila.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Inquirió Bella cuando la arrastraba al interior.

—Hace unos años encontré esta librería, cualquier libro que busques lo tienen aquí, no he olvidado lo mucho que te gusta leer.

—Recuerdo que a ti también. —Bella sonrió.

Una campanita sonó cuando entraron y de una mesa de madera donde estaba la caja registradora un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con canas y principio de calvicie, alto y flaco con anteojos levantó la vista.

—¡Edward!, ¡que milagro! —Lo saludó el hombre animadamente cuando lo reconoció.

—Leo, ¿cómo estás?

El hombre se acercó a donde estaban ellos.

—Bastante bien, el negocio va viento en popa.

—Leo, quiero presentarte a Isabella Swan. —Dijo Edward.

Bella estrechó la mano del hombre que sonreía ampliamente.

—Sólo Bella.

—Mucho gusto señorita.

—Bella, él es Leo Schwarz, lo conozco desde hace años. —Le explicó Edward.

—Discúlpenme por favor, ya vuelvo. —Pidió Leo, saliendo por un corredor.

—¿A dónde va? —Le preguntó Bella a Edward en un susurro.

Edward se encogió de hombros un poco avergonzado.

—¡Edward!, ¡muchacho hasta que te apareces por estos rumbos!, ¡ya quiero conocer a tu linda _novia_! —Era una voz femenina y provenía del corredor, aunque Bella no pudo ver a quien pertenecía.

Lo que sí vio fue a Edward sonrojándose, al principio Bella quiso reír pero luego el gesto le enterneció.

Una mujer chaparrita pero regordeta con una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció e iba casi corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban.

—Muchacho, ¡qué alegría verte!, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en venir a visitarnos?, no me estoy haciendo más joven. —Le reprochó la mujer sin dejar de sonreír.

—Perdón Leonor, pero con la escuela había estado muy ocupado.

—Bueno, bueno, tienes que estudiar, yo entiendo, aunque ya eres un joven muy inteligente. —Leonor le dio unas palmaditas a la mejilla de Edward y éste se sonrojó aún más.

—Leonor, ella es Bella. —Las presentó.

—Es un placer conocerla. —Bella estrechó la pequeña y gruesa mano de la mujer.

—Hija, el placer es todo mío, ¡eres tan bonita!, pareces una muñeca. —La elogió la mujer. —¿Tienen hambre?, les haré de cenar. —Y sin esperar respuesta la mujer salió apurada de la habitación.

Leo sonrió.

—Siéntanse libres de ver lo que quieran.

—Gracias. —Contestó Bella.

Edward guió a Bella hasta el fondo del pasillo más alejado de los libreros.

—¿Cómo los conociste? —Bella no pudo aguantar su curiosidad, apenas se aseguró que Leo no los escuchaba le soltó la pregunta.

—Solía venir aquí después de clases, en la preparatoria, pasaba tardes enteras sumergido en otros mundos. Leer siempre me abstrae.

Edward observó con interés unos libros de pasta dura, y ladeo un poco la cabeza para leer los títulos.

—Increíble, siempre supuse que salías con tu novia. —Comentó Bella con un deje te tristeza.

—No solía salir mucho con chicas… sólo con mis amigos. Prefiero estar con alguien con una plática interesante que con una muchacha que se la pasa maquillándose todo el tiempo sin prestarle atención a lo que digo… además la única mujer a la que quería llamar su atención se la vivía ignorándome. —Edward vio a Bella de reojo y ella puso una expresión de absoluta perplejidad.

—Pero… tú… tú siempre has tenido… tantas chicas atrás de ti… todas querían ser tu novia.

—Eran las chicas presuntuosas, superficiales y francamente no tan listas de la escuela.

—Las populares del equipo de porristas con cuerpos esculturales. —Afirmó Bella, obviamente todos los hombres en la escuela morían por ellas.

—Ellas sólo me querían por… mi físico y el dinero de mis padres. —Le aseguró Edward. —Jamás escuchaban lo que decía.

—Bueno, eso era más que evidente. —Aseveró Bella rodando los ojos. —Y todas estaba de acuerdo en que tú eras el más guapo de la escuela.

—Sí, _todas. _—Dijo Edward sarcásticamente, luego en voz baja agregó. —Menos la chica que yo quería.

Bella lo miró unos segundos sin decir nada, esperando a que él se explicara.

—Bella… ¿alguna vez hice algo que te molestara?, ¿por qué dejaste de hablarme?, de la nada empezaste a ignorarme y ni siquiera me dirigías la palabra en la escuela.

Isabella se sintió culpable de inmediato, jamás se había admitido a sí misma que había sacrificado la amistad que más apreciaba por miedo.

—Edward, yo… —Bella clavó la mirada al piso, incapaz de verlo a la cara. —En la preparatoria yo ya te veía más que como amigo, me dolía verte charlando con todas esas chicas, disfrutando de toda la atención que te ponían, agitaban sus pompones en tu cara para que las vieras. Yo sabía que tú nunca me verías de ese modo, ¿cómo?, ¿cómo podría captar tu atención si yo no andaba pavoneándome como las demás?, yo no soy de las que usan minifaldas, ni me gusta que me maquillen, ¡y ni hablar de los tacones! —Estalló, después de toda esa eternidad guardándoselo.

Bella cerró los ojos, ardientes lagrimas pugnaban por escapar, pero antes de que pasara, sintió los fuertes brazos de Edward a su alrededor, Bella apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

—Eso lo explica. —Susurró en su oído. —No negaré que era divertido, toda esa atención…antes, en verdad me dolió muchísimo perder tu amistad y más aún cuando me di cuenta de que tú eras la única persona con la que quería estar y tú me evitabas como si tuviera la peste. —Bella sintió como Edward reía.

—A mí también me lastimó dejar de pasar tiempo contigo, pero no hubiera podido soportar cuando comenzaras a hablarme de tus novias y de que hacías con ellas.

Edward se quedó sin palabras unos momentos, digiriendo toda esa nueva información.

—Tú has sido la única que he querido. No anhelo más que tus besos, mi sueño es dormir entre tus brazos y al despertar que sean tus ojos lo primero que vea.

Lentamente Bella levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Edward fijos en su rostro, antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar él la beso.

Fue un beso apasionado, anhelante, que le demostró a Bella lo mucho que Edward había estado soñándola en secreto, todo el tiempo que había estado aguardando para ese momento. Ella se sentía rebosante de alegría, toda la incertidumbre, los temores y el nerviosismo se derritieron en sus labios. Bella sentía que no podía tener suficiente, necesitaba más, estar entre los brazos de Edward, sintiendo su calor, sintiéndolo estremecer igual que ella, sus caricias la hacían temblar de puro placer, y entre cada beso suspiraba feliz, sintiéndose amada y segura.

* * *

><p>Respuestas de reviews del capítulo anterior:<p>

Irina: Así es, Aro es el papá de Alice, pero Athenodora dio más pistas de las que se ven a simple vista. Intenté poner más romance en esta ocasión, ya sabes que con tanto misterio y enredos a veces pierdo de vista que los protagonistas están enamorados, intentaré que no se me vuelva a olvidar.

Valeri Maza Ramal: Tienes más razón de la que tú piensas ;) ¡Vas por buen camino para resolver este misterio! Y yo me quedo con ganas de seguir escribiendo, pero las obligaciones de todos los días no me lo permiten. Si me puedes dejar comentario en mi otro fic te lo agradeceré desde el fondo de mi corazón, al igual que aprecio todos los comentarios que me dejas. También te quiero y claro que cuentas conmigo :) ¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo! Si te tomas el tiempo de escribirme quiero que sepas lo mucho que significa para mí.

alessandra cullen: No te preocupes, con que te tomes el tiempo de leer lo que escribo y me comentes yo soy feliz, yo puedo esperar y mientras seguiré escribiendo :) xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>¡Los reviewscomentarios son me recompensa!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Itzi**


	15. Abrázame

**Gracias por brindarme su apoyo, los comentarios que me escriben son los que me dan fuerzas para escribir aun cuando a veces dan ganas de hacer cualquier otra cosa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Abrázame<strong>

_Miércoles 13 de Julio de 2011 _

Era una noche en la que las estrellas resplandecían en el cielo, diminutos diamantes sobre terciopelo azul marino.

Ese beso fue lento, profundo pero sobre todo largo. Ése beso, uno de los muchos que se escondían tras las páginas de los libros. Por una vez ella no quería sentirse torpe, nerviosa o insegura, esta vez se dejaría llevar. Él sabía que no era momento para vacilar, esta era su oportunidad y no la dejaría escapar. Por fin le diría cuanto la amaba, quería que fuera suya y que nunca volviera a apartarse de su lado.

Con renuencia Edward apartó sus labios de los de Isabella, pero sólo un poco, los labios de ambos se rozaban al hablar. Él la sujetaba firmemente por la cintura, esta noche no la dejaría escapar. Bella se sostenía de él por los hombros, estaba temblando de la emoción, era un tanto embarazoso para ella pero le era imposible evitarlo.

—Si seguimos sin hablar Leo vendrá a ver qué sucede. —Murmuró Edward, su mirada fija en los rosados labios de Bella.

—Creo que… sí… deberíamos leer un par de títulos por si nos pregunta sobre los libros. —Bella no encontraba algo coherente que decir.

—Es una buena idea. —Edward sonrió y ladeo la cabeza para besar suavemente el cuello de Bella, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—Edward…

—Dime.

A Isabella le estaba resultando verdaderamente difícil concentrarse, Edward seguía besándola sin darle tregua, no es que ella se fuera a quejar… si estuvieran solos, pero ella sabía que Leo y Leonor estaban a unas estanterías de distancia.

—Los libros… —Intentó recordarle.

—¿Qué hay con ellos?

—¡Edward! —Bella se soltó a reír, Edward suspiró y al fin se detuvo.

La joven caminó un par de pasos y trató de poner atención a los títulos de los libros que estaba leyendo; Edward la siguió y la abrazó por atrás, recargando el mentón en su hombro.

—Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen. —Leyó él en voz alta. —Recuerdo que tenías una pequeña obsesión con ese libro. —Bromeó.

Bella podía sentir el aliento de Edward en su oído dificultándole pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa.

—_¿Qué son los hombres comparados con las rocas y las montañas?_

—Y la película.

—Muy gracioso. —Bella rodó los ojos pero no pudo sonar tan ofendida y sarcástica como ella hubiera querido.

—La Dama de las Camelias, Cumbres Borrascosas, Romeo y Julieta… ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ya leíste todos estos libros?

—A ti no te haría mal leer un poco de vez en cuando.

—Leí Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate de Roald Dahl.

—En ese caso yo leí Matilda.

Edward empezó a reírse, era la primera vez, desde que habían regresado los dos a Seattle, que lo veía verdaderamente feliz y relajado.

—¡Edward! —La aguda voz de Leonor resonó por toda la librería. —Muchacho ya está la cena, trae a tu linda _novia_. Ambos deben estar muriéndose de hambre, ¡están tan flacos!

—¿Debo preguntar por qué sigue diciendo que soy tu _novia_? —Susurro Bella con un sutil matiz de temor en su voz.

—¿A caso besas a todos tus amigos? —Inquirió Edward.

—¿Les dijiste que soy tu novia? —Insistió.

—No…

Bella observó a Edward inquisitivamente y él no tuvo más remedio que confesar.

—Pero suelo hablarle a Leo sobre ti, hace tiempo que lo hago, creo que él supone que…

—Al fin dejaste de atormentarme con tu silencio y te decidiste a decirme lo que sientes por mí.

—Sí… —Bella pudo notar como Edward se perdía en sus pensamientos, ella sonrió pícaramente y paso una mano frente a sus ojos.

—¿Sigues aquí? —Le preguntó burlonamente.

—Por supuesto. —Edward la abrazó otra vez. —Sé que es algo improvisado, pero ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Bella no sabía si reír o llorar, pero por fin Edward le daba un nombre a lo que tenían, esos últimos días ella ya no sabía que pensar, así que fue un enorme alivio. Era evidente que la había dejado sin palabras así que se contentó con asentir con la cabeza. Una fugaz y deslumbrante sonrisa alumbro el rostro de Edward, sin esperar un segundo más la beso como si no hubiera un mañana.

Si Bella ya se sentía en un sueño, ahora estaba envuelta en una utopía.

Podía sentir el corazón de Edward palpitando bajo la palma de su mano y las manos de él recorriendo su espalda. Él profundizó el beso lentamente, Bella sabía que desarrollaría una adicción a los deliciosos besos que Edward le daba.

—¡Edward Cullen! No me hagas ir por ti. —Los dos oyeron como los amenazaba Leonor. —Se enfriará su cena.

—¡Ya vamos! —Gritó Edward sonriendo.

Sin soltar la mano de Bella recorrieron los pasillos, con una increíble variedad de libros ordenados con suma pulcritud.

Leo los esperaba en la puerta que daba a la sala de su casa y cuando los vio a través de sus lentes sonrió de buena gana. Isabella se sonrojo furiosamente.

—Adelante por favor.

Leonor había preparado espagueti, camarones a la mantequilla y pastel de piña colada. Era una cocinera excepcional y se regocijaba al invitar cuantos podía a probar sus platillos. Leo y Leonor fueron muy hospitalarios, la conversación giro en torno a los estudios de Bella y los de Edward. Bella y Leo congeniaron de inmediato, comparaban opiniones sobre sus obras literarias predilectas y sus autores preferidos. Cuando terminaron de cenar todos elogiaron las habilidades culinarias de Leonor y ella se sonrojó satisfecha.

Una vez que intercambiaron despedidas y Leonor hizo que Edward prometiera volver pronto, y además, en compañía de Bella, Leo les hizo el favor de llevarlos a su departamento.

—Estoy exhausta. —Bostezó Bella, dejo su chamarra sobre el sillón y se dirigió a la cama donde se dejo caer.

Edward comprobó que la puerta de su departamento estaba bien cerrada y siguió a Bella, sentándose junto a ella.

—Iré a ponerme mi pijama. —Bella entró al baño y Edward aprovechó para cambiarse también.

Cuando Bella salió vio a Edward recargado sobre la cabecera de la cama y ya bajo las cobijas, cambiaba el canal de la televisión a periodos regulares, frunciendo el seño. Ella se acomodó junto a él y recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué quieres ver? —Le preguntó en voz baja.

—Las noticias. —Edward pasó su brazo atrás de Bella para abrazarla y acercarla más a él.

—¿Alguna novedad?

—En la policía han descartado a Cayo y Athenodora, piensan que ellos no tenían motivos, ni reciben algún beneficio con la muerte de Marco.

—Extraño, ¿no te parece? La mitad de Seattle juraba que fueron ellos.

—Cayo ha sido acusado varias veces de asesinato pero nunca se ha podido probar.

—Porque él es el titiritero, se dedica a mover los hilos de otros, todos saben que contrata asesinos a sueldo.

—De cualquier modo, no creo que fueran ellos.

—¿Por qué?

—Marco ya mantenía a Mary en secreto, todo esto sería un gasto de dinero y tiempo innecesario.

—Leah sospechaba de Heidi y ella parece el tipo de persona que no se anda con rodeos.

—¿Tú piensas que es ella?

—Tiene sentido, Heidi no heredara la fortuna de Cayo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con Mary Brandon?

—Puede que más de una persona sea la mente aguda detrás de esto.

—Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está el libro que te dio Athenodora?

Bella se estiró por su bolsa que había dejado en el suelo y sacó el libro de poemas.

—Aquí. —Se lo entrego a Edward.

—Esto tiene que ser una pista. —Pensó él en voz alta.

—¿Quieres explicarme eso?

—Es obvio que Athenodora sabe más de lo que dice, es la más inteligente de los Vulturi, por ella no han llevado a su esposo preso todavía.

—Ella me pidió que le entregara el libro a Renata.

Edward hojeó el libro y entre las páginas halló una hoja de libreta arrugada.

—¿Qué dice?

—_Cuando me escribes creo que en mí piensas, mis ilusiones y esperanzas están en tus manos, sin embargo nada intentas, pasan los días y ambos callamos._

—Suena como un poema de amor. ¿Renata lo habrá escrito?

—Esa forma de escribir se me hace familiar…

Bella bostezó otra vez y cerró los ojos. Edward decidió que ya era muy tarde y necesitaban descansar, apago la televisión y le dio un beso en la frente. Ella se acostó de lado y Edward la envolvió en sus brazos.

—Buenas noches Edward.

—Descansa, amor mío.

.

.

.

_Jueves 14 de Julio de 2011_

Eran pasadas de la una de la madrugada. El hospital se volvía algo tétrico a esas horas, o quizá no, simplemente Samuel se estaba volviendo paranoico.

_Ya era demasiado_. Pensó.

Habían pasado días desde que el médico Carlisle Cullen había desaparecido y todos los empleados del hospital, desde médicos, enfermeros, intendentes hasta llegar a los pacientes se preguntaban que era de él.

Samuel Hernández era un buen médico, joven, sin mucha experiencia pero era dedicado, pulcro, puntual y tenía gran paciencia. Así se veía él, pero nadie parecía notar sus cualidades, todos seguían ocupados pensando en Carlisle, tanto como si estaba como si no.

En realidad, la paciencia de Samuel ya se había agotado. No se sentía valorado y jamás le daban la oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo. No, nadie se podía superar al médico Cullen. Teresa se pasaba las horas cuidando que no se apagara la veladora junto a la fotografía del buen Carlisle.

_¡Ridículo! _Pensaba Samuel. Carlisle no estaba muerto, aunque si lo estuviera en algunos meses podrían darle su puesto a él…

El joven médico, no podía ahuyentar una incomodidad producida por la culpa que le revolvía el estomago. Carlisle siempre había sido bueno con él, le daba consejos sobre sus pacientes, le daba instrucciones cuando no sabía qué hacer y Carlisle Cullen era el único que apreciaba los esfuerzos por mejorar del inexperto médico.

¿Por qué le habría hecho caso? Nunca debió involucrarse en todo eso. Pero el dinero era demasiado tentador… ya no, eso era lo de menos, ahora estaba hasta el cuello de amenazas, sabía que moriría si abría la boca. ¿Cómo podría zafarse de esto?

Su celular sonó, y Samuel pegó un brinco como si fuera un dibujo animado, unas enfermeras que iban por el pasillo se rieron disimuladamente, Tere lo miró como diciendo "chico estúpido" y sacudió la cabeza reprobatoriamente.

—¿Diga?

—¿Te la llevaron? —Una voz fría, carente de sentimientos, le hizo sentir la piel de gallina.

—Ajá.

—¿Y bien? —Exigió autoritariamente.

—Le di algo, pasaran unas horas. —Mintió.

—¿Y el idiota de tu amigo ya se encargo de los otros?

—Eso creo.

—Bien, pronto tendrán su dinero, en cuanto aquel inepto policía haga su parte y la investigación cese.

—¿Cómo conseguirás tu dinero? —Susurró.

—Sencillo, cuando sepa lo que hice no le quedara otra opción, haré con sus hijos lo que hice con su esposo.

—Tú solo diste órdenes. —Protestó él.

—¡Cállate! No te atrevas a cuestionarme. Ustedes dos seguirían siendo unos fracasados si no fuera por nosotras. —Colgó bruscamente.

Samuel intentó pasar saliva pero tenía la boca seca, estaba tan asustado que le temblaban las manos, el sudor frió bajaba por su espalda y los dolores en su estomago le dificultaban quedarse quieto.

¿En qué se había metido?

* * *

><p>Respuesta del review del capítulo anterior:<p>

Irina: Algo más de romance en este capítulo, intentaré intercalarlo con las pistas que voy dando. Me hace feliz que mis esfuerzos por escribir algo tierno den frutos, seguiré escribiendo sobre sus momentos juntos y espero que con las pistas de hoy ya sepas quien es el culpable. También tqm estoy deseosa de leer que te pareció este capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Esperaré ansiosa por algún comentario, por más cortito que sea me anima para continuar escribiendo.<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Itzi**


	16. Cabos sueltos

**¡Yo sé que ya lo adivinaron! ¿O no? :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cabos sueltos<strong>

_Jueves 14 de Julio de 2011_

Ese día el cielo se veía azul y despejado. Heidi Vulturi estaba en la terraza de su lujoso departamento en el último piso, las enredaderas que colgaban de las masetas que se balanceaban por el aire tenían hojas nuevas y verdes.

—¿Has leído algo interesante últimamente? —Le preguntó a su invitada y mejor amiga.

—_Mujercitas_ de Louisa May Alcott. —Respondió Renata, su voz a un nivel tan bajo como de costumbre.

—¿Te gusta eso? —El tono de desprecio de Heidi no sorprendió a Renata.

—Jo es mi preferida, su actitud es… vigorizante.

—Ella es ruda. —Coincidió Heidi. —Pero ¡por favor! ¡Meg arruinó su vida por completo! Vivir a la sombra de su esposo, servirle como si él fuera su dueño, ella tan mansa e ingenua…

Antes de que Heidi comenzara a soltar el florido vocabulario abastecido con palabras altisonantes en francés Renata se apresuró a cortarla.

—Por Jo vale la pena leer el libro.

—Amy me recuerda demasiado a Chelsea. —Comentó Heidi con acidez y rencor.

—¿No quieres encontrar el amor? —Renata sonrió al tener los recuerdos de Frank y ella en mente.

Heidi suspiró dramáticamente, se dejó caer en la silla blanca con adornos florales, exhausta pasó su mano por su larga cabellera color caoba, jugueteando con un mechón de lacio cabello.

—Sí, pero sé que esa no es una posibilidad para mí.

.

Otro día en la estación con todos los policías alborotados corriendo de un lado a otro. El policía Emmett Cullen estaba en una acalorada discusión con el jefe Jonathan Miller.

—¡No quiero oírlo! —Espetó Miller.

—Alguien de la policía le da informes al asesino. —Se aferraba el policía. —Va siempre un paso delante de nosotros.

—¡Nadie aquí sería capaz de una cosa así!

—No seas ingenuo Miller, Charlie no confiaba en alguien aquí por eso se llevo a Brandon.

—Charles Swan incumplió con su deber, es un desertor. —Dijo molesto Jonathan.

—¡Déjate de estupideces! Él es mucho mejor policía de lo que tú jamás has sido y lo sabes. —Emmett había tocado el punto débil de Miller.

—¡Cierra el pico Cullen! —Miller le dio un golpe al escritorio, varios papeles y lapiceros cayeron al suelo.

—Dejen de actuar como niños. —Intervino Gabi.

—Lo mejor será ir a hablar con Jane y Alec Vulturi. —Comentó Frank.

Los cuatro policías eran escuchados por el resto, entre los que seguían buscando un arma que parecía haberse desintegrado y una testigo que nadie conocía. Seth estaba sentado en el escritorio de Gabriela frente a la computadora; la policía sólo lo dejaba alejarse de ella para ir al baño y con cierta renuencia; Leah era de sus mejores amigas y la culpa, aunque infundada, le carcomía la conciencia. Era obvio que Seth Clearwater no se pondría a jugar en internet cuando los policías perdían más tiempo en alegar en vez de ir a buscar a su hermana.

Todos los policías estaban pendientes de la discusión cuando Valeri entró corriendo al lugar.

—¡Chicos!, ¡Chicos!, ¡Tengo el análisis! —Anunció sin aliento.

—¿De qué demonios hablas mujer? —Le preguntó Miller con impaciencia y pasándose una mano por la cara, tenía unas ganas increíbles de gritar.

—Del agua que estaba en el escritorio de Charlie. —Explicó Valeri haciendo caso omiso del mal humor de su jefe. —¡Tenía arsénico!

Gabi se quedo con la boca abierta y Emmett con los ojos cuadrados.

—¿Qué? —Tartamudeó Luis.

—Marco había sido envenenado con arsénico, dosis disimuladas por un largo tiempo, un trabajo muy fino, la noche en que lo apuñalaron ya estaba moribundo; esperaron a que el veneno hiciera lo suyo y luego lo apuñalaron. —Recordó Kevin.

—Correcto, con tres porciones más como el agua en el vaso de Charlie habrían acabado con la vida de Brandon. —Prosiguió Valeri. —¿Miller quien le llevo el agua a Mary Brandon?

—Yo… no lo recuerdo. —El cansado policía se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su escritorio y suspiró.

—Piénsalo. —Le urgió Gabi.

—Kevin sigue buscando a Leah, Luis quédate con Seth. —Les ordenó Emmett Cullen. —Gabi vamos a hablar con los chicos de Aro.

.

El joven médico Samuel Hernández se encontraba afuera de un almacén a tres horas de la ciudad, relativamente oculto de los ojos curiosos. Un par de días atrás los asesinos a sueldo que habían contratado les habían llevado a una periodista joven con buenos dotes de investigadora. Al médico no le simpatizaban los periodistas, reporteros, columnistas y demás; siempre iban a los hospitales a hacer preguntas infortunas y por si fuera poco no lo dejaban atender a sus pacientes en paz.

Una camioneta negra sin placas se estacionó frente al almacén, Samuel estaba parado frente a la puerta y espero a que el conductor descendiera de la camioneta y se reuniera con él.

—¿Por qué me haces esperar tanto? —Inquirió el médico nervioso como de costumbre.

—Tenía trabajo que hacer, además el imbécil de Cullen ya no confía en mí, no me quita los ojos de encima ni siquiera puedo hablar por teléfono sin que me este escuchando.

—Dímelo a mí. Desde que Clearwater desapareció Tere me ve con más odio del usual.

—¿Cuándo llegaran los otros?

—En un rato. ¿No te preocupa? ¿Cuántos años son por asesinar a alguien?

—Varía dependiendo de las circunstancias… como unos cuarenta años.

—Todo esto por dinero… nunca debí escucharte. —Murmuró Samuel.

—Aún no matamos a nadie.

—Si no los matamos ella nos matara a nosotros. —No lo dijo como un temor vago sino con toda la certeza de una realidad tan evidente como la fuerza de gravedad.

—Ella ya cree que nos hemos deshecho de ellos.

—No puedo hacerlo. Carlisle no se merece morir así, es un buen hombre.

—No seas marica Samuel, Swan tiene lo que se merece.

—Lo dices porque lo envidias. Él es el mejor policía en la fuerza, nos descubrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Y por ese maldito de Swan mandamos a todos esos asesinos a sueldo por él, y no son nada baratos.

—¡Qué va! Yo me preocuparía más por encontrar a Brandon, ella nos vio esa noche.

—Swan moriría antes de decirnos donde está.

—Y a ti no te importaría asesinarlo, ¿verdad?

—Si quiere salvar su pellejo debería saber lo que le conviene y callar todo lo que sabe.

—Estás tan demente como ella.

—No te atrevas a decir nada sobre ella.

—Sí ya sé, ya sé. Ellas no son tan malas… creo; la que me preocupa es la otra.

—Si tú jamás has hablado con ella.

—¿Y tú?

—No. Pero eso no importa, sólo quiero mi dinero para largarme de aquí.

—¿Qué paso contigo? —La decepción competía con la desolación en los ojos del médico.

—Tú no sabes lo que es ver todos tus sueños frustrados por alguien que tiene más carisma que tú.

.

Una de las brillantes composiciones de Mozart se extendía en el espacio abierto, según dicen la música es benéfica para las plantas y todas las que eran propiedad de Heidi diariamente recibían su buena dosis de la música de alabados compositores. Renata y Heidi seguían con su animada charla cuando se oyó el timbre; Heidi volvió con otra de sus invitadas y Renata suspiró de satisfacción.

—¡Sulpicia es un verdadero placer tenerte aquí! —Con un gesto Heidi invitó a la esposa de Aro a sentarse.

—El placer es todo mío. —Sonrió ella, su rostro iluminado enmarcado por su sedoso cabello rubio. —¿Y de que hablaban?

Renata prefería ahorrarse los problemas y mentir, el detalle radicaba en que no se le ocurría algo convincente.

—Mary Brandon. —Admitió Heidi.

—Ah. — Fue la respuesta de Sulpicia. —¿Ya la encontró la policía?

—No. —Le prometió Renata.

—Espero que siga así. —Pidió con voz suave. —No podría tolerarlo…

El timbre sonó otra vez y en esta ocasión Heidi apareció con Athenodora a su lado.

—Veo que se me han adelantado. —Athenodora sonrió con suficiencia y tomo asiento sin más. —¿Y qué han estado tramando últimamente?

—Sigo ahorrando para iniciar mi propia empresa. —Contestó Heidi.

—Frank y yo planeamos recorrer Europa. —Respondió Renata anhelante.

—Aro y yo planeamos descansar, queremos ir a Río, dejaremos a Jane y a Alec a cargo por un tiempo. —Sulpicia sonaba impaciente.

—¿Una escapada romántica? —Athenodora, la esposa de Cayo, le guiñó un ojo a Sulpicia.

—Sí, algo así.

—¿Y qué hay de Didyme? Seguro sigue devastada por la muerte de su esposo. —No era que a Athenodora le simpatizará particularmente la viuda de Marco pero no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

—Por favor no menciones el nombre de mi tía. —Renata rodó los ojos enfadada.

—Vamos, tú tío ya no está. —Heidi le dio un sorbo a su té.

—¿Y eso qué? Lo único que quiero es largarme de ese infierno. Tantos años viviendo en una casa donde no soy deseada, ellos sólo sienten lastima por mí, me creen un estorbo. —El odio destellaba en los ojos negros de Renata.

—Tranquila, pronto podrás irte con Frank a cualquier lugar del mundo que quieras. —La consoló Sulpicia.

—Además no eres la única con problemas familiares, ¡imagínense, a Didyme la engañaban con la niña Brandon! —Athenedora mostro una hermosa sonrisa perlada.

Sulpicia presionó duramente la servilleta que tenía en su mano.

—Aunque eso es algo desagradable, la chica Brandon es más joven que Chelsea, quizá Mary era también hija de Marco. —Continuó sin piedad.

Sulpicia se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y aferró ambas manos al borde de la mesa.

—En fin, lo correcto sería reconocer a la niña. —Athenodora bebió su té tranquilamente.

Heidi intentaba adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de Athenodora, Renata observaba a Sulpicia y los ojos de ésta se inundaban de lágrimas.

.

Jasper Hale tenía que tener una excelente razón para mantener oculta a la única testigo del homicidio más famoso en Estados Unidos de la década, uno de los más conocidos en la historia de Seattle, el asunto ya aparecía en los noticieros de otros países, aumentando la irritación de los policías, Jonathan Miller le gritaba a quien se cruzara en su camino y Emmett Cullen concentraba mucha energía en no golpearlo.

Ahora, la cuestión que le provocaba dolores de cabeza al policía Cullen era adivinar cómo llego Mary Alice Brandon a parar al departamento de Jasper. ¿Cómo hizo Charlie para contactar al psicólogo? O mejor, ¿cómo había estado la sospechosa tanto tiempo frente a sus narices y el sin percatarse? Lo que sí, Jasper era de fiar… así que Mary no podía ser una asesina, Jasper Hale era inteligente y honrado, como Charlie y claro, Carlisle, ¿para qué demonios se llevaron a Brandon?

Rosalie abrió la puerta del departamento de su hermano y contempló atentamente la expresión de su novio.

—Te ves cansado Emmett. —Le dijo.

—Hable con Edward, entre los dos ya tenemos varias conjeturas pero me gustaría algo de ayuda de parte de tu hermano.

—Seguro, te dirá lo que quieras saber; me prometió que convencería a Alice para que cooperara. Pasa.

Cynthia estaba saltando en la cama de Jasper, la cual estaba cubierta de dulces y en la sala Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett pensaban en que la tensión era tan espesa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. ¿Por qué los adultos siempre tendrán el afán de excluir a los niños? Admitámoslo los niños son infinitamente más brillantes.

—Entonces… —Emmett trató de dirigir la conversación.

—Diré la verdad, lo único que quiero es que todo esto termine. —Alice dijo sin hacer contacto visual con ninguno.

—Perfecto. —La chica se veía inocente juzgo el policía. —¿Desde cuanto estás aquí?

—Desde la noche del domingo tres, Charlie me trajo aquí.

—¿Noto algo extraño antes de que Charlie la trajera a este departamento?

Mary guardó silencio unos minutos apretando los labios en señal de concentración.

—Bueno, otros tres policías más me estaban vigilando, el primero que se marchó se veía pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, primero recibió una llamada y salió corriendo. Charlie le pidió a los otros dos que se fueran.

—¿Cómo era el primer policía?

—Era flaco, pelirrojo, con pecas y tartamudeaba en exceso. —Rememoró Alice.

—¿Frank? —Rosalie levantó las cejas, evidentemente subestimaba al policía.

—Sí. —Confirmó Emmett. —Luis y Kevin contaron lo mismo.

—¿Qué pudo haber alterado así a Freeman? —Pensó Jasper en voz alta.

—Quizá el chisme de que su novia estaba internada en el hospital. —Conjeturó Rose.

—¿Es enserio? ¿Quién inició ese rumor? —Inquirió el psicólogo.

—Carlisle. —Contestó Rosalie.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Emmett.

—Pienso que, que Charlie le pidió hacerlo. —Aventuró la periodista.

Emmett empezó a reír estrepitosamente, conducta digna de él.

—¡Ese loco Swan! —A Emmett se le veían los hoyuelos en las mejillas. — ¡Que astuto!

—¿Y luego? —Rosalie le urgió a su hermano, ignorando por completo la diversión de su novio.

—Carlisle y Charlie vinieron aquí con Cynthia y Alice, ya habíamos quedado de acuerdo desde que llevaron a Alice a mi consultorio; cuando tuvo el colapso nervioso.

* * *

><p>Respuesta del review del capítulo anterior:<p>

Valeri Maza Ramal: Ahora soy yo la que tiene exámenes así que no sé cuando pueda actualizar, pero como siempre ¡estoy feliz de leer tu review! ¡En este capítulo abundaron las pistas! También te quiero y sé que lo repito cada vez, pero en verdad aprecio mucho que me escribas. Gracias por tu apoyo, te mando un fuerte abrazo, te cuidas. (Ya vi Amanecer dos veces con mis amigas, los brindis fueron geniales y quiero ir a Río)

Irina: Ya casi lo resuelves, pero esto es un trabajo en equipo, aunque claro que hay un líder. ¡Con las que me dijiste ya tienes como la mitad resuelto! Piensa en los esposos Vulturi. ¡Me entusiasma que te guste! Me esfuerzo mucho :)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Los reviewscomentarios son mi paga! Y soy pobre ¿alguien coopera? :)**

**Itzi**


	17. Indirectas muy directas

**En exámenes D: **

**Pero logré sacar tiempo para escribir, ¡sus comentarios serán mi recompensa!**

* * *

><p><strong>Indirectas muy directas<strong>

_Domingo 3 de Julio de 2011_

Los rayos del sol calentaban las ajetreadas calles de Seattle, y ayudaban a despertar a Charlie, él iba manejando la patrulla en dirección a la clínica _Stars_, Carlisle iba en el asiento del copiloto y Mary Brandon en la parte trasera del auto con la mirada perdida.

—¿Cómo se llama el psicólogo? —Preguntó Charlie.

—Jasper Hale. —Le contestó Carlisle.

Carlisle supuso que sería alrededor de la hora de la comida cuando los tres descendieron de la patrulla. Subieron las escaleras, sujetando a Mary Alice Brandon por el brazo, tenía toda la actitud de una muñeca de trapo. A Charlie no le gustaban los hospitales y clínicas, el constante murmullo de la gente, los repetitivos programas sobre salud social sintonizados en todas las televisiones, el aire de enfermedad y derrota que se respiraba sin cesar.

—Rosa, ¿puedes avisarle a Jasper que estoy aquí y requiero de su asistencia? —Le pidió educadamente Carlisle Cullen a la secretaria fuera del consultorio del psicólogo.

—En seguida, doctor.

La secretaria entró al consultorio tras tocar la puerta.

—¿Este psicólogo conoce de discreción? —Le susurró Charlie a Carlisle.

—Te lo aseguro. —Respondió el médico.

—Los está esperando. —Les sonrió Rosa afablemente deteniendo la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

Jasper estudió a Charlie y a Alice en cuanto los vio, pero con el profesional disimulo ejercido durante toda su vida profesional.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

—Jasper, ella es una sospechosa o testigo de asesinato, aún falta definirlo. —Inició Carlisle. —Pero en el interrogatorio sufrió una especie de bloqueo.

Jasper asintió sin perder la calma.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Mary Alice Brandon. —Le dijo el policía.

—Lo más probable es que ella presenciara el asesinato, ¿Qué tan sangriento fue? —El tono del psicólogo era suave y tranquilizador.

—Terrible, el pobre hombre tenía todos los intestinos y órganos fuera. —El médico hizo una mueca, nunca antes había visto una cosa así.

—¿Alguien depende de la joven? —Volvió a preguntar el psicólogo.

—Tiene una hermana menor, irá a un orfanato si Mary va a dar a la cárcel. —Charlie, estaba recargado sobre la pared con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Es normal que las personas maternales que ya tienen una responsabilidad de esa clase sean fuertes, por eso no había colapsado antes pero lo que vio fue tan traumático que no pudo reprimirlo por más tiempo, sobre todo si le estaban preguntando al respecto. —La voz de Jasper era neutral, no un reproche.

Carlisle estaba en un extremo del sillón contemplando preocupado a Alice Brandon. Jasper recorrió un poco su asiento para ver de frente a la fascinante joven de hermosos ojos pardos.

—Alice, está bien. Estás en un lugar seguro, nadie quiere dañarte. ¿Me escuchas Alice? —Dijo él en voz baja.

La joven parpadeo, pero no reenfocó la vista.

—El policía únicamente te pide que le hables sobre lo que viste, lo que puedas recordar está bien, si hay algo que no quieras traer de regreso no lo hagas, es sólo un recuerdo Alice, no puede dañarte.

La asustada chica, en el interior y no en apariencia, parpadeó varias veces hasta que se concentró en el joven rubio de ojos azules que estaba sentado en frente de ella.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Volteó a los lados confundida, hasta que se encontró con Carlisle y Charlie.

—Jasper Hale, Carlisle. —Hizo una seña en su dirección. —Estaba preocupado por ti, te trajo para que pudiera charlar contigo, soy psicólogo. —Le explicó en el mismo tono tranquilizador.

—No sé que me paso. —Susurró ella.

—Está bien, no hay de qué avergonzarse, eres muy valiente Alice.

Mary Brandon sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban y bajó la mirada.

—¿Quieres contarnos lo que viste? No te preocupes si no es así. —Le aseguró el psicólogo.

—Lo haré, es lo menos que puedo hacer por Marco.

Charlie se relajo levemente y concentró su atención a las palabras de la joven.

—Te escuchamos. —Jasper le sonrió a Alice para darle ánimos, pero su sonrisa más bien la desconcentró del tema.

—Eh, sí. —Alice sacudió la cabeza y deseo que las mariposas en su estomago revolotearan a otra parte. —Bueno, la verdad es que… Cynthia y yo no somos hijas de Marco; nuestro padre biológico es Aro Vulturi.

Charlie se paso las manos por la cara antes de hablar.

—¿Tiene alguna manera de demostrar eso?

—Sólo esto. —Alice se quitó el relicario que le colgaba del cuello y se lo tendió a Carlisle. Él abrió el relicario, hecho de plata con cristales de colores incrustados, adentro había una arrugada hoja amarillenta. Carlisle la leyó en voz alta sin problemas.

—¿Entiendo que Helen Brandon era tu madre? —Le preguntó el médico a la joven.

—Sí. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía quince años y Cynthia seis; vivíamos en un diminuto apartamento, nuestra madre difícilmente lograba llevar algo a la mesa cada día, así que al morir ella prácticamente nos quedamos en la calle, no teníamos más familia y yo debía dejar la escuela para trabajar pero aún así estábamos atrasadas en el pago de la renta y no quería dejar a Cynthia sola, así que tuve que tragarme mi orgullo y pedirle ayuda a Marco Vulturi. —Siguió Alice. —Después de unos días del fallecimiento de nuestra madre yo pasaba por la mansión de Marco y observaba. Fui con Cynthia una tarde en la que creí que su familia no estaría, dije nuestros nombres a Brigitte y nos dejo pasar, Marco nos recibió de buena gana y me pidió que le contara lo ocurrido, se sintió muy mal por la muerte de mi madre, le enseñe el relicario y la carta; desde entonces él me daba dinero para rentar un departamento en una zona más segura de la ciudad, pagaba nuestros estudios, comida, ropa, gastos de luz y agua, todo lo que ocupáramos.

—¿Por qué? —Quiso saber el policía.

—Marco me lo explico, mi mamá jamás menciono una palabra al respecto. —Contestó ella. —Durante todo su matrimonio Aro y Sulpicia fueron infieles, no sé, un juego estúpido, según Marco ellos se aman pero son orgullosos, competitivos y traicioneros. En todo caso, mi madre se enamoró del… del… del idiota de Aro, claro que su relación era un secreto, pero como ven aquí estamos mi hermana y yo.

Jasper notó el rencor que Alice sentía por su padre.

—Mi mamá jamás le dijo a Aro sobre nosotras. —Prosiguió Alice Brandon. —Mamá era una mucama, pero con todo el ir y venir ella conoció a Marco y se hicieron amigos; le contó sobre Cynthia y sobre mí, en honor a su amistad Marco juro que cuidaría de nosotras.

—¿Cómo encaja todo eso con la muerte de Marco? —Preguntó Carlisle Cullen.

—Ayer fui a casa de Marco por el dinero que siempre nos da. —Alice rodó los ojos y se apresuró a explicarles. —Marco se interesaba por nosotras, era como el padre que nunca tuvimos; él ya me había comentado que desde hace varios días había estado recibiendo amenazas anónimas. Sólo recuerdo una de las hojas que me mostró:

_El veneno de mi rencor pasa por tus venas_

_Morirás si a ellas pretendes cuidar_

_Tu rayito de sol se robó mis doradas monedas_

_Y es lo que pretendo recuperar_

_El par de retoños son hierbas que arrancaré_

_No te metas en mi camino_

_Pues su existencia ocultaré_

_Quiero oro para marcharme y vivir mi destino_

Jasper frunció el seño, al oír el poema pero no dijo más.

—Su buena salud llevaba tiempo que decaía así que lo del veneno probablemente era literal. —Reflexionó Carlisle, como él era el mejor médico del país Marco iba a consulta con él. —Pero los análisis sobre intoxicación siempre dieron negativo.

—Puede que alguien en el hospital cambiara los resultados. —Sugirió Charlie. —¿Qué fue lo que viste? —Esta vez se dirigió a Alice.

—Estábamos hablando de eso, Marco tenía la certeza de que lo matarían… pronto. Él quería ponernos en su testamento ya que no podría darnos el dinero en efectivo por más tiempo, Didyme obviamente sabía lo que pasaba y entre los dos acordaron darnos a Cynthia y a mí la parte de Chelsea, de todos modos ella heredaría a Cayo y Athenodora. Desde siempre Marco tuvo la intención de enfrentar a Aro, pero Athenodora y Cayo no querían que Aro supiera que tenía dos hijas, no sé como hicieron ellos para enterarse, además dudo mucho que Sulpicia y Aro estén complacidos con nuestra existencia.

—¿Usted cree que ellos son los responsables? —Inquirió el policía.

—Sí, imaginen el revuelo que se armaría en Seattle si se supiera, sería un banquete para la prensa fotografiar y entrevistar a las dos hijas no reconocidas de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. Y respondiendo a su primera pregunta… Marco y yo estábamos sentados en la sala, solos en la mansión, súbitamente escuchamos como azotaban la puerta del invernadero, Marco me urgió a que me escondiera, subí las escaleras al segundo piso y me escondí entre las esculturas y los arreglos de flores, prácticamente toda la mansión estaba en penumbras, los hombres que entraron no podían verme pero yo podía verlos a ellos, eran siete, cinco mastodontes y dos flacos, todos vestidos de negro y con la cabeza tapada. —Alice jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos sin levantar la vista, reviviendo el horror del que había sido testigo. —Yo estaba muy asustada, los hombres amarraron al señor Vulturi y lo obligaron a beber algo y esperaron, pudo ser un segundo o un siglo no lo sé, Marco murió, al principio los flacos discutían con los otros que se oían más molestos y agresivos, al final lo colocaron en el piso y… le cortaron la garganta, se reían aun puedo escuchar sus estrepitosas y crueles carcajadas. —Las pupilas de Alice se inundaron de lágrimas. —También le sacaron los órganos.

Para esos momentos Alice ya era un mar de lágrimas, Carlisle le pasó un pañuelo, sin saber como consolarla.

—Entonces ellos se fueron. —Los hipidos dificultaban que los tres hombres entendieran con exactitud lo que la chica decía. —Me senté en las escaleras, no podía moverme ni hablar, tampoco pensar, nada. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que ustedes dos llegaron. —Dijo viendo en dirección a Carlisle y Charlie. —Entré en pánico e intente huir.

—Necesitas calmarte un poco. —Anunció el psicólogo. —Le diré a Rosa que te traiga algo de comer y beber… en envoltura y botella cerrada preferentemente.

Alice asintió, limpiándose las lagrimas.

—¿Jefe Swan me permite un minuto? —Jasper sostenía la puerta, Charlie la atravesó y el psicólogo le siguió.

—¿Nos ha mentido? —Exigió saber Charlie.

—Su historia me cuadra, no dio señales de estar mintiendo, además de que Marco era mi paciente y me había comentado algo similar.

—¿O sea de que esas dos niñas son hijas de Aro Vulturi? —Charlie no cabía en su sorpresa.

—Al menos Marco lo creía. Y también Cayo lo tenía bajo bastante estrés, él no quería que Aro se diera por enterado. —Confeso el psicólogo.

—Me suena a que a más de uno de los Vulturi le gustaría ver a esas niñas… —Charlie recordó a Bella y no pudo terminar la oración. —¿Te importaría cuidarlas en lo que averiguo qué demonios está sucediendo?

—Las mantendré a salvo.

—Excelente, te las traeré esta noche, nadie puede saberlo.

.

_Jueves 14 de Julio de 2011_

Emmett repasaba una y otra vez lo que Alice y Jasper acababan de contarles a él y a Rosalie. Ambos se dirigían a las oficinas de Jane y Alec Vulturi, pero ¿a caso ellos sabrían algo?

El rascacielos era de cristal, para ser francos había tres rascacielos idénticos colocados como los vértices de un triangulo. Eran las tres construcciones principales de los Vulturis. Cuando Rose estacionó el coche Emmett vio a Gabi y a Frank esperándolos.

—¿Cómo te sientes Cullen? Te ves pálido. —Le dijo Gabriela en el ascensor.

—Ya sabes, el trabajo. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Como sea. —Siguió ella. —Debemos ponernos listos con este par, los gemelos Vulturis son de cuidado, ¡la chica es como una quimera!

Apenas se abrieron las puertas del elevador Jane y Alec Vulturi aparecieron frente a ellos, esperándolos. Frank se sobresaltó y Jane le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

—Emmett, Rosalie, Grabriela y Frank sabíamos que en algún momento pasarían por aquí. —Alec sonrió de la misma forma que su hermana gemela, como si supieran algo que ellos no.

¿Cómo supieron sus nombres?

—Señorita y señor Vulturi. —Los saludó la policía.

—No son necesarias tantas formalidades. —Jane giró sobre sus talones y los guió a una especie de sala de espera.

Alec hizo un ademán con la mano para que siguieran a su hermana. Jane iba al frente y Alec junto a Emmett con las manos en los bolcillos del pantalón negro.

—Se ven de muy buen humor. —Comentó el policía extrañado, ¿Qué capitalista se alegra de estar en medio de una averiguación policiaca?

—Están cerca. Ya se estaban demorando. —Susurró Alec sin perder el júbilo burlesco.

Los sillones individuales tenían una tonalidad rojiza, estaban dispuestos en forma circular, el gran muro de cristal iluminaba sin dificultad el salón, pasando apuradamente los ajetreados empleados estaban muy estresados como para detenerse a curiosear.

—Frank, Demetri quiere hablar contigo. —Jane le dirigió una mirada que le impedía negarse, así que Frank se levantó y siguió al joven esbelto de cabello negro.

En cuanto desaparecieron de vista Jane rió melodiosamente, su fina cola de caballo color marrón claro se balanceo con gracia.

—Necesitábamos deshacernos de él. —Alec se reclinó confortablemente en su asiento.

—Algo de contexto sería de ayuda. —Rosalie cruzó las piernas y dejó caer su abrigo hacia atrás.

—Como saben nuestra lealtad en primer término esta con Aro. —Inició Alec. —Pero hace unos días Athenodora nos brindó información que podía ser de interés para nuestro jefe.

—El inconveniente radica en que también seguimos órdenes de Sulpicia. —Prosiguió Jane. —Y sería de gran ayuda para nosotros si Aro se enterará por parte de una fuente externa.

—¿Y cuál es concretamente esa información? —Inquirió la periodista.

—Vamos, no sean modestos. Emmett y Edward Cullen ya tienen todas las piezas, sólo falta ver la imagen completa. —Alec seguía impasible en su buen humor.

—Piénsenlo de este modo: ¿Quién aprovecharía un chantaje para conseguir dinero y salir del país? —Jane se notaba aburrida.

—¿A quién dejaron sin herencia? —Alec veía despreocupadamente hacia el ventanal a la ciudad esmeralda. El cielo de un tono tan armonioso de azul claro que se veía la plateada luna llena.

—¿Qué mujer aceptaría que todo el mundo se enterará de que fue traicionada? —Finalizó Jane sarcásticamente.

—Lo demás es obvio. —Alec se encogió de hombros, se puso de pie y estrechó la mano de los policías y la periodista.

—Fue divertido. —Jane estrechó sus manos y siguió el camino de su hermano.

Instantes después Demetri apareció con Frank.

—¿Quieren que les muestre la salida? —Les preguntó Demetri.

—Nosotros la conocemos. —Respondió Gabi.

De vuelta en el ascensor una maraña de ideas se extendía entre Rosalie y Emmett.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué les dijeron? —Frank no podía estarse quieto.

—Nada. —Contestó taciturnamente el otro policía.

—¿Cómo que nada? Seguro que ellos mataron al viejo. —Aseveró Freeman.

—¿Y a qué viene eso? —Le cuestionó Rose.

—Ellos heredan a Aro y Brandon…

—¿Ella qué? —Lo apremió Gabi.

—No lo sé. —Frank estaba rojo de la ira.

—¿En qué estas pensando? —Rosalie miró con curiosidad a Emmett quien escribía en su celular.

—En que ya es hora de una pequeña reunión familiar.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Respuestas de reviews del capítulo anterior:<p>

Valeri Maza Ramal: ¡Gracias por desearme suerte! Aún me queda una semana o más de exámenes pero logré actualizar. También te cuidas, tq. ¿Qué opinas del capítulo?

Irina: Más pistas en este capítulo, ahora según yo, todo está claro, ¿o no? ¡Estaré esperando tu comentario!

Marianita v: Me entusiasma leerte por aquí otra vez, que bien que te gustara, ¿qué piensas de este capítulo?

* * *

><p><strong>En el próximo capítulo romance ;)<strong>

**Pero eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, presionen el botón de "review" justo aquí abajo y díganme.**

**Itzi**


	18. Soñando despierta

**¡Me rompí la cabeza para escribir este capítulo!**

**¡Los reviews/comentarios son altamente apreciados! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Soñando despierta<strong>

_Jueves 14 de Julio de 2011_

Ella no quería abrir los ojos, la noche anterior había sido perfecta y no quería despertar y arruinar su hermoso sueño. Pero el bullicio típico de una ciudad grande hacía alarde de su apogeo, a esa hora el tráfico estaba en su punto máximo y el estruendo del coro desafinado de cláxones no se hacía esperar. Edward e Isabella se habían desvelado bastante por lo que ya habían ocupado la mayoría del día en dormir, él seguía profundamente dormido, como quien dice, estaba hecho polvo, para su descontento su celular comenzó a sonar.

—Si es para mí diles que no estoy. —Murmuró contra la almohada.

Bella se levantó de la cama y fue en busca del teléfono.

—¿Sí? —Contestó en medio de un gigantesco bostezo.

—¿Bella? Soy Emmett, ¿Por qué el tarugo de mi hermano no responde mis mensajes?

—Lo siento Emm, no dormimos suficiente anoche y ambos estamos algo cansados.

—Aja… —Emmett realmente intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no estallar en orgullosas carcajadas. —¿Entonces mi hermano no te deja dormir? —Y no pudo soportarlo más, las risas de Emmett sobresaltaron a todos en la estación de policía.

—¡Emmett! —Gritó Bella con voz estrangulada.

—Ya sé, ya sé, no es asunto mío. Sólo vístanse y los espero a las siete en punto, nos vemos en mi departamento traigan todo lo que tengan sobre la muerte de Marco y la desaparición de nuestros padres.

—Pero Emmett nosotros no… —Antes de que ella pudiera terminar Emmett ya había colgado.

—¿Ahora qué te dijo mi hermano? —Murmuró Edward.

—Que me dejes dormir.

—¿Qué?

—Emmett cree que tú… no me dejas dormir.

Edward la captó al vuelo, su hermano mayor no concebía otra forma de demostrar el afecto más que físicamente. El celular de Edward volvió a sonar, con una mueca de enfado Bella se lo pasó, sin siquiera molestarse en ver el número Edward respondió.

—Emmett que Bella se esté quedando en mi departamento no significa que…

—Que Bella ¿qué?

Edward se quedó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, no era su hermano quien le llamaba era su madre.

—¿Mamá?

—¡Esme! —Bella se llevó la mano a la cara, estaba debatiéndose entre golpearse la cabeza contra la pared o golpear a Edward con la almohada hasta desfallecer.

—¡Esa es la voz de Bella! —Confirmó Esme entusiasmada. —René me lo había dicho pero yo no quería hacerme ilusiones hasta que lo viera.

—¿Me puedes explicar eso? Por favor. —Pidió Edward, frunciendo el seño, él sabía que Bella odiaba ser el centro de atención por lo cual él pretendía mantener su relación en bajo perfil por lo menos por un tiempo, estaba claro que ese plan moriría sin ejecutarse.

—René me había comentado que tú y Bella habían ido a visitarla, esperábamos que ustedes fueran pareja cariño, ¡desde hace tanto! —Esme sonaba más impaciente que sorprendida, a decir verdad, para nada sonaba sorprendida.

—Sí, bueno… nosotros, todavía no… es que, apenas…

—¿Hijo?

—Nosotros apreciaríamos algo de discreción, mamá. No deberían apresurarse a los hechos.

Esme que solía pensar las cosas antes de decirlas o hacerlas entendió al instante a lo que su hijo menor se refería, por mucho que ella y René estuvieran ansiosas por empezar los planes para la boda lo más seguro es que eso ahuyentara y aterrorizara a Bella.

—Te entiendo cariño. Le diré a tu hermano que se comporte y charlare con René sobre esto, ella ama a Bella más que a nada en el mundo, le costará un poco pero no haría nada que desanimara a su hija.

—Gracias mamá. —Edward suspiró aliviado.

—No tienes nada que agradecer Edward, hijo para eso estamos las mamás, nosotras siempre cuidamos de nuestros amores. —Edward sabía que Esme estaba sonriendo aunque no la tuviera en frente.

—Edward, tu hermano está muy ocupado para ir a recogerme al aeropuerto pero me dijo que probablemente yo debería estar en Seattle esta noche, ¿puedes ir a recogerme cielo?

—Por supuesto, ahí estaré.

—Muy bien, llegaré a las seis y media. Cuídense mi cielo. —Con ese último consejo maternal colgó.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —Bella estaba sentada junto a él en la cama, jugando nerviosamente con el borde de la sabana.

—No te angusties mi vida, me pidió que vayamos a recogerla al aeropuerto.

—¿Llegara hoy? —La vocecita infantil de Bella se le figuró adorable.

—Sí. —Edward se acercó a ella y la besó.

Al principio la sentía preocupada pero rápidamente Bella se concentró en el beso y se perdió en sus brazos. Edward sostenía el delicado rostro de Bella entre sus manos con tanta suavidad como si temiera que se fuera a quebrar, ella deslizo sus manos desde los hombros de él hasta sus muñecas, Edward se estremeció y al siguiente instante el aferró su cintura fuertemente y ella envolvió su cuello con los brazos, el beso se fue intensificando, de ser dulce y suave daba paso a convertirse en un beso desesperado y apasionado.

Isabella sólo podía sentir pero no pensar, cuando recobró un poco de conciencia cayó en la cuenta de que estaba acostada con Edward sobre ella, Bella quería dejarse llevar, de verdad que sí pero iban demasiado rápido y no podía pasarlo por alto. Edward le estaba besando el cuello, Isabella cerró los ojos y acarició el cabello de él, deseando poder olvidarse de la razón pero ella no era así, con toda su fuerza de voluntad y la poca cordura de la que disponía en ese momento decidió parar.

—Edward… —Dijo en voz muy baja.

—Dime. —Respondió el contra su oído con la respiración entrecortada. Bella estuvo a casi nada de perder la batalla en ese preciso momento.

—Vamos muy rápido.

Edward la miró a los ojos, Bella pudo ver la pregunta silenciosa que le hacía.

—Todo está bien. —Le aseguró ella dejando salir un prolongado suspiro, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando olvidarse de su frustración.

Él se levantó y le dio la mano para que se sentara en el borde de la cama junto a él.

—Tenemos tiempo antes de tener que ir al aeropuerto. —Pensó Edward en voz alta.

—Y antes de reunirnos con Emmett en su departamento, a las siete. —Le dijo Bella.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —Le preguntó con una deslumbrante sonrisa, con la vista fija en sus labios.

Ella no pudo evitar reír y sonrojarse furiosamente.

—Eso no. —Lo atrajo hacia sí y él descanso su cabeza sobre el hueco de su cuello. —Ahora no.

—Te amo, más que a nada en el mundo, jamás te lastimaría. —Su aliento helado le provocó un escalofrió y cerró los ojos.

—Lo sé, no es eso… luego.

Edward asintió y le besó el cuello dulcemente. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio para que ella agregase:

—También te amo.

—Siento que he esperado siglos pero por ti esperaría lo que fuera. —Le prometió con solemnidad.

.

El clima había sido muy agresivo los últimos meses y ese día no era la excepción, los ventarrones, la lluvia y el granizo aparecieron para oscurecer y deprimir a la ciudad. Bella se había distraído tendiendo la cama en lo que Edward se duchaba y ahora era su turno por lo que él decidió aprovechar para sorprenderla. Por fortuna o desafortunadamente como se quiera ver la luz se había ido nuevamente. En toda la sala Edward había colocado velas de distintos tamaños y titilaban cálidamente alumbrando el sillón y la mesita de centro. Esme estaba en lo cierto, que Edward aprendiera a cocinar le ayudaría grandemente.

Bella salió del cuarto usando su suéter de color beige, iba soplándose las manos, se moría de frío, empero cuando vio la deslumbrante escena frente a ella se le olvido hasta su propio nombre.

—¿Qué es esto? —Tartamudeó.

La mesita de centro tenía un candelabro que dejaba ver la apetitosa comida que Edward había preparado, él estaba sentado en un cojín sobre el piso, y cuando la vio entrar su rostro se ilumino con una irresistible sonrisa. La música que se desenvolvía armónicamente era new age.

—Acompáñame por favor.

A Isabella le temblaban las piernas pero hizo lo que pudo y se sentó frente a Edward en el otro cojín.

—Supuse que tendrías hambre, espero te guste.

Ella no podía salir del deslumbramiento, su corazón latía tan rápido y con mucha fuerza, no era capaz dejar las manos quietas debido a su nerviosismo y emoción, sentía que miles de diminutas hormigas recorrían sus piernas y presentía que sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de carmín. Trato de serenarse y enfoco su atención a los alimentos.

—Se ve delicioso.

Comían sin intercambiar palabra, pasaron varios minutos en lo que ambos terminaron la comida en sus platos. Bella estaba rompiéndose la cabeza en busca de algo interesante que decir pero justo cuando quieres evitar el silencio sobrecogedor menos encuentras maneras de cómo. La falta de conversación en cambio no molestaba a Edward, él estaba suficientemente distraído imaginando como sería cuando todos supieran que eran pareja, pensó en centenares de opciones y todas le agradaron.

—¿En qué piensas? —Le preguntó Isabella, ya sin un gramo más de paciencia en su cuerpo-

—En que me encantaría que todos sepan que eres mía. —Edward tomó su mano por sobre de la mesa y trazo círculos sobre su tersa piel.

—A estas alturas me parece que ya todos lo saben. —Afirmó ella intentando contener una sonrisa.

—Esme no lo dirá.

—Pero René se encargara de decírselo a todo el mundo. De seguro ya lo escribió en internet, en alguna red social o algo por el estilo. —Aseveró irónicamente.

Los dos rieron con ganas, ya que había una enorme posibilidad de que Bella estuviera en lo correcto.

—¿Y escribiría una novela sobre eso? —Inquirió él alzando una ceja.

—Puede ser, ha de estar ganando millones de dólares a expensa nuestra. —Insistió entre paroxismos de risitas.

—Bueno. —Edward tomó aire para recobrar la compostura. —Es hora del postre. —Cogió los platos y fue a la cocina.

Isabella lo observó e inspiró profundamente permitiendo que la serenidad fluyera por sus venas. Para cuando él reapareció Bella lo esperaba sonriente.

—¿Qué comeremos?

—Son fresas bañadas en chocolate.

Bella adoraba las fresas, su boca se hacía agua al contemplar las jugosas frutas. Edward lo notó y apretó los labios en una pícara sonrisa. Esta vez se sentó junto a su novia, le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros y ella se recargó sobre él. La música era suave e Isabella se cuestionó por un instante si no estaría soñando despierta.

—Casi no hemos hablado desde que volvimos a Seattle. —Empezó Edward. —Siento que me he perdido de tantas cosas.

—¿Qué te gustaría saber?

—¿Por qué decidiste estudiar Derecho? —Bella escuchó su genuino interés, y se sintió satisfecha.

—Me atraen los debates acalorados. —Sonrió ladinamente. —Lo que no entiendo es qué te llevó a escoger una carrera tan sangrienta y triste como esa.

—¿Así que tú nunca ves el desconsuelo en los ojos de quienes debes ayudar?

—Pero verlos agonizar o morir se me antoja insoportable.

—Mi meta es salvar vidas, devolver la esperanza a aquellos quienes la han perdido, pero sobre todo quiero dedicarme a los niños, pequeños a los que sus padres no puedan pagarles un costoso tratamiento.

—Cuando lo pones así vale la pena, pero se me rompería el corazón ver a un niño en la cama de un hospital conectado a aparatos para poder seguir con vida.

—Seré pediatra algún día y dedicaré mi vida a ayudar a quienes lo necesiten.

—Tal vez no sea tan diferente de lo que yo quiero hacer. Tantas personas humildes, honestas y trabajadoras que pierden su casa, son despedidos o estafados y a nadie le importa. Quiero defender a quien no sepa cómo, les quiero dar la oportunidad de luchar y no rendirse sin intentarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que ayudaras a muchas personas, Bella. —Ella lo vio a los ojos y acarició su mejilla.

—Eso espero, sé que salvarás muchas vidas Edward, no hay nadie más decidido ni inteligente que tú.

Las pestañas de Bella rosaban la barbilla de Edward, ella contemplaba sus resplandecientes ojos verdes, rosó vacilante su suave labio inferior con el dedo índice, podía sentir como la observaba, ella deslizó su otra mano hacía el torso de él y sintió el latir de su corazón, desbocado al igual que el de ella.

—No tengo mucha experiencia en esto. —Confesó en voz baja pero tranquila.

—¿Estás asustada?

—No… un poco. —Respondió con la mirada baja.

Él levantó su barbilla con cuidado para que volvieran a verse a los ojos. Esos ojos, tan tiernos y fascinantes, de un color chocolate tan llamativo que habían cautivado a Edward desde la primera vez.

—Sólo quiero tenerte en mis brazos. Sentirte cerca, que estás a salvo y contenta, que no te irás. —Le prometió.

—Lo sé cariño. Pero el romance jamás había sido algo que ocupara mis pensamientos, siempre he estado más concentrada en el estudio y el trabajo. Me siento… torpe. —Admitió avergonzada.

—Tienes mi corazón en tus manos. No temas de lo suplico. Me esforzare cada día por merecer tu compañía, me ganaré cada uno de tus besos y te protegeré con mi vida.

—Te amo tanto.

Isabella cerró los parpados y sintió los suaves labios de Edward sobre los de ella, en un beso sedoso, sosegado y perfecto. La amorosa calidez que sentía nunca antes la había experimentado, suspiró feliz para sus adentros, alegrándose porque su paciencia había sido recompensada. El hombre más inteligente, amable, valiente, respetuoso, divertido, interesante y además guapo que había conocido estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

—Te amo con todo mi ser. —Lo escuchó murmurar contra su cuello.

La lluvia no había cesado de caer, pero sintiéndose infalible, adorada y admirada disfrutó plenamente estar en el tenaz abrazo del hombre que amaba.

* * *

><p>Respuesta de review del capítulo anterior:<p>

Valeri Maza Ramal: En verdad aprecio cuanto me escribes :D Me gusta escribir y me doy por satisfecha si te hago llegar a los mismos mundos fantásticos que yo imagino, me alegra poder compartirlos. Te quiero, espero que estés muy bien. PD: ¡Todo este capítulo es exclusivamente sobre Edward y Bella! Aunque admito que este capítulo no fue fácil. Estaré al pendiente de tu comentario.

* * *

><p><strong>Review = Actualización ;)<strong>

**¡Feliz navidad! :D**

**Itzi**


	19. Noche helada

**¡Espero que tengan un excelente inicio de año!**

**El mío será mucho mejor si me dejan un comentario/review ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Noche helada<strong>

_Jueves 14 de Julio de 2011_

Esa tarde las nubes cubrían el cielo de Seattle, los nubarrones grisáceos descargarían su furia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El viento avanzaba con dureza golpeando sin piedad a lo que se interponía en su camino. Renata estaba en la casa de Sulpicia hojeando uno de los libros raros y valiosísimos de su amiga, a su lado Heidi contemplaba la guacamaya azul dentro de su jaula.

—Ya podemos hablar tranquilas. —Declaró Sulpicia, caminando hacia ellas y cerrando las puertas tras de sí. —Jane necesitaba a Aro en la oficina.

—Tu esposo siempre trabajando. —Suspiró Renata. —A diferencia de ese Marco. —Deslizó desdeñosamente.

—Tienes que superarlo. —Le reprochó Sulpicia sin darle importancia. —¿Algo interesante que compartir?

—No confío en Freeman. —Sentenció Heidi, sentándose cruzada de piernas en un mullido sillón. Siempre directo al grano.

—¡No tienes razones para decir algo así! —Replicó Renata sumamente ofendida.

—Marco ya no está, pero nada tengo que me confirme que Charles y Carlisle también se han ido, sin mencionar a esa periodista. —Siguió con igual firmeza.

—Ya ha hecho demasiado por mí, ¡no pondré en duda su lealtad! —La exasperación de Renata iba en aumento. Sulpicia las observaba negando con la cabeza, pronto perdería los estribos.

—Las cosas están tardando demasiado. —Rebatió. —¡Quiero mi dinero!

—Y yo quiero largarme. Tú no haces más que mandar y ¡esperar sentada! Mi Frank ha hecho todo lo que ha podido, se ha arriesgado por nosotras.

—Te recuerdo que yo mande a esos hombres aquella noche.

—¡Frank tuvo que acompañarlos!

—¡Lo tuyo es escribir poemitas y ya!

—¡Silencio las dos! —Gritó Sulpicia molesta. —Pronto tendremos lo que buscamos. ¡Paciencia! Si peleamos entre nosotras seremos vulnerables. Renata, ¿tienes la nota que te pedí?

—Sí, mañana por la mañana Chelsea recibirá una carta, y mi amiga aquí. —Presumió lanzándole una mirada divertida a Heidi. —Recibirá su dinero.

—¿Están seguras de que funcionara? —Inquirió ella.

—Chelsea no pondría su vida ni la de su madre o su esposo en peligro por dinero. —Les aseguró la esposa de Aro.

—Del cual por cierto ya tiene demasiado. —Remató Renata.

—Y yo te daré tu parte querida. —Continuó Sulpicia en dirección a Renata. —Cuando Frank me encuentre a las chiquillas Brandon.

—Será simple, si Emmett Cullen no lo logra Edward lo hará. —Suficiente sonrió Heidi.

Un molesto claxon se oyó afuera de la misteriosa mansión de Sulpicia y Aro.

—¡Es Frank! —Exclamó Renata con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —Ya debo irme.

Heidi y Sulpicia pusieron los ojos en blanco, Renata se apresuró a despedirse de sus amigas y salió pitando de ahí. Frank la esperaba al volante de su auto carmín.

—¿Cómo esta mi adorado lucero? —La saludó sonriendo.

—Muy bien, corazón, ¿Qué hay de ti? —Le preguntó sentándose en el lugar del copiloto.

—Nervioso. —Admitió al tiempo que encendía el motor y ponía el vehículo en marcha.

—No te atormentes, corazón, todo esto acabará muy pronto. —La mujer de cabellos negros y ojos profundamente oscuros sonrió cálidamente.

—Renata te juro que todo lo que hago es por nosotros. —Le prometió con vehemencia.

—Lo sé Frank. —Le aseguró ella al joven desaliñado y pelirrojo que había conocido hace varios años, su mejor amigo, confidente y único amor, quien ahora resultaba ser su cómplice.

El agua empezó a precipitarse en forma de pequeñas gotitas que retrasaban su violento descenso.

—¿Y a dónde iremos esta noche? —Renata sentía verdadera curiosidad por la sorpresa que su novio le tenía preparada.

—A una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad. Quiero dejar el estrés de lado si quiera por una noche.

El limpiaparabrisas iba rápidamente de un lado a otro, el granizo empezaba a hacer de las suyas, Frank veía con atención la carretera frente a él escuchando a Renata cantar, ella había puesto un disco de su música predilecta y cantaba con gran entusiasmo, se sabía la letra entera y Frank la admiraba intrigado.

—Eres una mujer fascinante, ¿lo sabías?

Ella dejo de cantar y parpadeo sorprendida en su dirección. Lentamente sintió como el calor se extendía por sus mejillas. Frank manejó durante una hora o algo así y arribaron a una cabaña pequeña pero acogedora, un lago se extendía frente a la casita de madera, en ese lugar no granizaba, pero hacía un frío endemoniado. Contaron hasta tres y entre risas pegaron una carrera para refugiarse bajo el techo de madera.

—Esta cabaña era de mis padres. —Le explicó Frank.

—¡Me congelo! —Renata titiritaba y Frank se quitó la chamarra y se la colocó con cuidado.

—Gracias.

El muchacho pelirrojo pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella y la guió al interior de la cabaña. Una acogedora sala se extendía frente a ellos, al fondo y en el centro se situaba una preciosa chimenea de piedra. Renata se recostó en un gran sillón marrón mientras Frank encendía la chimenea.

—Esto es espectacular. —Comentó la joven. —Parece el lugar ideal para contar leyendas de terror.

—Sabía que te gustaría. —Replicó él, orgulloso por haberla impresionado.

Luego de que fue a buscar un cobertor se sentó junto a ella y la cobijo, su novia era muy friolenta, Renata se acurruco sobre él, así que el frío era toda una ventaja. El granizo pronto acompañó a la lluvia, parecía que se caería el cielo. Las fuertes corrientes de aire acompañadas de toda esa agua azotaban a los árboles haciéndoles perder varias ramas y hojas, la tierra rápidamente se transformo en lodo y la oscuridad de la noche imperaba por doquier.

Renata pasaba sus pálidas manos por el suave y alborotado cabello rojizo de Frank, aún cuando Frank llevaba cuatro años en la vida de la joven fantasmagórica y tétrica ella seguía temiendo que él desapareciera. Durante toda su vida Renata se había sentido invisible, en la escuela no era la popular, ni se consideraba bonita o graciosa, es más creía firmemente que las personas rehuían de ella. Renata era exageradamente delgada y tenía la piel blanca y su cabello negro sólo sacaba a relucir, sus ojos eran negros pero no hermosos o brillantes, de un negro profundo y opaco. Renata resentía desde lo más profundo de su corazón ser la prima seria, fea y aburrida de Chelsea, la más popular, bonita, admirada y envidiada de la escuela.

Años en completa soledad habían endurecido el corazón de Renata, había pasado su vida sin amigos, sintiéndose un estorbo en la casa donde vivía, llorando en silencio y soñando despierta. Hasta que un día un muchacho larguirucho, pelirrojo, con pecas tartamudo e indudablemente torpe se sentó a su lado en la clase de Literatura Universal. La joven sonrió, estrechando al pícaro de su único amigo entre sus brazos.

Renata sintió la sutil caricia de Frank en su pálida mejilla.

—¿Por qué lloras mi ángel? Me duele verte sufrir. —El hombre que la abrazaba firme pero cariñosamente habló con tanta honestidad que ella pudo ver en sus ojos que no mentía.

Renata parpadeó y se percató entonces de que ardientes lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Frank acababa de recoger una lágrima. Ante los dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado la joven de negros iris había iniciado a llorar en silencio como le era acostumbrado, pero al ver a Frank angustiado frente a ella le hizo recobrarse y lentamente una sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

—No quise inquietarte corazón. ¿Nunca has visto a una mujer llorar de felicidad?

Frank estaba renuente a creerle al principio pero el genuino amor destellando en la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás decidió dejarlo pasar. Ella era un milagro, era perfecta y merecía lo mejor.

—Creo que te amo demasiado para el bien de cualquiera de los dos. —Susurró él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

—Todo el amor que siento por ti me hace desvariar, sin embargo, no puedo tener suficiente de ti. —Le prometió y se mordió su delgado labio inferior sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Tímida aún, a pesar de todos los días que habían pasado juntos. —Asústame. Aún no me cuentas las historias del último libro de leyendas que compraste. —Le recordó ella, impaciente por conocer una nueva historia.

Frank y Renata compartían un espeluznante gusto por lo siniestro, así que cumpliendo la petición de su amada él se dispuso a relatarle las historias más terroríficas que conocía. Renata tomó una de las manos de Frank entre las suyas y trazaba las líneas de la palma escuchando atentamente la pausada voz de su narrador, de vez en cuando ella le daba un tímido beso en el cuello y volvía la vista a sus manos unidas. Él trataba ser el mejor orador posible, pero sentirla tan cerca afectaba seriamente a su concentración por lo que aprovechaba para darle un profundo beso cada que la preciosa mujer que se sobresaltaba imaginando ver aquellos fantasmas y oír aquellos lamentos, se distraía.

.

.

.

Si se quisiera utilizar una sola palabra para describir aquello "tétrico" sería una opción perfectamente aceptable, aunque el término "tenso" tendría sus meritos.

La ciudad esmeralda relucía de un modo sobrenatural; la incandescencia de la luna plateada se reflejaba en las innumerables gotas de agua que caían agresivamente desde el cielo, el granizo llegaba furioso reclamando las calles, los relámpagos eran cegadores y los truenos ensordecedores. A Cynthia Brandon no le hacía gracia que se hubiera ido la luz, el policía Emmett Cullen había recolectado todas las velas, lámparas, veladoras y encendedores de los que disponía en su departamento y los iba repartiendo conforme iban llegando sus invitados.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los Hale y los Brandon. Cynthia abrazaba la cintura de su hermana mayor con tanta devoción como si la misma Alice fuera el sol. Jasper con aspecto sereno pasaba su atención de Alice a Rosalie, con la firme intención de no perder de vista a ninguna. La oscuridad era algo que le fastidiaba y dificultaba su trabajo, percatarse de los gestos que podrían delatar a alguno de los asistentes eran más difíciles de detectar entre las penumbras, pero por supuesto, no imposible. Según Emmett sólo se reunirían con personas de confianza, pero nunca se sabe.

Los siguientes en aparecer fueron Jonathan Miller, Kevin y Luis. El viejo policía estaba determinado a aparentar ejercer el rol de autoridad en esa reunión, era claro que ya estaba cansado por haber tenido una mala vida, pero ni en sueños se retiraría, Jonathan moriría en su trabajo, lo sabía y así lo quería, no tenía esposa ni hijos, su vida la dedicó a ser un héroe y ahora ya con los años pasándole factura no perdería oportunidad para revivir sus tiempos de gloria. Otra situación distinta, pero no ajena, era la de Luis y Kevin, ambos policías, jóvenes, ilusos, soñadores, que seguían creyendo en que podrían limpiar el mundo de los inadaptados sociales sin ayuda o cuantioso trabajo, su intención de ayudar desinteresadamente era genuina pero aún no aprendían a no subestimar, el hambre, pánico, odio y la sed de venganza de la especie humana.

—¡Que carajos hace la chica Brandon aquí Cullen! —Gritó Jonathan Miller en cuento la vio.

—Ah sí, encontré a la testigo. —Contestó Emmett como de pasada, aumentando la cólera de Miller y el aturdimiento en Luis y Kevin.

—Pinche Cullen, ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres? ¿Por qué no la llevaste a la estación? —Espetó Miller furioso.

—Ahí no hubiera estado segura. —Afirmó Emmett impasible encogiéndose de hombros levemente. —Cálmate, cállate, escucha y agradece que te haya tomado en cuenta.

Todos guardaron silencio, asombrados hasta el grado más alto por la firmeza con la que Emmett había hablado. Miller avergonzado y resignado para no ser humillado una vez más pasó a sentarse en una de las sillas que Emmett había dispuesto en círculo para su reunión. Kevin y Luis miraron al policía Cullen admirados, con un respeto renacido y acrecentado.

—Y será mejor que limites tu florido vocabulario cuando mi hermana está presente. —Agregó Alice.

La menuda joven estaba sentada en el sillón con Jasper a su izquierda y Cynthia, quien apretaba su mano, a su derecha. Pasados unos minutos cruzaron la puerta la policía Gabriela con Seth Clearwater, el hermano menor de la desaparecida periodista Leah Clearwater.

—¿Algún avance? —Inquirió Rosalie.

—No han pedido rescate. —Le contestó Gabi.

—Esperen, debemos aguardar a que todos lleguen. —Indicó Emmett con expresión seria y autoritaria.

Transcurridos varios minutos llamó a la puerta Teresa Pérez se veía muy diferente sin su uniforme de enfermera y además vestida de negro. Justo después hicieron acto de presencia Esme y Edward Cullen junto a Isabella Swan. Esme saludó efusiva al mayor de sus hijos, Edward contempló abstraído a la chica al lado de Jasper y a la inquieta niña que los veía a todos con curiosidad. Bella por otra parte se sintió incomoda del escrutinio de todos los ojos hacia los recién llegados.

Y finalmente, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Emmett quien había organizado aquel singular encuentro, tímidamente pasaron a sentarse Brigitte, Linette y Amelia, el trío de primas que servían a los Vulturi.

—Creo que ya estamos todos. — Anunció el policía Cullen. —Corríjanme si me equivoco.

—Somos todos. —Rosalie asintió una vez.

—Esta noche daremos con la identidad del asesino. —Inició Emmett.

La luz de las velas no alcanzo a hacerle justicia a las facciones temerosas y angustiadas de la mayoría de los asistentes. Emmett pasó a explicar quienes eran cada uno de los allí reunidos y su relación con el caso. Todos estaban situados en las sillas o los sillones, velas y encendedores luchaban por mantener sus respectivas flamas pero la noche se regocijaba en su apogeo sin interruptores que pudieran alejar las sombras.

—Señoras. —Dijo dirigiéndose a Amelia, Brigitte y Linette. —¿Son Mary y Cynthia hijas de Aro?

Amelia fulminaba con la vista la alfombra bajo sus pies, Linette enredaba un dedo en sus chinos canosos, por lo que Emmett afrontó a Brigitte viéndola directo a los ojos. Jasper pudo percatarse del trabajo que le estaba costando a esa mujer sostenerle la mirada con sus delicados ojos azules.

—Lo son. —Admitió en un murmullo.

Amelia hizo una mueca, Esme y Miller parecían haberse quedado sin aire.

—Lo que cuenta mi niña es verdad. —Aseveró dedicándoles una mirada maternal a Cynthia y Alice. —El señor Aro mantenía una discreta relación con la señorita Helen Brandon.

—Helen jamás mencionó ni una palabra frente al señor Aro. —Corroboró Linette. —Era demasiado peligroso, se había enamorado de un hombre muchos años mayor que ella y por si fuera poco ¡casado!, Helen temía que Aro la obligara a abortar, claro que ella no podía hacer eso. —Linette apretaba en su mano un crucifijo que usaba de collar.

—O las mandaría lejos, separándolas de su madre. —Prosiguió Brigitte. —El señor Marco era un hombre generoso, cuidaba de estas pobres criaturas en honor del nombre de su hermano, Aro.

—¡Honor! —Dijo Alice con desprecio.

—Aro Vulturi únicamente ha amado a una sola mujer en su vida, Sulpicia Vulturi. ¡La adora! Su amor es ciego y desmedido. —Les prometió Amelia. —Sulpicia haría cualquier cosa por Aro, ella es inteligente, vengativa y rencorosa.

—Una mala combinación. —La interrumpió Seth.

—Sulpicia haría lo que fuera, la traición del hombre amado no es algo que se perdona con facilidad y mucho menos por una mujer así. —Finalizó Amelia.

—Pero hay algo más, ¿no es así Amelia? —La instó el psicólogo.

La menudita mujer dudó antes de responder, el resto la observaba expectante.

—La noche en que mataron al señor Marco, la señora Sulpicia recibió un paquete.

—¿Qué contenía? —Volvió a premiarla Jasper.

—Un cuchillo, tenía sangre seca, incluso el puño.

—¿Quién le mandó el paquete? —Insistió Bella, negándose a dejarlo pasar.

—Sólo tenía las iniciales H.V.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa tocaron estrepitosamente la puerta del departamento, todos se sobresaltaron y Cynthia saltó al regazo de Alice. Bella buscó la mano de Edward la presionó con fuerza.

* * *

><p>Respuesta de review del capítulo anterior:<p>

marianita v: ¡Hola! Como ya sabes me entusiasma mucho que me escribas, esperaré para cuando puedas hacerlo. Te hice reír en el capítulo anterior ¡eso es lo importante! Ojala puedas comentar este capítulo, Gracias y ¡Que tengas un feliz Año nuevo!

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esperaré ansiosa por algún comentario, por más cortito que sea me anima para continuar escribiendo.<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Itzi**


	20. Adiós misterio

**¡Saludos mis lectores!**

**Sé que tardé pero tuve que leer todo lo anteriormente escrito para asegurarme de que todas las piezas estuvieran en su lugar. **

**El próximo capítulo no tardara tanto en llegar :) ¡Ojala les guste éste! ¡Espero ansiosa sus comentarios!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adiós misterio<strong>

_Jueves 14 de Julio de 2011_

Emmett se dirigió cautelosamente hacia la puerta, Luis y Kevin se pusieron de pie, sacaron sus armas y se colocaron a cada uno de sus costados. El policía Cullen abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo se escuchó un trueno y un relámpago los cegó a todos por un segundo, al enfrentarse con la silueta negra en el marco de la puerta Esme sintió como su corazón se aceleraba hasta hacerle un nudo en la garganta. Una mujer empapada estaba parada frente a Emmett, el susodicho no pudo evitar sonreír, movió los brazos y el cuello relajando su tensa postura.

—Se me hizo tarde. —Explicó Valeri escurriendo.

—Entra. —Emmett se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—Ustedes dos ¿qué creen que hacen? —Ella exigió saber cuando alzó la vista y se encontró con Kevin y Luis apuntándola con sus pistolas.

Emmett presentó a Valeri a los otros y le pidió su chaqueta mojada, ella estornudó un par de veces, Bella, una vez que superó el susto, fue a buscarle una cobija para que se calentara.

—Un receso servirá, ¿a alguien le apetece una taza de té? —Les ofreció Esme. Las siempre serviciales Brigitte, Linette y Amelia se ofrecieron a ayudarla.

La luz aún no regresaba así que tuvieron que ingeniárselas con ese té. Fue cómico realmente, ver a Miller y a Seth discutiendo sobre como calentar el agua sin microondas hasta que Cynthia les explicó que podían calentarla en la estufa. Una vez que todos se hubieron calmado y tuvieron una taza caliente entre sus manos Emmett trató de dirigir las distintas conversaciones al punto de interés.

—Ahora sí, creo que estamos todos. —Emmett caminaba de un lado al otro dentro del circulo formado por los asistentes, todos los ojos pendientes de su caminar y todos los oídos aguardando por sus siguientes palabras. —Empecemos por lo que sabemos, el culpable se deleita con observar el efecto que su fechoría ha tenido en la sociedad, le gusta jugar al gato y el ratón, se deleita al ver las fuerzas policiacas diezmadas. Además piensa que es intelectualmente superior y goza de la atención para él o ella esto es un juego y se siente capaz de seguir sin pagar las consecuencias.

—Los poemas. —Kevin asintió, al igual que los demás tenía en mente la prueba material de las declaraciones del policía Cullen.

—En el funeral, del que toda la ciudad estaba pendiente, recibimos un poema en nuestros celulares. —Empezó a decir Edward. — Seguramente alguno de los responsables se molestó por vernos ahí así que trató de intimidarnos.

—Nos han amenazado en más de una ocasión. —Corroboró Bella, recordando la horrible nota que había encontrado en su cuarto de hotel. —Instintivamente se llevó una mano al relicario que colgaba de su cuello.

Alice la vio con curiosidad antes de preguntar abruptamente:

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Ah, yo lo encontré en el estacionamiento el día del funeral.

—¡El relicario de mamá! —Gritó la pequeña Cynthia.

—¿Ustedes fueron al funeral de Marco? —Jonathan Miller alzó tanto las cejas que Cynthia pensó que le dolería.

—Ya recuerdo, tú debes ser la persona que vi detrás de un árbol, ¡creí que ya estaba imaginando visiones! —Emmett rememoró viendo en dirección a Alice.

En el acto Isabella se quitó el relicario se puso de pie y se lo entregó a Alice.

—Gracias. —La menudita joven poseía una sonrisa radiante. Los rostros de las hermanas Brandon se iluminaron, y su cuidadosamente compuesta cara de seriedad dejo entrever que ambas eran más delicadas de lo que aparentaban. —Es lo único que nos queda de nuestra madre. —Explicó Alice Brandon.

—Todos esos poemas tenían insinuaciones de conocer muy a fondo a quien era dirigida la amenaza. —Rosalie retomó el tema con sutileza, Alice continuaba admirando el relicario como si fuera el sol. —No sólo a Marco sino a ustedes también. —Les dedicó una mirada a Bella, Edward, Jonathan y Jasper.

—Alguien que trabaje en la policía. —Sugirió Luis.

—Y en el hospital. —Convino Jasper.

—Y ya todos sabemos a quién le gusta escribir poemas en sus ratos libres, Renata Vulturi. —Aseveró Rosalie Hale.—Que casualmente es la novia del policía Frank Freeman y mejor amigo del médico Samuel Hernandez.

—Samuel era amigo de Carlisle. —La mirada asesina de Teresa intimido a cada uno de ellos.

—Y Frank solía ser el compañero de Charlie. —Afirmó Emmett. —Pero el buen Swan desconfiaba de Freeman. —Entre todos hemos reunido tantos poemas como hemos podido, hermano léelos. —Le pidió a su hermano menor. —De ese modo, entre todos podremos deducir alguna pista oculta.

Edward leyó con voz fuerte y clara cada uno de los poemas de Renata, resultaban desconcertantes por los bruscos cambios de odio a dulzura y viceversa. Cuando el estudiante de medicina finalizó su lectura Bella estaba que saltaba de su asiento, Emmett abrió la boca pero Isabella le robó la palabra antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sílaba.

—Acabo de recordar que cuando fuimos a ver a Heidi inmediatamente culpó a Didyme y Afton, con lo que nos dijo los hizo ver muy mal.

—Heidi negó rápidamente que la familia de Aro estuviera involucrada. —Repitió Edward.

—Demasiado rápido. —Concordó Bella, su voz quebradiza por la imagen de Leah en sus recuerdos.

—¡Brillante! Hablando de manchar reputaciones Sulpicia echó pestes sobre la reputación de Mary Brandon y Afton Vulturi. —Emmett aplaudió una vez sonoramente.

—¡Esas son puras tonterías! —La mueca de Brigitte se hizo más pronunciada gracias a la luz ambarina que la vela reflejaba en su rostro.

—¡Continúe!, ¡Vamos!, ¡Vamos! —El policía Jonathan Miller sonaba tan entusiasmado como si estuviera viendo una carrera de caballos en el hipódromo. Su sonrisa manifestaba que había apostado por el caballo que iba a la cabeza y el hombre estaba en primera fila para verlo ganar.

—Afton es un muchacho amable, estudioso, serio y meditabundo. Adora a Chelsea, es un hombre tranquilo, humilde y de buen corazón. —Brigitte sonrió revelándose como una romántica empedernida.

—Puede que Afton sea inocente, pero cómo me estoy desesperando diré lo que Jazz no ha dicho por respetar ante todo su ética profesional. —Alice Brandon se levantó y caminó hasta situarse al lado de Emmett, al centro del círculo de espectadores.

¿Jazz? Rosalie observó con cuidado y suspicacia a su hermano gemelo, Jasper no era un rompecorazones, por el contrario, cuando se enamoraba era profundamente y por mucho tiempo, hacía años que Jasper había terminado su relación con María y desde entonces su corazón se había transformado en una caja fuerte de máxima seguridad, pero… el modo en que el joven rubio admiraba cada cosa insignificante que hacía Mary Alice Brandon, sus ojos relucían cuando ella decía su nombre y sonreía con tan solo verla, ya fuera haciendo algo tan simple como jugar con un mechón de su cabello castaño. ¿La chica menudita había ganado el corazón del joven solitario?

—Renata culpó de todo a Athenodora y Cayo, Jazz sospecha que esa fuera una historia ensayada. —Prosiguió Alice.

—¿Por qué culpan a las familias de Cayo y Marco pero a la de Aro no? —Fue la aguda y dulce voz de Cynthia la que atrajo la atención de todos. La pequeña niña se sintió incomoda debido al atento escrutinio de todos esos ojos adultos.

—¡Yo tengo algo que decir! —Seth aprovechó que Cynthia había conseguido que escucharan a los niños y habló atropellando las palabras y sin detenerse a respirar. —Heidi no heredará cuando otro Vulturi pase a mejor vida; Cayo y su esposa le dejaron el dinero a Chelsea… y yo imagino que una manera muy vil de vengarse es mandar a Afton al bote, como es su esposo…

Cynthia le sonrió al carismático chico moreno en agradecimiento por alejar el reflector de ella.

—¿Puedo decir algo? —Linette alzó la mano tímidamente. Emmett asintió muy serio y Linette se sonrojó cuando siguió exponiendo su epifanía. —En las noticas salió que el señor Marco fue envenenado con arsénico. Como yo no entiendo esas cosas medicas, hace un momento cuando repartíamos las tazas de té le pregunte a la señora Teresa Pérez si podía explicármelo. —Le lanzó un dubitativo vistazo y se apuró a terminar. —Le entendí que ponían un poco de veneno todos los días en las bebidas del señor Marco... Renata vive en esa mansión y hace unos instantes mencionaron que ella escribe las rimas, entonces yo imagino…

—¡Renata adulteraba las bebidas del viejo Marco! —La interrumpió Luis Álvarez.

—Renata tiene un pésimo concepto de Marco. —Afirmó Jasper imperturbable con Cynthia recargada sobre él, la pequeña ya tenía sueño y no entendía la mayoría de las cosas de las que estaban hablando los adultos.

—Tomemos en cuenta que el medicucho Samuel es amigo de Frank y el imbécil es noviecito de Renata. —Las palabras recién pronunciadas por Kevin Smith asombraron a todos, no por el razonamiento en sí, sino porque fue Kevin quien lo formuló.

—¡Niño estúpido! —Tere dobló la servilleta con tal ferocidad que seguramente estaba imaginando que era el cuello del médico Hernández.

—Ya tenemos a Renata, Frank, Samuel y Heidi. —Enumeró Gabriela en un tono sereno, ¡y pensar que todos esos días no habían tenido la más remota idea!

—¿Cómo estamos seguros de que Heidi está involucrada? —Le cuestionó Valeri.

—Es cercana a Cayo, ocupaban matones para secuestrar a Carlisle, Charlie y Leah. —Ésa sí que era una noche de sorpresas, fue Esme la que había hablado. Edward y Emmett posaron sus ojos en ella con angustia y Bella deseó que sus palabras bruscas fueran producto de exceso de azúcar en el té.

—Cynthia tiene un buen punto. —Gabriela se decidió a hablar y frotó sus manos frías a la vez que un escalofrío la recorría. — A simple vista parece lógico culpar a Athenodora y Cayo. Pero es una falacia, Athenodora les dio el libro que tenía un poema de Renata ¿cierto? —Edward e Isabella asintieron. —Y cuando el jefe Swan y el doctor Cullen hablaron con ellos ya tenían todo resuelto.

—Cayo y Athenodora no tenían la menor intención de revelar quienes eran las hermanas Brandon pero no tenían necesidad de todo esto ya habían resuelto el problema sin tantas complicaciones. —Siguió Isabella, rememorando su breve visita a ése par de Vulturis. —Marco falleció "misteriosamente" y por el agua que estaba en la oficina de mi padre y que además era para Mary… ella moriría también y el secreto se perdería. Alguien quiere mantener ocultas a las Brandon más de la cuenta.

—Ese cabrón fue el que llevaba el agua contaminada con arsénico. —Sonó a que el policía Miller hablaba más para sí mismo que a los demás pero cuando notó que todos lo observaban sonrojándose se explicó. —Frank Freeman iba a darle el vaso a la niña Brandon pero Swan le llevó una bebida cerrada.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Seth Clearwater jugaba con el cierre de su chamarra el coraje y nerviosismo lo hacía estar tenso y encogido.

—Otra cosa. —Esme se veía más frágil y pálida debido a la leve luz que acentuaba su seño fruncido en señal de aflicción. —En unos de los poemas que leyó Edward da la impresión de que Carlisle y Charlie siguen con vida.

—Mamá sé que debemos conservar la esperanza y todos quisiéramos creerlo, pero… —Edward no tuvo la fuerza para terminar.

—Yo estoy con la señora Cullen. —El acento golpeado de Tere incitaba su imagen amedrentadora. —Samuel es un médico, trabaja para salvar vidas, terminar con una lo sumiría en depresión, podría trastornarse tanto que perdería la cordura.

—Concuerdo con usted. —Jasper Hale se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó en su asiento meditabundo. —Samuel no tiene la determinación que se necesita, está involucrado en esto porque es excesivamente dependiente pero no tiene motivos reales ni es un asesino regular, es inseguro más no sufre de algún trastorno mental.

—¿Y quién sí? —La periodista Rosalie Hale anotaba fielmente todo lo que se decía en esa sala.

—Renata Vulturi tiene un grave problema de paranoia, presenta narcisismo, una larga lista de frustraciones y tiene que lidiar con una baja autoestima. La señorita Vulturi es celosa, insegura, egoísta, tímida y por ése motivo tiene sesiones conmigo y un psiquiatra está al tanto del tratamiento farmacológico.

—¡A mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que Aro y Sulpicia mandaron matarnos! —Alice exclamó levantando los brazos con vehemencia furibunda. —Ya lo oyeron, ¡intentan desviar la atención de su familia!

—Pero si Aro no sabe que ustedes son sus hijas, de hecho hasta que todo esto sucedió por casualidad escuchó sus nombres en la televisión. —Linette le sonrió maternalmente lo que apaciguó una parte de la ira de la joven Mary.

—¡Ay por el amor de Dios! Todos los Vulturis lo sabían. —Espetó el policía Kevin Smith.

—No todos y ciertamente Aro lo ignora hasta este día. —Les prometió Linette.

—¡Si Sulpicia se enterara se pondría como loca! —Amanda abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, que una Vulturi la atemorizara tanto era mala señal ya que ella trabajaba para Athenodora.

—¿Y si ya lo sabe? —Rosalie Hale no estaba tan convencida de lo que lo ignorara.

—Oh, créanme ya lo sabe. —Esme Cullen sonrió sin rastro de felicidad en su semblante, todos los demás se petrificaron al oír aquellas palabras. —Tanya recibió un correo electrónico de mi marido con fecha del martes 5 de Julio, eran pocas líneas y revelaba eso precisamente, que Sulpica Vulturi conocía bastante bien la identidad de Mary y Cynthia Brandon.

—¿El martes en la tarde no fue cuando Charlie fue a visitar a René? —Le preguntó a la joven que sujetaba por la mano.

—¡Claro! Ahora entiendo, Carlisle también dejo una pista para Esme, en la carta de Charlie nos advirtió sobre Heidi Vulturi.

—¡Que inteligente es ese par! —Comentó la enfermera.

—Hace un rato cuando nos entrevistamos con Jane y Alec Vulturi nos insinuaron que Athenodora tenía información sobre Aro pero debido a Sulpicia ellos no podían revelarla. —La policía Gabriela alzó la vista al techo para concentrarse mejor.

—O el par de gallinas no querían meterse en problemas. —Reafirmó el policía Emmett Cullen.

—En conclusión. —Jonathan Miller se levantó sujetando el cinturón de sus pantalones, su enorme barriga se veía ridícula cuando infló el pecho para hablar con voz más grave y fuerte de la que poseía en realidad. —Sulpicia sabía que su viejo la había engañado con una pollita. —Alice apretó la mandíbula ya consciente de que perdería los estribos. —Y Aro no tiene ni idea de que tiene dos escuinclas de su amante, y su mujer Sulpicia quiere deshacerse de las chiquillas Brandon.

—¡Vuelves a llamar a mi madre pollita y te juro que te sacó los ojos! —Espetó Alice furiosa con los puños listos.

Jasper se puso en pie para sujetarla por los hombros, la menudita muchacha intentó zafarse del agarre por lo que Jasper la levantó y Alice pataleó enérgicamente.

—El nombre de la señorita era Helen Brandon. —Concordó Brigitte.

—¡Suéltame Jasper! —Gritaba Mary Brandon a todo pulmón. —¡Bájame ahora!

Cynthia gritaba casi tanto como su hermana mayor, animándola, Seth fue a sentarse con ella donde tenía una mejor vista del forcejeo entre Jasper y Alice, Seth y Cynthia apostaban a que Alice acabaría con Jonathan. Los gritos del viejo policía no se hicieron esperar, Jonathan alegaba a voz de grito con Alice, Emmett y Edward trataban de razonar con él siendo ignorados olímpicamente. Kevin y Luis aceptaron la apuesta con Cynthia y Seth a favor de su jefe Jonathan, Gabriela los regañaba sin que le hicieran mucho caso. Esme empezó a padecer una fuerte jaqueca y fue a la cocina por una pastilla contra el dolor. Con un suspiro Bella fue junto a Rosalie para repasar lo que la periodista había anotado durante la noche. Amelia, Linette y Brigitte de buena gana se ocuparon de recoger las veladoras que ya casi no tenían cera. Teresa y Valeri encontraron una bolsa de papas en la cocina y como el hambre ya les hacía compañía las devoraron sin remordimientos.

La lluvia incesante impulsaba el frío, la luz eléctrica brillaba por su ausencia y las llamas de las velas estaban por extinguirse pero ya se veían los primeros rayos del sol que empezaban a colorear el cielo.

* * *

><p>Respuesta de review del capítulo anterior:<p>

marianita v: Lamento haberme demorado pero tuve que corretear la inspiración para atraparla jajaja Estoy ansiosa por saber qué opinas del capítulo :D

* * *

><p><strong>¡Los reviewscomentarios son mi paga! Y soy pobre ¿alguien coopera? :)**

**Itzi**


	21. Hola peligro

**¡SUS COMENTARIOS ME DAN ÁNIMOS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola peligro<strong>

_Jueves 14 de Julio de 2011_

El cielo se iba a caer, un poco más y sería literal. La estrepitosa lluvia, los horripilantes rayos y truenos hacían alarde de su poderosa elegancia y lo peor era que el granizo caía con ira despiadada.

Despertó pero prefirió no abrir los ojos, en lugar de eso los apretó con fuerza; el frío, duro e incomodo suelo bajo su piel la hizo acomodarse sobre su costado y acurrucarse para entrar en calor, sin embargo, su gesto resultó infructífero, sentía fuertes palpitaciones en un hemisferio de su cabeza y aún así esperaba que ya hubiera dejado de sangrar. Podía oír como escurría el agua del tejado resonando en los charcos de lodo en el exterior, ella sentía los ojos hinchados y le dolía insoportablemente el brazo, debía estar roto, se percató de que alguien puso una chaqueta sobre ella.

—Parece ser que está por despertar. —Oyó a un hombre murmurar.

Se talló los ojos y los abrió. El insalubre lugar comenzó a dar vueltas, Leah se mareó terriblemente y pensó que devolvería el estomago.

—Recuéstate y cierra los ojos. —Le instruyó una amable voz varonil.

Leah se enfado consigo misma por haberse incorporado de golpe. Apretó la chaqueta con las manos, pero no hacía gran diferencia en contra del frío que se colaba por las ventanas.

—¿Tú quién eres? —Inquirió sin molestarse en dominar su mal temperamento.

—Carlisle Cullen. —Le respondió afablemente.

—¿Cómo está? —Intuyó Leah que esa otra voz ruda y dominante pertenecía a Charlie Swan.

—Ha despertado.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Le cuestionó el policía.

—Leah Clearwater.

—Soy el policía Charles Swan.

—Lo sé. —Leah intento sentarse otra vez pero lenta e insegura, abrió los ojos mansamente y con éxito; no se había mareado. —Soy periodista y estaba investigando…

—¿Descubriste quienes son los responsables del asesinato de Marco Vulturi? —El policía exigió saber.

—Sí. Frank, Renata y Heidi.

—Tanto como Samuel. —Carlisle habló con tanta decepción como Leah nunca antes había escuchado.

—Pero la que tejió todo desde el comienzo es Sulpicia. —Le recordó Charlie.

—Hay cantidad de cosas que no comprendo… —Empezó a decir Leah pero una punzada de dolor la hizo llevarse la mano a la cabeza.

—Es preciso llevarla a un hospital, podría tener una contusión. —La frente de Carlisle se pobló de arrugas por la preocupación.

—Es imperante ayudarla a escapar. —Aseveró Charlie tajantemente.

—¿Por qué siguen aquí? ¿Dónde estamos exactamente? —Leah intentó ubicarse, pero aquello no era más que un deteriorado almacén, con rejas en las ventanas y cuantiosas goteras.

—¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? —Le cuestionó el autoritario policía ignorando sus preguntas.

—Unos imbéciles mastodontes me subieron a una camioneta… perdí el conocimiento. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté en un cuarto pequeño, dos hombres altos que usaban pasamontañas me hicieron muchas preguntas, querían averiguar qué sabía, cómo me reusé a contarles me golpearon. —La joven hizo una mueca dolorosa.

—¿Qué tan grave es, Carlisle? —Inquirió Charlie caminando intranquilamente de un extremo a otro, la única iluminación era la de la luna por las ventanas, cuando el fuerte viento empujaba los nubarrones.

—Tiene el brazo y la muñeca izquierda rotos, una cortada en la pierna derecha que podría infectársele si no se atiende pronto, una torcedura en el pie y puede que una contusión.

—¿Y esos golpes? —Charlie señaló, levantando el mentón, el agredido rostro de la periodista.

La hermosa chica, tenía el labio hinchado y le sangraba, el ojo con un gran moretón y un rasguño en la mejilla.

—Sanará. —El médico dijo en un suspiro.

—¿Han estado aquí todo este tiempo? —Leah se estaba malhumorando ya que Charlie seguía hablando como si ella no estuviera frente a él.

—Al igual que a ti, jovencita, nos interrogaron y amenazaron, ambos nos negamos a cooperar con esos pendejos y nos encerraron aquí. —Le explicó Swan.

—Llámenme Leah. —A la chica no le hacía gracia el tono condescendiente con el que el policía se refería a ella.

El siempre afable médico sonrió, con todo seguía siendo optimista, compasivo y servicial. Los ojos de Leah se fueron acostumbrando a las penumbras y reparó en el deteriorado estado en que se encontraban aquellos hombres. El policía Charlie Swan cojeaba, tenía moretones en casi todo el rostro, sangre seca en el labio y un improvisado vendaje en el torso. El médico Carlisle Cullen por otra parte tenía una serie de moretones en sus brazos sobresaliendo en su nívea piel, tenía una mancha de sangre en la tela del pantalón donde estaba la rodilla y tenía una cicatriz reciente en el mentón.

—¿Por qué siguen con vida? —Leah expresó ese imprudente pensamiento en voz alta. —¡Perdón! ¡No quise que sonara de esa manera! ¡Empero contrataron asesinos para capturarnos! —Se apresuró a explicarse. —Perdonen, doctor Cullen, jefe Swan. —Les dedicó una mirada de sincero arrepentimiento.

—Llámanos por nuestros nombres, si vamos a morir no hacen falta tantas formalidades. —Respondió el policía burlonamente, pero ninguno de los dos parecía haberse ofendido.

Los estrepitosos truenos hacían como que el cielo estaba cayéndose a pedazos y los relámpagos alumbraban por segundos ese lugar olvidado y en ruinas.

—¿Cómo descubrieron a los culpables? ¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de desaparecer? —La curiosidad era lo único que distraía a Leah del dolor palpitante que avanzaba por su cuerpo.

—El martes en la mañana, antes de que nos secuestraran. —Por fin Charlie se veía más dispuesto a conversar en vez de interrogar a la joven. —Aparecimos en la mansión de Aro, él había salido y en casa sólo estaba su mujer. Decidí que era mejor confrontarla ya habíamos puesto a las hermanas Brandon a salvo así que no corrían peligro.

—¿Ustedes dejaron escapar a la sospechosa? —Leah gritó; Carlisle y Charlie se apresuraron a hacer señas para que se callara.

—Lo siento, continúe. —Susurró ella encogiéndose.

—Como decía. —El policía le lanzó una severa mirada. —Fui directo al grano y le dije que quería saber si en verdad esas niñas podían ser hijas de Aro. Sulpicia se enfureció.

—Le lanzó un jarrón con agua y flores a la cabeza. —Le interrumpió Carlisle. Charles asintió.

—Comenzó a gritar que me mataría si lo divulgaba, que quería a esas mocosas encerradas muy lejos de aquí. —Citó Charlie sin inmutarse. —Con eso tenía, me había confirmado las declaraciones de Mary Brandon. Al día siguiente fuimos con Cayo y Athenodora, una vez más, nos confirmaron el parentesco consanguíneo entre Aro y ésas niñas, así mismo nos advirtieron de lo delicado de la situación y la importancia, por así decirlo, de mantener a Aro ignorante de todo esto.

Carlisle se había levantado y caminaba de una ventana a otra, sólo dos estaban a su altura ya que las demás eran estrechas y estaban varios metros sobre tu cabeza pues el techo era bastante alto. Las ventanas tenían capas de pintura negra sobre el cristal. Sin embargo, Carlisle se disponía a aprovechar cualquier rendija que le diera una pista de lo que estaba sucediendo afuera. Por lo que pudo vislumbrar al menos cinco hombres merodeaban en el exterior, todos altos y musculosos, con cicatrices en la cara y claro, estaban armados. Los relámpagos de consuelo, servían de algo.

—No era difícil imaginar que Sulpicia deseaba mandar a la tumba a todos aquellos quienes estuvieran al tanto de la infidelidad de su marido. —Prosiguió el policía Swan.

—Creo que lo que más le duele es que Aro pudiera haber amado a otra. —El médico alzó la vista cómo si el techo oxidado pudiera desvanecerse, las nubes disiparse y fuera capaz de contemplar las estrellas titilantes.

—Sulpicia y Aro jamás pudieron tener hijos… —Murmuró Leah.

—Cierto.

—En todo caso ya teníamos a una sospechosa con un móvil de peso. —Aseveró Swan. —Ahora ¿quién podía disponer de matones entre los Vulturi? Lo primero que se viene a la mente es Cayo, pero él no tendría beneficio en la muerte de Marco, por lo que entre sus allegados debía estar al menos un cómplice, Athenodora, claro es una mujer inteligente y presintió que ella y su marido serían inculpados y no tardo en compartir con nosotros varios secretos familiares, el nombre de Heidi sonó una campana, es la empleada más lista y cruel.

—Por otra parte, ¿cómo saber a quién se le había ocurrido tal genialidad de homicidio? —Siguió el médico. —¡Envenenar a un hombre con arsénico! Conozco a todos los que laboran en el hospital, y únicamente pude pensar en uno que tuviera relación con Frank.

—¿Y cómo supieron qué Frank estaba inmiscuido? —Inquirió la periodista admirada.

—Suele hablar de Renata hasta por los codos. —Explicó Charlie. —Me había mostrado algunos de los poemas que ella le había escrito. —El policía Swan puso los ojos en blanco, al hombre no le interesaba ni una pizca el romance. —Mary mencionó que a Marco le llegaban amenazas en rima, Jasper Hale recordó el hecho y coincidentemente Marco le había llevado algunos que por fortuna seguía guardando y que concordaban en estilo con los escritos por Renata.

—Un plan muy hábil. —Leah se recostó otra vez, la espalda le dolía terriblemente.

—Si lo que querían era salirse con la suya no debieron tratar de inculpar a Athenodora. —Le aseguró Charlie Swan.

—¿Y por qué no se han deshecho de nosotros? —Se preguntó la joven morena en voz alta, viendo el techo que goteaba. El ruido infernal del granizo sobre el metal era estrepitoso y empezaba a causarle una jaqueca.

—Samuel. —Carlisle pronunció el nombre como si fuera un padre preocupado por su hijo. —Él ha convencido a Frank para demorarse.

—Y Frank no sabe lo que hace. Hemos tenido suerte de que Heidi no se aparezca por aquí. —Corroboró Charlie. —Pero lo importante es que hoy saldremos de aquí. —Afirmó con aplomo. —Tenemos que, yo no me quedaré esperando a que me asesinen. Ésta es la noche. —En sus ojos ardía la llama de la determinación. El médico asintió solemne y la joven concentró lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas en armarse de valor.

El frío era desconcertante, el hielo hiriente la lluvia helada y la noche poco amigable pero era escapar o morir en el intento.

_._

_Viernes 15 de Julio de 2011_

Ninguno de los tres estaba en buenas condiciones para correr pero tendrían que soportar el dolor y pegar una carrera para salvar sus vidas, literalmente.

—No es que me este quejando. —Dijo Leah en un murmullo. —Pero ¿por qué esperaron hasta ahora para escapar?

Charlie observaba por una rendija de la única puerta, era doble, de madera ya húmeda y con hongos; Carlisle se esforzaba por oír la conversación de dos matones parados al otro lado de la ventana. La muchacha seguía sentada en el piso, con esa sangrante herida en su pierna no podía ponerse en pie sin asistencia.

—Frank viene todas las noches, pero esta vez algo lo mantuvo apartado y Samuel no sabrá cómo reaccionar. —Contestó el policía Swan en otro susurro calculador.

—Y cuando escuchamos a esos hombres discutir sobre… —El médico Cullen vaciló, era muy propio para decir vulgaridades. —La mujer que secuestrarían decidimos aguardar. —Completó en voz tan baja que la lluvia fácilmente ahogaba.

Leah sintió un alivio que tocó una parte sensible de su carácter y no pudo lograr articular respuesta, su voz decayó ante el furor del sentimiento.

—Ahora éste es el plan. —Charles se volvió y caminó con paso firme hasta detenerse junto a Leah. Su rostro se avivo por la adrenalina contenida y creciente anticipación, era como si hubiera rejuvenecido quince años.

Carlisle se apuró para acompañarlos y escuchar claramente las instrucciones de su mejor amigo, el par de hombres se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la joven y Charlie se dispuso a proseguir.

—Por lo que podemos conjeturar, hay dos criminales cuidando la puerta, uno resguarda la venta en la parte izquierda del almacén y hay otro vigilando las camionetas y anticipo que el último está recorriendo los alrededores.

Carlisle asintió y Leah sintió un hormigueo de travieso nerviosismo jugando con sus nervios.

—No hemos visto a Samuel desde que se ocultó el sol. —Aportó Carlisle.

—Nos las ingeniaremos. Esto es lo que haremos: La puerta está muy blanda por lo que calculo que con una patada conseguiré derrumbarla, yo me ocuparé del tipo a la izquierda, Carlisle, tú del de la derecha. Yo correré al lado posterior de esta pocilga a enfrentar al tipejo de la ventana y amigo mío tú tendrás que arreglártelas con él de las camionetas.

—¡El de la ventana es enorme! —Exclamó Carlisle abriendo los ojos como platos. Si estuvieran bajo otras circunstancias Charlie se hubiera mofado de él. Pero sin duda alguna estaba en lo correcto, aquel hombre media dos metros por lo menos, y decir que está muy gordo es quedarse cortos.

—No obstante, pienso que tú conseguirás derribar al que resguarda los automóviles por lo que vas a regresar corriendo para subir a Leah a uno de ésos.

A Leah le molestaba ser la damisela en apuros pero con la pierna como la tenía no tenía sentido que objetara.

—Los acompañaré lo más rápido que pueda, si ven que tardo váyanse. —Finalizó el jefe Swan.

—¡Pero Charlie! —Carlisle empezó a oponerse pero Charlie no iba a oírlo.

—No les estoy preguntando.

—Si te hieren más todavía no puedes pretender que te dejemos atrás. —Manifestó la chica. —Y menos con ésos.

—Correcto. —Accedió el malhumorado policía.

Carlisle sacó fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su interior, la palabra violento jamás encajó con la personalidad del buen médico pero cuando eran más jóvenes Charlie le había enseñado unas cuantas maniobras por si se requerían, había llegado el momento de utilizarlas.

Había una lona empolvada y tras ayudar a Leah a recargarse en una esquina cercana a la puerta la cubrieron parcialmente con ella, esperando que si el plan fallaba esos hombres al asomarse en un primer momento y no alcanzar a verla se irían dejando el lugar abierto de par en par y ella podría tratar de huir.

Charlie y Carlisle se pusieron uno junto al otro de frente a la puerta acuosa, con una fuerte patada el policía Swan consiguió romperla, sintió un calambre en la pierna y reprimió un doloroso quejido. La adrenalina era una energía que los incitaba a actuar más veloces, el par saltó al exterior y los dos cuidadores se quedaron perplejos, Charlie fue el primero en asestar un puñetazo, el musculoso bellaco cayó al suelo por el impacto, Charlie se agachó y forcejeo con el hombre por la pistola. Por su lado Carlisle le dio un agresivo empujón al otro canalla y éste chocó contra la puerta de una de las camionetas con tal potencia que se le fue el aire, entre jadeos trataba de atinar un golpe al médico.

Un disparo se oyó en el lugar, Leah se encogió y aguantó la tentación de gritar. La bala salió disparada hacia el firmamento, Charlie consiguió arrebatarle el arma al bellaco vil y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con ella, el hombre terminó inconsciente en el suelo enlodado, al instante siguiente apuntó al otro canalla y éste no tuvo más remedio que levantar las manos y ceder, Carlisle le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen y el hombre cayó de rodillas, Charlie prosiguió a darle un golpe en la cabeza y terminó en el piso al igual que su compañero. Charlie Swan le dio una mirada cargada de significado a su amigo y en sincronía corrieron, el primero a enfrentarse con el mastodonte al otro lado y el segundo a encontrarse con el depravado que vigilaba los vehículos.

Un relámpago surcó el cielo y Charlie aprovechó ese resplandor para atinar un disparo en el brazo de aquel gigantesco hombre, el bribón profirió un gemido gutural seguida de un grupo de vulgaridades. Corrió al encuentro de Charlie pero el policía seguía siendo ágil y consiguió esquivar casi todos los golpes que lanzaba con sus manazas, pero por desgracia uno le dio justo en la cara y Charlie terminó en el suelo con la nariz goteando sangre, la pistola que el policía sostenía voló a medio metro de distancia, Charlie se arrastro por el lodo para recuperarla, el vil mastodonte se abalanzó sobre Charlie y justo cuando éste tuvo la pistola devuelta en su mano, se giro y le acertó un disparo mortal, la bala entró en su cabeza; el gigante se desmoronó sobre el policía.

Carlisle se apuraba respirando con la boca abierta y se detuvo recargando la espalda en una gran camioneta cuando alcanzó a ver del otro lado de ésta al canalla con mirada psicópata que caminaba esbozando una maléfica sonrisilla. Carlisle tomó ventaja de que el susodicho no lo había visto venir y le lanzó una patada a las pantorrillas derribando al hombre. Carlisle se había hecho con una pistola también por lo que ordenó al canalla ponerse de rodillas y llevarse las manos a la cabeza, el desquiciado hombre obedeció pero profiriendo diabólicas carcajadas, Carlisle intentó no detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la pistola a aquel perturbado.

Los truenos eran ensordecedores, Carlisle respiraba pesadamente y ya estaba empapado por la lluvia pero se apresuró a regresar por Leah, ella se sobresaltó al verlo, sin embargo, soltó un gigantesco suspiro de alivio al reconocerlo, él estaba demasiado débil para llevarla en brazos así que Leah pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del médico y ambos apretaron el paso hasta una de las camionetas. Carlisle asistió a Leah para que pudiera subir y cerró la puerta, él dio media vuelta bruscamente esperando ver a su amigo Charlie, pero con quien se encontró le hizo helársele la sangre.

Samuel Hernández estaba de pie frente a él, con el cabello chorreando y las ropas empapadas. Tenía una pistola en la mano pero no le apuntaba, sus brazos parecían trapos, sus ojos estaban vacíos, la desolación abriéndose paso desde el más recóndito escondite dentro del alma del muchacho. Quienes dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma deben de tener razón. En la cara de Samuel destilaba tanta aflicción como miedo y remordimiento, dejó caer el arma a un charco de lodo y se quedó parado bajo la lluvia sin esperanzas ni anhelos. Charlie pasó junto al chico pero por la expresión de compasión de Carlisle decidió dejarlo así, consumiéndose por la culpa.

La lluvia aminoraba su brutalidad paulatinamente y pronto sería una llovizna ligera, los rayos del soy comenzaban a atravesar el cielo, Charlie urgió a su amigo para que no se demorara ni un momento más. Carlisle se puso al volante, encendió la camioneta y la llevó no sin dificultad hasta la carretera, el grupo de hombres mezquinos no tardaría en despertar y perseguirlos, el médico herido manejó como pudo obedeciendo la orden de Charlie de ir lo más rápido.

La carretera estaba sola y los tres sintieron un alivio como nunca antes al ver el cielo pintándose de amarillo, el astro rey les hacía compañía en su fructífero escape.

* * *

><p>Respuestas de reviews del capítulo anterior:<p>

marianita v: Te aseguro que ahora habrá mucha acción, persecuciones, peleas y de más ;) ¡saludos! ¡Seré aún más feliz si me dejas otro comentario!

Valeri Maza Ramal: Estoy orgullosa por estos capítulos y me complace leer que te han gustado. Tqm. El resfrío es lo de menos aún hay muchas cosas por hacer ;) Ojala puedas escribirme que piensas de éste capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Si quieren seguir leyendo ya saben qué hacer, presionen el botón de "review" justo aquí abajo ;)**

**Itzi**


	22. Crepúsculo matutino

**¡Hola! Ojala les guste este capítulo y espero que no sea confuso, aquí narro de un suceso a otro y salto de unos personajes a otros, la idea es que explico lo que hacen ****diferentes personas**** pero al ****mismo tiempo y en lugares distintos****, ¿me explique?**

* * *

><p><strong>Crepúsculo matutino<strong>

_Viernes 15 de Julio de 2011_

Cuando el momento llega el corazón palpita con fuerza, el sudor frío desciende lentamente, las horas se esfuman y el valor desaparece. Para unos es más bien cuestión de suerte.

El cielo se pintaba de amarillo, las nubes se disipaban y el recuerdo del diluvio de la noche anterior permanecía gracias a los charcos por doquier. El viento soplaba con fuerza, hacía mucho frío y una niebla baja envolvía los alrededores. Era un día perfecto para estar melancólico y escuchar entre las quebradizas ramas de los árboles a los corazones rotos. El velo fúnebre cubría la ciudad, un murmullo que destilaba agonía resonaba en cada mente y toda alma era oprimida por un miedo punzante.

Ése sería un largo día. Los niños dormían vencidos por el cansancio, sin embargo, sus sueños no resultaban tranquilizadores. Los demás tendrían que sacar fuerzas de donde se pudiera, de su mismísimo interior o de los demás, de la valentía nata o el instinto de supervivencia, ya fuera amistad o conveniencia, esta vez tenían mucho que perder.

La camioneta rebasaba por creces el límite de velocidad, a los tres les hubiera dado lo mismo si no hubiese sido porque el camino estaba mojado. El policía le dio la indicación a su amigo para que disminuyera la velocidad a una que nos los llevara al suicidio.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿A dónde vamos? —Leah temblaba bruscamente pero ya sabía el médico Cullen que era por el pánico.

—¿Estaremos protegidos en la estación de policía? —Carlisle habló para sí mismo.

—¡Sí! Un lugar público es mejor. —Instó Leah apretujándose las manos en un lastimero intento por sofocar los temblores.

—Pero necesitamos asistencia médica. —Prosiguió Carlisle con tono sereno.

—Supongo que eso es lo más urgente. —Concilió Charlie, aunque no sonaba muy convencido. —Leah necesita atención en esa pierna, del hospital podremos contactar a Emmett o alguien de confianza y hay bastantes testigos como para que Sulpicia intente algo. —Enumeró intentado ignorar el dolor de cuello que lo fatigaba más de la cuenta.

.

El bandido pervertido fue el primero en despertar, empujó a Samuel al pasar y sacó el celular del bolsillo del chaleco.

—Señora los dos cabrones y la puta de los que teníamos que deshacernos han escapado. — Le informó sin vergüenza permitiendo que un matiz insolente diera la noticia.

—¿De qué mierda me estás hablando? Les ordené acabar con ellos en el momento no que los tuvieran guardados.

—¿No me diga señora? El maricón Hernández andaba de mamón y nos echó a perder el chistecito.

—¿Y dónde está Freeman?

—No llegó anoche.

—¡Malditos inútiles! Si quiero que algo salga bien tengo que hacerlo yo misma. ¡Ve a buscar a Swan, Cullen y Clearwater de inmediato! ¡Los quiero fuera de la ecuación ahora! ¡Lo lamentaras si no cumples con tu parte!

—Sí señora.

El canalla colgó y se apresuró a despertar a sus compañeros, con un griterío de un vasto conocimiento de majaderías subieron a las camionetas, separándose para recorrer la ciudad en los posibles lugares donde sus presas podían intentar esconderse. Samuel estaba tan afectado que lo dejaron atrás sin una sola protesta suya, el muchacho se quedó solo en un almacén cayéndose a pedazos con un cadáver a pocos metros y sin dar señales de que la situación lo incomodara en lo más mínimo.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad Heidi Vulturi corría de un lado a otro de su departamento aventando ropa a sus maletas, maldiciendo como si se encontrara en un concurso de vulgaridades.

—¡Malditos buenos para nada! Sabía que no podía confiar en ellos. —Se quejaba Heidi entre dientes. —¡Pinche Renata! Si el imbécil de Swan me delata todo se irá a la borda, mi trabajo, mi dinero, mi reputación, ¡mi libertad! ¡No! Sulpicia tiene que solucionarlo ella me arrastró a esto.

Cogió su celular que había azotado contra una pared después de cortar con uno de sus asesinos a sueldo y marcó el número de Sulpicia.

—¿Qué quieres a estas horas de la madrugada? —Se quejó Sulpicia Vulturi, se sentó tallándose los ojos y recargándose en la cabecera de la cama, junto a ella Aro seguía profundamente dormido.

—¡Se han escapado! ¡Pueden delatarnos en cualquier momento!

Sulpicia evidentemente no se vio en la necesidad de preguntar a quienes se refería Heidi.

—Creí que fui muy clara en mis instrucciones. Matarlos de una buena vez, ¿por qué los dejaste con vida?

—¡No me vengas con eso! Fue culpa de Hernández y Freeman. —Heidi cerró violentamente sus maletas y fue directo a su caja fuerte para sacar todo el dinero y joyas que guardaba tan celosamente.

Sulpicia dejó salir un bufido desdeñoso, hizo una mueca de desprecio le quedaba claro que tenía que tomar el asunto en sus manos.

—Parece que es hora de llamar a los abogados, chantajear y sobornar al que se me ponga enfrente ¡y espero que las Brandon se oculten bajo una roca porque si no las mataré yo misma! —Sulpicia siseó en el teléfono y terminó la llamada abruptamente. Se puso su fina bata y apretando la mandíbula salió rápidamente del dormitorio.

.

El alba iluminaba con largos haces de luz, se proyectaban sobre los tablones de madera rojiza y la gran cama, las primeras luces en un secreto silencio extendían el nuevo día sobre los amantes.

Renata Vulturi se dio la vuelta en la cama y cuando abrió los ojos vio el rostro de Frank frente a ella, se veía tan sereno con una leve sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y cerró los ojos para intentar dormirse de nuevo, estaba desvelada y jaló las cobijas, exactamente cuándo se había acurrucado al lado de su novio su celular empezó a sonar, Renata estuvo seriamente tentada a apagarlo pero como alcanzó a ver el nombre de Heidi en la pantalla leyó el mensaje con los ojos entreabiertos. La joven ahogó un grito y sacudió a Frank por el hombro, con los ojos desorbitados y su pecho subiendo y bajando frenéticamente.

—Ahora no Renata, es muy temprano y sigo cansado de anoche. —Bajo otras circunstancias se hubiera reído o le hubiera dado un golpe juguetón.

—¡Despierta tonto! Tu amiguito Samuel te convenció para que no los mataran ¿no es cierto? ¡Y no me lo habías comentado! ¡Ahora han escapado y van acusarnos!

—¿Cómo supiste? —Frank se sentó de golpe tirando la almohada al piso, medio inconsciente aún.

—¿Qué cómo lo sé menso? Heidi me lo acaba de escribir. ¡Lo perderemos todo! —Renata ya se había rendido y las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —Frank frunció el seño, agarró fieramente la muñeca de su novia y la arrastró fuera de la cama.

.

Ese crepúsculo matutino sin duda sería uno que nadie olvidaría. Alice Brandon le dio un beso en la frente a su hermanita quien dormía sobre la gran cama de Emmett, con un sentimental suspiro alcanzó a Jasper bajo el umbral de la puerta de la recamara, él le extendía una mano y Alice la tomó sintiéndose protegida.

—No te preocupes por Cynthia, Brigitte se quedará aquí. —Le susurró al oído de tal modo que lucía como una confidencia.

Un hervidero de cuchicheos se cocinaba en el departamento de Emmett Cullen. Seth Clearwater dormía desparramado en el sillón de la sala, Amelia y Brigitte preparaban café cargado para todos, Linette se fue lo más rápido que pudo de regreso a la mansión de Aro prometiéndole al policía Emmett informarle de cualquier cosa sospechosa de la que se enterara.

Las policías Gabriela y Valeri salieron con las calientes casas de café en la dirección de la casa de Didyme esperando encontrar a Renata Vulturi. Emmett se preparaba junto a Jonathan Miller, este ultimo furibundo les llamaba a los policías bajo su mando para rodear la casa de Sulpicia, a Kevin y a Luis les habían encomendado la tarea de arrestar a Heidi. Bella, Esme y Edward habían salido velozmente en busca de un asesor legal con experiencia. Y finalmente Alice, Jasper y Rosalie debían poner todas sus pruebas en orden e ir a buscar las recetas medicas que el psicólogo Hale guardaba en su consultorio.

.

La ciudad ya había despertado, el tráfico acompañado del exceso de ruido se mezclaba con el humo y el gentío corría retrasado; en el hospital los enfermos se quejaban, los familiares discutían y tanto médicos como enfermeros no se daban abasto.

Cuando súbitamente una sospechosa camioneta negra apareció en la sala de emergencias tanto enfermeros como médicos se espantaron y eso que estaban acostumbrados a las impresiones fuertes. Carlisle y Charlie descendieron a trompicones, en cuanto los compañeros del médico Carlisle Cullen lo reconocieron corrieron a asistirle. Algunos seguían estupefactos pero los otros lo bombardeaban con un sinfín de preguntas.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Un médico moreno y de facciones afroamericanas fue el primero en llegar a su lado.

—Nos tenían secuestrados Jones, Leah está muy malherida y necesita ser hospitalizada y estar bajo observación de inmediato. —Le explicó Carlisle en voz seria y tensa.

Sin demorarse llevaron una camilla y acostaron a Leah Clearwater en dicha camilla, casi volando la llevaron dentro. Charlie y Carlisle entraron al edificio con una parvada de doctoras y enfermeros revoloteando a su alrededor, todos hablando a la vez, unos verdaderamente preocupados por su amigo Carlisle, otros en su labor profesional con la intención de curar a los heridos y algunos más impulsados por la curiosidad.

—¡Quítense de mi camino! Hagan caso, ¡vuelvan a trabajar! Hay otros pacientes que atender. —Los estridentes gritos de la enfermera Tere Pérez disiparon a todo aquél que sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

En el segundo en que Teresa vio a Carlisle y a Charlie palideció como si hubiese visto al mismísimo fantasma de la _llorona. _Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y se quedó muda, Carlisle dio un paso al frente y sonrió tranquilizadoramente aunque un feo moretón en la parte baja de la barbilla le rompió el corazón a la enfermera. Carlisle Cullen se inclinó para abrazarla y ella estalló en llanto.

—Muévanse, nada que ver aquí, ¡a trabajar! —Jones fulminaba con la mirada al que se atreviera a quedarse viendo más de la cuenta a la enfermera más ruda de la historia sollozando como una niña de cinco años.

Cuando por fin Tere pudo recomponerse Jones se atrevió a dirigirles la palabra y a verlos más que de simple reojo.

—Necesitan pasar a que los revisen. —Dijo lentamente.

—Así es. —Charlie permanecía cruzado de brazos con una mirada asesina que mataría por sí sola.

—Pasen por aquí.

Carlisle notó fácilmente que su colega seguía descolocado pero lo siguió en silencio. Entraron a un cuarto cerrado, Charlie se sentó en la cama más cercana a la puerta y Carlisle en la otra, Teresa, la ultima en entrar cerró la puerta, ella y Jones revisaron a sus pacientes esforzándose por recuperar sus profesionalidad y dejar de lado los sentimientos.

—Necesito un teléfono. —La siempre autoritaria voz de Charlie sobresaltó a Jones, sin embargo le prestó su celular.

—¿Cómo escaparon? —Le susurró una muy preocupada enfermera al colega que conocía desde que él empezó a ejercer como médico. Carlisle negó con la cabeza, agotado.

—Dígannos lo que ha pasado en el mundo exterior. —Pidió el médico Cullen.

—Sus hijos resolvieron esto. —Murmuró Tere insegura si a Jones le estaba permitido enterarse de eso.

Carlisle y Charlie abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, el policía cerró los puños y apretó los dientes.

—¿Podría concedernos unos minutos en primado? —Le pidió Cullen a Jones, éste salió sin decir palabra.

—Explíquese. —Medio rogó, medio gritó Charlie Swan.

—Los chicos de Carlisle y su hija… Bella. —Tere hablaba muy bajito como si las paredes pudiesen ir corriendo a contárselo a Sulpicia Vulturi. —Ellos han estado investigando y ahora ya lo saben, quieren meter a esos criminales tras las rejas.

Ambos padres no sabían si sentirse orgullosos o preocuparse. Charlie regresó su atención al celular en su mano y marcó el número con los ojos cerrándosele por el sueño.

—¿Diga? —El golpeado ladrido de Emmett revelaba que a cada segundo se ponía más nervioso.

—Chico, soy yo, Charlie.

Al principio Emmett no respondió y Charlie pensó que quizá se había cortado la llamada, pero no era el caso.

—¿Charlie?

—Estoy en el hospital donde trabaja tu padre, con él y la chica Clearwater. Infórmame, ¿Qué ha pasado? —Malherido, cansado, hambriento y angustiado pero el jefe Charlie Swan ya se disponía a ponerse al mando de la operación.

—Este… voy con Miller en la patrulla vamos a rodear la casa de Sulpicia, tengo a alguien adentro que me informará de la situación, Gabi fue a la mansión de Didyme a buscar a Renata, Kevin y Luis van por Heidi.

—¿Con quién mierda hablas Cullen? —Miller iba al volante con una fila de camionetas de la policía tras de ellos, todos listos para entrar a la mansión de Aro Vulturi.

—Con Swan, cállate. —Emmett aguardaba a que Charlie le diera nuevas instrucciones.

—Muy bien muchacho. —Charlie estaba muy cansado, ya estaba viejo y sus energías se agotaban. —Llámame para avisarme como va todo. —El policía tosió violentamente y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

—Por supuesto Charlie. —Recién con eso Emmett cayó en la cuenta de que Charlie ya no era un hombre de treinta años. —¿Cómo está papá?

—Vivo y a salvo.

—Le diré a Ed y a Bella que vayan para allá, ¡Mamá tenía razón! Han sobrevivido.

—¿Ellos están a salvo?

—Tanto como se puede estar en esta ciudad, Charlie.

—Bien hijo, suerte. —Y con esas últimas palabras colgó.

Jonathan Miller oía todo cuanto podía de la conversación pero no pudo atar cabos.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? Dijiste que hablabas con la chica Swan. —Miller se puso rojo del coraje, creyó que Emmett jugaba con él.

—Dije Swan, ¡Charlie Swan!

—¿Qué? —El policía Miller gritó tan fuerte que bien podría haberse oído al otro extremo de la ciudad, iba viendo a Emmett olvidándose por completo de vigilar al frente.

—¡Cuidado! —Exclamó Emmett cuando un ferrari rojo se atravesó y ambos autos casi se estampan. Miller dio un frenón y el ferrari aceleró todavía más, ambos salieron ilesos, el par de policías sentían los latidos del corazón en la garganta. —¿Quieres matarnos a ambos? —El policía Cullen escupió las palabras mitad aterrorizado y el resto furioso.

.

En ese mismo momento pero al otro lado de la ciudad Edward, Bella y Esme esperaban a que un abogado de la firma más prestigiada de Seattle hablara con ellos. Edward caminaba de un extremo del salón al otro, como un león enjaulado, Esme estaba sentada elegantemente observando el reloj en la pared de enfrente mientras que Bella estaba recargada sobre la ventana viendo sin ver el avance de los automóviles. La secretaria tecleaba rítmicamente con los ojos fijos en la pantalla luminosa, el teléfono en su escritorio sonó y rápidamente se puso en pie y entró a la oficina de su jefa.

Edward sintió su celular vibrando dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y respondió en medio segundo.

—Edward Cullen al habla.

—Hermano soy Emmett, el imbécil de Miller provocó que nos retrasáramos pero ya estamos por llegar a casa de Aro.

—¿Paso algo malo?

—Sólo un susto de muerte, pero hablando de eso adivina quienes regresaron de la tumba.

—No juegues con eso Emm.

—Charlie me habló, está en el hospital con Leah y papá.

—¿Papá? —La voz se le quedó atorada en la garganta. Esme ladeó la cabeza cuando oyó a su hijo mencionar a Carlisle.

—¡Están vivos! ¡Escaparon! —Celebró Emmett con tremendas carcajadas.

—¿Están vivos? —Edward seguía sin poder salir de su asombro, a esas alturas Esme y Bella ya se encontraban de pie frete a él, con un millón de preguntas escritas en sus rostros.

—¡Eso es lo que te digo hermano! Avísame si pasa algo, debo colgar.

Edward se quedó con el teléfono junto a la oreja a pesar de que su hermano mayor ya había colgado.

—¿Qué pasa Edward? —El temeroso susurro de Bella consiguió sacarlo de su estupor.

—Papá y Charlie están en el hospital. —Murmuró sin terminárselo de creer.

Esme ahogó un sollozo con la mano y Bella se quedó con la boca abierta. Justo antes de que pudieran formular un razonamiento coherente la puerta se abrió y con una sonrisa servicial y tono profesional la secretaria les llamó.

—La abogada Adele Brooks los recibirá ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Los reviewscomentarios son el maravilloso regalo que pueden dar a un autor y con poco esfuerzo, sólo hagan clic en ese pequeño botón y permítanme saber que piensan!**

**Itzi**


	23. El principio del fin

**Sé que tardé en actualizar mucho más de lo que normalmente suelo hacer entre capítulo y capítulo pero estoy sufriendo de un gran bloqueo con esta historia. Y tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. **

**Ojala les guste este pequeño capítulo:**

* * *

><p><strong>El principio del fin<strong>

_Viernes 15 de Julio de 2011_

—La abogada Adele Brooks los recibirá ahora.

Bella fue la primera en recuperar la sensatez y tambaleándose un poco entró a la oficina con Edward y Esme pisándole los talones. En el interior sentada atrás del amplio escritorio de caoba negra estaba una mujer, tenía su cabello oscuro pulcramente atado a la altura de la nuca pero el copete le tapaba el lado izquierdo de la frente, a su lado de pie se encontraba un hombre con pobladas cejas blancas, cabello canoso que contrastaba con su piel rojiza, llevaba anteojos y los escrutaba con la mirada.

—Tomen asiento por favor. —La diplomática voz que poseía la abogada Brooks debía ser un arma a su favor a la hora de enfrentarse en un tribunal. Una vez que se sentaron todavía anonadados por todo lo que estaba pasando Adele rompió el silencio. —¿En qué podemos servirles? Por teléfono sonaba verdaderamente urgente.

—Su firma es la más prestigiosa del país, evidentemente ya lo saben. —Inició Esme con una mirada severa y un tono firme. —Seguramente también están al tanto de la muerte de Marco Vulturi.

—Y de la ineficacia del gobierno para esclarecer el asunto. —Aportó el hombre alto y delgado aún observándolos atentamente.

—El policía Charlie Swan estaba investigando el caso con la colaboración de mi esposo, el doctor Carlisle Cullen. Pasé días sin ver a mi marido hasta que un día la policía me informo que habían desaparecido.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer por ustedes? —Inquirió la abogada Brooks pasiva, casi reflexionando por las arrugas que se formaron al juntarse sus delgadas cejas negras.

—Carlisle y Charlie fueron secuestrados por las mismas personas que planearon el asesinato del señor Vulturi. —Esme habló muy despacio cuidando que no se le quebrara la voz.

—¿Y tienen pruebas? —Les cuestionó el hombre, el volumen de su voz era alto pero grave, ciertamente intimidaría a cualquiera.

En eso se oyó que tocaban la puerta desde a fuera, se abrió con un rechinido y la sumisa secretaria se asomó.

—Señora Brooks, acaban de llegar unas personas que dicen venir con… —Levantó el mentón señalando a Edward, Bella y Esme.

—¿Sus nombres? —La apremió la abogada.

—Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon. —Respondió con su vocecita aguda.

La abogada miró a sus clientes y éstos asintieron.

—Hazlos pasar. —Le indicó Adele a su secretaria. Los tres entraron en silencio y se detuvieron detrás de las sillas donde sus amigos estaban sentados. —Prosigan por favor. —Les pidió con una sonrisa.

—Quien está detrás de esto tiene mucha influencia política y necesitamos a alguien objetivo en el caso cuando vaya a juicio. —Aseveró Isabella Swan. —Alguien que no se deje amedrentar. —_O sobornar_, pensó. — Y por supuesto, queremos a un excelente defensor a nuestra causa, todos esos delitos no pueden quedar sin castigo.

—Y supongo que ya conocen a los responsables de tales barbaridades. —Comentó el hombre de cabellos grises.

—Sí. —Aseveró la periodista Rosalie Hale.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó la abogada Adele Brooks.

—Sulpicia Vulturi, principalmente. —Apuntó Alice Brandon.

Una expresión de aturdimiento emergió al pálido rostro de la abogada. Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno se atreviera a pronunciar siquiera una palabra, sólo se oía el péndulo del reloj a un extremo de la oficina y a la bomba de la pecera donde nadaban coloridos peces tropicales. Al final Adele sonrió y la tensión se disolvió al instante.

—¿Cuál es tú nombre jovencita? —Le preguntó a la chica de ojos marrones, con pronunciadas ojeras, tez nívea; y que estrechaba la mano del joven de pelo cobrizo entre las suyas.

—Isabella Swan.

—¿Isabella Marie Swan Higginbotham? —Adele Brooks ladeó la cabeza con simpatía.

—Correcto, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? —Le cuestionó Bella pestañando pasmada.

—De vez en cuando solicito a mis colegas autorización para estar presente durante su clase. —Explicó. —Así puedo observar a sus alumnos, usualmente elijo de uno a tres afortunados para que vengan a practicar a mi despacho con casos reales, verdadera tensión y arduo trabajo. Ya te había puesto un ojo encima Swan, eres una estudiante dedicada y con disciplina, además muestras genuino interés y pasión por lo que haces.

Isabella se había quedado sin palabras, una de las mejores abogadas de Estados Unidos, mundialmente reconocida acababa de elogiarla.

—Claro está que hay mucho camino por delante, uno no debe ponerse a dormir en sus laureles y por eso ayudaras con este caso.

—¿Qué? —Chilló la joven estudiante de Derecho.

—¿Traen en que apoyar sus acusaciones? — Adele levantó la vista para ver a los hermanos Hale, desviando la atención de una muy sobresaltada Bella.

—Sí, aquí está todo. —Rosalie se aproximó y dejó sus notas de la noche anterior sobre el escritorio. Jasper colocó las recetas médicas y el historial clínico de Renata Vulturi.

—Muy bien, ¡manos a la obra! —Adele dio una sonora palmada emocionada como un niño en navidad. El anciano de tez rojiza acercó una silla y tomó asiento junto a la abogada. —Él es mi socio. —Lo presentó Adele. —Friedrich Fleischer.

Por lo visto su socio no tenía intención de malgastar el tiempo en los saludos de rigor.

—Revisemos esto. —Dijo el viejo abogado, juntando sus espesas cejas al abrir la primera carpeta que contenía los apuntes de Edward.

La secretaria tocó la gruesa puerta de nuevo y la empujó abriendo apenas una rendija para que se oyera su voz.

—Señora Brooks, tiene un compromiso en media hora.

—Cancela eso, diles a todos que estoy ocupada. —Le ordenó ella.

—¿No le preocupa ponerse en contra de la familia Vulturi? —Le preguntó el psicólogo Hale.

—Mi padre fue su abogado. —Explicó Adele. —Decidió ser el representante de Aro. Fue el peor error de su vida, confiar en ese hombre acabo con su carrera, mi padre fue a dar a prisión y esa sabandija sigue libre. —Suspiró amargamente. —Mi querido padre murió hace un año todavía tras las rejas.

—Lo siento mucho. —Declaró Esme Cullen con un suspiro entristecido.

—Ahora es mi oportunidad de desenmascarar a esa familia. —Adele sonrió pero la calma no se reflejó en sus ojos.

—Aro no es el culpable en esto. —Declaró la periodista Rosalie Hale.

—Pero si logramos vencerlos ahora la gente sabrá que no son intocables. Como les han hecho daño a ustedes y a mí estoy segura que los Vulturi han perjudicado la vida de muchos otros.

—Tiene razón. —Concordó Alice, melancólica por el vívido recuerdo de su madre, y la duda siempre presente de a qué se debía su amor a Aro.

—Podríamos llamar al señor Hale como testigo. —Inició a cavilar Friedrich. —Aquí dice que usted trabaja para un periódico local. —Prosiguió ahora mirando a la hermosa joven rubia, pero aquella leve aseveración sonó más a pregunta.

—Así es.

—No me gusta involucrar a la prensa. —Objetó la abogada Brooks.

—No haría algo que perjudicara el proceso penal. —Rosalie había tomado ese comentario como una ofensa.

—Bien. —El abogado Fleischer cortó con su acento alemán el pleito antes de fuera a mayores.

—Agradecemos mucho su colaboración. —Exclamó Esme. —Pero es hora de marcharnos, mi esposo está en el hospital y en verdad quisiera verlo. —Se puso de pie, visiblemente nerviosa.

—Entendemos. —Le aseguró Friedrich Fleischer. —Nosotros procederemos pero sería útil y para resultados más satisfactorios que al menos uno de ustedes se quedara.

Adele le dirigió una significativa y algo intimidante mirada a Bella.

—Yo me quedaré. —Dijo ella. —Dile a papá que iré en cuanto pueda. —Le pidió a su novio.

—¿Estás segura? —Edward dudaba que fuera una buena idea. —No quiero dejarte sola.

—No estará sola, yo me quedaré. —Afirmó Jasper Hale.

—Y yo. —Profirió Rosalie Hale, viendo a la abogada como retándola a negarse. La rivalidad había iniciado.

—Te llevaré al hospital. —Edward se levantó y vio a su madre con determinación. Emmett ya les había dicho que era mejor estar en grupos y no andar solos con las Vulturi sueltas.

.

.

Los policías podían ver el vaho al hablar entre ellos y los vidrios de las patrullas se empañaban.

El policía Emmett Cullen sentía las manos entumidas por el frío que hacía esa mañana. La gran reja negra de la mansión de Aro y Sulpicia Vulturi estaba abierta así que la caravana de patrullas no tuvo contratiempos pero lejos de alentar al policía ese detalle le dio mala espina. Dio un portazo cuando bajó de su patrulla que fue la primera en detenerse delante del portón de la casona, la espinosa hierba rebelde seguía húmeda por la lluvia de la noche.

El jefe de los guardias de la mansión de Aro se acercó a Jonathan Miller balanceando su gran barriga conforme avanzaba.

—Viejo morsa. —Murmuró el policía Miller. En otras circunstancias Emmett se hubiera reído de lo irónico del comentario.

—Caballeros, ¿a qué se debe su abrupta intromisión? —El guardia sacó un cigarro de su chaqueta y lo encendió.

—Tenemos una orden de arresto contra la señora Sulpicia Vulturi. —Aseveró Emmett mirando al vigilante a los ojos.

—Entonces quiero verlo. —Emmett le entregó el papel de mala gana, el vigilante se llevó el cigarro a la boca y examinó el documento.

—¿Nos dejara pasar de una maldita buena vez? —Espetó Miller.

—Realmente desearía que no importunaran al señor Aro con esto. —Respondió el vigilante con una sonrisilla maliciosa. —No tienen orden para registrar la casa y dentro de ella no está la señora Sulpicia. —Sopló el dañino humo sin inquietarse.

—¡Joder! —Gritó Miller viendo la media luna que formaban las patrullas que rodeaban la mansión de Aro. —¡No me vengas con esas chingaderas puto!

—Cállate Miller. —Espetó el policía Cullen de mal humor, era obvio que Jonathan iba a maldecir como disco rayado puras vulgaridades sin propósito útil. —¿Podemos pasar? —Cuestionó al sinvergüenza vigilante.

—Si es lo que quieren. —El bruto barrigón se encogió de hombros como si aquello no le importara.

—Andando Miller. —Cullen agarró a Jonathan Miller de un brazo y lo arrastró al interior de la casa.

Otro policía se acercó a Emmett para enterarse de lo que sucedía, el primero le ordenó organizar a los otros para separarse e ir al aeropuerto y a la central de autobuses a esperar a Sulpicia.

Una vez en el interior de la casona, Miller y Emmett Cullen encontraron al señor Aro Vulturi desayunando en el larguísimo comedor.

—Oficiales, no sabía que estaban ustedes aquí. —Dijo a modo de saludo.

—Buscamos a su esposa. —Murmuró Miller entre dientes.

—¿Está metida en un lío? —Inquirió el viejo Aro Vulturi.

—Algo por el estilo. —Jonathan Miller agarró una manzana y le dio un mordisco el jugo se deslizó por la comisura de su boca.

—Aro, ¿Cuál es el auto de su esposa? —Pareció divagar el policía Emmett.

—Un Ferrari rojo. ¿Por qué pregunta?

Linette apareció sujetando una jarra transparente con jugo de naranja en el interior y vertió un chorro en el vaso de Aro.

—Estaba por llamarlo joven Cullen. —Susurró asustada, se podía saber por la forma en que temblaba la jarra. —La señora Sulpicia olvidó su celular y ella graba todas las llamadas. —Linette se veía más frágil que nunca sus rizos níveos se balancearon cuando agacho la cabeza para ver dentro de su mandil y sacar el pequeño aparato. —Escuché una llamada que le hizo la señorita Heidi esta mañana, parecía que estaba moviendo cosas, empacando quizá. —Conjeturó el ama de llaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Deséenme suerte para que la inspiración llegue y también algo de tiempo libre. <strong>

**Estaré más que contenta de que me escriban un review/ comentario :)**

**Itzi**


	24. Huir, esconderse o traicionar

**¡Hola!** Finalmente estoy de regreso, siento mucho la tardanza, pero ya saben la vida es complicada, llena de responsabilidades y obligaciones.

**¡Muchísimas gracias a mis maravillosos lectores! Y especialmente a los que dejan review/comentario ¡Son geniales! (Para aquellos que no me han escrito: nunca llaman, nunca escriben, ¡vamos! ¡Pongámonos en contacto! [: )**

**¡Espero que les guste el capítulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Huir, esconderse o traicionar<strong>

_Viernes 15 de Julio de 2011_

Los policías Kevin Smith y Luis Álvarez habían subido al último piso y se encontraban afuera del departamento de Heidi Vulturi. Era el momento, Emmett y Jonathan confiaban lo suficiente en ambos para dejarles hacer eso. Luis tenía la espalda contra la pared al costado de la puerta y sujetaba su pistola con sus dos manos, le angustiaba que el sudor de sus palmas le hiciera tirar el arma.

—¿Listo? —Inquirió Luis.

—Adelante. —Kevin asintió con la cabeza y pateó la puerta, ésta se abrió con un estrepitoso golpe. Luis giró y apuntó su arma, se movió velozmente de derecha a izquierda y gritó:

—¡Policía! ¡Salga ahora con las manos detrás de la cabeza!

—Parece que no está. —Comentó su compañero.

Los dos policías recorrieron el departamento; la cama estaba deshecha, la puerta del baño abierta y en el lavabo había labiales y esmaltes como si Heidi hubiera tomado su estuche de maquillaje apresuradamente. Kevin observó el armario, los cajones estaban abiertos y la ropa revuelta, al igual que varias prendas que debieron haber estado colgadas en ganchos se encontraban tendidas en el piso.

—Se nos adelanto. —Espetó Kevin como si fuera una majadería.

—Revisa sus cosas tal vez encontremos algo que nos diga en donde planea esconderse.

—No podemos. —Kevin negó despacio con la cabeza. —La orden que traemos únicamente dice que venimos por Heidi no que podemos revisar sus cosas.

Kevin exhaló una gran bocanada de aire, debatiéndose si romper las reglas o no.

—Observemos, pensemos, sólo no toques sus cosas.

El par de policías dieron vueltas por el lugar, las ventanas estaban abiertas y las cortinas blancas se mecían por la brisa helada que entraba.

—La caja fuerte está abierta. —Susurró Luis, estático de pie frente a ella.

—Ya sea a donde va. —Kevin pensó en voz alta y Luis lo miró seriamente. Kevin no había dejado de observar el armario y notó que entre dos maletas había un hueco, hubiera apostado su vida a que Heidi tomó la maleta que hasta esa mañana había estado guardada ahí. —Va a tomar un autobús.

—¿Cómo sabes que no se irá en avión? —Le cuestionó el otro policía.

—Los Vulturi _siempre _viajan en primera clase, ella sabe que ése es el primer lugar en el que la buscaríamos y… es una corazonada. —Explicó Kevin.

—Andando.

Cuando Luis y Kevin llegaron a la central de autobuses vieron que muchos de sus compañeros ya estaban ahí.

—¿Qué paso? —Oscar se acercó arrugando el entrecejo. —Cullen nos dijo que ustedes iban por Heidi.

—Así es, ¿ustedes qué hacen acá? —Inquirió Kevin con la tensión y adrenalina aumentado de nivel a cada segundo.

—Sulpicia no estaba en la casa.

Luis y Kevin compartieron una prolongada mirada antes de correr a revisar los horarios de los próximos autobuses que saldrían.

—No es factible que ya se haya ido. —Dijo Kevin entre dientes.

—No; está aquí. —Luis giró lentamente la cabeza observando a los civiles. —Bajo un buen disfraz.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—En su tocador había tres cabezas de maniquíes, de ésas que usan para poner las pelucas; una de ellas no la tenía. Busca una rubia.

Kevin alzó una ceja.

—Es una corazonada. —Luis sonrió pero la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Luis y Kevin se separaron para tratar de ubicarla. Luis fue a susurrarle al oído al policía Oscar las características físicas de la persona a la que buscaban, Oscar asintió y le dio la orden al resto de sus compañeros. Había mucha gente en la central de autobuses, esperando al siguiente que fuera a Olympia; Luis caminaba lento y firme intentado vislumbrar a la persona más desesperada por irse. Cerca de un teléfono público estaba una mujer de largas piernas, tez pálida, llevaba una mascada carmesí, gafas oscuras, en sus labios llevaba labial rojo y tenía el cabello rubio hasta el hombro, estaba cruzada de brazos junto a sus pies una maleta morada como las otras dos en el armario de Heidi.

Aún con esas gafas negras que se interponían entre ambos, Luis sabía que la mujer le sostenía la mirada, aunque su expresión era mortalmente severa. Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos.

Luis empezó a correr tan rápido como podía, la mujer tenía excelentes reflejos porque no perdió tiempo y le dio la espalda y se lanzó a correr. Los tacones rojos que llevaba resonaban contra el suelo, los otros policías lo vieron e iniciaron a correr tras Luis, pero él era el más cercano a la mujer y vaya que corría rápido. La chica empujaba a todos a su paso, tiró varias maletas para retrasar al policía pero éste saltó esquivando los obstáculos. La chica rubia salió de la central de autobuses y un carro estuvo a punto de atropellarla, pero ella no se detenía, cruzó la calle y sin mirar atrás intento trepar por una reja para huir por el callejón, estaba lista para saltar del borde para llegar al otro lado pero Luis la agarró del tobillo y la mujer cayó a un bote de basura, antes de que pudiera salir Luis saltó dentro y comenzó a forcejear con la chica de la peluca, perdió sus gafas y sus ojos violetas quedaron al descubierto, ella trató de patearlo pero Luis era más ágil, la chica rubia le lanzó un codazo al rostro pero el policía la sujeto con rudeza y consiguió esposarla, la peluca dio a parar al suelo y la larga cabellera color caoba corrió por su espalda.

—Señorita Heidi Vulturi queda arrestada. Se le acusa de ser cómplice en el homicidio de Marco Vulturi. —Anunció el policía Luis Álvarez sin aliento.

Kevin y Oscar llegaron, les ayudaron a salir del basurero. Kevin le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Luis.

—Bien hecho.

.

.

.

La policía Gabriela manejaba velozmente su patrulla en dirección a la casa de Didyme, junto a ella en el asiento del copiloto Valeri tenía los ojos fijos en su café, soplaba cada tantos minutos pero no había bebido ni un sorbo. Fue un viaje particularmente silencioso. La mansión de Marco Vulturi era fina y elegante como lo eran Didyme y Chelsea, Gabi puso su atención en los altos y estrechos ventanales por si alguien desde el interior las estaba vigilando. Las dos policías llamaron a la puerta y tras esperar varios minutos, en los que Gabi caminó de un lado a otro revisando todo con la mirada, fue Afton quien les abrió.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlas señoritas? —Inquirió afablemente.

—Buscamos a Renata Vulturi.

Las dos policías seguían paradas frente a la puerta que Afton sostenía entre abierta, pero él no había hecho ademan de moverse para dejarlas pasar. Chelsea salió y abrazó a su esposo por el brazo.

—Mi prima no llegó a casa anoche.

.

.

Los tres asesinos a sueldo que Heidi Vulturi había contratado habían llegado a la ciudad de Seattle no mucho después que Charlie, Leah y Carlisle. Se habían separado para buscarlos; Raise Hell seguía dentro de la camioneta negra, se había estacionado frente de la estación de policías y veía atentamente a todos quienes salían y entraban pero no había rastros de sus presas. Joe el estrangulador estaba escondido en un callejón cercano al departamento de Leah. Bill el mutilador se había sentado en una fuente cuidando la entrada principal del hospital donde trabajaba Carlisle Cullen.

Bill había cruzado sus piernas, las comisuras de sus labios elevadas ligeramente, se veía tranquilo y carismático; ¡si tan sólo los hombres, mujeres y niños que pasaban cerca de él supieran la indolencia con la que había matado a tantas personas! Pero no, las mujeres charlaban, los niños jugaban y los hombres reían sin imaginar que bajo esa apariencia inofensiva y raquítica Bill era un sanguinario mutilador. Bill sonreía, trazaba en su retorcida mente cómo torturaría al médico que lo había golpeado, pronto, muy pronto Bill disfrutaría de la ferviente sensación de tener sangre escurriendo de las manos.

El jardín, donde estaba cómodamente bajo una convincente fachada Bill el mutilador, estaba bordeado de árboles y cercado por arbustos con flores pintorescas, al centro estaba la fuente con repiqueteo del agua. Cruzando la calle el ajetreo de todos los días en el hospital, y el pervertido Bill ensanchó su sonrisa canalla al momento de atisbar a Esme y Edward Cullen entrando al edificio.

Esme corrió por el ancho corredor mirando de un lado a otro como si esperara encontrar a su esposo en su impecable vestimenta, con su cordial sonrisa atendiendo a un paciente afligido. Edward la seguía de cerca, pero los dos se detuvieron en seco cuando se toparon con Jones. El robusto médico de piel morena no se había percatado de su presencia.

—Jones, ¿Dónde está mi esposo?

—¡Esme! —Jones sonrió. —Me alegro de verte. —Él empezó a caminar y los Cullen le siguieron. —Carlisle y el jefe Swan están por acá con Tere.

—¿Cómo se encuentran? —Le preguntó Edward.

—Malheridos. Nada mortal pero…

—¿Pero qué? —El corazón de Esme latía tan fuerte contra su pecho que era doloroso.

—Tardaran en recuperarse Esme.

Los ojos de Esme se llenaron de lágrimas, Jones abrió una puerta y ahí estaban; acostados en las camas, tenían vendajes, puntos y muchos moretones. Esme corrió a abrazar a su esposo, Edward entró a paso lento y Jones cerró la puerta tras de sí al salir.

—Ten cuidado Esme, está muy lastimado. —Le advirtió Tere dulcemente. Esme se rió tontamente, sonrojándose.

—Sólo unas pocas contusiones, nada grave. —Le aseguró Carlisle a su esposa pero Edward sabía que su padre estaba restándole importancia al dolor que sentía.

Esme se separó un poco de Carlisle para que su hijo lo pudiera abrazar. Una vez hecho eso, Edward se recargo contra la pared para ver a los dos hombres acostados en las camas.

—Nos tenían preocupados. —Sonrió el joven.

—No fue nada. Hemos tenido resacas peores, ¿no es cierto Carlisle? —Bromeó Charlie. Su amigo sencillamente se carcajeó. —¿Dónde está Bella? —Le cuestionó el policía a Edward.

—En la oficina de la abogada, dijo que vendría tan pronto como pudiera.

Charlie asintió conforme.

—Se parece a su padre. —Le sonrió Esme.

—¿Alguna noticia? —Quiso saber Charlie Swan.

—Ya tienen a Heidi Vulturi. —Contestó Edward.

Afuera del hospital estaban Bill el mutilador recargado contra un árbol y Joe el estrangulador fumando un cigarro.

—Tienen que estar aquí. —Murmuró Bill.

—¿Alguna idea?

Bill sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes amarillos.

.

.

A sus espaldas en la entrada de la mansión de Aro Vulturi, Linette veía angustiada a los policías Jonathan Miller y Emmett Cullen alejarse.

—Smith y Álvarez atraparon a Heidi, puede que ella sepa dónde está Sulpicia. —Supuso Miller.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, no hemos sabido nada de Gabi y Valeri. —Dijo Emmett bajando la voz.

—Vamos muchacho, te esperan en la estación, necesitan que interrogues a Heidi.

En la estación de policías todo estaba muy callado, cuchicheos pero a comparación de la agitación y hervidero de voces del día a día el ambiente que imperaba era irreal. Emmett había mandado a varios policías, entre ellos Kevin, al hospital para cuidar el edificio nadie salía sin ser revisado primero. Oscar, por las órdenes de Miller tenía que permanecer en la central de autobuses por si Renata o Sulpicia trataban de fugarse del mismo modo que Heidi. Luis estaba en la estación cuidando a Heidi Vulturi, a esas alturas ya habían aprendido a no dejar a los sospechosos sin alguien de confianza.

La exuberante mujer se encontraba en un cuarto gris y en la pared que ella fulminaba con la mirada había un gran vidrio por el cual, aunque no pudiera distinguir a nadie, ella sabía que era observada; en efecto, el policía Luis Álvarez no se había movido. Emmett y Jonathan aparecieron al fin, Emmett cabeceó en la dirección de Luis y entró en el cuarto cerrando la puerta. Jonathan Miller se quedó de pie junto al otro policía, los dos ansiosos por escuchar el interrogatorio. El policía Cullen se sentó en la otra silla de metal igual en la que estaba Heidi, una mesa metálica se interponía entre ellos.

—Señorita Heidi Vulturi, dígame donde estuvo el pasado dos de julio. —Inició Emmett en tono firme.

—Quiero a mi abogado primero. —Afirmó con una seductora sonrisilla de petulancia.

—Yo conozco a Frank Freeman mejor que usted y le aseguró que ni le pasara por la cabeza pedir un abogado.

—No sé a qué se refiere. —Respondió con excesiva inocencia.

—Frank hablará, créalo.

Heidi se encogió de hombros coquetamente, sonriendo sin despegar los labios.

—¿Tanto confía en Renata Vulturi? —Probó el policía.

—No tengo por qué temer, pero apreciaría que me pusiera en contacto con mi abogado.

—La dejaré sola un momento. Y podrá analizar su situación cuidadosamente, yo le aconsejaría que saltara del barco antes de que se hunda, Renata tiene un bote salvavidas y el yate de Aro recogerá a Sulpicia, Pero y ¿a usted?

Heidi hizo una mueca despectiva y lo miró con odio líquido y abrazador.

.

.

Valeri estaba intentando adivinar a donde pudieron haber ido Renata y Frank, por su mente como una sucesión rápida de fotografías rodaba todo lo que Frank le había contado sobre su novia; Valeri tenía la mirada perdida, veía sin ver los múltiples cuadros del grandioso salón de Didyme.

—No puede ser cierto. —El larguísimo cabello negro de Didyme vibró cuando comenzó a sollozar.

—¿Están seguras de que era Renata la que envenenaba a mi padre? —Preguntó Chelsea por tercera vez desde que habían llegado.

—Necesitamos encontrarla para comprobarlo, ¿Alguna idea de a dónde pudo haber ido? —Contestó Gabriela.

—Debe estar con Freeman. —Expuso Afton.

—¿En dónde? —La policía hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

—No lo sé. —Didyme lloraba desconsoladamente.

—Si la ven, avísennos. —Pidió Gabriela poniéndose de pie y disponiéndose a marcharse. No quería perder tiempo.

Valeri la siguió en silencio y atrás de ellas aún se escuchaban los sollozos de Didyme, enterarse de que los problemas que tuvo en los últimos días de su matrimonio fueron provocados por su sobrina, valiéndose de una droga mortífera, le partía el corazón. Había sido fuerte en el entierro de su esposo pero ahora sabía que su propia familia la había traicionado.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —Gritó Valeri sobresaltando a su compañera.

—¿Ya tienes la forma de causarme un ataque al corazón? —Espetó Gabriela con la mano en el fecho y la respiración pesada.

—No. —Le dio un empujoncito. —Creo saber a donde pudieron haber ido.

—Pues habla. —Le instó Gabriela.

Valeri fue veloz hacia la patrulla y ocupó el lugar del conductor.

—Los padres de Frank tienen una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad. —Explicó Valeri triunfal. —¡Sujétate! —Le indicó y pisó el acelerador.

Valeri estaba algo decepcionada de Frank pues lo había considerado su amigo pero no vacilaría. La patrulla rebasaba los límites de velocidad, sin embargo Gabi no reprendió a su acompañante. Una vez que vislumbraron la pequeña cabaña Valeri disminuyó la velocidad, se estacionó a varios metros de distancia y apagó el motor procurando no hacer demasiado ruido.

—No veo ningún coche estacionado aquí. —Susurró Gabriela.

Las dos muchachas se encaminaron a la puerta, estaba entreabierta, con un chirrido Valeri la abrió y su compañera apuntó con el arma. Recorrieron el lugar pero estaba vacío. Gabriela suspiro perdiendo ánimos.

—Hace poco prendieron fuego en la chimenea. —Le aseguró Valeri de cuclillas junto a la chimenea recogiendo cenizas con los dedos.

Gabi caminó despacio y entró a la habitación.

—Creo que tienes razón. —Dijo en voz baja. —Las cobijas se encuentran en el suelo y no en la cama, además hay ropa en un par de maletas.

Valeri también entró en la habitación.

—O sea que se llevaron nada más dinero y celulares.

—Y el auto. —Agregó Gabi. —Vi marcas en el lodo cuando llegamos.

Las dos chicas salieron de la cabaña, Valeri contempló el lago y Gabi se sentó en los escalones de madera.

—Llamaré a Emmett. —Suspiró Gabi, decepcionada y triste por haber fracasado.

—Sigamos las marcas en el lodo. —Sugirió Valeri.

—Van a la carretera. —Dijo la otra policía, no muy convencida de seguir ese rastro.

—Pero en el pavimento debe haber lodo, sólo hay dos direcciones Seattle o Tacoma.

.

Frank iba manejando sin quitar la vista del frente, Renata recargó la cabeza sobre el cristal y apoyaba su mentón en la mano.

—No te aflijas ángel. —Le pidió Frank tomando la mano izquierda de su novia.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que seguían vivos? —Murmuró.

—Samuel me pidió tiempo para hacerlo.

—Heidi ya había contratado quien lo hiciera, no ustedes.

—No es tan sencillo.

—Lo sé, pero creí que estábamos a salvo.

—No tengas miedo.

—¿Tú no tienes miedo?

—Dijiste que Sulpicia nos protegería.

—Eso creía. Pero no contesta mis llamadas.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Si quieren que continué la historia ya saben qué hacer, presionen el botón de "review" justo aquí abajo ;)**

**Itzi**


	25. Policías y ladrones

**Si quieren saber el final de la historia escríbanme un review/comentario ;)**

**Sólo les toma 5 segundos y así sé que de hecho alguien está leyendo esto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Policías y ladrones<strong>

_Viernes 15 de Julio de 2011_

Estaba cayendo la tarde y había muchos policías cuidando el hospital principal de Seattle, todos bajo las órdenes de Kevin Smith. En el interior, Esme Cullen se esforzaba por mimar a su marido, Carlisle. Y en el piso más alto del hospital adormecida por todos los medicamentos descansaba Leah Clearwater. Joe el estrangulador y su socio Bill el mutilador caminaban por los pasillos del hospital usando sus ropas de civiles.

—¿Y si hay oficiales cuidando sus cuartos? —Murmuró Joe.

—Vamos. —Bill le hizo una señal y caminaron hacia un rincón donde casi nadie pasaba, cerca del área donde estaban las incubadoras.

Aguardaron un rato y cuando dos pasantes de medicina que estaban haciendo su servicio pasaron cerca de ellos, los empujaron a un cuarto donde había varias camas separadas por cortinas, Bill y Joe golpearon a los muchachos, robaron sus uniformes y se los pusieron.

—Se van a dar cuenta de que no trabajamos aquí. —Se quejó Joe.

—¡Que la chingada!—Se irritó Bill. — Agacha la cabeza y no le hables a nadie.

Antes de que Joe tuviera tiempo para responderle vieron a Edward salir del cuarto de su padre. Bill y Joe esperaron en una esquina, viéndolo de reojo hasta que se alejó, entonces fueron a pararse afuera de la puerta.

—¿Quieres oír una buena noticia? —Decía una mujer con voz dulce y melodiosa. La esposa del doctor, adivinó Joe.

—Siempre. —Respondió el doctor.

—¡Nuestro Edward al fin está con Bella! —El regocijo iluminó a Esme como los mismos rayos del sol.

—¿Están_ juntos_? —Carlisle levantó las cejas al preguntar.

—Son pareja. —Asintió Esme. —Pero será mejor esperar antes de decirle a Charlie.

Carlisle se echó a reír con ganas.

—¡Sí que son buenas noticias! —Exclamó.

—No debe hacer esfuerzo. —La enfermera reprendió a Carlisle por reírse tanto, pero ¿Cómo reaccionaría Charlie cuando viera que su hija ya no era una niña pequeña? ¡Buena suerte Edward! Charlie siempre iba armado. —Iré a revisar a la señorita Clearwater. —Anunció Teresa y salió del cuarto.

Cuidadosamente Bill asomó la cabeza por el cristal de la puerta, pero como era claro que el doctor no iba a quedarse solo y ese piso estaba muy congestionado él y Joe se dispusieron a seguir a la enfermera. Tere subió por el elevador al piso más alto del hospital; los asesinos a sueldo observaron a cual piso se dirigía y subieron corriendo las escaleras. La enfermera entró al cuarto y se acercó a la paciente.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Le cuestionó.

—Me duele la cabeza. —Le dijo Leah tosiendo, Tere oyó las flemas en los pulmones de la chica.

—Tienes que dormirte. —Le indicó con severidad y luego suspiró. —Ya controlamos la fiebre, el dolor de garganta te seguirá molestando pero ya pasara.

—Gracias. —Susurró Leah.

Tere inclinó un poco la cabeza y le dirigió una última mirada. La hermosa reportera tenía el brazo izquierdo enyesado, la cabeza y la pierna derecha vendadas. La enfermera salió del cuarto y entró al elevador.

Afuera del hospital el policía Kevin Smith observaba detenidamente el jardín donde había estado Bill el mutilador escondido, cuando llegó un policía junto con un vigilante del hospital.

—Hay algo que querrá ver.

Los vigilantes le mostraron a Kevin los videos de las cámaras de seguridad donde se veía como Joe y Bill atacaban a dos jóvenes médicos. Kevin fue corriendo con el resto de los policías y le indicó que entraran.

Los dos asesinos no se impacientaron en lo que Tere se marchó y los dejó listos para cometer el homicidio. El pasillo estaba prácticamente desierto, Joe y Bill entraron al cuarto de Leah y la vieron dormida.

—Güey, esto va a ser muy sencillo. —Sonrió Joe mostrando sus amarillentos dientes torcidos.

Agarró una almohada y cuando estaba por colocarla sobre el rostro de Leah se corrió la cortina que ocultaba la otra mitad del cuarto, el policía Charlie Swan se abalanzó contra Bill y tiraron una mesa con medicamentos, los dos hombres empezaron a forcejear tumbando las cosas a su alrededor, Joe soltó la almohada e intentó derribar al policía.

—¡Ya me encabrone! —Gritó Bill, sacó una pistola y la apuntó hacia Leah.

En ese instante oyeron pasos y voces viniendo de las escaleras. Bill salió del cuarto y se asomó un poco al pasillo donde bajaban las escaleras y alcanzó a distinguir los uniformes de los policías. Joe era muy alto y fornido, todo musculo y nada cerebro, él seguía lanzándole golpes al policía Swan que estaba muy herido. Leah dejo de fingir estar dormida, abrió un ojo y luego el otro para ver que Charlie logró tumbar a Joe pero cayéndose él también. Lo único que Leah tenía a la mano, pues no podía levantarse, fue un frasco con pastillas y se lo lanzó en la cabeza a Joe.

—No puedes quedarte quieta, ¿verdad niña? —Le dijo Charlie riendo un poco.

Los tres oyeron gritar a Bill: —¡Hay que largarnos de aquí Joe! ¡O nos van a meter al bote!

Joe ni les dirigió una mirada y salió corriendo. El estrangulador vio que Bill estaba huyendo por una ventana, llegó rápidamente hasta ahí y se asomó. Bill el mutilador había encontrado la escalera de emergencias y ya descendía por ella.

—¡Apúrate cabrón! ¡Nos van a ver! —Le urgió.

Joe iba saliendo pero los policías ya habían llegado hasta ahí, tres de ellos siguieron a Joe, corrieron tras él y el mastodonte estrangulador trataba de tirarlos. Por su parte Bill era muy ágil y ya casi bajaba todas las escaleras, sin embargo, Kevin ya estaba esperándolo al pie de éstas. Cuando Bill vio al policía se detuvo, entonces Kevin empezó a subir; Bill el mutilador sacó su pistola y le apuntó al policía, el sudor caía por su frente y jadeaba pesadamente, un súbito estruendo los distrajo a los dos, Joe el estrangulador le había disparado en la pierna a otro policía, pero los otros dos lograron contenerlo y esposarlo. Bill volteó a ver a Kevin, quien ahora también había sacado su pistola.

—¡Suelte el arma y las manos en la cabeza! —Le ordenó Kevin.

El desquiciado Bill comenzó a reírse endemoniadamente y se apuntó a la cabeza con la pistola pero antes de que jalara el gatillo, Kevin le disparó al hombro y Bill soltó el arma. Bill soltó un gritó que le heló la piel a todos los presentes, pero Kevin consiguió esposarlo.

Abajo las sirenas de las patrullas sonaban a coro; Charlie estaba asomado por la ventana, vio toda la acción. Sintió un calambre en la pierna y se desplomó.

—¡Charlie! —Exclamó Leah.

—No pasa nada.

—Claro que no. —Dijo con sarcasmo y muy enojada. —Deberías empezar a pensar en retirarte.

Kevin se lamentó de que tuvieran que dejar a Bill en el hospital pero no tuvo otra opción. Su compañero policía estaba malherido pero fue atendido de inmediato, los otros policías siguieron registrando todo el hospital.

—Entraron al hospital antes de que me mandaran a vigilar. —Le decía Kevin a Luis por teléfono.

—No te aflijas, lo importante es que los tienes. Miller dice que traigas a Joe el estrangulador para interrogarlo. De ésta no se salva, llevaba una semana fuera de la cárcel antes del asesinato del viejo Vulturi.

—Voy para allá.

.

.

.

El crepúsculo coloreaba el firmamento, los grillos cantaban su melodía y los mosquitos bailaban al compás. Una mujer tejía sentada cerca del televisor, su marido bebía cerveza viendo en la pantalla un juego de futbol. Ambos eran los dueños del hotel donde se registraron Frank Freeman y Renata Vulturi, bajo nombres falsos, por supuesto.

Renata y Frank estaban sentados sobre unos troncos que estaban afuera del hotel, a poco menos de tres metros de la entrada. El hotelito estaba rodeado de montañas, pastizal verde, hierbas e insectos. El único contacto que tenía con la civilización era la carretera que pasaba por ahí.

—Nada malo va a pasarnos, ángel, a nadie se le ocurriría buscarnos aquí. —Le susurraba Frank a su novia.

—Tienes razón. —Renata inhaló profundamente. —Esperaremos unos días, cambiaremos un poco nuestra apariencia y usaremos las identificaciones falsas que Sulpicia nos dio. —Exhaló, con sus palabras quería convencerse más a sí misma que a Frank.

—¿Has podido hablar con Sulpicia o Heidi? —Le preguntó su novio.

Renata negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No, ¿crees que ya las atraparon?

—No hablaran ¿o sí?

—No hay algo con que puedan escarmentarlas, Sulpicia es inmune a todo y Heidi es muy astuta ha de tener un plan de apoyo.

—De todos modos tu tía te ayudará ¿cierto? —Frank cogió la mano de Renata entre las suyas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si pasara algo y no pudiéramos arreglárnoslas solos, tu tía iría por ti, por favor dime que sí.

Las pupilas se le llenaron de lágrimas a Renata, se le borró la vista y le costaba distinguir el rostro del hombre que adoraba.

—Aún no nos encuentran. —Se las arregló para decir entre sollozos.

—No quiero que estés ni un segundo en la cárcel, es un lugar… espantoso y no quiero que nadie se te acerque, prométeme que le rogaras a tu tía que te saque de ahí si es necesario.

—Pero ella no querrá ayudarte…

—Lo sé, eso no importa. —Aseveró Frank con firmeza. —Yo te metí en este lío, lo único que quiero es protegerte y que seas feliz incluso si no es conmigo.

—¡Yo te convencí de hacer todo esto! —Protestó Renata.

—Baja la voz. —Frank le acarició la mejilla con la otra mano. —No querrás que sospechen de nosotros. —Le dijo en tono dulce, viéndola con adoración en los ojos, pero Renata veía fácilmente que su sonrisa no era genuina.

Renata empezó a llorar sin consuelo, enterró el rostro en el cuello de Frank y se abrazó a él con todo su ahínco. Él la acarició su espalda y la dejo desahogarse.

Las marcas de lodo que las policías iban siguiendo desaparecieron casi inmediatamente pero Valeri estaba segura de que se dirigían a Tacoma. Esta vez condujeron a una velocidad más razonable, ya que iban revisando si los fugitivos no se habían estacionado entre la maleza ocultos por los árboles.

—¿Alguna noticia de los muchachos? —Le pregunto Valeri a su compañera.

—Luis atrapó a Heidi y Kevin a los matones que había contratado. —Le contestó Gabi.

—Son buenos. —Sonrió la policía.

—Y nosotras llevamos toda la mañana dando vueltas sin localizar al idiota de Frank.

—Les dije que Frank no era un tonto.

—Ya nos dimos cuenta. —Espetó Gabi enfurruñándose.

—Es muy romántico, arriesgarlo todo por amor, no detenerse ante ninguna regla. —Suspiró Valeri.

—Es eso o Frank es un tarado de épicas proporciones. ¡Frena! —Gritó Gabriela.

—¿Qué demonios?

—Hay un hotel allá. —Gabi señaló con el dedo un punto al frente que Valeri no pudo vislumbrar.

—Yo no alcanzo a ver.

—Estaciónate en la horilla, estamos paradas en medio de la carretera. —La regañó la otra policía.

—Ya oí, ya oí.

El par de policías descendieron de la patrulla, Gabi se abrió paso entre el pastizal y Valeri la iba siguiendo teniendo sumo cuidado respecto a donde pisaba.

—¿Habrá serpientes venenosas? ¿O alacranes? —Se preguntaba Valeri, viendo saltar grillos de un lado a otro a cada paso que daba.

El cielo ya era violeta y la noche las inundaría pronto.

—Si pisas un zorrillo el perfume te alegrara el día. —Se burló Gabriela.

—Ja-ja muy graciosa.

Gabi no quería ir por la orilla de la carretera porque temía que sería la zona donde Frank estaría al pendiente. Las dos policías llegaron al hotel guiadas por el sonido de la televisión, entraron al lugar donde estaba el matrimonio.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? —Les preguntó el hombre, era obvio que había estado bebiendo más de la cuenta.

—¿Ha visto a un hombre pelirrojo, con pecas? —Inquirió Gabriela.

—¿Quién chingados lo busca? —El hombre se puso a la defensiva, su tono era golpeado y las vio despectivamente.

—Viejo, vete a acostar, metete pa' dentro. En un ratito voy, aguántame. —Dijo la mujer empujando a su esposo a un pasillo oscuro.

—Mi viejo es un buen macho, pero le gusta chutarse sus copitas. —Sonrió la mujer cálidamente. —¿Ha hecho algo malo el hombre al que buscan? —La preocupación en se dibujaba en sus arrugas.

—Nada más queremos hablar con él, señora. —Le aseguró Valeri.

—Llegó hace rato con una chavita pálida, pálida cómo muertita. —Susurró la mujer.

—¿Puede decirnos donde están? —Pidió Gabriela.

Asustada, la mujer les señaló el camino y procurando no hacer ruido avanzaron entre la maleza. Ahora el cielo ya no era magenta sino azul marino, las estrellas aparecían gradualmente, la luna deslumbraba tanto que verla directamente hacía que a Valeri le lagrimearan los ojos. Varias libélulas, avispas y luciérnagas se cruzaron frente a las policías antes de que oyeran las voces de los prófugos. La canción de los grillos era imperturbable.

Gabi le hizo una señal a su acompañante para que se pusiera de cuclillas junto a ella, ambas escucharon atentamente aquellas voces.

—Raise Hell acaba de marcarme. —Comentó Frank.

—¿Quién? —La voz de Renata sonaba pastosa como si hubiera estado llorando.

—Uno de los tipos que contrato Heidi. —Respondió Frank perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Y?

—Él estaba cuidando afuera de la estación, vio que llevaron a Heidi, a Bill y a Joe. Raise se larga de aquí ya deber estar rumbo a Denver para ahora.

—¿Y Sulpicia? —Le cuestionó Renata.

—No me dijo sobre ella.

Frank agachó la cabeza y la enterró en sus manos, parecía que en cualquier momento se arrancaría el cabello por el estrés.

—No te tortures. —Renata colocó una mano sobre su hombro. —Siempre te amaré, no importa que pase. —Le prometió.

—Te amo mi ángel, nunca quise que las cosas terminaran así.

Ya estaba muy oscuro y las policías casi no podían ver, pero Gabi ya había desfundado su arma y le hizo una señal a Valeri pasa salir de entre los helechos.

—¡Freeman pon el arma en el suelo! —Gritó Gabriela.

—¡Corre! —El chico pelirrojo le gritó a su novia y los dos salieron volando en direcciones diferentes.

Gabriela fue tras Frank, se percataba de como se adentraban más y más en la maleza, sentía el lodo pegándosele a los zapatos y oía su propia respiración entrecortada. Frank era bastante rápido y no avanzaba en dirección recta, Gabi tenía que forzar los ojos para no perder su silueta de vista.

—¡Detente Frank! ¡Pienso disparar! — Le advirtió.

Las espinas lastimaban a la policía en los brazos pero no se detenía, la oscuridad ya gobernaba cada pequeño rincón y Frank no podía distinguir a su alrededor, la adrenalina no le daba tiempo a sus ojos de acostumbrarse a la penumbra. Gabriela se lanzó sobre él para derribarlo, Frank cayó al suelo torciéndose un pie y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Frank intentó sacar su arma pero Gabi sujetó su muñeca, él intentaba jalar el gatillo aunque fuera para desconcertarla pero la policía le dio un codazo en la nariz y Frank soltó la pistola.

Valeri había seguido a Renata. La esquelética y pálida muchacha corría tropezándose con cada ramita que había a su paso pero estaba tan oscuro que Valeri no podía detenerla. La chica de cabello negro consiguió llegar hasta el automóvil de su novio, sacó las llaves y se metió pero justo cuando iba a cerrar la portezuela Valeri la abrió de golpe y jaló violentamente por la muñeca a Renata; ella le dio una patada a la policía en el estomago y Valeri sintió como si se fuera a quedar sin aire, cayó de rodillas sobre el pavimento. Renata aprovechó y encendió el motor pero Valeri la jaló del tobillo provocando que cayera, Renata empezó a patear, manosear y gritar, logró rasguñar a Valeri en la cara con sus largas uñas, sin embargo la policía cogió a Renata por el cabello y la cabeza de ésta azoto contra el suelo, estaba de espaldas e inmovilizando sus brazos terminó por esposarla.

Gabriela y Valeri estaban cansadas y lastimadas, pero manejaban por la solitaria carretera entre las penumbras y la niebla, con los dos que acababan de capturar esposados en la parte de atrás. Renata veía fijamente por la ventana, su expresión sí que asustaba, ella era menudita, extremadamente pálida, tenía ojeras y el largo cabello negro, era como si hubiera salido de una película de terror; a las policías les daba escalofríos y más porque desde varios minutos atrás los grillos habían cesado de silbar.

* * *

><p><strong>Itzi<strong>


	26. Bifurcación de confesiones

¡Hola!, ¿todavía hay alguien ahí?... **Les agradezco por su paciencia y sus comentarios.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bifurcación de confesiones<strong>

_Sábado 16 de Julio de 2012_

Amaneció lloviendo con demasiado ímpetu, las gotas de lluvia parecían precipitarse con odio, el granizo no cesaba de caer y el estruendo que ambos provocaban era ensordecedor. Esme había pasado la noche cuidando a su esposo que seguía recuperando sus fuerzas en el hospital. Seth montaba guardia en el cuarto de su hermana, después de lo que había pasado veía con recelo los rincones. Bella había hecho una visita fugaz al hospital para ver su a padre, durmió unas cuantas horas y a primera hora de la mañana ya estaba en el despacho de Adele Brooks.

—No podremos utilizar ninguno de los apuntes de Edward Cullen como prueba en la audiencia. —Aseveró el abogado Friedrich Fleischer.

—Cierto, para el juez serán simples suposiciones. —Concordó Adele.

—¿Qué hay de la nota donde me amenazan? —Protestó Bella.

—Ya las mandamos al laboratorio. —Respondió Friedrich en voz baja e inexpresiva. —No tienen huellas dactilares.

—Heidi es muy obstinada y Sulpicia lo es aún más. —Isabella y Friedrich aguardaron por oír el resto de lo que Adele tenía que decir. —No creo que Emmett Cullen sea capaz de hacerlas confesar, además no importa si lo logra o no; Sulpicia exigirá que se haga un juicio y sobornará a quien haga falta, el dinero no será problema. Por eso debemos enfocarnos en cómo llevar a las tres Vulturi a un callejón sin salida. —Adele esbozó una sonrisilla.

—Deberíamos llevar el caso ante los medios. —Apuntó Isabella. —Así todo el país estará al pendiente del proceso y a la gente de Sulpicia se le hará más complicado montar un juicio fraudulento.

—Yo conozco a un juez que es altamente respetado en Washington, el hombre es de hierro y a él nadie lo podrá corromper; le llamaré para que pida ser quien se encargue del caso Vulturi. —Sonrió Friedrich.

—Bien. —Adele asintió con la cabeza. —Isabella llama a Rosalie Hale… ¡ah! Y a Leah Clearwater también, no querrá perderse esto, que las dos escriban fuertes críticas sobre los involucrados, Friedrich llama al juez necesitamos que se asegure de ser él quien escuche las comparecencias. Yo revisaré el teléfono celular de Sulpicia Vulturi, el cual muy amablemente el señor Cullen nos hizo favor de traer.

.

.

Afuera de la estación de policías ya había muchos reporteros sensacionalistas, pues se armo un escándalo desde el día anterior cuando un grupo de patrullas tan grande como si fuera a decomisar un cargamento de drogas, entró a la propiedad de Aro Vulturi; y aunque el caso del homicidio de Marco Vulturi era conocido en todo el país la noticia estaba pasando de moda por el estancamiento que había tenido la autoridad para dar con el asesino, sin embargo, ese nuevo desfile de trabajadores del gobierno había vuelto a llevar todos los reflectores hacia la familia Vulturi, y como era natural por causa de los medios de comunicación que le venden cualquier chisme a la población como verdad absoluta y divina, muchos ciudadanos ya juraban que Aro había sido aprehendido por ser el homicida.

Jonathan, Gabriela, Valeri, Luis y Kevin aguardaban con el corazón latiéndoles rápida y fuertemente, ninguno de los policías había dormido la noche anterior y esperaban que todo pronto llegara a su fin. El policía Emmett Cullen entró al cuarto de interrogatorios, sabía que se le estaba agotando el tiempo y que tenía que lograr que Heidi Vulturi confesara o tendría que dejarla en libertad.

—Hagamos esto simple. —Comenzó mientras tomaba asiento frente a Heidi, su voz serena y sus movimientos lentos. — Los asesinos que contrataste ya confesaron y están dispuestos a testificar en tu contra.

—No sé de qué habla. —Afirmó la joven sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Bill puede alegar demencia. —Dijo Emmett, pasando por alto el aparente desinterés que Heidi sostenía. —Y Joe nos ha contado todo lo que sabe con tal de no volver a prisión.

—¿Con que sí? ¿Y qué le ha dicho ese hombre? —Susurró Heidi, su tono de voz indiferente pero había fruncido el seño ante la mención de Joe.

—Que usted, señorita Vulturi, lo contrató y a otros hombres para asesinar a Marco Vulturi, secuestrar a Carlisle Cullen, Charles Swan y Leah Clearwater, y que planeaba terminar también con la vida de los últimos tres.

—¿Y qué motivo tendría yo? —Le retó Heidi con su resbaladiza voz seductora, se cruzó de brazos y se reclino sobre la mesa metálica.

—Sulpicia te prometió que la herencia que Marco le había dejado a Chelsea sería destinada para ti. —Afirmó el policía Cullen, con una cínica mueca.

—Si ese fuera el caso ¿Cómo podría Sulpicia prometerme algo así?

—Porque Renata Vulturi preparó otro de sus poemitas y se lo envió a su prima. Ayer por la tarde Chelsea y Afton Vulturi vinieron porque alguien pretendía chantajearlos, Chelsea estaba amenazada con depositar una enorme cantidad de dinero a una cuenta bancaria anónima o su madre y su esposo sufrirían la misma suerte que su padre.

—¿Atraparon a Renata? —Fue la única respuesta que dio Heidi ante esa acusación, su voz se quebró al pronunciar el nombre de su amiga.

—Leeré el poema. —Se limitó a decir el policía:

_A tu padre por fin hemos alejado_

_Y me darás el dinero que tanto he esperado_

_De tu familia perderás su amor_

_Porque te arrastraré a un abismo de dolor_

—Que Renata haya escrito eso no quiere decir que el dinero de Chelsea fuera para mí. —Murmuró Heidi sobándose la sien como si le doliera la cabeza.

—No se detuvo a cuestionar ni por un momento que Renata haya escrito el poema. — Al otro lado del cristal, Gabriela les comentó a sus compañeros que estaban de pie a su lado.

—Las otras salas de interrogatorios ya están listas. —Les avisó otro policía.

—Será mejor ir a interrogar a Renata y a Frank. —Afirmó Valeri, recargándose contra la pared con un aire despreocupado.

Los cinco policías permanecieron de pie, sin hablar y sin hacer contacto visual por lo que parecieron larguísimos minutos, hasta que Jonathan Miller rompió el embrujo.

—Cullen me dijo que yo no debía interrogarlos, no es lo mío… ¡y ni me interesa! —Espetó al final pero todos conocían la reputación de Miller, siempre les daba a los sospechosos algo con lo que lavarse las manos.

—Yo interrogaré a Renata. —Se decidió Gabriela al final.

—Entonces yo iré con Frank. —Kevin y Gabriela se dirigieron a los cuartos de interrogatorios; Jonathan fue a encerrarse a su oficina para dormitar un rato.

Gabriela cerró la puerta tras de sí cuando se adentró a la penumbra del cuarto, Renata se veía frágil y pequeña con la vista baja y las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

—Renata, si confiesas tu parte en el homicidio de Marco Vulturi el juez lo tomará en cuenta. —Fueron las primeras palabras de la policía.

—Yo no lo mate. —Espetó Renata con los ojos enrojecidos por haber llorado.

—Renata todo ha terminado, deja de jugar. —Gabriela caminaba de un lado del cuarto al otro. —Los matones que Heidi contrató para hacer su trabajo sucio han confesado, sabemos que Samuel te suministraba del arsénico que ocupabas para envenenar a tu tío; Renata tú tienes un motivo, un beneficio y los poemas te señalan directamente.

—Yo no soy la única que quería ver a Marco dentro de un ataúd. —Dijo mordaz, lágrimas ardientes descendían de sus pálidas mejillas.

Gabriela se sentó junto a Renata, la miró dulcemente antes de decir:

—Sabemos que eras infeliz; pero estos días de esconderte la angustia te ha atormentado, ahora es el momento de sentirte tranquila otra vez, sólo es cuestión de que te decidas.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguna volviera a despegar los labios, Gabriela veía como Renata se debatía internamente, tenía la vista fija en la mesa pero se mordía el labio con fuerza.

—¿Alguna vez has sentido que eres un parasito? —Susurró al fin en voz sumamente baja, Renata temblaba como si tuviera frío y estrujaba sus manos nerviosamente. —Yo lo sentía cada día, viviendo con mi tía y su ¡perfecta familia! —Gritó apretando los dientes, incapaz de contener el coraje. —Didyme y Marco se amaban exageradamente ¡era un carnaval de catarinas a donde quiera que iban! Y sus dos perfectos hijos: Chelsea tan hermosa y gentil, y Felix tan vivaz y alegre; yo estaba sola, era un estorbo y toda la familia me lo recordaba siempre, yo jamás llegaría a ser tan admirada o querida como Chelsea; la única que veía algo más en mi era Athenodora…

—¿Si es así por qué querían inculparla a ella y a su esposo por el asesinato de Marco?

—Era la opción más lógica, todos conocen la reputación de Cayo, además siempre lo acusan de muchas cosas y nunca logran tocarle ni un pelo.

—¿Por qué decidiste matar a tu tío?

—Necesitaba dinero para irme, pero cono no soy hija de ningún Vulturi yo no tengo cuentas bancarias con cantidades ofensivas de dinero y claro tampoco heredaré, Sulpicia me ofreció un generoso pago por ayudarla a deshacerse de él.

—¿Te contó por qué lo quería muerto?

—Nos dijo que Aro había tenido una aventura con una de las sirvientas, ¡Ja! A nadie le sorprendió; todos sabemos que ambos tenían amantes cuando eran jóvenes pero Aro cometió un descuido fatal, la sirvienta ésa se embarazo ¡dos veces! Imagina mi sorpresa cuando Sulpicia me dijo que Mary Brandon la chiquilla a la que mi tía y Marco le tenían tanto cariño era la hija no reconocida de Aro. —Renata se talló los ojos, y soltó una risita un tanto histérica. —Sulpicia las aborrece, ella las quería muertas pero sabía que si desaparecían Marco se pondría a hacer preguntas, si Aro se enteraba de que Sulpicia había mandado asesinar a sus hijas su matrimonio colapsaría, a pesar de todo Sulpicia en verdad ama a su esposo y lo quiere todo para ella, es muy celosa.

—Así que Sulpicia te ofreció participar. —Gabriela tanteó el terreno, ya casi tenía todo lo que necesitaban.

—Sí, ella nos pagaría a Frank, a Samuel y a mí suficiente dinero para vivir bien por un largo tiempo, claro que también financiaba las actividades de los asesinos a sueldo que Heidi contactó.

—¿Y Heidi cómo se involucró en todo esto?

En el cuarto de interrogatorios que estaba al lado Heidi perdía determinación.

—Sabes que tenemos todas las pruebas y que serás encontrada culpable. —Afirmó Emmett sin dudar ni por un segundo. —¿De verdad Sulpicia se merece toda tu lealtad? —Inquirió escéptico.

—Tú ganas Cullen. —Heidi se pasó una mano por el cabello, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la soltó antes de decir: —Athenodora, Sulpicia, Renata y yo hemos sido amigas por muchos años, en una ocasión Sulpicia nos comentó su descubrimiento sobre dos chiquillas hijas de Aro, estaba furiosa, ahora que lo pienso Athenodora no se veía sorprendida. —Heidi soltó una risita entre dientes. —Sulpicia sabía que Athenodora se negaría a dañar a Marco porque Cayo le estimaba, pero yo conozco muy bien los negocios secretos de Cayo así que no hubo dificultad para encontrar a esos asesinos a sueldo.

—¿Por qué decidiste ayudar a Sulpicia? Digo, ¿por qué arriesgarte? Tienes un salario bastante provechoso en la empresa de Cayo. —Emmett sonrió como si estuvieran conspirando.

—Sulpicia sabía que yo les guardo rencor a Cayo y Athenodora por no convertirme en su heredera, me tratan como de la familia y Cayo sabe que puede confiar conmigo sobre la empresa, la protejo como si me perteneciera ¡y debería! Nadie trabaja tanto como yo, no tengo más amigos o un novio por estar en la oficina, ¡mi vida es esa empresa! Pero como cabe esperar todos adoran a Chelsea y se comportan como idiotas a su alrededor, ella ni siquiera trabaja no sabe absolutamente nada de economía, mercadotecnia o política, como sea, Cayo decidió dejarle todo a ella; con razón Renata la odia tanto.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Marco?

—Quizá la herencia que Marco le dejo a Chelsea no sea tan cuantiosa como la que Cayo le dejo a ella, ya que Felix recibe parte del pastel, pero de cualquier forma a una suma así no se le ponen peros. Y ya sabes que según el plan Chelsea debía cederme su herencia a mí. —Heidi sonrió mostrando los dientes, el blanco contrastaba con sus labios carmín.

—¿Y qué te pidió hacer Sulpicia a cambio?

—Yo busqué a los asesinos a sueldo, les ordené que entraran a la mansión de Marco e hicieran lo suyo.

—¿Qué necesidad tenía Sulpicia de los matones si Renata ya envenenaba a Marco?

—Sulpicia empezaba a perder la paciencia, y le comenzó a aterrar la idea de que como Marco ya estaba moribundo decidiera confesarle a Aro la verdad.

Al otro lado de la pared, Renata Vulturi recordaba todos los planes siniestros que había ideado con Sulpicia y Heidi.

—¿Y cuál era tu papel en todo el asunto? Si fue Heidi la que contrató quienes hicieran el trabajo sucio. —Apunto Gabriela, pasándole un vaso de agua a Renata, la chica estaba tosiendo mucho.

—Eso fue después, yo ponía arsénico en las bebidas de Marco todos los días.

—¿Y pará que los poemas? —Gabriela arqueó una ceja, pero Renata levantó una mano con indiferencia.

—Creímos que no nos atraparían.

En el tercer cuarto Frank Freeman, sentía un taladro en el pecho que declaraba que no sería un hombre libre por mucho tiempo más. Aunque le causaba conflicto ver a su compañero como un delincuente Kevin entró sin perder la compostura al cuarto de interrogatorios.

—Frank, será mejor que te preparas a hablar porque las chicas Vulturi tienen quien les ayude a salir ilesas de esto, pero tu mi amigo estas solo.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso? —Le preguntó Frank bruscamente.

—Didyme no sería tan cruel para dejar a su propia sobrina en la cárcel, Aro sacará a Sulpicia de aquí antes de que pueda probarse un bonito traje naranja y ¿en serio crees que Cayo dejara a la sub-lideresa de su multimillonaria empresa tras las rejas?

Frank dejo salir el aire que había estado conteniendo y negó despacio con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Si cooperas a tu novia le irá mejor, si tu historia concuerda con la de ella se le hará un juicio justo pero si no… bueno, ¿quién sabe? Sulpicia podría echarle todo el muerto a ella. —Le presionó Kevin.

—¡Hablaré! —Frank se puso de pie de un brinco tirando la silla hacia atrás.

—Siéntate. —Le instó Kevin. —Te escucho.

—Renata me dijo que Heidi quería charlar conmigo, una noche fui a su oficina cuando prácticamente todo el edificio estaba desolado, me contó que quería asesinar al viejo Marco y que había supuesto que la manera más elegante sería envenenándolo, pero necesitaba a alguien que supiera de medicina y que pudiera decirle exactamente qué tipo de veneno usar y en qué cantidad.

—¿Y para que querría hablar contigo de eso?

—Renata le había contado que yo soy amigo de Samuel, él es médico en el hospital de Seattle, Heidi me pidió que lo convenciera de ayudarnos.

—¿Y por qué aceptaste tú?

—Por dinero, podría formar una nueva vida al lado de Renata en cualquier lugar del mundo.

—El camino fácil para hacer a una mujer feliz. —Comentó Kevin con una especie de humor negro.

—No hay nada fácil en asesinar a alguien. —Le contradijo Frank con aires de saberlo todo.

—Eso mismo pienso yo. —Kevin le dirigió una mirada acusadora. —¿Cómo convenciste a Samuel Hernández?

—Le conté del dinero… pero eso no fue lo que le hizo resignarse. Él trabaja en el hospital desde hace ya algún tiempo, los enfermos y heridos le tienen confianza y él ya había oído rumores de que los Vulturi no se andan por las ramas, todos en la ciudad saben que tienen asesinos a sueldo; Samuel me dijo que si en verdad pensaba yo que podríamos rechazar la invitación de Heidi ahora que nos había contado sus intenciones, en ese momento no le di importancia yo no pensaba salirme, pero ahora que veo las cosas diferente creo que Sulpicia o Heidi nos hubieran mandado matar si no cooperábamos. Saber mucho sobre los Vulturi es un problema.

—¿Entonces no te dijeron por qué querían a Marco muerto?

—Heidi y Sulpicia no querían que yo me enterara, pero Renata y yo no lo contamos todo.

—¿Y? —Le presionó Kevin.

—Creí que ya habían armado el rompecabezas. —Frank se rió sin ganas.

—Así es, pero ya sabes cómo funciona esto, quiero ver si tu historia cuadra. —Kevin le guiñó un ojo, con lo que Frank se molestó un poco más pero ni hablar.

Afuera de los cuartos de interrogatorios Valeri y Luis veían de una a otra y escuchaban lo que decían los indiciados.

—Sus historias coinciden entre sí. —Afirmó Luis. —No se han contradicho.

—Y Samuel espera para ser interrogado como los otros. —Observó Valeri.

—¿Cuándo lo agarraron?

—Charlie le dijo a Edward Cullen donde los habían tenido secuestrados, Cullen acompaño a los chicos para encontrarlo. Recogieron los cuerpos de los matones; Samuel seguía ahí, no opuso resistencia cuando lo esposaron. Ya hay suficiente evidencia para llevar a los asesinos a suelto tras las rejas.

—Y los demás están confesando. —Dijo Luis con una sonrisa aliviada.

—Yo me relajaría tan pronto; los Vulturi ya han salido libres bajo fianza con anterioridad y lo peor es que no hemos encontrado a Sulpicia.

—Los chicos la están buscando. —Ofreció él, a modo de consuelo. —Voy a interrogar a Samuel. —Terminó de decir y se alejó por el corredor.

* * *

><p><strong>Itzi<strong>


End file.
